The Last Step
by mikachanko10
Summary: [Sequel of PERFECT 10] UPDATE CHAPTER 21 !. Masa lalu adalah ketakutannya, mimpi buruknya. Dirinya bahkan hampir tenggelam dalam dasar kesakitan. Tapi tangan itu selalu menggapainya, menyelamatkannya. Lalu hatinya berteriak, bahwa pria itu adalah dunianya, sesuatu yang selama ini ia cari, Byun Baekhyun. WARNING!/YAOI/No Children/Mature/CHANBAEK.
1. Chapter 1

**CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (19)**

.

.

.

Aku yakin pagi ini adalah pagi yang berbeda. Bukan lagi bau strawberry yang masuk dalam indra penciumanku, bukan lagi lembut selimut biru muda yang melingkupi tubuhku, aku tidak mendapatkan kehangatan darinya pagi ini. Melainkan wangi mint menyegarkan mengalahkan udara diluar jendela, mint kesukaanku. Tubuhku terlena, aku harus berulangkali berargumen dengan diriku sendiri, haruskah aku menyapa mentari ataukah bergelut didalam mimpi ?. Senyum secara tidak sadar tersemat diwajahku saat kurasakan kehangatan itu kembali merengkuhku. Selanjutnya kecupan lembut ditengkukku bersama napas hangatnya menyapaku lebih dulu, mendahului keinginanku menyapa mentari. Kemudian aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku dan membalik tubuhku menghadap si pelaku. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi maafkan aku mentari. Nyatanya pagi ini aku lebih memilih menyapa mata phoenix favoritku ketimbang dirimu, atau pagi-pagi selanjutnya. Tidak bisakah hari ini aku hanya menikmati indah iris matanya saja ?. Kelopakku kembali tertutup dan bibirku kembali tersungging saat bibir penuhnya menyentuh bibirku, tidak. Menyentuh bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk digunakan. Belah bibir bawahku tertarik kedepan atas tarikan diantara kedua giginya. Lidahnya ikut bergerak didalam mulutku, menginvasi. Seharusnya ini terlalu pagi untuk sekedar melenguh. Tapi bahkan mulutku tidak bisa menahan suaranya untuk tidak lebih tinggi. Kuluman itu terasa diatas bibirku lalu berpindah kerahangku. Aku berjengit atas gigitan lembut giginya disana. Lalu bibirnya kembali mengulum bibirku, jilatan lembut dibibir bawahku setelah kemudian melepaskannya. Mataku terbuka atas ciumannya pada masing-masing kedua mataku.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol" lalu mengecup kilat bibir penuhnya.

"Kau mandi duluan atau kita mandi bersama ?"

Aku memicingkan mataku, tidak setuju.

"Aku mandi dulu" ucapku.

"Tidak, kita mandi bersama. Aku tidak memberimu pilihan" ucapnya.

"Ya, dan aku akan berakhir klimaks meneriakkan namamu. Tidak, aku mandi dulu dan aku juga tidak memberimu pilihan"

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kau tahu baek ? Ini terlalu pagi untuk berdebat"

"Ya, dan kau yang memulai" ucapku.

" _Fine_. Aku hampir melupakan mulut pintarmu. Aku akan kebawah untuk menemukan sesuatu untuk mengisi perutmu" ucapnya menciumku lalu menarik diri.

Aku tersenyum. Bangun dengan perih dianusku bukan sesuatu yang baru. Tapi tetap saja ini terasa menjengkelkan.

.

.

.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan kemeja biru muda dan celana jeans favoritku. Mengeryit saat bau gosong tercium oleh indra penciumanku dari arah dapur. Kakiku berjalan mendekati tubuh seorang pria tanpa atasan itu.

"Chanyeol ?"

Dia menoleh atas panggilanku setelah sebelumnya meletakkan sebuah piring dengan sedikit kasar.

"Nah kupikir kali ini kita akan sarapan diluar saja" ucapnya lalu menciumku dan berjalan pergi.

"Chan !"

"Aku akan mandi. Tunggulah !" Ucapnya saat telah menjauh.

Aku mendengus saat melihat sayur-sayur tercecer dan beberapa roti yang hangus. Dasar. Memutuskan untuk setidaknya membersihkannya. Mencari kantung sampah, dan mulai membersihkan dapur.

.

.

.

Aku tengah mencuci tangan saat Chanyeol telah rapi dengan _sweater turtle neck_ warna hitamnya dan coat panjang hitamnya. Rambutnya ditata rapi keatas. Aku mengeryit saat melihatnya. Bukankah kita hanya akan sarapan ?

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?", siap dengan kunci mobil di tangan kirinya.

"Membersihkan kekacauan dari tuan yang tak bertanggung jawab" ucapku. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Aku bisa menyuruh seseorang untuk membersihkannya. Kemari"

Aku mendekatinya setelah selesai mengelap tanganku.

"Kau tau ?"

"Hm ?" Sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau terlalu rapi untuk hitungan orang yang hanya sarapan" ucapku.

Tawanya menggelegar lalu membubuhkan ciuman disudut bibirku.

"Tidakkah kau menyukai penampilanku ?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Itu akan berbeda jika orang lain yang menjadi penikmatnya" ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Tidakkah kalian setuju padaku ?. Dia bahkan tidak perlu menjadi rapi agar orang lain jatuh dalam pesonanya. Aku terdorong kebelakang dengan reflek tanganku memegang bahunya saat lembut bibirnya menciumku. Lengannya merengkuhku dan bibirnya mengecupku lebih dalam. Jari-jarinya keatas mengelus pipiku lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Napasku terengah, kini bibirku memerah. Mungkin juga kedua pipiku.

"Aku milikmu _dear.._ semua ini milikmu. Kita tidak sekedar sarapan. Aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang" ucapnya.

"Siapa ?"

Tapi tanganku ditarik olehnya.

"Sebelum itu kita harus sarapan" ucapnya tak mengindahkan pertanyaanku. Aku memilih menurut.

.

.

.

Ini telah 5 menit semenjak kami meninggalkan restaurant dimana aku mendapatkan rasa sirup _maple_ kesukaanku. Bahkan aku tidak percaya bahwa mereka menjualnya.

"Aku menyesal membiarkanmu memesan sarapanmu sendiri" ucap Chanyeol.

Fokusnya kedepan, sesekali melihat beberapa mobil yang melintas disampingnya.

"Itu enak ! Aku masih bisa merasakan rasa sirupnya. Mengapa aku baru tahu jika mereka memiliki menu itu" ucapku sesekali mengecap rasa yang masih tertinggal dilidahku.

"Serius Baekhyun ? Memesan _pancake_ untuk sarapanmu ? Setidaknya makanlah makanan berat untuk mengawali harimu"

"Ya, dan aku akan mengantuk. Chanyeol, aku menyukai _pancake_ mereka"

"Ini bukan tentang kau menyukai atau tidak. Kau harus makan, setidaknya bacon atau sosis. Itu sumber energi untuk tubuhmu"

Aku memutar mataku saat mendengar Chanyeol yang terkesan seperti perawat di rumah sakit.

"Aku melihatnya Tuan Byun" ucapnya. Aku menegang di kursiku.

"Oke maafkan aku. Aku akan memperhatikan jenis sarapanku mulai sekarang demi kebutuhan tubuhku untuk mengawali hariku sehingga aku kuat berdebat denganmu" ucapku.

Bibirku merapat. Bermaksud meredam emosiku yang telah naik dipagi hari.

Setelah itu kudengar helaan napas dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat ini menjadi perdebatan", suaranya halus meniup panas emosiku. Batinku mengejek disana, bagaimana aku bisa marah jika dia meminta maaf seperti ini. Aku mencodongkan tubuhku untuk memberikan ciuman dipipinya.

"Mari lupakan ini. Seharusnya ini jadi pagi yang indah bukan ?. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan cuaca cerah hari ini" ucapku setelah bokongku telah kembali dikursi. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kiriku, ibu jarinya mengelus punggung tanganku.

.

.

.

Kami berhenti di toko _florist._ Chanyeol turun terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka pintu mobil lalu menuntun tanganku untuk mengikutinya. Sedikit banyak aku terpaku saat kakiku telah berpijak didalam toko itu. Bunga dimana-dimana. Baunya bahkan telah tercium ketika kau menbuka pintu tokonya.Mengapa Chanyeol membawaku kesini ? Apakah dia ingin membeli bunga untukku ?. Rasanya aku ingin memendam diriku saat batinku memerah atas asumsinya sendiri.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu Tuan ?", salah seorang pegawai perempuan mendekati kami. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku ingin sebuket bunga lili putih"

Huh ? Lili putih ? Untuk siapa ? Maksudku kenapa lili putih ?.

"Baiklah. Anda bisa menunggu disini sedang saya akan mengambilkannya" ucap pelayan itu lalu pergi kedalam.

"Chanyeol. Kau membelinya untuk siapa ?" Tanyaku. Dan senyuman Chanyeol bahkan bukan yang aku inginkan.

"Apakah untuk Nyonya Park ?", kali ini berharap dia akan menjawabnya.

Tapi yang aku dapatkan malah usakan jemarinya pada kepalaku, membuatku sedikit menyesal merapikannya pagi ini jika berakhir berantakan.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah denganku dan masih memanggil ibuku Nyonya Park ?" Ucapnya.

Aku meringis, kembali melupakannya.

"Eomma maksudku. Jadi apakah lili itu untuk eomma ?" cicitku.

"Bisa ya bisa tidak" jawabnya dan aku sudah cukup bersabar untuknya. Wanita itu kembali dengan membawa sebuket lili putih, begitu indah, dengan plastik disekelilingnya.

"Apakah anda ingin menuliskan sesuatu ? Kami juga menyediakan kartu ucapan"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan berkata tidak. Lalu segera membayarnya dan kembali kedalam mobil.

"Chanyeol, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" ucapku saat kami telah didalam mobil.

Ini sedikit munafik kurasa, tapi bisakah aku mendapatkan sebuah jawaban daripada senyum menawannya itu ?.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya", hanya itu. Aku memilih bersedekap menggerutu di tempat dudukku. Bukankah dia selalu bisa membuat jengkel seseorang ?.

.

.

.

Aku merasakan usapan lembut pada pucuk kepalaku. Menarik alam bawah sadarku dari dunia mimpi.Oh aku tertidur ?

"Ngh.." melenguh sambil mengucek mata kananku tapi sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol" suaraku sedikit serak saat namanya keluar dari mulutku.

"Jangan mengucek matamu. Itu akan memerah. Sekarang kumpulkan nyawamu karena kita sudah sampai" ucapnya mengecup keningku kilat lalu bergerak keluar membuka pintu mobil. Sedang aku merenggangkan saraf-sarafku sebentar karena tidur diposisi duduk bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Hei, aku tertidur !.

Aku mengeryit saat tahu dimana kami berada. Sebuah Pemakaman. Siapa ?. Tanah pemakaman ini sangat luas dengan hamparan rumput hijau tertata tak bercela. Aku berpikir, siapa yang dengan senang hati merawat tempat seluas ini ?.

Aku sedikit berlari menyusul Chanyeol saat dia kian menjauh.

"Chanyeol" panggilku saat kakiku telah menyamai langkahnya.

Tapi bahkan Chanyeol tetap berjalan memandang lurus kedepan. Dia tidak mendengarku, atau sesuatu membuat atensinya padaku menghilang. Langkahnya berhenti, menghentikan langkahku juga. Dahinya berkerut, dan garis rahangnya semakin menajam begitu tegas berbanding terbalik dengan pandangannya yang ragu-ragu. Chanyeol berjongkok disamping sebuah makam. Nisan itu bertuliskan sebuah nama. Han Hyo Joo. Nama yang sangat asing untukku. Menekuk kakiku dan berjongkok mengikuti Chanyeol. Chanyeol meletakkan buket lili putih itu disana, tepat didekat nisan itu.

"Maaf baru mengunjungimu, Ibu"

Aku terpaku ditempat atas panggilan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Ibu ? Aku menyadari bahwa saat ini kami sedang berada di makam ibu kandung Chanyeol.

"Tak banyak yang bisa kuceritakan padamu. Kau juga tahu sedari dulu anakmu ini memang tidak pandai bercerita. Aku.." suaranya mulai menghilang berganti dengan napasnya yang tersengal. Tangan kanannya mengepal diatas rerumputan tak berdosa.

Aku menggenggam tangannya dan mengelus lengannya. Berharap membuatnya jauh lebih tenang. Dia menunduk saat kurasakan pada genggaman tanganku makin mengerat. Panas terasa di bola mataku membayangkan kehidupan seperti apa yang telah membuat seorang Park Chanyeol rapuh seperti ini.

"Aku minta maaf.. aku minta maaf.. seharusnya aku, Ibu kumohon maafkan aku"

Tangisannya begitu menyayat ulu hatiku. Ini bukan kali pertama aku melihat Chanyeol menangis, tapi kali ini getar bibirnya saat tersedu menyakitiku. Aku membawa tubuhku untuk memeluknya. Kepalanya bersandar didadaku saat tanganku yang lain mengusap bahunya yang bergetar. Menenangkannya.

Chanyeol mulai lebih tenang, nafasnya kembali teratur walaupun hidung dan matanya sedikit memerah. Bibirku mengecup kedua matanya setelah sebelumnya menyeka jejak-jejak air matanya. Bibirku tertarik dikedua sisi saat senyumnya mengembang.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak menangis dan membuat suasana terasa menyedihkan" ucapnya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang saat kau lebih ekspresif. Lagipula ini normal. Terlebih ini tentang ibumu Chanyeol"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau mengunjunginya ?" Tanyaku mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana, walaupun aku sendiri meragukannya.

"Saat kelulusan sekolah dasar" jawabnya.

Aku hampir menyebutnya anak yang durhaka tapi kalimat itu kembali tertelan. Chanyeol mengalami masa-masa yang sulit. Selalu ada alasan sekalipun dia tidak mengunjungi makam ibu kandungnya sendiri selama ini.

"Aku tahu aku anak tak tau diri"

Tidak !, batinku menggebrak meja. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak Chanyeol, kau tidak. Kau memiliki alasan dan aku bisa mengerti itu. Lalu mengapa tiba-tiba mengajakku kesini ?" Tanyaku.

Ya, setelah sekian lama dia tidak mengunjungi ibunya,mengapa tiba-tiba ?

"Tidakkah kau senang bertemu ibuku ?" tanyanya.

Aku berhasil mengendalikan mataku atas mulutnya yang berbalik bertanya padaku.

"Aku senang, sungguh. Tapi bisakah aku mendengar alasannya, mengapa ?" Ucapku.

Tanganku kembali digenggamnya dan kini pandangan Chanyeol kembali ke nisan itu.

"Ibu kenalkan, laki-laki disampingku, Byun Baekhyun. Aku mengajaknya kesini karena aku ingin ibu tahu seberapa beruntung anakmu ini. Aku gagal menjadi anak yang kau inginkan.."

Hatiku memberontak tidak setuju atas ucapannya. Tapi bibirku memilih diam merapat.

"Atau mungkin memang kehadiranku adalah suatu ketidak sengajaan. Hidupmu menderita karena lahirnya diriku sampai pada kau meninggalkan dunia ini. Tapi izinkan anakmu ini meminta restumu.."

Nafasku tercekat saat sebenarnya perasaanku meluap bergetar disana.

"Mungkin memang benar jika masa remajaku terlewat sehingga diumurku yang ke 25 tahun ini baru tergila-gila kepada seorang laki-laki yang bahkan baru lulus SMA. Aku tau betul watakku.."

"..Menjengkelkan" ucapnya.

Kepalaku tidak bisa menahan anggukannya atas ucapannya.

"..Suka memerintah" .

Bagus kau menyadarinya, batinku.

"..Pemarah" .

Sangat, kau pemarah, batinku kembali menyetujui.

"..Tidak romantis"

Aku memutar mataku untuk yang satu itu, dia romantis oh Tuhan ! Berapa kali dia akan terus merendah ?

"Tapi dengan segala sikapku yang kacau, dia bahkan masih bersedia disampingku. Aku tidak akan pernah merasa cukup berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena membiarkanku untuk bisa bersamanya. Aku akan menjaganya seperti menjaga nyawaku sendiri, dia yang selalu ada saat aku bahkan kehilangan pegangan atas hidupku, aku berjanji untuk selalu mencintainya sampai Tuhan memanggilku" lanjutnya.

Airmataku telah menetes, dan tanganku semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Untuk itu aku memohon restumu, untuk bisa menghabiskan sisa umurku bersamanya. Untuk menebus dosa-dosa yang telah kulakukan" ucapnya. Aku menyeka airmataku cepat dengan tangan kiriku lalu setelahnya menarik nafas, mengumpulkan suaraku yang sempat menghilang.

"Nyonya, perkenalkan saya Byun Baekhyun. Sungguh kehormatan bagi saya untuk bertemu dengan anda. Chanyeol adalah pria yang kuat lebih dari yang dia tahu, dan saya berjanji untuk selalu menjaganya, mencintainya, sampai hembus nafas terakhirku didunia"

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum. Aku mendorong bibirku untuk menciumnya. Tersenyum ditengah-tengah kulumannya, lalu tak lama kemudian melepaskannya.

"Terimakasih" ucapnya.

Bibirku tersenyum.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya pria yang beruntung,Chanyeol" gumamku.

•

•

Bermaksud untuk update kemarin tapi apadaya chingu. Saya kemarin sibuk mengais oksigen karena liat chanbaek skuteran TT _/ngeles digampar readernim/_. Sekalinya moment mereka langsung boom gitu ya :(. Yang pada nungguin sequel Perfect 10, akhirnya saya up juga ! _/selebrasi sendiri/_. Ada yang tau makna lili putih ? Bisa jawab di kolom review. Anyway ! Jangan lupa tinggalkan **review** yaa


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pada Chapter ini, author membawa kalian untuk sedikit flashback bagaimana masa lalu seorang Park Chanyeol. Untuk yang chapter kemarin menjawab lili putih adalah ketulusan, selamat anda benar ! juga mendeskripsikan ketulusan atas seseorang yang telah meninggal dunia._**

 **CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (19)**

Kami telah berada dimobil saat Chanyeol tengah berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang sana dengan _handphone_ ditelinganya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Ya, hanya siapkan laporan yang telah kita dapatkan. Baik, aku akan sampai dalam 15 menit" ucapnya lalu mengakhiri panggilan.

"Siapa ?" Tanyaku.

"Sekertaris. Ada kesalahan dalam proyek dan aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko menyerahkan masalah ini kepada sekertarisku, aku harus kesana. Kau mau kuantar kemana ? pulang ke apartement atau kerumahku ?. Tapi aku sarankan kerumahku saja" ucapnya sesekali membawa pandangannya padaku.

"Kenapa begitu ? Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang kerumahku" jawabku.

"Dan sendirian disana ? Tidak. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian" , alisnya sedikit menukik saat mengatakannya.

"Memangnya dimana ibuku ? Mereka sedang pergi ?"

"Semacam itu. Ayah dan ibumu. Sedangkan hyungmu belum pulang dari kantor karena jam pulang masih sangat lama" jelasnya.

"Mengapa ibu tidak memberi tahu hal ini ?" Tanyaku.

"Dia ya, tapi saat semalam kau sudah terlelap dan aku tidak tega jika harus membangunkanmu. Jadi ?. Ibuku ada dirumah sekarang. Kau tidak akan kesepian"

Aku mengedikkan bahuku.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain" ucapku. Kemudian mobil melaju menuju kediaman Park.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun ! Ohh aku merindukanmu" ucap Nyonya Park saat aku dan Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku juga uhuk eomma" ucapku sedikit terbatuk karena pelukannya cukup erat.

"Eomma, kontrol dirimu. Kau membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa bernapas"

"Omo ! Mianhae.. eomma hanya terlalu senang kalian berkunjung. Ayo masuk masuk" ucapnya mempersilahkan kami setelah melepas pelukannya padaku.

"Tidak hari ini. Aku hanya mengantar Baekhyun kesini" ucap Chanyeol.

Nyonya Park sedikit terkejut dan aku meringis melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya.

"Kau selalu seperti itu. Kapan tidur disini ? eomma merindukanmu"

"Maafkan aku eomma. Aku berjanji akan menginap, tapi tidak hari ini. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan kantor. Tolong jaga _baby_ ku selama aku pergi. Aku pergi dulu _dear.._ " ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipiku singkat didepan ibunya.

Didepan, ibunya. Perlu aku garis bawahi ?. Well, terimakasih Chanyeol, kulit wajahku setara dengan tomat matang sekarang.

"Chanyeol ! Lihat sekarang dia memerah malu karena ciumanmu" goda Nyonya Park. Sedang Chanyeol tertawa sambil melangkah menuju mobilnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Sial !.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan disini. Karena benar-benar hanya aku dan ibu Chanyeol disini. Tapi melihat ibu Chanyeol tengah menanam sesuatu di halaman belakang membuatku ingin membantunya.

"Eomma"

"Ya" sahut Ibu Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menggali tanah dengan sekop kecil di tangan kanannya.

"Bisakah saya membantu ?"

"Oh tentu-tentu. Bisakah kau mengambil tanaman didalam keranjang dekat keran air ?"

Aku mengangguk lalu menggelung kemejaku sampai lengan dan berjalan untuk mengambil tanaman yang dimaksud Nyonya Park.

"Ah terimakasih Baekhyun" ucapnya saat aku telah memberikan tanaman itu kepadanya.

"Aku tidak melihat Jun, dimana dia ?"

"Seperti biasa. Keluar bersama teman-temannya. Aku membiarkannya bermain bersama teman-temannya karena ujiannya telah berakhir. Kasihan dia telah belajar terlalu keras karena suamiku memarahi nilai ujiannya semester sebelumnya"

Aku menganguk-angguk.

"Anda suka berkebun ?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak juga, hanya untuk membunuh kebosanan. Aku bersyukur kau datang kesini. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang bisa kuajak bicara"

Aku meringis, perasaan bersalah menghinggapiku.

"Maaf eomma" cicitku.

"Aniya aniya.. aku mengerti jika kalian sibuk. Oh ya, bukankah kau sebentar lagi lulus ?"

"Ya, menunggu sekolah menetapkan tanggal untuk hari kelulusan"

"Lalu berencana meneruskan dimana ?"

"Saya berpikir tentang universitas S"

"Tidak salah. Kau memang siswa yang pintar Baekhyun. Hei, dan jangan terlalu formal" ucapnya mengingatkanku saat bahasaku kembali terdengar formal.

Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Fakta bahwa yang sedang berbicara denganku adalah ibu dari kekasihku membuat sopan santunku keluar begitu saja.

"Apakah tadi kalian berkencan ?", sedang tangannya masih sibuk meletakkan tanaman di lubang yang telah ia gali.

"Eh ?. Kami mengunjungi makam.." ucapku mengambang, menimang lebih tepatnya.

Tunggu, bagaimana aku mengatakannnya ?. Nyonya Han ? Ibu kandung Chanyeol ? Ibu kandung ? Lalu apa maksudmu dengan menganggap Nyonya Park ibu tiri Chanyeol ?. Aku tidak enak hati untuk mengatakannya, melihat bahkan Nyonya Park terlihat begitu menyayangi Chanyeol.

"Makam Han Hyo Joo ?" Ucap Nyonya Park membuatku reflek menelan ludahku.

"Apakah itu benar Baekhyun ?" Tanyanya.

Bibirku terbuka untuk menjawabnya tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa menebak suasana hatinya. Apakah Nyonya Park marah ? Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya ?

"Baekhyun.."

"Iya eomma" , mendapatkan kembali suaraku berharap bahwa aku tidak akan menyesali jawabanku. Tapi kemudian aku meragu saat tak ada respon apapun dari Nyonya Park. Tangannya bahkan berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"Eomma.." lirihku sambil menyentuh bahunya. Aku tersentak ditempatku saat perlahan punggung tangannya menggosok pipinya, menyeka air matanya.

"Eomma.." panggilku.

"A-aku tidak papa Baekhyun.."

"Aku minta maaf"

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku meminta maaf. Tapi perasaan bersalah saat melihatnya menangis membuatku mengatakannya, aku hanya tidak bisa melihatnya bersedih.

Ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum walau jejak airmatanya masih tersisa dipermukaan pipinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka. Tidak, aku berterimakasih padamu untuk membuat Chanyeol-ku berani menghadapi ketakutannya"

Dahiku berkerut, tidak mendapatkan maksud yang jelas dari perkataannya.

"Han Hyo Joo, ibunya, ketakutannya" ucapnya.

"Ketakutan Chanyeol ?" Ulangku. Nyonya Park mengangguk.

"Dia tidak pernah menunjukannya kepada siapapun. Dia keras, menutupi segala kegelisahan dan ketakutannya dari orang lain. Aku tidak pernah bisa merasakan bagaimana seorang anak kecil menumpahkan segala kesalahan pada dirinya sendiri. Membangun batas atas dirinya sendiri dan dunia. Tidak mengijinkan seorangpun tahu betapa hancurnya dia. Tidak seorangpun"

Aku terdiam saat suara Nyonya Park kembali bergetar. Chanyeol bukan anaknya, tapi bahkan aku merasa bahwa darahnya mengalir pada tiap pembuluh darah Chanyeol.

"Apakah eomma mengenal Nyonya Han Hyo Joo ?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu. Siapa yang tidak mengenal kekasih hati Park ?"

Ibu kandung Chanyeol adalah kekasih ayahnya, dan nyonya Park tahu ?.

"Aku tahu Baekhyun. Sangat tahu. Sampai saat ini pun aku tahu bahwa Han Hyo Joo tetap hidup dihati ayahnya dan Chanyeol. Aku mengenal Hyo Joo unnie. Ah, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku memanggilnya **'unnie'**. Dia kakak tingkatku di universitas dengan jurusan yang sama. Pintar, baik, cantik. Bukan kalangan orang terpandang atau diatas. Tapi kepintarannya membuatnya diakui oleh universitas. Dia adalah idola, siapa yang tidak jatuh karena pesona kedua iris coklat terangnya itu. Termasuk seorang Park. Ayah Chanyeol adalah sunbaeku yang diam-diam kucintai semenjak SMA. Tapi hati bukan sesuatu yang bisa kita kendalikan kan, Baekhyun ?. Ayah Chanyeol begitu mencintainya. Aku menyalah artikan kepeduliannya padaku sebagai sebuah kasih sayang sementara Park hanya menganggapku seperti adiknya sendiri. Ya, karena keluarga kami teman baik dan aku mengenalnya terlebih dahulu"

"Apakah eomma membencinya ?" Tanyaku. Rasa penasaranku tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Ya, dulu. Aku hanya adik tingkat Hyo Joo unnie yang kebetulan akrab dengannya waktu itu. Aku menekan amarahku karena aku bukan siapa-siapa bukan ?. Sampai suatu hari, aku dan ayah Chanyeol dijodohkan. Yang mereka tahu adalah anaknya akrab dan tidak menutup kemungkinan menyukai satu sama lain. Aku tentu saja tidak menolaknya, kesempatan untuk bersamanya ada didepan mata, bodoh jika aku menyia-nyiakannya"

"Ayah Chanyeol.. apakah menolak perjodohan itu ?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Dia marah. Sangat marah. Aku masih bisa mendengar saat gelas ditangannya pecah oleh kemarahannya sendiri. Hyo Joo unnie mengetahuinya, dia membenciku. Berteriak sumpah serapah tentang penghianatan. Aku hanya bisa diam waktu itu, karena tidak ada yang membuatku membela diri. Tapi Park datang, menghentikannya. Hyo Joo unnie marah dan kesalah pahaman terjadi diantara mereka. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana detailnya, tapi pernikahanku tetap terlaksana. Ayah suamiku marah dan ikut campur untuk memisahkan Hyo Joo unnie dan Park. Karena Hyo Joo unnie bukan seseorang dari kalangan atas. Aku bahagia karena akhirnya aku mengikat janji suci dengan orang yang kucintai"

Cinta terkadang membuat seseorang lupa diri, bukan perkara hati lagi, tapi ego yang mengambil alih.

"Apakah.. pada saat itu ayah Chanyeol masih mencintai Nyonya Han ?"

Nyonya Park terkekeh dan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi tidak juga bukan jawaban yang tepat. Aku bisa megatakan kami keluarga yang bahagia terlebih saat aku mengandung. Park benar-benar seorang penyayang pada saat itu. Aku hampir melupakan seorang Han Hyo Joo. Sampai pada saat itu datang. Park pulang dengan keadaan mabuk, kacau, menangis, merancau tentang dosa tak termaafkan. Aku menyadarinya, sesuatu terjadi pada Hyo Joo unnie. Sebuah plelangan"

Aku menutup mulutku, terlalu terkejut. Pelelangan ?.

"Pelelangan ?" Tanyaku masih dengan perasaan terkejut. Nyonya Park mengangguk.

"Perasaan bersalah mulai menggerogotiku. Berpikir tentang 'seandainya' membuatku gila. Seandainya aku tidak menikah dengan kekasihnya, seandainya perjodohan ini tidak terjadi, seandainya keegoisanku tidak membuatku buta, seandainya aku tidak ada. Aku.. terus"

"Eomma.. eomma tidak perlu menceritakannya. Aku tahu itu sangat tidak mudah" Aku mengusap bahu dan lengannya saat perasaannya kian tak terkendali. Tapi Nyonya Park menggumam baik-baik saja sambil menepuk punggung tanganku, meyakinkanku. Tapi nyatanya mulutnya berdusta, karena airmatanya berkata yang sebenarnya.

"Anggap saja ini sebuah pelajaran yang kau dengar dari dosa yang kulakukan agar setiap saat berhati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan. Cha, ayo cuci tanganmu. Kita kedalam saja"

.

.

.

Lalu nyonya Park berlalu meninggalkan begitu saja tanaman yang akan ditanamnya.

"Ini teh hijau kesukaanku. Coba cicipi. Chanyeol berulang kali mengatakan bahwa itu hanya seduhan rerumputan karena rasanya pahit" ucap Nyonya Park sedikit terkekeh.

Aku meminumnya, mengecap rasanya yang memenuhi permukaan lidahku.

"Bagaimana ?"

"Mengesampingkan pahit. Ini lebih terasa menyegarkan dan mm.. aku menyukainya eomma" ucapku.

"Geure ?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tch, anak itu memang tidak suka pahit. Jadi sampai dimana kita tadi ?"

"Itu.. pelelangan ?. Eomma, eomma benar-benar tidak harus menceritakannya jika-"

"Ssh..shh.. tidak papa Baekhyun. Ya ya, pelelangan. Hyo Joo unnie terjebak disana, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Park membantunya dan dia berhasil keluar dari sana. Tapi sesuatu telah merusak tubuhnya saat dia kembali. Kokain. Dia kecanduan dan itu yang membuatnya meninggalkan dunia. Overdosis. Hatiku sakit saat aku bertemu anak kecil ketika aku dan Park kesana. Aku ingin mati saja saat itu karena fakta bahwa Hyo Joo unnie meninggalkan seorang anak kecil yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa"

 **[Flashback]**

 _Saat itu sedang hujan deras ketika Nyonya Park datang bersama suaminya. Rintik hujan yang turun tak karuan membuat coat keduanya menjadi lebih gelap. Tuan Park menggedor pintu kecil itu tidak sabaran sampai seorang anak kecil muncul membukakan pintunya._

 _"Appa.." lirih anak kecil itu membuat Nyonya Park tercengang ditempat._

 _"Dimana ibumu ?" Tanya Tuan Park._

 _"Ibu.. ibu sedang tidur. Dia susah untuk dibangunkan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa" jawab Phoenix kecil._

 _Lalu Tuan Park segera masuk tak mengindahkan istri juga anaknya didepan pintu._

 _"Nyonya siapa ?" Tanya anak kecil dengan baju berkerah sobek itu. Nyonya Park sedikit menyembunyikan keterkejutannya lalu membungkuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak kecil itu._

 _"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu ?" Tanya Nyonya Park._

 _"Chanyeol, Han Chanyeol" jawab anak kecil itu. Airmata tak terbendung lagi dari kedua mata Nyonya Park._

 _"Aku Soo Young, Choi Soo Young" jawabnya tidak ingin mengubah marganya menjadi marga suaminya didepan anak itu._

 _Teriakan dari dalam membuat Soo Young dan Chanyeol kecil berlari menuju sumber suara. Park berlutut sambil menggenggam tangan wanita yang sedang terpejam diatas ranjang. Soo Young menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan yang ingin keluar, Tuhan telah memanggil wanita disana. Atensinya teralih saat sebuah tangan menarik kecil roknya._

 _"Nyonya, kenapa appa menangis ?" Tanya anak itu sambil mendongak keatas._

 _Tangis Soo Young pecah dan segera memeluk anak itu. Jiwanya berjanji untuk menjaga tubuh kecil dalam dekapannya mulai detik itu juga._

 _Ambulans datang setelah itu. Membawa tubuh wanita yang telah terbujur kaku. Dokter melakukan autopsi dan menemukan bahwa overdosis yang telah merenggut nyawanya. Park terpuruk, menangis. Sedang Soo Young tetap disamping anak itu. Bertanya-tanya, mengapa anak itu hanya terdiam._

 _"Chanyeol" panggilnya._

 _"Ya Nyonya"_

 _"Apakah kau baik-baik saja ?"_

 _Anak itu terdiam, dahinya berkerut._

 _"Ibu.. meninggalkanku ya ?"_

 _"Chanyeol.."_

 _"Aku pasti anak nakal. Appa dulu meninggalkanku, lalu sekarang ibu. Pasti Tuhan sangat membenciku sehingga dia tidak memanggilku melainkan ibu" ucapnya sedikit parau._

 _Soo Young menggeleng dengan keras saat mendengar lirih suara anak kecil disampingnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil memiliki pikiran seperti itu ?._

 _"Argh.."_

 _Chanyeol kecil meringis, tangan kecilnya mencengkram perutnya dan Soo Young tidak bisa lebih panik lagi. Dia menggendong anak itu dan mencoba menemukan dokter. Hatinya sedikit lega saat seorang dokter tertangkap pandangannya._

 _"Dokter ! Dokter, tolong periksa anak ini secepatnya !" Ucap Soo Young masih dengan Chanyeol digendongannya sedang meringis kesakitan._

\--

 _Dokter itu menghampiri wanita itu._

 _"Anda..?"_

 _"Ibunya !", reflek mengejutkan. Tapi bahkan Soo Young tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain keadaan anak itu._

 _Dokter itu menghela napas, membuat Soo Young semakin cemas._

 _"Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi saya bisa mengatakan bahwa tubuhnya tidak menerima asupan makanan dengan baik selama beberapa hari dan berdampak pada lambungnya. Saya juga menemukan beberapa luka lebam di paha dan pinggangnya. Kami telah mengobatinya dan memberinya infus"_

 _Soo Young menahan pilu dihatinya saat mendengar penjelasan dokter mengenai keadaan anak itu._

 _"Bolehkah saya melihatnya ?"_

 _"Tentu"_

 _Kedua kakinya tergesa-gesa untuk segera menbuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol. Mendekati anak itu yang kini tengah terduduk._

 _"Nyonya.."_

 _"Bagaimana keadaanmu nak ?"_

 _"Perih. Tapi lebih baik daripada tadi" jawab Chanyeol kecil._

 _"Dokter mengatakan bahwa kau tidak makan selama beberapa hari. Bisa aku tahu alasan kenapa kau tidak makan ?"_

 _"Aku tidak boleh" ucap phoenix itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _Soo Young mengeryit._

 _"Tidak boleh ?"ulangnya. Chanyeol mengangguk._

 _"Kata eomma aku tidak boleh menerima makanan dari orang asing. Appa bukan orang asing, tapi eomma marah ketika appa membelikanku makanan. Eomma tidur terus beberapa hari ini, aku tidak bisa membangunkannya, jadi aku tidak bisa makan " ucap polos si phoenix kecil._

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan lebam di paha juga pinggangmu, bisa aku tahu kenapa ?"_

 _"Itu.. teman laki-laki ibu sangat kasar. Saat mereka bertanya dimana ibu dan ketika aku tidak tahu, mereka marah. Lalu memukulku. Padahal aku tidak berbohong kepada mereka"_

 _Airmata mengalir dipermukaan pipi wanita itu untuk yang kesekian kali. Anak itu disana, bersama ibunya tanpa tahu bahwa ibunya telah tak bernyawa. Dia hanya anak kecil, astaga, hidup seperti ini tidak pantas untuknya. Batinnya berteriak. Soo Young meninggalkan ruangan itu saat tangisnya menjadi kacau._

 _"Sayang.." panggil suaminya._

 _Ia segera memeluk suaminya dan menangis dengan keras dibahunya._

 _"Maafkan aku" ucap Tuan Park._

 _Nyonya Park menggeleng dengan keras lalu menarik pelukannya. Matanya memerah, dirinya kacau._

 _"Kumohon.. ijinkan aku untuk menjadi eomma Chanyeol" ucapnya kepayahan. Tuan Park terkejut atas perkataan Istrinya._

 _"Tapi-"_

 _"Kumohon !" Kini Soo Young berlutut didepan suaminya._

 _Park segera menariknya dalam pelukan untuk menenangkannya._

 _"Baiklah baiklah.. Kita akan merawat Chanyeol bersama. Sebagai orangtua"_

 _Langit gelap, hujan mengguyur Seoul. Pemakaman Han Hyo Joo berlangsung dengan hening. Hanya suara rintik hujan mengenai dua payung berwarna hitam yang terdengar. Orang-orang telah kembali lebih dahulu, menyisakan sepasang suami istri dan anak kecil yang masih bertahan disana. Nyonya Park dan suaminya menahan suara tangisnya saat melihat nisan disana untuk menjaga hati anak kecil yang berdiri didepan mereka. Tapi hati wanita tetaplah lemah. Isakan itu keluar begitu saja tak tertahan dari bibir Nyonya Park. Chanyeol kecil mendongak ketika pendengarannya_ _mendengar isak tangis itu._

 _"Nyonya jangan menangis" ucap phoenix itu membuatnya tertegun. Bahkan anak kecil itu tidak menangis. Wajahnya tetap sama, tak berekspresi._

 _"Aku tidak boleh menangis jika didekat eomma. Nanti eomma juga ikut sedih. Eomma jadi menganggapku bukan laki-laki yang kuat lagi nanti"_

 _Lalu Soo Young berlutut memeluk Chanyeol kecil bersamaan dengan tangisan Tuan Park yang terdengar. Mengutuk hidupnya atas orang-orang yang telah ia sakiti._

 **[Flashback End]**

Bukan hanya Nyonya Park tapi kini Baekhyun juga ikut meneteskan airmata mendengar masa lalu Chanyeol. Dia begitu kuat juga sangat rapuh tak terkira. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak akan sanggup membayangkannya.

"Chanyeol-ku, dia adalah lelaki yang kuat sampai sekarang. Aku tahu itu. Dia menyimpan dengan baik kesedihannya sendiri agar tak membuat orang lain tahu dan ikut bersedih. Chanyeol-ku.. dia telah menanggung beban yang tidak seharusnya. Chanyeol-ku.. uri Chanyeol"

Aku bergerak kedepan, menuntun Nyonya Park kedalam sebuah pelukan. Mengelus punggungnya untuk mengendalikan isak tangisnya yang kian menyayat hatiku.

"Eomma.. eomma tenanglah.." ucapku.

"Berjanjilah.. berjanjilah untuk menjaga Chanyeolku.."

"Aku berjanji.. aku berjanji eomma. Aku akan menjaga Chanyeol"

Chanyeol, wanita dipelukanku ini sangat menyayangimu. Kasih sayangnya selalu tercurah ketika bahkan darahnya tidak mengalir dalam tubuhmu. Tapi kenapa aku merasa jika detak jantungnya bisa berhenti kapan saja karena mengkhawatirkanmu ?. Karena sebuah penghakiman tak beralasan atas hal yang bahkan tidak kau inginkan, Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Thanyou soo much untuk yg followed,favorite this story ! Parah, seneng baca review dari kalian. Makin tambah semangat ngetik kkk. Last, review juseyoo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (19)**

.

.

Jam 7 malam Chanyeol baru sampai dikediaman Park. Tercium bau penggorengan dan dentingan piring-piring serta garpu.

"Hyung !" Teriak Jun saat melihat kakaknya berjalan mendekati ruang makan sambil melepas ikatan dasinya. Meletakkan tas kerjanya dikursi makan yang berada tepat didepannya.

Chanyeol sedikit terhuyung kebelakang saat adiknya itu tiba-tiba memeluknya. Kaki kiri Chanyeol sedikit bergeser kebelakang membantu tubuhnya bertumpu agar tetap tegap.

"Ada apa ini ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Aku hanya terkikik bersama eomma didapur saat melihat Jun menerjang Chanyeol. Aku sedikit membantu eomma mempersiapkan makan malam. Jun juga baru tiba sejam yang lalu tapi tidak ada yang membantu eomma menyiapkan makan malam. Hei aku juga tidak melihat pelayan disini ?. Oh aku tidak sempat menanyakannya tadi karena terlalu panik saat cipratan minyak dari penggorengan membuat eomma meringis lalu meniup punggung tangan kanannya. Jun juga tidak bisa diandalkan bahkan untuk membantu eommanya sendiri. Ya, dia mungkin akan menggosongkan makanan lainnya. Aku masih ingat saat dia kesulitan menggoreng telur di Penthouse Chanyeol.

"Hyung menginaplah kumohon ! Kau lama sekali tidak pulang" rengek Jun kepada Hyungnya.

"Kau merindukanku ?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh.

"Tidak juga. Tapi tak ada yang membelaku saat ayah memarahiku" ucap Jun. Lalu Chanyeol mengusak kepala adiknya itu.

"Kau hanya harus beradaptasi dengan kemarahan ayah bocah. Dimana Baekhyun ?"

Jun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke dapur.

"Membantu eomma" jawab singkat Jun.

Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur kemudian mengecup pipi eommanya singkat lalu merengkuhku dari belakang. Bibir basahnya terasa di telinga kananku. Aku akan dengan senang hati menikmatinya jika saja ibunya tidak berada diantara kami. Demi Tuhan, ibunya tepat disebelah kiriku dengan senyum menggodanya karena mungkin, mungkin semburat kemerahan telah nampak dipermukaan pipiku.

"Aigo ya.. eomma sudah seperti obat nyamuk saja"

Aku memalu. Terlalu naif sebenarnya. Tangan kananku bergerak untuk melepaskan lengan Chanyeol yang memelukku tapi itu bahkan tidak bergeser sama sekali. Dia terbuat dari apa sih ? Batu ?.

"Chanyeol aku malu.. ada ibumu disini" bisikku.

Tapi Park Chanyeol seorang keras kepala bukan ?. Kepalanya menggeleng lalu semakin merapatan tubuhnya dipunggungku. Dagunya ia senderkan dibahu kiriku.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu.."

Seseorang tolong katakan padaku sejak kapan seorang Park Chanyeol berubah menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang manja ?

"Oh kenapa eomma yang memerah sekarang ?" Ucap Nyonya Park sambil tertawa.

"Chanyeol sebaiknya bersihkan dirimu dan kita akan makan malam bersama" ucapku menepuk punggung tangannya dengan keras.

"Nah dengarkan perintah kekasihmu itu"

"Bisakah setelah itu aku mendapatkan makanan penutup kesukaanku ?"

"Chanyeol !" Sentakku.

Tawanya menggelegar lalu membawa langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Bibirku membentuk garis tipis menahan kekesalanku. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan itu ? Bahkan ketika ada ibunya. Oh Tuhan.

"Eomma tidak mengerti" ucap Nyonya Park.

Aku sedikit meringis saat melihat raut meminta penjelasan itu.

"Chanyeol hanya tidak sabar untuk makan malam bersama" ucapku.

Kali ini berharap bahwa jawabanku cukup untuk membuat raut itu hilang. Nafasku keluar dengan lega saat Nyonya Park mengedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan membawa beberapa lembar selada untuk ditata diatas piring bersama daging bakar.

.

.

.

Aku merasa tidak nyaman diatas kursiku sendiri ketika berulang kali Chanyeol menatapku. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Bukankah Jun sebentar lagi SMA ?" Ucapku mencoba mengalihkan perasaan tidak nyaman ini.

"Oh ya Hyung. Aku sudah diterima" jawab Jun.

"Dimana ?"

"H School"

"Oh, kupikir kau akan bersekolah di yayasan milik ayahmu, sekolahku" ucapku.

"Dia tidak ingin bersekolah disana. Padahal aku sudah coba membujuknya. Bersyukur ayahnya baik-baik saja dengan pilihannya itu" Sahut Nyonya Park.

"Aku tidak ingin bersekolah di sekolah yayasan ayah karena aku ingin mandiri dan memiliki teman tanpa memandang statusku. Aku takut mereka hanya baik karena aku putra ketua yayasan" Jelas Jun.

Aku sedikit terkejut, lebih kepada bangga. Senyumku tertarik di kedua sisi. Nyonya Park pasti begitu bangga dalam relungnya memiliki anak-anak hebat seperti ini.

"Entah sejak kapan bocah itu semakin dewasa. Baek, tambah daging ?" Tawar Nyonya Park sambil menyodorkan sepotong daging padaku.

Aku menerimanya dengan piringku.

Suara telepon menginterupsi dentingan sendok garpu dan permukaan keramik piring. Chanyeol merogoh sakunya, pandangannya sekilas melihat layar handphonenya.

"Siapa hyung ?" Tanya Jun.

Chanyeol mengangkatnya dan panggilan 'ayah' terdengar. Tubuhnya dibawa untuk berdiri dan sedikit menjauh dari meja makan. Tapi kami masih bisa mendengar jelas suaranya.

"Kami sedang makan malam. Ya aku dirumah eomma. Tidak akan, lagipula kenapa ayah tidak bilang sendiri. Tidak sekarang, aku ingin berdiskusi secara langsung. Ya ya lebih baik ayah segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ayah disana karena anakmu akan segera menikah"

Itu begitu jelas. Kalimatnya, pipiku merona kembali. Aku lupa bahwa kami sebentar lagi akan menikah.

"Baik. Oke sampai jumpa", Chanyeol mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya lalu kembali melangkah dan mendudukan dirinya dikursi.

"Apa yang dibicarakan ayahmu ?" Tanya Nyonya Park.

"Hanya menanyakan kabar dan menyuruhku mengatakan pada eomma jika dia merindukan eomma. Tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk mengatakannya sendiri pada eomma. Ayah membuat alasan jika sudah menelpon eomma, maka ayah tidak rela mematikan telponnya karena terlalu rindu"

Aku sedikit tertawa sedang Nyonya Park memalu dikursinya.

"Sejak kapan ayah seperti seorang remaja yang kasmaran", Itu Jun. Batinku diam-diam menyetujui bahwa sifat ayahnya itu menurun pada pria yang kucintai ini.

"Dasar ayahmu itu !"

Lalu kami tertawa juga sedikit menggoda atas tingkah nyonya Park,memalu.

.

.

.

Kami telah sampai di _Penthouse_ sekitar jam setengah 9. Aku memutuskan untuk memasukkan beberapa bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas. Ya, kami berhenti untuk berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan, susu, bir, sereal dan semacamnya di supermarket sebelum ke _penthouse_ karena bahan makanan dikulkas telah tak karuan karena eksperimen yang dilakukan Chanyeol pagi tadi.

"Baek ?"

"Ya ?" Sahutku masih sibuk menata sayur dan beberapa buah.

"Sesuatu terjadi ?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengeryit, tanganku berhenti. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Sesuatu ?" Ulangku.

"Ya. Yang terjadi dirumah eomma sebelum aku datang"

"Apa ? Tidak ada Chanyeol. Kau ada-ada saja" ucapku terkekeh lalu kembali memasukkan kiwi ditangan kananku kedalam kulkas.

"Jangan berbohong, wajahmu terlihat-" suaranya berubah menjadi dingin. Lalu aku mulai tidak menyukai suasana ini atau bahkan semenjak phoenixnya tidak berhenti menelanjangiku di meja makan tadi. Aku berbohong ? Sebenarnya apa yang dia maksudkan ?

"Berbohong ? Chanyeol apa ?. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Kau aneh. Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu" potongku lalu berlalu meninggalkannya di dapur.

Kakiku menaiki tangga memutuskan untuk segera membersihkan tubuhku karena aku sudah mengantuk. Langkahku terhenti saat merasakan getaran handphone dari saku celanaku. Kyungsoo.

"Halo Kyung. Benarkah ? Minggu depan ?. Oh oke oke",lalu mengakhiri telepon.

Kyungsoo memberitahuku tentang hari kelulusan yang akan diselenggarakan minggu depan dan gladi bersih 2 hari sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol !" Teriakku dari atas. Chanyeol mendongak menatapku, menunggu.

"Kelulusanku !" Ucapku dengan senyum lebar.

"Ada apa ?" Sahutnya.

"Minggu depan ! Kelulusanku minggu depan ! Oh Tuhan. Kau akan datang kan ?" Tanyaku.

"Pasti"

Aku tersenyum lalu melanjutkan perjalananku memasuki kamar dan mandi.

.

.

.

Aku telah memakai _bathrobe_ dan bermaksud pergi ke dapur untuk minum. Kakiku berjalan menuruni tangga sambil mengeratkan tali bathrobe diperutku. Sayup-sayup telingaku mendengar suara Chanyeol tengah berbicara di handphone dengan seseorang.

"Eomma dan Baekhyun bersekongkol ? Aku tidak akan percaya semudah itu"

Bersekongkol ? Apa maksudnya ?. Kakiku sedikit berlari menghampirinya yang ternyata masih didapur.

"Chanyeol ada apa ?" Ucapku. Chanyeol hanya menatapku sekilas, oh jangan lupakan alis tebalnya yang telah menyatu itu.

"Aku akan benar-benar kecewa jika eomma tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya"

"Chanyeol !" Sentakku saat pertanyaanku sebelumnya diabaikan.

"Ssh.. Baekhyun. Aku sedang bicara" Jawabnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan ?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, jadi katakan" ucap Chanyeol menjawab suara diseberang, eomma.

Aku gelisah diatas kakiku sendiri. Chanyeol sempat menyebut namaku dalam pembicaraan mereka. Chanyeol menghembuskan napas.

"Oke aku mengerti. Tidak papa. Baik sampai jumpa" ucapnya mengakhiri telepon dan menyimpan handphonenya kembali disaku celana hitamnya. Tangannya bersedekap memberikan pandangan tajam padaku.

" _So.._ "

" _What ?_ " Tanyaku.

"Bisa aku mendapatkan jawaban tentang matamu yang sembab dan sedikit merah itu ?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengutuk reflek mataku yang membesar karena rasa keterkejutanku atas ucapannya. Dia tahu ? Atau.. Tunggu, jangan bilang alasan mengapa ia tidak berhenti menatapku saat makan malam tadi karena menyadari mataku yang memerah karena menangis. Oh tidak !.

"Err.. tanganku tidak sengaja teriris pisau saat membantu eomma didapur tadi"

Baekhyun, kau berbohong kepada orang yang salah, dewa batinku memaki.

"Begitu ? Setidaknya ada sebuah plester luka dijarimu. Tapi kurasa tanganmu baik-baik saja"

Kubilang juga apa ?! Kau berbohong dengan orang yang tidak tepat Byun Baekhyun. Oh diam batin sialan, pandanganku teralih pada kedua tanganku. Hm ya, sangat sehat tak bercela. Bodoh Baekhyun.

"Jangan mencoba berhohong Baekhyun. Jadi katakan"lanjutnya.

"Uhh oke. Dengar, eomma tidak sengaja menceritakan masa lalumu padaku, dan .. dan aku tidak sengaja terbawa suasana dan ya, aku tidak sengaja menangis" jelasku.

"Terlalu banyak tidak sengaja. Entah eomma sengaja atau tidak, mendengar masalaluku bukan hal yang menyenangkan Baek. Tidakkah begitu ? Terlalu menyedihkan bukan ?" ucapnya.

Ada sirat ketidaknyamanan diwajahnya. Kerut dahinya mengatakan bahwa topik ini bukanlah topik yang tepat untuk dibicarakan.

Tangan kiriku kubawa untuk meraih tangan kanannya sedang tangan kananku mengelus lembut rahangnya yang menegang.

"Hei. Mari lupakan ini. Kurasa topik ini bukan topik yang tepat untuk dibicarakan" ucapku.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan tangan kirinya diangkat menuju tanganku yang masih mengelus pipi juga rahang kirinya. Suara pekikkan keluar dari mulutku saat tangan kirinya menarik, memutarku begitu tiba-tiba. Pinggangku menyentuh konter. Harum mint dari tubuhnya menguar memenuhi pernapasanku. Mataku terpejam saat napasnya menerpa lembut kulit wajahku.

"Melupakannya ? Tidak" ucapnya lalu bibir penuhnya memenuhiku. Kurasakan tangan kirinya memegang garis pinggangku.

"Ngghh" , melenguh atas usapan jarinya pada tengkuk juga leherku. Giginya menarik belah bibirku. Lidahnya terjalin, aku bergetar saat lidah panasnya membelai rongga mulutku. Ciumannya panas, kepalaku panas. Oksigen serasa menghilang tergantikan nafas hangatnya yang berada di dalam mulutku.

"Ahh.."

Ciumannya berpindah menuju rahang kemudian hidungnya menghisap kuat disekitar tengkukku juga hembusan napasnya serasa menggelitik seluruh saraf-sarafku. Kepalaku mendongak, bibirku membengkak merah dan air liur mengalir disepanjang rahangku.

"Ouhh !" Mulutku terbuka karena Chanyeol menghisap kuat leherku dengan bibirnya, merintih saat giginya membuat sebuah cela merah disana.

"Kau sungguh harum tak tertahankan" suaranya begitu serak siap membuatku gila.

Aku tidak bisa merespon perkataannya karena aku bahkan tengah tersengal pada tarikan napasku sendiri.

"Baekhyun.. kau tahu aku sangat menjunjung sebuah kejujuran"

Oh tidak. Batinku mulai tahu arah bicaranya.

"Kuharap _dear_ ku juga memahami poin penting itu" lanjutnya.

Bibirnya kembali mencium leherku, menambahkan beberapa gigitan disana.

"Anghh !"

Lidahnya bergerak bermain-main tepat dijakunku. Tanganku masing-masing berada dilengannya. Meremat kemeja putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya perlahan bergulir dibelakang pahaku. Bibirnya masih sibuk mengaduk mulutku saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkatku, kedua kakiku berada dipinggangnya. Aku melenguh memekik mendongak keatas melepaskan ciumannya karena penisku tak sengaja membentur perut kerasnya. Aku hanya memakai _bathrobe._ Hanya. Itu buruk, benar-benar buruk.

"Chanyeolhh.." lirihku.

Bibirnya hanya mengulas senyum dan menggendongku menuju kamar. Tanganku melingkar dilehernya dan kepalaku kembali terdongak keatas saat lagi-lagi bibirnya menggodaku.

.

.

.

Menutup pintu kamar dengan kakinya lalu mendorongku jatuh telentang diranjang.

"Baekhyun.. kau tak seharusnya hanya memakai _bathrobe._ Kau tahu ?" Ucapnya sedikit terkekeh.

Aku mengangguk atas ucapannya.

"Aku hanya terlalu panik dan penasaran saat kau berbicara dengan eomma. Aku baru mandi.." jawabku.

"Lalu mengapa kau berbohong ?"

"Aku.. aku hanya takut kau marah jika aku dan eomma membicarakan masalalumu" cicitku.

Mataku turun menatapnya karena Chanyeol masih disana.

Berdiri ujung ranjang, rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Dia tak membutuhkannya, menjadi rapi atau berantakan, dia tetaplah tampan dan sangat panas. Aku sedikit bergerak menjauh mendekati kepala ranjang saat kaki juga tangannya merangkak diatasku. Betis kiriku dicengkram oleh tangannya, menghentikan tubuhku yang semakin menjauh. Kini wajahnya berada dalam jarak pandang sangat dekat yang dapat ditangkap oleh retinaku. _Phoenix_ nya begitu sempurna, begitu indah.

"Tetap saja itu tidak bisa menjadi alasan kau berbohong Baekhyun, padaku" ucapnya memberi penekanan pada dirinya.

"Aku tahu. Aku minta-"

"Ssh.." ,telunjuknya menekan bibirku. Tidak mengijinkanku untuk meneruskan ucapanku.

"Ya, kau tahu Baekhyun. Jadi, haruskah aku memberikan konsekuensi ?. Aku sedikit sensitif dengan kebohongan" ucapnya.

Matanya berpendar diatasku, bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman.

"Chanyeol~" rengekku. Aku tahu, sangat tahu bahwa dia akan menghukumku.

"Hei. Kau membutuhkan konsekuensi. Semua pasti memiliki konsekuensi agar kedepan kau tak mengulanginya"

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku mohon", ucapku merengek padanya.

Chanyeol sedikit tertawa. Bibirnya mengecup bibirku singkat.

"Tak akan"

Lalu mataku kembali terpejam ketika bibirnya kembali mengulum bibirku. Lidahnya menggoda langit-langit rongga mulutku. Tangannya bergerak turun melewati dadaku, berjengit saat jempolnya menekan putingku dari balik _bathrobe_ yang masih kupakai. Terus turun mengusap lekuk pinggangku kemudian perlahan menarik tali _bathrobe_ ku. Lenganku masih memeluk tengkuknya, jari-jariku berada dirambut kepalanya, menekan ciuman kami semakin dalam. Tapi kemudian tangan kirinya melepas tanganku diikuti dengan tangan kanannya menarik tangan kananku dari lehernya. Membawa keduanya keatas kepalaku. Lalu berikutnya kurasakan sebuah kain mengikat kedua pergelangan tanganku, tidak, ini tali _bathrobe_ ku !. Aku merintih ketika belah bibirku ditarik oleh giginya. Kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya dari bibirku. Aku terengah-engah mengais oksigen sebanyak yang kubisa. Kulihat Chanyeol tengah sibuk mengikatku pada kepala ranjang.

"Chanyeolh.. jangan.." ucapku.

"Aku harus" jawabnya.

Setelah ikatannya selesai. Chanyeol perlahan mencium dahiku, turun pada dua mataku, dilanjutkan dipucuk hidungku, kemudian kedua pipiku. Terakhir membuat kuluman panjang di bibirku yang telah membengkak. Mendesah kecewa ketika ciumannya berhenti lalu menarik diri. Aku mengeryit saat melihatnya berjalan menjauh.

"Chanyeol ?" Panggilku.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian kembali dengan sesuatu berada dibalik genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Chanyeol apa itu ?"

"Konsekuensimu tentu saja" jawabnya kemudian tubuhnya kembali dibawa merangkak, mengungkungku. Bibirnya mencium leherku. Kepalaku mendongak atas sapuan lidahnya. Perlahan tangannya menyingkirkan _bathrobe_ yang menutupi bahuku, membubuhkan ciuman disana. Lalu turun menuju putingku.

"Angh !" , punggungku melengkung saat mulutnya menyedot putingku begitu kuat, keras, tak karuan. Lidahnya bermain diputing kiriku saat tangannya yang lain menelusuri perutku, terus turun. Kemudian tubuhku tersentak saat tangannya berada disekeliling penisku. Kemudian mengocoknya, seakan jari-jarinya telah ahli dengan itu.

"Ahh ahh tidak Chanhh"

Suaraku menggema, mendesah atas pekerjaan tangannya. Dia bukan Tuhan yang harus kupuja, tapi siksaan seksualnya membuat pikiranku keruh, tidak teratur.

Sedang bibirnya masih disana, menggoda, menyedot juga menggigit putingku bergantian. Tubuhku terbakar oleh gairahku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, tidak, aku tidak pernah bisa. Tidak pernah-

"Chanyeol ! Chanyeolhh !"

Aku meledak. Napasku berantakan sedang Chanyeol tersenyum. Aku kembali memekik saat jarinya memasuki lubangku.

"Ah ! Chanyeol !"

Jarinya terus masuk dan kepalaku terlempar kebelakang membentur ranjang saat dua jarinya bertambah. Bergerak didalam sana. Membelai tiap sisi lubangku tanpa terkecuali. Ini tidak begitu sakit karena aku merasakan jemarinya yang basah oleh cairan spermaku. Mulutku terbuka terus mendesah. Chanyeol. Hanya namanya yang ada didalam kepalaku. Tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol mengeluarkannya menggantinya dengan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol.. Chanyeol tidak" ucapku sambil menggeleng.

Tidak, jangan _vibrator._ Aku lebih memilih terbelah oleh penisnya daripada _vibrator_ sialan itu.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Jadi jangan bersikap seolah kau tidak" ucapnya.

"Ahh" , mendesah lirih saat kemudian bibirnya mengecup kepala penisku.

"Ready ?"

Aku menggeleng keras ditempatku.

"Tida-ahh ! Chan ah ah"

Punggungku membusung kedepan ketika benda itu bergetar didalam tubuhku. Tubuhku dipenuhi peluh, menggeliat diatas ranjang. Chanyeol kembali menciumku kemudian melepaskannya.

" _Hey, don't bite. Don't hold your moan_ " ucapnya. Tubuhnya dibawa turun sehingga penisku yang telah menegak menyentuh, bergesekan dengan ikat pinggangnya, begitu buruk.

"Aahh ahh ! Cha-ah !"

Jarinya masuk secara perlahan kedalam lubangku. Mendorong vibrator itu semakin masuk. Airmataku mengalir karena ini begitu intense, begitu gila.

"Anggh !" Suaraku menjerit saat Chanyeol membawa vibrator itu menekan prostatku, menggesek bergetar disana.

"Tidak ahh chanyeol _pleasee_ angh ! Ah ah"

Ini terlalu banyak. Tubuhku tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Suara ikat pinggang yang terbuka terdengar dibalik desahanku yang tidak berujung. Selanjutnya Chanyeol menarik turun resletingnya dilanjutkan dengan melepas celana hitamnya. Aku meremang saat penisnya membentur penisku yang telah mengeras tak tertolong. Chanyeol kembali menciumku. Tangannya bergerak membelai putingku dan memelintirnya beberapa kali. Menariknya sehingga aku kepayahan didalam ciumannya. Penisnya tidak berhenti menggesek penisku, juga bibir serta tangannya dan _vibrator_ yang tidak berhenti menusuk prostatku. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.

"Jadi Baekhyun, akankah kau berbohong lagi padaku ?"

Dapatkah kalian berpikir jika bahkan akal kalian sedang diawang-awang ?. Jawabannya tidak. Tapi Chanyeol akan menuntut sebuah jawaban, bagaimanapun keadaanmu. Karena dia bertanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah jawaban. Tapi aku bahkan kesulitan untuk sekedar mengontrol napasku juga desahanku yang semakin tidak terkendali.

"Baekhyun.."

"Oh _my_ _god !_ Chanyeol ! Chanyeol _stop_ ! Ya ah ! Ahh aku oh astaga !"

Getaran _vibrator_ itu berubah semakin cepat. Kepalaku pening dan tarikan pada tali _bathrobe_ yang mengikatku semakin kuat. Jari-jari kakiku menegang, perutku mengejang.

"Aku berjan-ah ah berjanji tidak akan berbohong lagi ngh !"

" _Good_ "

Kini kecepatan getaran _vibrator_ itu kembali normal. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak bagus. Aku kembali bergetar ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggenggam, mengocok penisku yang ngilu. Sesekali mengurutnya menyiksa. Aku telah berada diujung jurang gairahku dan kemudian mulutku kembali meneriakkan namanya ketika spermaku menyembur mengenai kemejanya. Aku terengah. _Vibrator_ itu berhenti. Chanyeol tidak membiarkanku menikmati pelepasanku karena selanjutnya jarinya kembali masuk ke anusku dan menarik keluar _vibrator_ itu. Lalu dirinya bergerak untuk melepaskan ikatan pada tanganku dari kepala ranjang. Kemudian mencium lembut bibirku. Aku kembali terlena. Jari-jari tanganku yang sedikit bergetar perlahan menuju kancing kemejanya. Membukanya satu-persatu. Belah bibirnya mengulum bibir atasku ketika tangannya menarik tanganku dari kemejanya dan mengalungkan kelehernya. Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan aku tersenyum saat tangannya tergesa-gesa melepas kain itu dari tubuhnya. Batinku melongo di singgasananya ketika mataku melihat bahunya yang begitu lebar juga pahatan _abs_ nya yang begitu-oh aku kehilangan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikannya. Kapan pastinya aku melihatnya berolahraga ? Dia memiliki tubuh yang benar-benar sek- sehat maksudku.

"Menyukai yang kau lihat, Baekhyun ?"

Mataku beralih pada _phoenix_ nya yang melengkung, aku tersenyum.

"Lebih kepada iri. Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu olahraga ?" Tanyaku.

"Kita sedang olahraga" ucapnya disertai seringai tipis oleh bibirnya.

"Ahh" , aku memejamkan mata saat tubuhnya merendah menekan ereksiku bersamaan dengan desahan yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Mata Byun, matamu. Kurasa memang tidak pernah belajar"

" _Oh my !_ Chan-nghh" , mencengkram kedua lengannya ketika penisnya perlahan masuk. .Tangannya berada dipunggungku, mengusap lembut membuatku rileks tapi berikutnya aku menjerit, terhempas, meliuk kedepan, ketika Chanyeol menghentak penisnya begitu kuat dan langsung membentur prostatku.

"Aaaah !"

Aku bergetar, sarafku mati rasa, jiwaku kembali tak berpijak dibumi untuk sementara. Suara seraknya kembali, panas berada dikepalaku, turun menuju pusat tubuhku ketika Chanyeol mencium telingaku. Lidahnya bermain disana. Giginya menariknya main-main.

" _Dear.._ "

Aku mengangguk, paham akan kebutuhannya. Kemudian bibirnya berganti, bergerak didalam mulutku dan aku mencengkram bahunya ketika penisnya kembali ditarik lalu dihentakkan begitu dalam, begitu keras didalam lubangku.

"Ngh.. mhh" , tanganku bergerak menuju lehernya, meminta lebih. Kepala penisnya terus membentur prostatku, tidak berhenti, tidak karuan. Tangannya berada di dadaku, menarik, berputar pada masing-masing putingku. Ini berlebihan. Ciuman terlepas, desahanku kembali mengalun begitu keras, tersiksa, pasrah dibawah kuasanya.

"Ahh ahh chan-ahh ah"

Tubuhku terhentak-hentak diatas ranjang yang berderit dengan peluh menyelimuti tubuhku. Chanyeol melepas irama yang berantakan, terlalu dalam, terlalu cepat, terlalu keras.

"Chanyeol chanyeolh" tenggorokanku kering tapi bibirku terus meneriakkan namanya ketika gairahku siap menjemput kebutuhanku.

" _Go on, come for me_ " , rendah suaranya berbicara ditelingaku, didalam kepalaku.

Lalu dua hentakan penisnya dan aku jatuh, punggungku melengkung, menjeritkan namanya. Jari kakiku menekuk, menegang, sedang mataku memutih mendorong kepalaku kebelakang. Chanyeol tidak menghentikan genjotannya. Lalu berikutnya penisnya menembakkan cairan hangatnya kedalam lubangku. Hangat kurasa melingkupi hatiku, tersenyum atas ungkapan terimakasih dan bibirnya yang mengecup lembut bibirku. Dia akan terus menjadi Chanyeol yang penuh kasih sayang. Karena faktanya Chanyeol tidak pernah menghukumku, mungkin memang bermain-main dengan gairahku. Tapi dia selalu penuh cinta, kami bercinta pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya disampingku, tangannya menarik pinggang telanjangku untuk mendekat padanya. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati dan mengistirahatkan kepalaku didadanya. Sesekali kubawa jariku bergerak abstrak diatasnya.

"Baekhyun" panggilnya.

"Hm ?"

"Undangan pernikahan akan siap besok"

"Hmm"

"Apa kau mendengarku ?"

Aku melenguh karena tangannya meremas bokongku.

"Ngh.. Chanyeol hentikan tanganmu karena aku mendengarmu astaga" ucapku sambil memukul dadanya dengan kepalan tanganku. Tawanya lepas, bisakah aku kesal padanya ketika manikku malah mendapatkan lengkung _phoenix_ indahnya.

"Kau hanya terlalu lembut, bokongmu begitu menggoda, menakjubkan. Aku tidak bisa menahannya" ucapnya sambil terkekeh. Dan pukulan kembali kulayangkan, kini pada perutnya.

"Aw, kau terlalu bertenaga untuk orang yang terengah habis bercinta. Kau tahu ?"

Aku tersenyum main-main.

"Ya, dan bokongku memang menakjubkan. Kau harus bersyukur, kau pria beruntung Tuan Park"

"Oh tentu saja aku pria yang beruntung Tuan Byun"

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan tentang tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi setelah kita menikah ?"

"Bulan madu ?" Tanyaku kembali menyenderkan kepalaku diatas dadanya. Jarinya bergerak menyisir lembut rambutku.

"Ya, semacam itu"

"Mm.. aku belum benar-benar memikirkannya. Selama bersamamu aku akan senang" ucapku. Mataku terlena atas kenyamanan berada didalam rengkuhannya.

"Nah kau terdengar menggombal sekarang Byun"

Aku terkikik atas ucapannya.

"Jadi benar-benar tidak ada tempat yang terlintas di pikiranmu untuk kita kunjungi ?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Hm.. aku ingin melihat burung"

"Burung ?"

"Ya, banyak burung dan memberinya makan. Oh kurasa berada di _wonderland_ juga menyenangkan" jawabku.

" _Wonderland ?_ "

"Ya, kau tahu ketika kau menjadi kecil dan tanaman disekitarmu menjadi raksasa" ucapku menggebu-gebu. Well, itu akan sangat menyenangkan jika wonderland memang ada.

" _Don't mess with me_ " ucapnya menarik tubuhku merapat padanya. Aku tertawa. Memilih untuk melingkarkan tanganku di perutnya.

"Chanyeol dimanapun aku baik-baik saja. Asalkan bersamamu semuanya pasti akan menyenangkan. Sungguh, aku benar-benar belum berpikir untuk memilih dimana kita akan berbulan madu" ucapku mendongak menatapnya.

" _Fine._ Sekarang kita tidur" ucapnya setelah sebelumnya mengecup bibirku. Aku tersenyum begitu bahagia karena tidur dipelukannya adalah yang terbaik. Kemudian bergumam bahwa 'aku mencintainya' sebelum menutup mataku.

"Kau menakjubkan _dear.._ Selalu mencintaimu" nafasnya menyentuh daun telingaku ketika mengucapkannya.

Aku tersenyum sebelum kesadaranku hilang menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hello I'm back ! hohoho. Aku baca semua review kalian dari chapter sebelumnya and I don't even expected reaksi kalian bakal sampe nangis TT. so sorry. Here the new chap ! See y'all. And Review juseyoo~**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (19)**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menggeliat di atas ranjang dan beberapa kali mengerjap saat seberkas cahaya memaksa masuk melalui celah mataku. Memutar badanku kekiri memilih menghindari sisi ranjang yang terkena cahaya matahari untuk bisa melanjutkan tidurku. Tapi kemudian aku mengeryit saat tanganku tak merasakan tubuh seseorang yang membuat mulutku menjerit semalam.

"Chanyeol ?", panggilku ketika mendudukan diriku diatas ranjang.

Kesadaranku mulai terkumpul, mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh sisi kamar. Kupikir dia sedang dikamar mandi, tapi pikiran itu menghilang ketika bahkan gemercik air pun tak terdengar. Terakhir kali Chanyeol meninggalkanku tidur saat dia akan pergi ke _Manhattan._ Kali ini apa lagi ?. Tidak, tidak, tidak lagi. Tanganku menyibak selimut dan segera mencoba menemukan celana piyama lalu kemejaku yang tersampir diatas meja. Memakainya asal-asalan dan segera membawa kedua kakiku berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Aku mulai gelisah saat melihat seorang laki-laki berjas hitam berdiri di ruang tengah, seperti tengah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Dimana Chanyeol ?" Tanyaku seketika ketika langkahku telah sampai didekat orang itu.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Byun. Saya Kang Tae Won. Presdir Park telah berangkat ke kantor setengah jam yang lalu. Perihal mengapa saya disini karena Presdir menyuruh saya untuk mengambil berkasnya yang ketinggalan sekaligus mengambil undangan pernikahan Presdir Park dan anda yang telah jadi" ucapnya dengan sebuah paper bag di tangan kanannya. Lalu aku mengedarkan pandangan mencari jam dinding. Jam setengah 8. Kenapa pagi sekali dia ke kantor ?.

"Bisakah aku melihat undangannya ?" Tanyaku.

Pria itu mengangguk dan menyerahkan paper bagnya kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dan mengambil salah satu undangan didalamnya. Itu seperti sebuah kertas karton persegi panjang bewarna hitam, mengkilap saat bias cahaya matahari mengenainya. Lalu tulisan yang tertera disana berwarna perak bercahaya. Jantungku berdegup menari didalam sana ketika namaku dan Chanyeol berada disana. Ini benar-benar akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari setelah kelulusanku.

"Apakah hari ini undangan akan disebar ?" Tanyaku sambil mengembalikan undangan dan paper bag kepada pria itu.

"Benar Tuan"

"Bukankah ini terlalu awal untuk menyebar undangan ?" Tanyaku. Karena ya, bahkan kelulusanku masih seminggu lagi.

"Tidak Tuan. Presdir Park ingin semuanya hadir. Maka dari itu undangan disebar awal agar relasi juga rekan kerja presdir bisa meluangkan waktu untuk hadir di pernikahan anda dan presdir" jelasnya.

Ah.. itu masuk akal juga. Tunggu, apakah Kyungsoo juga diundang ? Tapi jika undangan disebar hari ini bukankah itu berarti Kyungsoo juga akan menerimanya ?. Tidak, Kyungsoo bahkan belum tahu jika aku akan menikah. Dia pasti marah besar.

"Bisakah anda mencarikan nama Do Kyungsoo diantara undangan itu ?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu Tuan" ucapnya lalu tangannya segera bergerak mencari nama Kyungsoo.

Aku menoleh kearah dapur ketika saraf penciumanku mencium bau panggangan. Apa bibi Yoon sedang memasak ?, batinku.

"Ini Tuan", ucap pria itu sambil menyerahkan undangan dengan nama Kyungsoo.

Benar, dia diundang.

"Apakah seseorang bernama Kai juga diundang ?" Tanyaku.

" Karena Tuan Kai juga relasi sekaligus sahabat dekat presdir. Saya kira Tuan Kai juga diundang" jelasnya.

Sial, bagaimana jika Kyungsoo diberitahu kekasihnya lebih dulu. Aku harus meminta bantuan kepada Chanyeol untuk ini.

"O-oke, kalau begitu terimakasih. Untuk undangan ini biarkan aku yang menyerahkannya sendiri lagipula ini teman sekolahku"

"Baik Tuan, kalau begitu saya permisi", pria itu membungkuk lalu berlalu meninggalkan _penthouse._

Kakiku kubawa untuk berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar untuk mengambil handphone dan segera menelpon Chanyeol. Pada dering ketiga panggilanku diangkat.

"Chanyeol !"

 _"Halo baby.. hei sudah bangun ?, kau terdengar baru saja berlari"_

"Ya, itu.. tadi aku bertemu dengan Kang.. Kang Tae.. uhh siapa aku lupa"

 _"Kang Tae Woo ?"_

"Ya ! Benar. Dia membawa undangan pernikahan kita tadi"

 _"Dan ?"_

"Jadi begini.. aku belum memberitahu Kyungsoo perihal pernikahan kita dan kata pria tadi undangan disebar hari ini. Jadi aku mengambil undangan Kyungsoo dan bermaksud untuk memberikannya sendiri. Boleh kan ?"

 _"Tentu saja boleh. Lagipula dia temanmu. Jadi, kau menelponku untuk menanyakan ini ?"_

"Bukan itu saja"

 _"Lalu ?"_

"Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu ?"

 _"Apapun dear, katakan"_

"Aku dengar temanmu yang bernama Kai itu juga diundang. Kau tau kan jika dia dan Kyungsoo berpacaran. Bisakah kau katakan padanya untuk tidak memberitahu Kyungsoo dahulu ?"

 _"Tentu saja, hanya itu ?"_

"Umm dan.. dan oh, aku kesal pagi ini karena terbangun sendirian"

 _"Maafkan aku, oke ?. Aku ada janji pagi ini"_

"Tidak kumaafkan" ucapku sambil mengulum bibirku menahan senyum.

 _"Dear.. jangan seperti ini"_

"Aku maafkan jika kau datang tepat waktu saat kelulusanku !"

Lalu terdengar gelak tawa Chanyeol diseberang.

 _"Baiklah, tepat waktu dan.. sekarang turun dan sarapan"_

Baik, dia benar-benar suka memerintah.

"Dimengerti ahjussi.."

 _"Hey-"_

Aku memutus sambungan telepon begitu saja dan setelahnya terkikik membayangkan wajah kesalnya. Tangan kananku reflek berada diperutku ketika suara aneh terdengar dari dalam sana seakan memberitahu jika aku memang membutuhkan sarapan pagiku. Aku menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

"Bi-" ucapanku terhenti ketika melihat Bibi Yoon memasukkan sesuatu kedalam gelas jus.

"Bibi apa itu ?" Tanyaku.

Bahunya tersentak diikuti oleh kedua matanya yang melebar. Kenapa reaksinya seperti itu ?.

"T-tuan Baekhyun.."

Aku mengeryitkan dahi saat tangannya dibawa kebelakang punggungnya, menyembunyikan. Aku menghela napasku.

"Bibi, berikan itu padaku sekarang" ucapku begitu serius.

"Maaf Tuan, ta-tapi Tuan Chanyeol-"

"Chanyeol ?" Ulangku.

Apa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol ?. Bibi Yoon mendesah dengan kerutan didahinya semakin dalam dengan raut gelisah diwajahnya. Membawa kedua lenganku untuk bersedekap, menghembuskan napas.

"Bibi Yoon, tolong katakan jujur padaku tentang apa itu, siapa yang menyuruhnya, dan kenapa ?"

"Tuan Chanyeol mengatakan untuk memasukan obat ini kedalam jus anda"

"Obat ? Aku tidak sakit. Dan kenapa bibi menyembunyikan obat itu ?" Tanyaku.

"Tuan Chanyeol berpesan agar jangan sampai anda tahu"

Apa ?. Mengapa ?. Pertanyaan itu terus menerus berputar didalam kepalaku. Aku harus mencari tahu ini. Tapi bagaimana ? Bertanya kepada Chanyeol ?. Tidak, jangan gegabah Baekhyun. Bibi Yoon telah mengatakan jika Chanyeol tidak ingin aku tahu tentang ini, pasti Chanyeol memiliki alasan.

"Tuan..", pikiran itu pergi ketika bibi Yoon memanggilku.

"Bibi aku akan sarapan, tapi tidak dengan meminum jus itu dan jangan katakan kepada Chanyeol jika aku mengetahuinya" ucapku.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Chanyeol karena ini. Aku akan mandi dulu" ucapku lalu segera meninggalkan dapur.

.

.

.

Merendam tubuhku di _bath up_ sekaligus berpikir bagaimana mencari tahu tentang obat itu. Ah ! Dokter Zhang, pasti dia tahu sesuatu. Ya, aku harus menemuinya. Hei, tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu alamat rumahnya atau sekedar dimana rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja. Kartu nama, Chanyeol pasti memilikinya.

Menyelesaikan mandiku dan meraih _bathrobe_ sekaligus handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut basahku. Mengusaknya asal-asalan lalu segera berganti baju. Kemudian aku segera membuka satu-persatu laci dikamar, berharap menemukan nomor telepon atau kartu nama Dokter Zhang. Menutup laci terakhir dengan keras ketika tidak juga menemukannya. Menggigit bibir bawahku berpikir dimana lagi aku harus mencarinya. Ruang kerja Chanyeol, ya, pasti disana. Kemudian membawa langkahku menuju ruang kerja Chanyeol. Aku belum pernah kesana sebelumnya, karena ya, tidak ada apapun yang membuatku harus kesana.

"Tuan Baekhyun sarapan anda !", suara itu terdengar ketika aku berlalu melewati dapur.

"Nanti saja !" Jawabku tanpa menoleh meneruskan langkahku menuju ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Seperti yang kutebak, seorang Park Chanyeol, monoton. Ruang kerjanya didominasi warna hitam metalik, putih, dan oh, hijau tua. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa abu-abu akan menjadi kombinasinya, tapi ternyata tidak, tidak tertebak. Disisi kanan dipenuhi buku-buku tertata rapi didalam rak yang menjulang. Dia tidak sedang memberitahu bahwa dia adalah pria yang tinggi sehingga menggunakan rak seperti itu kan ?. Dia memang tinggi, batinku menyahut. Aku segera berjalan menuju laci mejanya. Membukanya persatu-satu. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak membuatnya berantakan karena seorang Park Chanyeol adalah seorang yang teliti, mungkin. Aku tidak bisa tidak berpikir jika dia akan berpikir jika ada orang yang lancang masuk membuka laci ruang kerjanya jika aku membuatnya berantakan sedikit saja. Alisku bertaut, berkonsentrasi mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatku bisa menemui atau sekedar menelpon Dokter Zhang. Dapat !. Sebuah kartu bewarna biru tertera nama Dr. Yixing Zhang disana sekaligus nomor teleponnya, sempurna. Mengeluarkan handphoneku lalu menfotonya. Setelah itu mengembalikannya lagi kedalam laci. Aku segera keluar setelah sebelumnya menata kembali isi laci itu dan meninggalkannya seperti semula.

.

.

.

Aku menyuapkan sarapanku kedalam mulut dengan handphone menempel ditelinga kananku, menunggu seseorang menjawabnya diseberang sana. Menggerutu ketika panggilanku tidak juga diangkat. Menelpon nomor itu kembali dan menunggu.

 _"Halo"_

Menghentikan suapanku ketika akhirnya Dokter Zhang mengangkat panggilan. Tanganku meraih jus disebelah kananku dan segera meminumnya untuk sekedar membuat tenggorokanku tidak kering.

"Tuan Baekhyun jus-"

"Sst.. aku sedang menelpon seseorang"

Baiklah Baekhyun, nyatanya kau baru saja meminum jus tadi.

"Um.. halo"

 _"Maaf dengan siapa saya berbicara ?"_

"Saya Baekhyun"

 _"Oh Baekhyun-ssi. Ada apa ?"_

"Bisakah kita bertemu ? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan"

 _"Bertemu ?. Baiklah, saya memiliki waktu setelah jam 10 pagi"_

"Apakah anda sedang bekerja dirumah sakit ?"

 _"Ya, tentu saja"_

"Saya akan menunggu anda di kantin rumah sakit saja. Diatas jam 10"

 _"Tidak masalah"_

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti"

 _"Sampai nanti Baekhyun-ssi"_

Menghembuskan napasku ketika panggilan itu berakhir. Haruskah aku memberitahu Chanyeol ? Atau.. mencari tahu ini terlebih dahulu ?. Kurasa pilihan dua lebih baik.

"Tuan.."

"Apa bi ?"

"Jusnya.."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan meminumnya kan ?"

"Tapi anda baru saja meminumnya Tuan"

"Apa !"

Mataku melebar ketika melihat jus yang berada didalam gelas tinggal setengah. Bodoh, Baekhyun. Astaga, bagaimana aku bisa meminumnya tanpa tahu obat apa yang ada didalamnya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kau serius ?" Tanyanya sambil melihat kertas hitam didepannya.

Menelan ludahku ketika ekspresi Kyungsoo sedikit tidak bersahabat seperti biasanya. Aku menghubunginya untuk bisa bertemu disuatu tempat setelah mencoba memuntahkan jusku, walaupun itu tidak berhasil.

"Baekhyun"

"Aku minta maaf tidak memberitahumu lebih awal. Tapi tentang tanggalnya aku memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Aku hanya tahu jika itu akan dilaksanakan setelah kelulusan"

"Setidaknya beritahu aku jika kau akan menikah Baek"

Menghembuskan napasku.

"Aku bersalah, oke ? Aku minta maaf, hm ? Maafkan aku Kyung~"

Merapatkan kedua telapak tanganku didepan memohon maaf.

"Aish.. mana bisa aku marah padamu. Jadi, ini benar ? Kau akan menikah ?"

Menganggukkan kepalaku atas pertanyaannya.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak hamil kan ? Kau masih murid SMA, Tuhan" ucapnya.

"Hei ! Mana bisa aku hamil. Aku tahu ini masih terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi Kyung, Chanyeol akan tetap membiarkanku kuliah dan sebagainya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan"

"Baiklah... hahaha. Jika begitu aku akan turut senang atas pernikahanmu. Kau sahabatku yang paling berharga Baek, aku ingin kau selalu bahagia"

"Tentu, Terimakasih Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

Aku mengecek kembali foto di handphoneku bahwa ini benar-benar rumah sakit tempat bekerja Dokter Zhang. Aku menghampiri salah satu suster disini dan bertanya dimana letak kantin rumah sakit. Suster itu menjawab dengan sangat cepat dan tergesa-gesa sehingga aku harus berpikir berulang kali untuk mencerna kalimatnya. Seharusnya aku bertanya pada seseorang di resepsionis saja. Tempat ini benar-benar dipenuhi bau obat, ya, rumah sakit. Dimana tempat orang-orang sakit berada, kau tidak harus heran Baekhyun. Aku berjalan menghampiri salah satu meja di kantin yang masih kosong. Memilih kursi paling pojok kanan didalam kantin. Mendudukan diriku disana lalu kembali mengecek handphoneku. Jam 09.58. Aku memutuskan untuk bermain game di handphoneku sambil menunggu dokter itu datang. Tidak lama kemudian..

"Baekhyun-ssi ?"

Aku tersentak kaget sehingga handphoneku jatuh dimeja kantin. Lalu aku segera mengambilnya dengan perasaan sedikit malu.

"Maaf membuat anda kaget" ucapnya.

"Tidak papa" ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

Dokter itu mengambil tempat didepanku.

"Sebelumnya apakah anda sudah sarapan ?"

"Sudah, maksudku ya-tentu" , tenangkan dirimu Baekhyun.

Dokter itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang ingin anda tanyakan ?"

Berdehem sebentar sebelum menyodorkan sebuah botol kecil bewarna putih dimeja.

"Saya yakin anda tahu sesuatu tentang itu" ucapku. Tangannya meraih botol obat itu dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saya tahu. Tuan Chanyeol sendiri yang memintanya"

"Kenapa ?. Obat apa itu ?"

"Ini digunakan secara berkala. Bukankah anda masih murid SMA dan sebentar lagi akan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi ?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi saya akan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi" jawabku.

"Karena itulah Tuan Chanyeol memberikan obat ini kepada anda secara berkala. Saya yakin orang tua anda juga melakukannya. Ini untuk mencegah sekolah anda terganggu"

"Terganggu ? Terganggu oleh apa ?"

"Baekhyun-ssi, anda benar belum tahu ini obat apa ?"

"Belum, saya tidak tahu. Sama sekali tidak tahu" jawabku.

"Maka sebaiknya anda bertanya kepada Tuan Chanyeol sendiri" , dahinya berkerut ketika mengucapkannya.

"Tidak, kumohon beritahu aku"

Dokter itu sedikit membenarkan letak duduknya sebelum berbicara.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun-ssi, anda adalah laki-laki spesial"

"Aku tidak mengerti" jawabku.

"Jika anda tidak minum obat ini secara berkala, akan ada nyawa yang sekarang hidup didalam tubuh anda"

"Apa yang anda katakan ? Apakah anda mencoba mengatakan jika saya bisa-"

"Hamil, ya, anda bisa hamil. Tuhan menganugerahkan sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki laki-laki lain didalam tubuh anda" jawabnya.

Wajahnya begitu serius, mencegahku untuk berharap bahwa dokter itu sedang bercanda. Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Apakah ini sebuah lelucon ?. Jiwaku serasa bertebaran. Batinku terdiam entah harus bahagia ataupun sebaliknya. Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku perihal ini ? ataukah mereka memang menyembunyikan ini dariku ?. Lalu pusaran pertanyaan itu menenggelamkan diriku.

.

.

 **Thankyou soo much para reader-nim yang sudah foll/fav dan meluangkan waktu untuk mengetik review kalian. How about this chapter ! Don't forget for review ! See u !**


	5. Chapter 5

Idk why, but Turning Page - Sleeping at Last make me into this story.

 **CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (19)**

.

.

Harum segar lavender menguar memenuhi tiap penciuman. Ditempatkan pada masing-masing meja dibagian tengah. Bentang kain tipis memanjang dilangit-langit ditata simetris. Puluhan gelas telah tersusun rapi di atas meja menjulang tinggi, siap diisi bir dan wine dilain meja. Macam makanan juga tersusun rapi di meja panjang di sisi kanan. Ribuan bunga-bunga bernuansa putih seperti _baby breath_ dan lili di tata begitu indah menyeluruh, menyatu begitu kontras dengan sulur-sulur dan hijau rerumputan. Langit sore bermandikan warna jingga, seakan ingin ikut menyaksikan dimana lisan dua insan yang akan segera mengucap sumpah kepada Sang Pencipta diatas altar. Orang-orang sibuk bercengkrama membicarakan bagaimana kira-kira wajah mempelai pria, seperti apa orang yang telah membuat _Phoenix_ menghiraukan semua pria dan wanita yang berusaha mendekatinya sehingga memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama orang itu. Sebagian besar relasi juga ikut dibuat terkejut ketika menerima undangan pernikahan _Phoenix,_ orang yang terkenal selalu sibuk membangun kerajaan bisnisnya itu kini memutuskan untuk menikah.

Bibir tipisku menghembuskan napas untuk kesekian kali. Lidahku menjilat belah bibir bawah beberapa kali berharap rasa gugupku akan berkurang. Walaupun nyatanya, tidak.

"Baekhyun"

"Ya, appa"

Pria paru baya itu menyodorkan lengannya siap menerima rengkuh tanganku. Perlahan tangan kiriku bergerak lalu mengalung pada lengan ayah. Menundukkan kepalaku ketika lonjakan kegugupanku makin tak terkendali. Jariku meremat lengan ayah tanpa kusadari. Ujung jari-jari kakiku ikut bergerak gelisah didalam sepatu.

"Hei, jangan gugup" ucapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya" jawabku.

"Baekhyun, ingat. Chanyeol telah menunggumu disana. Apakah kau akan membiarkannya berdiri sendiri ?"

Aku menggeleng dengan keras.

"Tidak"

"Nah, kalau begitu jangan gugup dan susul dia"

"Appa," panggilku.

"Hm ?"

"Pegangi aku" ucapku. Senyum tertarik dikedua pipinya.

"Tentu, appa tidak akan membuatmu jatuh sebelum menyerahkanmu pada Chanyeol"

"Terimakasih appa" ucapku diikuti oleh senyum ayah.

Perlahan kakiku membuat langkah menuju jalan yang akan membawaku kesana. Kepada tempat pemberhentian terakhir dihidupku. Aku, 19 tahun, dengan seluruh kekurangan dan emosionalku yang orang-orang katakan belum matang, hari ini memutuskan untuk membuat pilihan yang sangat besar dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana seorang anak 19 tahun dapat dengan berani membuat keputusan itu ? Tidakkah dia terburu-buru ? Apakah dia bisa bertahan dengan pilihannya itu ?. Mungkin, atau sebagian besar akan berpikir semacam itu. Tapi haruskah aku membohongi hatiku sendiri ? Bukan aku yang memilih keputusan ini, hatiku yang melakukannya. Untuk seorang pria yang berdiri disana. Untuk pria yang telah mengambil alih poros duniaku sejak irisnya bertemu denganku. Untuk pria yang selalu membuatku mendengar tentang aku dengan hidup dan cintanya dalam tiap tarikan napasnya. Kemudian langkahku terus menapak kedepan melewati jalan yang dipenuhi kelopak mawar putih seiring dengan rematan jari-jari tangan kiriku pada lengan jas hitam ayah. Puluhan orang telah berdiri dengan pasang matanya yang terus melihatku, tanpa mengedip barang sedetik pun. Aku gelisah, apakah ada yang salah denganku ?. Aku meremat buket bunga pada tangan kananku saat menghindari mata mereka. Terus berjalan walaupun rasanya kakiku sudah sangat lemas digerus kegugupan. Aku merasakan usapan tangan ayah pada punggung tangan kiriku, membuatku lebih tenang. Lalu dengan seluruh gelisah dan keringat yang kurasakan pada pelipisku, mataku kubawa untuk menatap kedepan. Kemudian beban diatas pundakku hilang, tali yang sebelumnya mencekik leherku lepas, ketika mataku menatap sepasang iris _Phoenix_ disana. Berdiri disana, tubuhnya dibalut dengan setelan jas hitam dan senyum terpatri begitu indah diantara kedua pipinya. Alisnya begitu tebal, garis wajahnya sangat tegas, dan pandangannya begitu memuja. Tanpa kusadari kini bibirku telah tertarik dikedua sisi untuk dia yang menantiku. Perlahan mendekat, begitu dekat, napasku berhenti untuk sesaat ketika ayah perlahan melepas kalunganku pada lengannya, lalu menuntun tanganku kedepan untuk diraih tangan yang lain. Seorang anak menghampiriku untuk menerima buket bunga dari tangan kananku. Kemudian hangat tangannya terasa disekujur tubuhku terasa penuh merasuk kedalam relung hatiku. Tangannya menuntunku untuk berdiri didepan pendeta sedang mataku tidak lepas memandang kedua iris indahnya yang juga menatapku. Begitu indah ketika senja membuatnya lebih bersinar.

"Aku tidak tahu kata apa yang tepat, tapi kau begitu indah. Sangat" lirihnya begitu lembut terdengar dikedua telingaku.

Aku tersenyum untuknya.

Pendeta menyuruh tamu undangan untuk duduk. Lalu menuntun kami untuk mengikat janji dihadapan Tuhan.

"Byun Baekhyun, saya mengambil engkau menjadi suami saya.."

Tangannya begitu lembut menyelimuti tanganku.

"untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga, dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya. Pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita, dan inilah janji setiaku yang tulus"

Panas terasa dikedua mataku, siap meledak, namun aku menahannya.

"Park Chanyeol, saya mengambil engkau menjadi suami saya untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga, dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya"

Senyumnya begitu indah didepanku, matanya teduh menatapku.

"Pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita, dan inilah janji setiaku yang tulus" ucapku mengakhiri. Kemudian Chanyeol menarik cincin itu dari jariku lalu memindahkannya ke jari manis tangan kananku. Kemudian aku juga menarik cincin dari jarinya lalu menyematkannya lagi dijari manis tangan kanannya. Kami berdua tersenyum. Kemudian secara perlahan tangannya menarik lembut pinggangku, lalu bibir penuhnya mengecupku. Tanganku berada di rahang kirinya ketika ciumannya berubah menjadi lumatan. Aku meremat jasnya dari depan ketika kurasa aku butuh bernapas. Chanyeol melepaskannya, mengecup bibirku singkat lalu membubuhkan ciuman lembut dikeningku. Tidak lama kemudian sorak-sorai tamu undangan terdengar diikuti dengan tepuk tangan. Aku tersenyum memalu meyandarkan kepalaku didadanya ketika Chanyeol menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

"1.. 2.. 3.. !"

Tanganku melempar buket bunga itu. Oh, Kai yang mendapatkannya tapi kemudian dengan cepat menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. Aku dan Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya. Aku terkejut ketika Chanyeol menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya berdiri ditengah-tengah diantara orang-orang.

"Chanyeol ?"

"Tidakkah kau ingin berdansa ?" Tanyanya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berdansa. Tidak, aku bahkan tidak pernah menari sekalipun" ucapku memberengut.

"Tidak masalah" ucapnya lalu mengangguk kepada seseorang.

Kemudian musik berganti dengan paduan alunan suara dari gesekan senar biola dengan dentingan piano. Tangan kanannya merengkuh pinggangku sedang tanganku berada diatas bahunya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menari, oleh karena itu kakiku hanya sebisa mungkin mengikuti kakinya. Kedua mata kami saling terjalin, tenggelam didalamnya. Untuk beberapa saat tubuh kami menikmati alunan musik.

"Baekhyun !" Sampai pada Kyungsoo memanggilku datang diikuti dengan Kai di belakangnya. Kyungsoo memelukku begitu erat.

"Oh Tuhan aku tidak percaya kau mengucap janji sakral itu Baek !" Ucapnya ketika melepas pelukannya. Kai mendekat dan memeluk Chanyeol turut mengucap selamat.

Aku terkekeh lalu menjawab "aku juga belum bisa percaya"

"Siapa sangka kau akan menikah dengan wakil ketua yayasan sekolahmu Baek. Hahaha tapi selamat, aku turut bahagia. Walaupun menurutku ini terlalu awal dan mendadak. Kau 19 tahun jika kau lupa" Ucap Kyungsoo menodongku dengan telunjuknya.

"Ya, dan aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa umurku bersamanya" jawabku.

Kemudian kurasakan sebuah lengan melingkari perutku dari belakang lalu mengecup pipiku.

"Astaga. Sejak kapan kau pintar menggombal Park Baekhyun" ucap Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kemudian tamu undangan bergantian memberi selamat kepada kami. Aku sedikit memalu ketika bersalaman dengan guru-guru disekolahku. Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang menyangka muridnya menikah dengan wakil ketua yayasan dimana mereka berkerja.

Warna senja telah menghilang berganti dengan taburan bintang dilangit malam ketika aku telah berganti dengan pakaian yang lebih kasual begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Eomma memelukku begitu lama, mengatakan tentang kasih sayang dan perasaan bahagianya atas pernikahanku. Aku mengelus punggungnya ketika eomma menangis.

"Chanyeol" panggil eomma.

"Ya, eomma"

"Tolong jaga Baekhyun"

"Dengan nyawaku eomma"

Aku ikut sedih melihat eomma menangis.

"Eomma, aku berjanji akan menjaga diri. Jadi eomma tidak perlu khawatir, hm ?"

"Janji ?"

"Iya eomma" jawabku.

Kemudian aku beralih memeluk ayah. Menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya, begitu hangat.

"Ayah, jaga eomma ya"

"Pasti. Hati-hati dijalan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya kalian akan honeymoon kemana ?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Kau tidak tahu ?"

"Chanyeol tidak memberitahu dimana kami akan pergi"

"Hm.. tipikal pria romantis" ucap ayah. Alisku mengkerut.

"Bagaimana bisa ?!"

Lalu ayah tertawa.

Kemudian aku memeluk Ibu Chanyeol mengangguk atas pesannya untuk menjaga Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk ayahnya, dan aku tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi sehingga Chanyeol memukul perut ayahnya tapi kupikir bukan sesuatu yang serius ketika selanjutnya ayah Chanyeol tertawa. Aku perlahan menghampiri ayah Chanyeol bermaksud untuk sekedar pamit tapi kemudian beliau menarik diriku kedalam pelukannya.

"Hey ! Hati-hati ayah. Dia milikku !" ucap Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri diantara kedua orang tuaku hendak memberi mereka pelukan.

Aku tertawa begitu juga ayah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun terimakasih. Banyak yang berubah dari diri Chanyeol semenjak kedatanganmu. Itulah mengapa aku begitu bahagia ketika kalian saling menyukai sedari awal. Aku tahu, aku bukan ayah yang baik. Tapi tetap, tolong jaga Chanyeolku. Sekalipun dia terlihat kuat, tapi sebenarnya dia juga rapuh untuk beberapa alasan. Maka tolong untuk selalu ada untuknya membantu Chanyeol berdiri jika dia jatuh"

Aku hampir menangis kembali ketika ayah Chanyeol mengatakannya. Tuan Park adalah orang yang kaku kelihatannya, beliau lebih banyak diam dan tenang. Sangat teratur. Kurasa ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar ayah Chanyeol mengatakan perasaannya. Chanyeol, andai kau bisa mendengarnya, kau akan tahu seberapa besar kasih sayangnya terhadapmu. Bukan ibumu saja, tapi juga ayahmu.

"Aku akan menjaga Chanyeol ayah" ucapku.

Terakhir aku berpamitan dengan Jun dan Jaehyun Hyung.

"Hyung tidak akan mengganggu kegiatan ranjangmu tenang saja" ucap Jaehyun Hyung.

"Hyung !"

Lalu ledakkan tawa Hyung membuatku semakin jengkel. Yang benar saja, hyung mengatakannya begitu vulgar.

"Ketua" membungkuk salam kepada ayah Chanyeol.

"Tuan Park, pesawat sudah siap" mengulanginya lagi, kali ini kepada Chanyeol.

Jika aku tidak lupa, itu adalah Minho.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ayo Baekhyun" lanjutnya kini menarik pinggangku mendekat padanya. Kami membungkuk kepada yang lain berpamitan sebelum kami pergi.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya kita akan kemana ?" Tanyaku ketika kami didalam mobil.

"Bukankah kau menyukai kejutan sayang ?"

Aku menahan panas pipiku ketika Chanyeol memanggilku seperti itu. Aku masih belum terbiasa.

"Tidak juga" elakku.

Ringan tawanya terdengar.

"Kau menyukainya Baekhyun, jangan mencoba mengelak" ucapnya.

Aku mendesah kecewa lalu menyandarkan tubuhku.

.

.

.

Begitu cepat, kami sampai dibandara, Incheon. Chanyeol keluar mobil terlebih dahulu lalu membukakan pintu untukku. Menuntunku keluar mobil. Bandara dipenuhi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, begitu ramai, sampai membuatku enggan melihatnya. Chanyeol membawaku masuk diikuti oleh pengawalnya dibelakang kami yang membawa koper-koper kami. Kupikir kami akan melakukan pengecekan dan prosedur lainnya. Tapi tidak. Kakiku terus dibawa melangkah sampai kepada lapangan lepas landas pesawat. Aku menggosokan tanganku pada kedua lenganku ketika angin berhembus begitu kencang.

"Kita akan menaiki ini ?" ucapku ketika kami berhenti di salah satu pesawat. Terlihat berbeda dengan yang lain.

"Maafkan kami Tuan. Sebenarnya kami bisa melakukan penerbangan dari kediaman anda tapi jarak yang harus ditempuh cukup jauh. Sehingga kami memilih bandara Incheon yang jaraknya dekat juga untuk dapat melakukan penerbangan anda" ucap Minho. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Hanya kita ?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja"

"Lalu apa kau yang akan menerbangkannya ?" Tanyaku, bergurau.

"Aku mau saja. Tapi aku harus menemani suamiku" jawabnya.

Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memerah, oke ?.

Seorang berseragam biru tua menghampiri kami. Pria beriris biru, apakah dia bukan orang korea ?. Kau bodoh Baekhyun ? Tentu saja bukan !.

"Chris" salam Chanyeol.

"Richard"

Richard ?. Kenapa pria beriris biru itu memanggil Chanyeol dengan nama Richard ?.

"Jadi, hari ini aku akan membawa sepasang pengantin baru ?"

"Kau akan menyukainya. Aku tahu sudah lama kau tidak mengunjungi rumahmu. Kau bisa sekaligus berlibur disana" ucap Chanyeol.

" _Is it free_ ?" Tanyanya.

" _Take it or leave it. Up to you_ " jawab Chanyeol.

" _As always. That's why we are friends !_ Hahaha" Tawanya begitu lebar.

Uh, terlalu lebar kurasa.

Kemudian setelah berbasa-basi aku mulai menaiki tangga menuju pesawat. Minho dan dua pengawal Chanyeol yang lain juga ikut.

"Jadi, kita akan bulan madu dengan mereka ?" Tanyaku ketika kami telah duduk.

Interior didalam pesawat ini mewah, sangat aku pikir.

"Kita membutuhkan mereka. Anggap saja mereka tak ada. Lagipula hanya ada kita diruangan ini" jawab Chanyeol sambil menyesap anggur ditangan kanannya.

"Bukan mereka kan yang mengepak baju-bajuku ?" Tanyaku.

Aku tidak berpikir bahwa Chanyeol mengijinkan pengawalnya menyentuh pakaianku. Kurasa aku tau benar tipikal Chanyeol.

" _Hell no,_ Bibi Yoon yang mengurusnya" jawabnya bersamaan dengan alisnya yang bertaut dengan dahinya.

"Jadi, siapa Chris ?"

"Pilot. Kami berteman ketika aku di Amerika. Beberapa kali memiliki kerjasama denganku"

"Namanya hanya Chris ?"

" _Chrishtopher Comte._ Tapi aku memanggilnya Christoph atau Chris"

Aku mengangguk, menikmati ketika bokongku begitu pas dengan tempat duduk yang sangat lembut ini.

"Kau pintar menghabiskan uang"

Alisnya terangkat.

"Ya, ini kelewat mewah Chanyeol. Kurasa ini pertama kalinya aku duduk di kursi pesawat semewah ini" ucapku.

"Tapi aku tidak perlu menghabiskan uang untuk ini Baek. Kau pikir aku membayar pesawatku sendiri ?"

Mataku membola. Apa ? Ini pesawatnya ?!.

"Pihak bandara mengijinkanmu menerbangkan pesawatmu disini ? Kupikir kau pernah mengatakan kerjasamamu belum disepakati sepenuhnya"

" _Well, They know me_. Dan membiarkanku meminjam bandara mereka sebentar" ucapnya sangat enteng.

"Kita berada di Bandara Incheon Chanyeol, kita sedang membicarakan Incheon. Kau mengatakannya seperti kau sedang meminjam buku saja"

Chanyeol terkekeh ketika aku selesai mengucapkannya.

"Kerjasamaku dengan perusahaan penerbangan memang belum sepenuhnya disepakati, tapi ya, ini pesawatku, tidak, mulai saat ini adalah pesawat kita" ucapnya.

Pesawat kita ?.

"Pesawat kita ? Chan.."

"Shh.. kita adalah pasangan hidup Baekhyun. Kau milikku, apapun yang berada dalam dirimu adalah milikku. Itu juga berlaku bagimu. Milikku, milikmu juga" jelasnya.

"Aku.. hanya belum terbiasa"

"Kau akan terbiasa, segera. Kita juga bisa mencoba helikopter kita lain waktu jika kau mau"

Helikopter ?. Apakah aku menikah dengan seorang Raja ? Bagaimana dia juga memiliki helikopter ?.

"Kau mau ?" Tawarnya menyodorkan gelas anggur padaku.

Aku menggeleng.

"Kau tahu aku buruk dengan alkohol Chanyeol"

"Ini anggur. Bukan alkohol"

Memutar mataku ketika aku mendengar jawabannya.

"Jangan bercanda Chanyeol" gerutuku. Tangannya meletakkan anggurnya yang telah habis setengah gelas dimeja.

"Tidakkah aku yang harus mengatakan 'Jangan bercanda' ? Matamu benar-benar indah dan sulit diatur _dear_ " ucapnya.

Mata sialan, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya. Astaga, kau benar tidak belajar Baekhyun, batinku memaki.

" _I really want to punish you right now._ Di pesawat ini, disini, diatas meja ini. Karena kau benar-benar tidak belajar" ucapnya diikuti jarinya yang diletakkan diatas meja.

Ujung jari kakiku mendingin. Tubuhku meremang, perutku bergejolak.

" _Sorry_ " cicitku.

Beberapa helai jatuh ketika Chanyeol menyugar rambutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku akan menyimpannya ketika kita sudah sampai nanti. Jadi sekarang tidur. Kita akan berada didalam pesawat kurang lebih.. 11 jam an" ucapnya sambil melihat jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

"11 jam ? Sebenarnya kita akan kemana Chanyeol ?" Tanyaku.

" _Not now,_ " lalu bergerak kedepan menyium keningku. " _Now sleep_ " , sebuah perintah.

Aku dan batinku memilih untuk patuh saja. Lagipula 11 jam adalah waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

Minho dan pengawal Chanyeol membungkuk ketika kami turun dari pesawat. Aku sedikit memijat tengkukku yang sedikit pegal karena tidur terlalu lama.

"Selamat datang di _Marco Polo_ Tuan Park, Tuan Baekhyun" ucap Minho.

Menolehkan kepalaku kekiri kepada Chanyeol.

" _Marco Polo ?_ " Ulangku.

 _Phoenix_ nya tersenyum juga bibirnya yang mengembang. Menarikku kedalam ciuman hangat yang begitu tiba-tiba. Mengelus rahang kiriku sebelum melepaskan kulumannya pada bibirku.

" _Venice_ " ucapnya kemudian.

Apa ?

.

.

.

.

.

 **I'm back !** **Jangan lupa tulis pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini dikolom review ya !**


	6. Chapter 6

**_SUGGESTION ! very recommended, please download 'Breathless - Shayne Ward' for this chapter._**

 **CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (19)**

 **.**

Kami sampai ketika matahari mengintip dari ufuk timur bersiap untuk menyapa semesta. _Venice._

Saat itu aku baru saja naik kelas 4, ketika pertama kali mengetahuinya, hyung dan aku mendapatkan souvenir cangkir dari bibi dengan gambar berupa bangunan berwarna-warni membuat binar mataku tidak berhenti berpendar dan perahu-perahu kecil dilengkapi sebuah tulisan **'Venice'** dibawahnya. Berpikir, apakah aku bisa kesana ?. Lalu hari ini pikiran itu terwujud, disini, bersama seorang pria yang kemarin baru saja mengikat janji sakral kepada sang pemilik semesta.

Aku mengeryit ketika merasakan denyutan ringan pada kepalaku. Jari tanganku bergerak keatas untuk memijitnya sebentar.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika menoleh sebentar padaku.

"Yah, sedikit pusing"

"Mungkin _jetlag,_ 11 jam bukan waktu yang sebentar" ucapnya sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan kanannya pada tangan ku. Aku memilih untuk bersandar sesekali dilengannya.

Tangannya begitu hangat, pening dikepalaku berangsur menghilang, aku akan sangat senang jika itu karena kehangatan darinya. Kami berjalan sekitar 10 menit kemudian menaiki _venice water taxi_. Karena transportasi utama tempat yang terletak di utara Italia ini bukanlah mobil atau semacamnya melainkan dengan perahu atau bisa disebut gondola.

"Kita menginap ditempat orangtua temanku" ucapnya.

"Hah ? Apa tidak merepotkan ?" Tanyaku. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak Baek"

.

.

.

Disebelah kiri, mataku menangkap bangunan-bangunan besar khas dengan pola arsitektur eropa juga sebuah bangunan berwarna merah bata, tidak, dinding itu bewarna merah dengan tulisan **VIVARINI a.r.t** ketika kami melintas menuju kediaman orang tua teman Chanyeol. Aku masih ragu jika kami menginap disana. Maksudku bukankah seharusnya kami dihotel atau apapun itu ?.

.

.

.

Dahiku berkerut ketika akhirnya kami sampai disebuah.. apakah ini hotel ?.

"Chanyeol, kau bilang kita akan menginap di tempat orang tua temanmu"

"Memang" jawabnya masih dengan menggenggam tanganku ketika memasuki tempat ini.

Aku melirik sebentar kepada tiga orang berjas hitam kelewat formal yang berjalan dibelakang kami dengan membawa koper. Dua dari mereka aku sudah merasa tidak asing, karena itu adalah Minho dan yang satunya Shin.. ah aku lupa namanya tapi mereka terlihat sering bersama dalam bertugas disekitar Chanyeol. Ya, _bodyguard_ Chanyeol, mungkin juga aku. Tapi yang satunya lagi begitu asing karena pria itu bukan dari ras Asia. Wajahnya juga kelewat kaku dan dingin. Aku berasumsi bahwa dia dari negara ini.

"Richard !" Panggil seseorang membuat pandanganku kembali lurus kedepan.

Itu berasal dari seorang pria paru baya dengan rambut sedikit memanjang melewati bawah telinga dengan warna putih mendominasi sama seperti kumis dan jenggotnya.

" _Welcome.._ aku sangat senang saat mendengar kabar dari Edgard bahwa kau akan datang kesini. Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"Tidak pernah lebih baik" jawab Chanyeol.

Sedang aku terdiam karena tidak ada satu katapun yang aku mengerti. Mereka berbicara dengan bahasa ufo astaga !. Kau berlebihan Baek, batinku mengejek.

"Apa kau kesini untuk berlibur atau berbisnis. Aku tentu telah mendengar bisnis keluargamu yang juga kau kelola di daratan Asia dan Amerika, apa kau berniat untuk menanamkan bisnismu di Eropa juga ?"

"Itu terdengar menarik. Aku akan mencobanya"

"Selalu, kau masih Richard yang penuh kerja keras. Oh, siapa ini ?"

Aku tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya. Ini bukan karena aku tahu artinya, tapi orang tua itu menunjukku dengan telunjuknya.

" _I am Baekhyun_ " ucapku sedikit menarik senyum yang terasa sedikit kaku pada otot pipiku. Terimakasih untuk diriku yang selalu memperhatikan guru bahasa inggrisku ketika menerangkan didepan.

"Bak.. _uh its very hard to spell it, I'm Giorgio, nice to meet you_ "

Aku sedikit membungkuk ketika menyambut tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Siapa pria manis ini Richard ? Apakah adikmu ? Tapi dari yang kutahu kau anak terakhir", orang tua bernama Gorgio itu kembali berbicara dalam bahasa alien.

Sontak aku menolehkan kepalaku ketika gelegar tawa Chanyeol terdengar. Apakah pak tua ini sedang membuat lelucon ? Atau mereka sedang bercanda ? Tuhan, aku harap aku tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Tidak.. dia Baekhyun, suamiku. Kemarin kami melangsungkan pernikahan" ucap Chanyeol.

Aku masih terdiam seperti batu ketika pria paru baya itu membuat ekspresi terkejut lalu selanjutnya berkata..

 _"Congratulation for your wedding. Oh I hope I was there_ " ucapnya dalam bahasa inggris.

Oh ? Dia memberi selamat kepada kami. Maka bisa aku asumsikan jika Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu seperti pernikahan atau semacamnya.

"Ayo mari kuantar ke kamar kalian. Jika tahu ini adalah perjalanan bulan madu. Aku akan mempersiapkan kamar kalian lebih awal" ucap pria itu kemudian menuntun kami ke suatu tempat, mungkin kamar kami. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti.

.

.

.

Aku membawa langkahku memasuki kamar ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar setelah menekan passwordnya. Kamar ini begitu luas dengan corak khas eropa pada ukiran kayu di tiang-tiang tempat tidur. Terdapat kain yang digelung berputar pada tiap tiang. Sebuah lukisan persegi panjang yang begitu besar dipasang tepat diatas kepala ranjang. Kamar didominasi oleh warna coklat dan krem, juga putih. Menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang ketika aku telah sampai dikamar. Begitu lembut sehingga mataku ingin sekali terpejam.

"Lelah ?"

Aku hanya bergumam untuk menjawabnya.

"Chanyeol", mendudukkan diriku.

"Ya ?". Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan handphonennya ketika menyahutku.

"Kau tadi mengatakan jika kita akan menginap di tempat orang tua temanmu"

"Memang"

"Tapi bukankah ini- tunggu, maksudmu ini milik orang tua temanmu ?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menyimpan handphonennya di saku kanan celana hitam ketatnya ketika berjalan mendekat menghampiriku.

"Ya. _Centurion Palace_ , milik orangtua asuh Edgard. Temanku semasa kuliah" jawabnya.

"Lalu dimana temanmu ?" Tanyaku.

"Di _Cambridge._ Mengambil gelar doktornya"

Aku terkagum untuk beberapa saat ketika mendengarnya. Teman Chanyeol yang bernama Edgard itu terdengar seperti orang yang haus ilmu. Batinku bergosip didalam sana. Bukan hanya Chanyeol, tapi relasinya pun bukan orang biasa. Tidak, itu memang kebenarannya.

"Oh, dan aku melihat pria asing yang berjalan dengan Minho dan Shin .. Shin.."

"Shin Wan. Itu Severo. Tentu kita membutuhkan seseorang yang berasal dari tempat ini"

"Dia.. sedikit menakutkan", aku berkomentar. Chanyeol terkekeh begitu ringan.

"Kadang nama memang mendeskripsikan pemiliknya, severo"

"Kumandikan atau mandi bersama ? Pilih", dia beralih topik begitu cepat kelewat tanpa jeda dan intonasi bahkan untuk kalimat pertanyaan.

Aku sedikit terpaku untuk sekedar memproses makna kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Lalu apa-apaan dengan pilihan itu.

"Mandi sendiri" jawabku.

Aku memekik ketika lenganku ditarik mendekat lalu napas hangatnya terasa berada dekat dengan kulit wajahku.

" _Dear.._ " aku menahan darah panasku yang naik dari ujung kaki ketika mendengar suara beratnya.

"...saat diberi pilihan, jangan membuat jawaban yang lain" peringatnya. Sirine tak kasat mata mulai berbunyi dikepalaku.

Bibir tebalnya beberapa kali menyentuh pipi juga area disekitar bawah telingaku ketika mengatakannya.

"Jadi ?"

Aku menelan ludahku mengumpulkan jawaban pada mulutku.

"M-mandi bersama" jawabku sedikit terbata.

Bukankah mandi bersama pilihan yang lebih baik ketimbang dimandikan ?.

Mungkin juga tidak, Park Baekhyun. Karena berikutnya rongga mulutku terasa sakit dan pegal. Jari-jariku berulang kali memijatnya perlahan. Seharusnya aku cukup pintar ketika Chanyeol meminta mandi bersama. Karena itu menjadi artian yang tidak sesungguhnya bagi Chanyeol. Kami tidak benar-benar mandi bersama dengan rematan jarinya pada rambut basahku, lututku yang pegal karena menopang tubuhku ketika penisnya berada dimulutku. Chanyeol kehilangan akal jika nafsu telah menguasainya. Bahkan tidak membiarkanku untuk sekedar bernafas atau berhenti sejenak saat tersedak oleh penisnya yang terdorong sampai pangkal tenggorokkanku. Begitu keras, begitu cepat.

.

.

.

Cuaca pagi ini sangat cerah. Aku menggunakan kaos putih polosku dengan kemeja berwarna coklat nutella. Aku dan Chanyeol segera berjalan keluar dari kamar setelah menuntaskan kegiatan kami. Tentu setelah kami benar-benar mandi. Pagi ini kami memutuskan untuk sarapan diluar bersama para turis lain.

"Baek, tunggu disini sebentar" ucapnya bahkan saat kami belum duduk dimeja makan.

Aku mengangguk kecil memilih untuk menurut. Chanyeol sedikit berlari menghampiri salah satu pengawalnya dan menyerahkan sebuah.. tunggu apa itu ?. Merutuki bagaimana bahu bidang Chanyeol menutupi pandanganku. Mengeryit ketika pengawal itu terlihat membungkuk dan setelahnya berlari pergi. Chanyeol berbalik untuk berjalan kearahku dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ayo" ucapnya ketika kurasakan tarikan pada tanganku.

"Ada apa Chanyeol ?" Tanyaku.

"Apa ?"

"Tadi pengawalmu"

"Hanya memberinya perintah"

Alisku berkerut.

"Perintah apa ?" Tanyaku. Aku mendengar kekehan Chanyeol setelahnya.

" _Baby,_ sebaiknya kita sarapan. Kau harus sarapan karena kita membutuhkan tenaga mengelilingi kota ini" jawabnya.

Ada rasa kecewa ketika Chanyeol memilih untuk mengalihkan topik. Tidak, jangan kekanakan seperti ini Baek. Aku mulai mengulas senyumku ketika sarapan kami datang. Aku mendapatkan secangkir _vanilla latte_ , sepiring roti dengan selai coklat ditaburi irisan strawberry diatasnya. Ada juga semangkuk sandwich disisi kiri bersama dengan wortel yang dipotong kecil-kecil memanjang persis seperti stik. Selebihnya hanya semangkuk irisan tomat dan beberapa sayur didalamnya. Apakah hotel ini menerapkan menu sarapan sehat ?. Pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk menghabiskan latte dan rotiku juga sedikit sayur ketika Chanyeol memaksaku dengan dalih jika kita harus makan makanan seimbang.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, kami pergi mengunjungi **_academia bridge_** , beberapa orang melintas dibawah jembatan menggunakan gondola. Terkadang mereka juga bernyanyi ketika melewati jembatan ini. Tangan Chanyeol menarik pinggangku, menarikku kedalam ciuman hangatnya. Aku sempat terkejut beberapa saat karena kami masih berada diluar dengan beberapa orang yang melintas disekitar kami. Bergumam 'ayo' setelah melepas kulumannya lalu menarik tanganku untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri _Venice._ Terkadang ketika kami sedang berjalan di gang-gang sempit Chanyeol akan mendorongku ke dinding lalu bibirnya akan mengulum juga menarik bibirku. Disini kami, maksudku Chanyeol, akan menciumku bahkan sesekali juga meremas bokongku, dimanapun, kapanpun, saat ditengah-tengah keramaian. Kadang ringisan akan keluar dari bibir tebalnya karena cubitan tanganku pada perutnya.

"Yeol-ie.. bisakah kita membeli makanan ? Aku lapar~" rengekku. Berjalan dengan waktu yang lama membuat tenagaku terkuras begitu saja.

"Bahkan ini belum masuk jam makan siang Baekhyun"

"Tapi aku lapar~ kumohon.. ayo berhenti sebentar untuk makan"

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya sebelum mengiyakan. Kami berhenti untuk membeli makan dipinggir gang karena aku sudah tidak kuat untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi untuk sekedar menemukan sebuah restoran.

.

.

.

Mengambil sumpit disebelah kananku ketika pesanan kami datang. Lalu segera memasukkan irisan daging ayam bersama dengan saus kedalam mulutku. Oh daging ini begitu lembut. Mereka seperti menjual makanan setara restoran untuk ukuran makanan dipinggir gang.

"Baekhyun.. " peringat Chanyeol ketika tanganku tengah menyingkirkan butir-butir hijau kacang polong yang berada diatas tumpukan irisan daging ayam. Aku mendengus begitu keras sebelum akhirnya memasukkan kacang polong itu bersamaan dengan saus dan daging.

.

.

.

Mulutku tidak berhenti berucap takjub ketika melihat ribuan burung dimana-mana.

"Chanyeol..."

Tanganku keatas menyentuh punggung tangannya ketika lengannya melingkari perutku.

"Kau mengatakan jika ingin memberi makan burung. Sekarang kita berada di _St. Mark's basilica_ "

Apa ? Bahkan aku bercanda ketika mengatakannya. Aku memutar tubuhku lalu segera memeluknya.

" _I love you !_ " pekikku ketika tubuhku diputar. Aku terkikik terlampau senang. Ini menakjubkan ! Bahkan aku telah jatuh tenggelam dalam kekaguman ketika kakiku berpijak pada tempat ini untuk yang pertama kali. Tapi Chanyeol.. Oh astaga, aku sangat mencintai pria dalam dekapanku ini.

" _Love you more.._ " bisiknya lalu mengecup telingaku setelahnya.

.

.

.

Kakiku bergerak kesana kemari bermain-main dengan burung-burung itu. Ada segenggam makanan ditangan kiriku dan mereka akan bergantian hinggap di lengan, bahu, terkadang juga diatas kepalaku. Aku berhenti ketika menyadari jika aku bersenang-senang sendiri. Chanyeol disana, berdiri tegap tanpa minat dengan lengan terlipat didepan dada.

"Chanyeol ! Kemari.. "

"Tidak, kau saja"

"Ini bulan maduku atau bulan madu kita ? Kenapa aku hanya bersenang-senang sendiri ?" Ucapku tak lupa dengan mata memicing.

Alisnya menukik sedang aku tetap mempertahankan air mukaku. Tangannya diangkat keatas dan senyumku terkembang ketika Chanyeol mulai berjalan menghampiriku.

"Kenapa kau menjadi pemaksa, huh ?"

"Karena aku bisa" jawabku. Alisnya terangkat dan aku menyesali jawabanku yang begitu berani. Ya, kau begitu berani Baek.

"Baik. Kita memang harus bersenang-senang" ucapnya kemudian langsung mengambil alih makanan burung dari tanganku.

Sementara aku berpikir apakah aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan, Chanyeol terlihat mulai bersenang-senang bersama burung-burung disekitarnya.

.

.

.

Ini masih sore hari ketika lagi-lagi aku merasa lapar ditengah perjalanan kami menyusuri _Venice_ lebih dekat.

"Ada yang salah ?" Tanya Chanyeol. Aku menggeleng.

"Lalu bisa katakan apa yang terjadi pada bibirmu yang melengkung itu ?"

Ah.. mana bisa aku berbohong padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa" elakku.

"Katakan" ucapnya kelewat datar.

"Kau akan mengejekku" rengekku.

"Tidak, jadi katakan"

"Benar ? Janji ?"

"Baekhyun.."

"Janji tidak ..?"

"Astaga oke. Jadi katakan"

"Aku lapar.." menggigit belah bibir bawahku ketika mengatakannya. "-a aku tahu. Ini hanya karena kita berjalan terus-terusan dan.. dan banyak menguras energiku. Sehingga.. aku jadi lapar" lanjutku.

"Dan ?" Balasnya.

"Bisakah kita membeli camilan ? Hanya camilan, hm ? Boleh yaa"

"Baik, ini harimu"

"Yeay !"

Kami berhenti disebuah toko dan membeli _Banchetta_ dan _Ventaglio susamielo_ karena itu terlihat seperti burger hanya namanya saja yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Malamnya kami berkunjung ke _Vetreria Artistica_ lalu berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan nyanyian dari para violis juga pianis di pinggiran jalan.

"Laki-laki itu menyanyi dengan sangat bagus. Permainan biola mereka begitu indah", ucapku berkomentar ketika mendengar gesek senar biola.

Aku menatap bingung Chanyeol ketika menarik tanganku mendekat ke arah mereka. Aku kembali dibuat bingung ketika Chanyeol mendekat kearah mereka. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat terkejut ketika Chanyeol menepuk bahunya. Aku masih berdiri, menerka, mencari-cari apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol lakukan disana. Bahkan ketika tangannya mulai duduk dikursi piano. Apa ?

Dia berdehem saat memegang mikrofon.

"Ehem.. _Hello, I am Richard and.. I don't bravely enough to sit down on here because my voice is not really good. But I just want to sing for my love who stand up right there_ " ucapnya bersamaan dengan arah pandang kedua phoenixnya dalam mataku.

Lidahku kelu, tubuhku tiba-tiba saja membeku. Riuh suara orang disekelilingku bahkan kuhiraukan. Dentingan piano mulai terdengar ketika kakiku mulai terasa seperti jelly. Relungku bergetar disana ketika bibirnya mulai bernyanyi.

 ** _[ Breathless - Shayne Ward ]_**

 ** _"..You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me,_**

 ** _You're like an angel,_**

 ** _The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me,_**

 ** _You're something special.._**

 ** _I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you've given me_**

 ** _But all I can do is try every day of my life_**

 ** _You leave me breathless_**

 ** _You're everything good in my life_**

 ** _You leave me breathless_**

 ** _I still can't believe that you're mine_**

 ** _You just walked out of one of my dreams_**

 ** _So beautiful, you're leaving me breathless.."_**

Kemudian dentingan itu berakhir. Tanpa kusadari airmata telah menumpuk disudut mataku. Gemuruh tepukan tangan juga sorakan terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Chanyeol membungkuk ketika telah berdiri ditempatnya untuk menutup konser baginya. Menjabat tangan para musisi disana lalu langkahnya mendekat kepadaku. Iris berwarna cerah yang memenuhi tempat ini mengikuti langkah tegapnya ketika menghampiriku.

"Hey.." ucapnya ketika tangannya merengkuh pinggangku menarikku mendekat.

"Chanyeol.."

Jariku terangkat meremas kain kemeja diperutnya.

"Hey.. ada apa ?" Tangannya mengusap pipiku ketika mengatakannya dan aku tersadar telah ada sungai kecil dipipiku tanpa kusadari.

Tanganku bergerak menelusuri garis pinggangnya, bergerak diatas dadanya, terus keleher dan mengusap rahang setajam phoenixnya. Aku menariknya kedalam ciuman dengan kedua lenganku dilehernya. Mengulum tekstur bibir tebalnya. Pinggangku semakin merapat pada tubuhnya dan kepalaku terdorong kebelakang ketika mulutnya melepaskan lidahnya. Alisku berkerut ketika paru-paruku mulai membutuhkan oksigen, sedang ciumannya semakin dalam dan menuntut. Jari-jariku mencengkram rambutnya begitu keras ketika aku benar-benar tidak bisa mentolerir lagi. Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya setelah menggigit sudut bibirku. Kepalaku bersandar didadanya bernapas sebanyak-banyaknya. Usapan tangan hangatnya pada pipiku membuatku terdongak.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucapku. Bibirnya melengkung dalam bahagia dan batinku tidak bisa lebih bahagia berpesta didalam sana.

.

.

.

"Angh !" Ketika punggungku melakukan reflek tarikan keatas keatas.

Setelah ciuman di tempat umum tadi, Chanyeol segera menarikku untuk naik ke gondola dan kembali ke hotel. Dalam perjalanan kami membisu, tapi menyadari pusaran panas juga nafsu pada tiap pori-pori kulit. Ketika sampai dihotel aku menahan malu karena Chanyeol menggendongku sepanjang jalan menuju kamar kami dengan tatapan mengganggu dari orang-orang di hotel. Punggungku sedikit sakit tadi karena Chanyeol mendorongku ke dinding dan mengunci umpatanku dengan ciumannya. Aku tidak sempat untuk sekedar protes ketika nafsu telah mengambil alih dirinya, juga saraf tubuhku.

"Tangan ke atas",

"Keluarkan",

"Berbalik",

"Diam".

Dia seorang diktaktor yang sialnya kucintai. Menghempaskan tubuh telanjangku ke ranjang setelah bermain dengan pelepasanku. Mengungkungku diantara kakinya. Tangannya bergerak lincah membuat simpul diatas kepalaku, lalu mengikatkannya ke kepala ranjang.

"Chanyeol tidak.." ucapku sambil menggeleng.

Alisnya terangkat keatas sebentar lalu kembali mengarahkan fokusnya pada kedua kakiku. Tidak.. aku ingin menyentuhnya, tapi Chanyeol membuatku tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Apakah kau menghukumku ?" Tanyaku kepayahan.

"Tentu tidak _baby.._ hukumanmu bisa dilain waktu" jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa..?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit mengangkat simpul pada kedua tanganku.

"Bukankah kita sedang berbulan madu ?"

Aku mengangguk atas pertanyaanya.

"Maka malam ini aku ingin kau hanya bisa mengingatku, hanya aku" begitu rendah, begitu tak terbantahkan. Phoenixnya berbinar dan senyumannya merekah ketika menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Tubuhku bergerak tak nyaman diatas ranjang ketika Chanyeol berjalan menuju lemari. Mengambil sesuatu, firasatku mengatakan bahwa itu bukan hal yang baik, berbanding terbalik dengan adrenalinku yang tak karuan.

Tubuh kekarnya merangkak untuk kembali mengungkungku. Tangannya mulai membuka tutup botol itu. Menuangkan cairan bening itu ditangan kirinya. Membuat gerakan memutar pada kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau pasti lelah, biarkan aku memijitmu" ucapnya. Kemudian tangannya bergerak diatas putingku.

"Ahk !" Mataku membola ketika dingin dari cairan itu terasa mengejut sarafku. Gerakan tangan Chanyeol begitu lambat, menyiksaku, jarinya bermain-main dengan putingku. Berikutnya panas terasa disekujur tubuhku, mendadak akalku hilang dan kembali, lalu menghilang lagi.

"Cha ahh.. Chanyeol apah ini.." , bibirku merintih sedang bibirnya tetap terkatup diam tak berminat bahkan untuk sekedar mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. Jarinya menekan, memutar di titik-titik sensitif pada tubuhku. Menelusuri perutku mengelusnya disana. Aku mengerang ketika merasakan pijatannya pada pinggangku bergerak menuju paha dalamku.

"Chanyeolhh.." kulit tubuhku terbakar dengan rasa yang berbeda. Batinku memohon, jiwaku meraung didalam sana. Kepalaku mendongak ketika bibirnya mengecup kepala penisku. Aku merengek untuk kesekian kali ketika tangannya berada di sekitar anusku, menggodanya disana lalu melewatinya, kemudian kedua tangannya meremas bongkahan bokongku perlahan. Pijatannya berhenti dan napasku terengah. Putingku mengeras dan cairan itu membuatku tak nyaman, begitu lengket dan gerah dengan artian yang berbeda. Sebenarnya apa ini ?.

"Kau.. tidak akan menggunakan alat-alat itu kan ?" Tanyaku.

"Alat ?" Ulangnya.

"Tentu tidak. Aku tidak memerlukannya untuk membuatmu lupa semuanya" lanjutnya.

Kepalanya bergerak untuk mensejajarkan phoenixnya dengan manik coklatku.

"Katakan, apakah kita akan berhenti jika aku belum selesai ?"

Tangannya menekan kulit diantara lenganku, menuntut jawaban.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika kita berhenti ?" Tanyaku. Aku melenguh ketika ereksinya menekan ereksiku.

"Membalik pertanyaan, huh ?. Jika kita berhenti ? Hm.. maka malam ini tidak ada surga, tapi raungan keputus-asaan dari bibirmu" jawabnya tak lupa dengan senyum penuh percaya diri terpatri dipipinya.

"Apakah ini ancaman ?"

"Ini timbal balik. Kuulangi pertanyaanku, apakah kita akan berhenti jika aku belum selesai ?"

Jari-jari tanganku mengepal disana, berkeringat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Chanyeol tidak berhenti. Tapi ereksiku benar-benar telah kehilangan harga dirinya disana. Sekalipun Chanyeol mengatakan jika bibirku akan meraung, tapi bahkan jiwaku telah berlutut memohon didalam sana.

"Tidak.."

"Hm ?"

"Tidak.. kita tidak berhenti"

Bibirnya tersungging sebelum membawaku kedalam ciuman panasnya. Tangannya bergerak tak karuan dibawah sana. Aku merintih di sela-sela ciuman ketika tangannya berada disekeliling penisku. Menggenggam juga meremasnya dibawah sana. Kepalaku pening ketika panas mengalir menuju pusat tubuhku. Lidahnya melesak didalam mulutku. Terjalin juga berperang dengan lidahku yang kaku, terlalu amatir. Bergerak dilangit-langit rongga mulutku.

"Ahh.."

Melepas ciumannya lalu berpindah menuju rahang kiriku, menggigitnya disana. Terus menuju garis leherku. Membuat beberapa kissmark dengan giginya. Lidahnya bergerak menelusuri putingku, menariknya diantara giginya.

"Chan ahh yeolie.. ahh "

Sedang tangannya meraih bongkah bokongku, meremasnya begitu lembut dan keras secara bersamaan. Kepalaku mendongak ketika jarinya berada didalam lubangku. Memutar juga mengeluar masukkannya disana. Pegangan pada simpul tali makin menguat ketika Chanyeol menambahkan jari tengah dan manisnya.

"Chanyeolhh..." rintihku ketika tiga jarinya bergerak bermain-main disana.

"No ahh !" Ini gila, aku mengerang begitu keras ketika penisku berada dalam mulut hangatnya.

Lidahnya bergerak dikulit penisku sedang ketiga jarinya semakin brutal bergerak didalam sana. Tidak menunggu waktu lama. Aku meledak, gairahku berterbangan disekelilingku. Spermaku berada diperut kerasnya. Napasku terengah. Aku tersentak ketika Chanyeol kembali melakukan siksaannya pada tubuhku. Mataku memutih ketika jarinya menemukan prostatku.

"Ahhh !", mengerang begitu keras. Chanyeol mengulanginya di titik yang sama berkali-kali. Ini terlalu dalam, terlalu berlebihan, dan logika tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku yang akan meledak untuk kedua kali. Lalu tiba-tiba semua berhenti. Apa ?

"Chan-"

"Bisakah aku mendengar jawabanmu Baekhyun ?" Ucapnya.

"Kau telah mendengar- ahhh", ketika tangannya menggenggam penisku yang ngilu, begitu sensitif.

"Tidak Chanyeol, kita tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau selesai"

 _"Good"_

Lalu berikutnya pusat tubuhku terbelah menjadi dua ketika penisnya menerobos lubangku. Begitu besar dan keras. Chanyeol tidak memberikanku waktu untuk sekedar bernapas. Menumbuknya begitu cepat dan keras. Akalku ikut menghilang seiring dengan gairahku yang melayang. Tubuhku terhentak-hentak diatas ranjang seirama dengan genjotan penisnya didalam tubuhku. Menyodok prostatku begitu keras tak karuan. Aku telah bersiap untuk menuju awang-awang tenggelam didalam pusaran gairahku. Perutku ditekan oleh tangannya.

"Ahh ahh chan ahh !"

 _"Go on dear"_

"Chanyeol ahh Cha- ah !"

Tarikan pada simpul tali ditanganku begitu kuat, pergelangan tanganku begitu sakit tapi kabut nafsu membuatku menghiraukannya. Tangannya menarik pinggangku, membuat sodokannya semakin dalam, semakin gila.

"Ah.. ahh Chanhh Chanyeoll !"

"Baekhyunn !"

Aku meledak, kepalaku terdongak, kakiku mengejan. Hanya ada namanya didalam kepalaku. Chanyeol menggeram ditenggorokan atas pelepasannya didalam tubuhku. Mengecup kedua mataku lalu mengulum bibirku sebentar. Lidahnya yang basah bermain didaun telingaku. Aku meremang ketika napas hangatnya menyapu kulit wajahku.

"Aku belum selesai" ucapnya.

Kemudian desahanku kembali menggema. Meneriakkan namanya tanpa tahu waktu fajar.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I am so so GOMENASAI atas keterlambatannya. Tahun ini saya dikelas akhir SMA. So aku harap semoga kalian bisa maklum. Aku harap readernim bisa ngebayangin suasana venice chanbaek ver. yaaa Last ! Jangan lupa review chapter ini**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (19)**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terbangun ketika udara dingin menerpa kulit lengan telanjangku. Tanganku menarik selimut kelabu itu lebih tinggi sampai sebatas leherku. Kulirik jam dinding di sisi kiri, empat pagi. Terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Kami baru berhenti tiga jam yang lalu. Chanyeol berhenti setelah dia menemui pelepasan ke lima nya sedang mulutku telah menjeritkan namanya sebanyak depalan kali. Dia begitu berstamina malam ini. Tubuhku benar-benar kewalahan. Tapi ucapan tidak dapat kutarik dan Chanyeol tidak pernah bermain dengan ucapannya. Aku bermaksud untuk memejamkan mataku kembali tapi urung ketika mendengar napas tersengal dari pria disampingku.

"Chanyeol.." panggilku sambil menyentuh dadanya.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara gesekan antara grafit dan kertas. Alis tebalnya hampir menyatu ketika ekspresinya begitu serius mengerjakan soal-soal didepannya. Beberapa kali menggigit bibir tebalnya ketika pensilnya berhenti ditengah-tengah hitungannya. Jika tangan kanannya sedang berusaha memecahkan soal matematika, maka tangan kirinya berulang kali mengusir lalat-lalat buah yang terkadang muncul mengganggu konsentrasinya. Ibunya pamit untuk pergi ke suatu tempat sebentar satu jam yang lalu dan berpesan kepadanya untuk menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya jika ingin bermain sore ini. Karena itulah berkutat dengan buku matematika adalah yang dilakukannya semenjak ibunya pergi. Tujuannya hanya segera menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya agar bisa bermain baseball dengan temannya di lapangan sekolah. Tubuhnya terjingkat ketika mendengar ketukan amat kasar dan tidak sabaran dari pintu.

"Hei ! Buka pintunya ! Aku tahu kau ada didalam jalang !"

Chanyeol kecil segera berjalan untuk membuka pintu, tak ingin orang itu semakin merusak pintu rumahnya. Tidak, ibunya pasti akan marah jika tahu. Tangan kecilnya meraih kunci dan segera membukanya. Belum sampai pintu itu dibukanya, pelaku yang mengetuk pintu tadi segera mendorongnya dengan keras. Tubuh kecilnya terjatuh dilantai dingin, sikunya dijadikannya tumpuan. Meringis ketika perih terasa disikunya.

"Dimana ibumu ?!"

Pria dengan tato dilengan kanannya yang terbuka itu berteriak. Dengan susah payah, Chanyeol kecil berdiri mengabaikan rasa perih dari goresan luka baru.

"A-aku tidak tahu paman" suaranya bergetar diujung bibirnya.

"Sialan !" , ketika tangannya menyingkirkan tubuh anak itu dari jalannya.

Langkahnya mulai memasuki kamar ibunya. Chanyeol kecil berlari menyusul pria itu. Tangan kecilnya berusaha menghentikan tangan pria itu yang telah mengobrak-abrik meja ibunya.

"Berhenti !" Jerit anak kecil itu.

"Kau- berani sekali kau ! Dasar anak jalang !" ,lalu sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri anak itu.

Anak itu meringis ketika merasakan panas dipipi dan perih disudut bibirnya.

Airmata telah mengumpul diujung matanya, siap untuk mengalir melewati pipinya. Tapi giginya memilih untuk menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, mencegah isakan keluar dari mulutnya. Jalang. Anak itu kerap kali mendengar sebutan itu pada ibunya. Berulang kali dirinya bertanya mengapa ibunya dipanggil jalang. Lalu ibunya hanya mengatakan bahwa orang yang memanggil ibunya jalang adalah orang jahat. Maka pastilah orang ini adalah orang jahat.

"Orang jahat sialan !" Mulut kecilnya berteriak penuh amarah. Pria didepannya terlihat terkejut. Lalu berikutnya wajahnya memerah. Tangan besar itu menyeret anak itu keluar. Mendorongnya kelantai dengan amat keras.

"Benar anak jalang ! Pantas saja mulutmu sama kotornya dengan tubuhnya !"

Airmata turun mengalir dipipinya. Ibunya dihina, ibunya yang cantik dihina. Ibunya yang penuh kasih sayang. Matanya melotot ketika pria itu meraih tongkat _baseball_ nya. Tidak, itu pemberian temannya dan dia akan bermain sore ini bersama temannya.

"Kembalikan !" Suara paraunya berteriak mencoba merebut tongkat _baseball_ nya.

Tapi dia menerima sebuah pukulan pada tubuhnya ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dasar anak jalang ! Aku harus memberimu pelajaran agar kau belajar dalam memilih ucapanmu !"

Mulutnya kembali berteriak kesakitan ketika pukulan-pukulan kembali didaratkan pada tubuh kecilnya. Pria itu akan menendang tubuhnya ketika dia berusaha untuk bangkit. Beberapa kali terbatuk ketika napasnya tersengal, sakit didadanya karena tendangan keras dari pria biadab didepannya.

"Chanyeol !"

Lalu sebuah tubuh memeluk hangat dirinya. Dunianya kembali.

"Berhenti memukul anakku !" Ucap ibunya. Sedang Chanyeol terdiam merasakan ngilu dan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Jadi ajarkan padanya agar menghormati kepada orang yang lebih tua"

"Kau tak pantas dihormati" desis Chanyeol kecil.

"Apa ?!"

"Tidak !"

"Agh !"

"Ibu !"

Tubuh kecilnya memberontak melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya. Tongkat baseball itu tidak berhenti memukul ibunya. Dirinya menangis dengan keras ketika ibunya berteriak kesakitan, menyumpahi tubuh kecilnya sehingga tidak bisa melindungi tubuh ringkih ibunya.

"Berhenti ! Ibu ! Ibu !"

"Jalang murahan !"

" Ibu !"

.

.

.

"Chanyeol.. Chanyeol bangun, Chanyeol !"

Tanganku berusaha mengguncang tubuh pria disampingnya dengan keras. Mulutnya tidak berhenti menggumamkan 'ibu', napasnya berantakan, peluh didahinya bercucuran mengenai alis tegasnya yang berkerut menahan sakit. Pikiranku dibuat panik karenanya. Tanganku kembali berusaha mengguncang tubuhnya, memaksa kesadarannya untuk kembali.

"Ibu !" Phoenixnya terbuka lebar. Mulutnya terbuka, napasnya tersengal. Netranya bergerak liar, kehilangan arah.

"Chanyeol.." panggilku. Pandangannya beralih padaku. Hatiku tertempa suatu beban ketika melihat genangan air mata disudut bibirnya. Wajahnya begitu pucat, pikirannya tersesat.

"Baekhyun.."

Lalu lengannya memelukku, begitu erat, membuatku merasakan napasnya yang begitu berat. Membenamkan kepalanya didadaku, sedang napasnya masih terdengar berantakan. Tanganku bergerak mengelus rambut kepalanya.

"Hey _its okay,_ semua baik-baik saja. Aku disini, aku selalu bersamamu" ucapku sekaligus merasakan rambut lepeknya karena keringat pada jari tanganku. Hembusan napasnya berangsur stabil, tapi pelukannya pada tubuhku masih sama eratnya. Aku berpikir tentang mimpi apa yang dilewati Chanyeol sehingga berefek sangat buruk pada keadaannya.

"Terimakasih" lirihnya. Aku tersenyum lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

" _Anytime_ "

Tanganku masih mengelus kepalanya, juga beberapa kali mengusapkan tanganku dipunggungnya, mencoba memberikannya ketenangan.

"Bermimpi buruk ?" Tanyaku begitu ragu.

Tubuhnya menegang seketika. Aku tahu baik Chanyeol bukan orang yang baik dalam menceritakan privasinya. Membuatku sedikit menyesal ketika menanyakannya.

"Semacam itu" jawabnya setelah menghembuskan napas beratnya.

"Mau bercerita ?" Tanyaku lagi. Kepalanya menggeleng ribut didadaku. Lalu sebelum aku sempat meresponnya, kepalanya terdongak untuk melihatku.

"Hanya tentang anak kecil yang menyedihkan" ucapnya sebelum kembali menyandarkan kepalanya didadaku.

Aku tertegun, hatiku serasa diremas mendengarnya. Memilih menghembuskan napasku berharap meringankan sesak didadaku. Lalu kembali melanjutkan elusanku pada kepalanya didadaku. Memejamkan kedua mataku setelah bergumam 'selamat tidur'.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dipagi hari oleh rasa mual diperutku, kakiku sedikit tertatih ketika berlari menuju kamar mandi. Memuntahkan beberapa daging dan sayuran yang telah menjadi bubur di closet. Ugh. Menekan keran air dan tanganku segera meraih tisu untuk mengelap sisa muntahan disudut bibirku. Chanyeol, astaga, aku tak sempat melihat dia. Segera kubawa kakiku keluar kamar mandi dan sudah tak ada pemandangan Chanyeol yang tidur seperti sebelumnya, ranjang kosong, hanya selimut dan beberapa barang yang berantakan. Meraih _bathrobe_ yang disampirkan dikursi yang aku yakini bekas Chanyeol untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangku. Berjalan mendekati _sticky notes_ berwarna kuning diatas roti, sosis, beberapa potongan brokoli, jamur dan pasta kacang. Disampingnya terdapat sebuah kartu berwarna hitam dan segelas jus jeruk.

 _Maaf meninggalkanmu terbangun sendirian. Aku ada janji temu dengan Andrea pagi ini. Ada anak buahku didepan jika kau ingin pergi kesuatu tempat, aku meninggalkan kartuku disana. Kabari aku, dan makan sarapanmu. X_

Tertulis seperti itu. Oh yang benar saja. Kami sedang bulan madu dan bahkan Chanyeol masih sempat untuk bekerja ? Dan siapa Andrea ?!. Menghempaskan diriku diranjang. Berpikir, apa yang harus kulakukan hari ini. Chanyeol juga tidak mengatakan kapan dia akan kembali. _Handphone,_ ya, dimana _handphone_ ku ?. Menarik tubuhku dari ranjang dan berlari menuju koper. Mengobrak-abrik beberapa barang disana untuk menemukan _handphone_ ku. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan _handphone_ ku. Ah, Chanyeol telah menarik semua atensiku padanya disini, sampai-sampai membuatku melupakan handphoneku. Dapat !. Menekan tengah tombol pada _handphone_ ku untuk mengaktifkannya. Voltasenya habis, _Thank God._ Melangkahkan kaki telanjangku untuk keluar kamar hotel. Benar saja, ada dua pria bertubuh tegap bersetelan jas didepan pintu.

"Um.. halo" ucapku, sedikit terkejut ketika mereka berbalik bersamaan menghadapku.

"Ada yang bisa kami ban-ah maaafkan kami" , tiba-tiba Shinwan menghentikan ucapannya dan mereka memutar tubuhnya kesamping menghindari tatapanku.

"Ekhem, ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan ?" Ulang Shin Wan.

"Uh.. ya, kupikir _handphone_ ku mati, kalian memikiki _charger_ ? Karena kurasa aku tidak membawa _charger_ _handphone_ ku. Aku butuh untuk menelpon eomma dan Chanyeol", menjelaskan keadaanku.

"Tidak, tapi kami bisa menemukan charger untuk anda. Sementara ini, anda bisa memakai _handphone_ kami lebih dulu jika anda berkenan" ucap Shin Wan.

"Oh itu bagus terimakasih" ucapku. Lalu Shin Wan menyodorkan handphonenya kepadaku, sedang pandangan mereka masih lurus kedepan tak menghadapku. Dahiku berkerut tak mengerti ketika menerima handphonenya.

"Bisakah kalian menjelaskan kepadaku kenapa kalian tidak menghadapku sedang aku tengah berbicara pada kalian ? Tidakkah itu sedikit tidak sopan ?" Tanyaku.

Lalu Shin Wan mengucapkan bahasa yang tak aku mengerti, lalu kemudian tubuh mereka berbalik dan membungkuk menghadapku.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan anda tuan, tapi Tuan Park melarang kami untuk melihat anda jika anda berpakaian terbuka seperti ini. Bukan maksud saya lancang, tapi saya sarankan untuk anda memakai pakaian yang lebih tertutup. Tuan Park pasti tidak akan senang, jika anda memakai pakaian terbuka seperti ini"

Seketika itu pandanganku kubawa pada tubuhku. _Bathrobe_ yang menutupi hanya sampai batas setengah paha, kaki telanjang, dada yang sedikit terbuka karena simpul tali yang sangat tergesa-gesa, bahu kanan sedikit terbuka, tidak, itu begitu terbuka sampai membuat tangan kiriku terlampau cepat saat menariknya.

"O-oh.. maaf. Oh ya, adakah yang tahu siapa Andrea ? Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ada janji temu dengannya" cicitku.

"Salah satu partner bisnis Tuan Park disini"

Apakah dia cantik ?. Pertanyaan yang bodoh, tentu saja. Sebelum orang-orang jatuh karena kecantikan wanita disini, mereka akan lebih dulu jatuh oleh iris mereka. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol-

"52 tahun, bersahabat dekan dengan Ketua" lanjut Shin Wan.

"52 tahun ? Wanita itu 52 tahun ?" Tanyaku cukup terkejut. Bahkan eomma lebih muda daripada dia.

"Ya Tuan"

"O-oke. Aku akan segera membersihkan diri. Aku pinjam handphonemu dulu. Oh ya, bisakah kita jalan-jalan setelah ini ?"

"Tentu Tuan, setelah mendapat izin dari Tuan Park"

Oh ayolah.. aku melupakan mereka adalah kaki tangan Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Aku telah memakai kaos bergaris biruku dan mengalungkan _sweater_ berwarna _cream_ dileherku. Dipadukan dengan celana pendek berwarna putih, karena hari ini begitu cerah dan aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika gerah di tengah jalan. Bibirku tidak berhenti menggerutu ketika panggilanku tidak juga diangkat. Sekarang aku tengah berada di gondola menunggu seseorang menerima panggilanku diseberang sana.

Paggilan tersambung.

 _"What ?"_

"Wow. Apakah begini nada bicaramu dengan anak buahmu ?"

 _"Oh hai baby. Sudah bangun ? Memakan sarapanmu ?"_

"Aku sudah bangun, sekitar sejam an yang lalu. Terimakasih sarapannya dan aku tidak begitu menyukai rasa brokolinya entah kenapa"

 _"Kita akan menggantinya"_

"Kapan kau selesai dengan pekerjaanmu ?"

 _"Entahlah. Mungkin malam"_

"Chanyeol kau bercanda ? Malam ? Chan-ie.. kita sedang bulan madu dan kau masih mengurusi perusahaanmu ?"

 _"Dear.."_

"Aku pikir kita sedang bulan madu"

 _"Dimana kau sekarang ?"_

"Gondola. Berjalan-jalan. Terimakasih tapi aku tidak akan akan berdiam di hotel menunggumu sampai malam" ucapku begitu gondok.

Chanyeol benar-benar akan meninggalkanku sampai malam ?. Tidak bisa dipercaya.

 _"Dear..perhatikan bicaramu"_

"Tidak. Kau yang harus memperhatikan dirimu. Kau meninggalkanku Chanyeol, bersama dua anak buahmu, dibulan madu kita untuk mengurusi kerajaan bisnismu"

 _"Oke aku minta maaf"_

Jariku langsung mengakiri panggilan.

"Shin Wan" panggilku.

"Ya Tuan"

Menyodorkan handphone itu padanya. Lalu memilih untuk melihat gondola-gondola lain yang berpapasan denganku, mengalihkan jengkel dihatiku.

"Tuan Baekhyun"

"Ya ?"

"Tuan Park menelpon"

"Aku tidak akan menerima panggilannya"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak. Aku bilang tidak" ,bibirku membuat garis tipis ketika selesai mengatakannya.

.

.

.

Aku tidak berhenti mengucap takjub ketika kami berada di **_Museo Correr_** bertepat di _Piazza San Marco, Venezia_ atas rekomendasi Severo. Dia memang terlihat begitu datar menyeramkan tapi ada saatnya dia sangat berguna. Membantuku untuk jalan-jalan mengeksplor _Venice_ karena memang aku belum pernah kesini seumur hidupku.

"Ah.. aku harap punya kamera agar bisa berfoto disini" gumamku ketika melihat keindahan lukisan-lukisan karya _Giovanni Bellini dan Vittore Carpaccio._

Tidak lupa kami juga mengunjungi tempat yang berada dititik yang menyatukan _Grand Canal dan Kanal Giudecca,_ di seberang _Piazza San Marco,_ ** _Punta della Dogana_**. Bangunan karya arsitek Tadao Ando ini menyimpan karya-karya seni kontemporer dibalik dinding batunya. Aku melihat patung di atas atap galeri yang berbentuk 2 orang budak sedang berlutut. Mereka memegang sebuah bola emas dengan Dewi berdiri di atasnya ketika kakiku melangkah memasuki galeri ini. Kemudian ada sebuah lampu taman diujung **_Punta della Dogana_** menggantikan patung seorang anak laki-laki telanjang yang sedang memegang katak. Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa harus dengan seorang anak laki-laki ? Telanjang ?

.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore ketika aku merasakan perih di tumit dan jari kakiku.

"Kita berhenti sebentar" ucapku lalu duduk untuk melepas alas kakiku. Dan ya, ada ruam merah dan goresan lecet disana. Kenapa aku baru merasakannya ?.

"Tuan Baekhyun apakah anda baik-baik saja ?"

"Ya, hanya lecet pada kakiku. Bisakah kita makan ? Aku sangat lapar" ucapku.

Severo terlihat berbicara dengan Shin Wan dengan bahasa yang tak kumengerti.

"Tuan, apakah anda masih bisa berjalan ?"

"Apa yang dikatakannya ?" Tanyaku kepada Shin Wan dengan dagu menunjuk Severo.

"Ah tidak, Severo hanya mengatakan apakah boleh dia menggendong anda karena anda terlihat begitu sakit ketika berjalan. Tapi saya rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus jika Tuan Park mengetahui seseorang menggendong anda" jelas Shin Wan.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Dia begitu posesif tapi bahkan meninggalkanku dengan dua pria tampan disini, walaupun Chanyeol lebih tampan, tapi tetap saja.

"Severo," panggilku.

" _Yes sir ?_ "

" _Can you carrying me ?_ " Tanyaku.

" _Of course sir_ ", lalu segera mendudukkan dirinya didepanku bersiap untuk menerima tubuhku dipunggungnya.

"Tuan Park tidak akan setuju dengan-"

"Shhh. Jangan pikirkan dia" ucapan Shin Wan kupotong.

.

.

.

Kami berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit dan kemudian berhenti di salah satu restoran _Pizza,_ **_Roso Pomo Doro_**. Setelah dua buah pesanan pizzaku datang, aku meminta Shin Wan dan Severo untuk duduk untuk makan bersamaku. Karena makan sendirian dengan dua pria berdiri dibelakangmu adalah hal yang sangat mengganggu, dan terlalu mencolok untuk ditatap puluhan pasang mata disini. Aku mengiriskan mereka beberapa potongan pizza setelah mereka tidak juga mengambil gigitan. Lalu menaruhnya masing-masing di piring mereka.

"Aku cukup yakin kalian sudah cukup dewasa memotong pizza untuk diri kalian sendiri" ucapku sambil memasukan potongan pizza kedalam mulutku.

Wow, mereka memiliki rasa yang berbeda. Memang, pizza di Seoul dan disini tentu sangat berbeda. Kecuali mereka datang ke Seoul sendiri untuk membuka restoran disana.

"Mohon maafkan kami tuan. Hanya saja ini terlalu berlebihan bagi kami"

Keningku berkerut tak setuju. Bagaimana mereka bisa menganggap ini berlebihan ?.

"Ini tidak berlebihan. Tapi kalian yang berlebihan dan cepat makan pizzanya. Aku tidak bisa memakannya sendirian" ucapku.

"Baik Tuan"

Aku tersenyum kecil ketika mereka makan dengan lahap. Tanganku memotong pizza kembali lalu menyerahkan masing-masing pada mereka.

"Terimakasih Tuan Baekhyun"

"Makanlah sepuasnya. Katakan jika kalian ingin memesan pizza lagi. Aku akan membayar semua"

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Shin Wan dengan binar mata yang tidak dapat disembunyikannya itu.

Aku tertawa dan menganggukan kepalaku untuk meresponnya.

.

.

.

"Apakah hari ini ada festival ?" Gumamku ketika kami berada di gondola dalam perjalanan kembali ke hotel. Aku melihat beberapa gondola yang melintas berhiaskan lampu-lampu dan penuh hiasan bunga. Perasaanku mulai merasa aneh ketika salah satu gondola yang berpapasan denganku memberikanku sebuket bunga mawar dengan merah begitu pekat, begitu harum. Aku tidak sempat untuk bertanya karena dia berlalu begitu saja ketika aku masih terdiam merespon apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tidak perlu waktu lama sehingga kami sekarang sudah berada di depan hotel. Jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Aku harap Chanyeol sudah pulang karena aku belum menelponnya lagi setelah siang tadi. Langkahku yang sedikit tertatih karena lecet terhenti karena tiba-tiba dua orang satpam menghampiriku. Kupikir mereka ingin menangkapku atau apapun, tapi masing-masing mereka memberikanku sebuket mawar, dengan warna gelap yang sama yang diberikan oleh orang yang berpapasan denganku di gondola tadi.

" _What's going on here ?_ " Tanyaku. Mereka malah tersenyum dan mempersilahkanku untuk meneruskan perjalanan. Aku mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarku. Aku telah berasumsi, tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya setelah aku membuktikannya. Segera menekan lift dan menuju kamarku diikuti oleh dua pengawal dibelakangku, yang kadang membuatku jengah sendiri. Kemudian aku dikejutkan oleh beberapa orang didepanku ketika lift terbuka dan memberikanku buket bunga yang sama. Aku menerimanya dengan senyum canggung lalu memberikan sebagian kepada Shin Wan dan Severo karena dua tanganku tidak akan cukup membawa buket-buket itu semua.

Lalu ketika kakiku melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar, begitu banyak orang yang memberiku buket bunga lagi. Aku kewalahan ketika menerimanya. Karena ini sudah begitu banyak !. Aku bersumpah ini lebih dari sepuluh buket. Sebenarnya ada apa ini ?.

Terlihat Shin Wan dan Severo membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangiku ketika aku menekan password ruanganku. Setelah bunyi pintu telah terbuka, aku meminta mereka untuk masuk sekaligus membawa buket-buket itu.

Kemudian mulutku menganga, kinerja otakku berhenti untuk beberapa saat ketika kakiku berdiri diatas petal-petal mawar bewarna merah diatas lantai. Pandanganku mengitari ruangan yang dihiasi lilin-lilin pada setiap sudut ruangan, cahayanya temaram dengan begitu banyak buket-buket bunga bersamanya. Apakah aku salah kamar ?. Membalikkan tubuhku lalu bersedekap menghadap mereka.

"Apa aku berada dikamar yang salah ?" Tanyaku. Shin Wan tersenyum kemudian menggeleng.

"Ini benar kamar anda Tuan Baekhyun"

Alisku bertempuk mengerut atas jawabannya yang tidak diinginkan oleh pikiranku.

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan tentang ini semua ?" Ucapku dengan memberikan gestur jariku menunjuk bunga-bunga disekelilingku.

"Maaf Tuan. Ini berada diluar hak kami untuk menjawab pertanyaan anda" ucapnya.

Lalu berbicara dengan Severo sebentar dan mereka berdua meletakkan buket-buket itu diatas meja didekat pintu keluar.

"Tugas kami hanya sampai disini. Semoga anda bisa menemukan buket mawar terakhir. Kami pamit undur diri"

Hah ?

" Dan, alangkah sebaiknya anda menghitung semua buket itu" lanjut Shin Wan sambil menunjuk tumpukan buket disana.

Setelahnya mereka membungkuk padaku lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Jari-jariku bergerak menyentuh tumpukan buket-buket mawar itu. Apakah Chanyeol ? Tapi mengapa ?. Tanganku mulai bergerak untuk menghitung jumlah buket itu.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

Mulutku berhenti pada hitungan ke delapan belas. Delapan belas buket mawar, lalu apa selanjutnya ?. Kubawa kakiku berjalan untuk mendekati ranjang yang juga berhiasan petal-petal semerah darah disana. Oh ada satu buket lagi. Berarti sekarang ada sembilan belas buket. Diranjang terdapat setelan piyama berwarna maroon dengan notes kecil diatasnya.

 _Pakai ini._

 _-Park_

"Chanyeol ?" Panggilku, tak ada sahutan. Menghela napasku ketika pada panggilan keduaku juga tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Kenapa Chanyeol membuat ini semua ?. Memangnya ada apa hari ini ? Apakah aku melupakan sesuatu ?. Segera aku melepas semua kain ditubuhku dan menggantinya dengan piyama itu. Membuat simpul sederhana diatas perutku ketika piyama itu selesai kupakai.

"Chanyeol ? Kau dimana ?!" Teriakku. Hening. Dengan perasaan kesal diujung kepalaku, aku berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Semerbak harum wewangian merengsek memasuki hidungku seketika. Aku hampir terlena dengan wanginya sebelum teringat oleh tujuanku.

"Berhenti bermain Chanyeol. Aku akan benar-benar marah jika kau tak juga menampakkan dirimu"

Keheningan kembali membuat hatiku semakin jengkel. Dia bukan anak kecil astaga !.

"Chan-" , teriakanku berhenti diujung lidah ketika sebuah tangan melingkari perutku. Merasakan dada bidangnya menyentuh punggungku. Aku terpejam sedang mulutku membeku disana ketika hidungnya mengendus kulit leher, pada belakang daun telingaku. Tangan kanannya yang memegang gelas penuh berisi anggur terangkat, berhenti tepat didepan bibirku yang terbuka. Tangan kirinya bergerak keatas begitu lambat, menyentuh kulit leherku, membelainya disana, lalu dengan perlahan jarinya mengangkat daguku keatas.

"Hah..", napasku mulai berubah tak semestinya.

Tubuhku sedikit terkejut ketika Chanyeol menuangkan gelas berisi anggur itu kedalam mulutku, mengalir melewati tenggorokanku. Aku hampir membuatnya keluar karena Chanyeol tidak memberiku jeda untuk menegaknya. Tapi kemudian tangan kirinya membekap mulutku.

"Telan"

Sebuah ultimatum tak terelakkan. Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali masih berusaha menelan anggur itu sampai habis. Aku mengeryit ketika lidahku mengecap rasanya. Setelah itu dilepaskan bekapan tangannya pada mulutku. Jarinya bergerak menuju bahu kiriku. Napas hangatnya menggelitik tengkukku lalu ditariknya turun kain itu sehingga mengekspos bahu kiriku yang telanjang. Tangan kananku meremat jari tanggannya yang berada diatas perutku ketika mulut hangatnya menyusuri garis bahuku.

"Agh !" Jeritku ketika giginya menggigit bahuku.

" _Happy birthday Dear.._ " ucapnya kemudian.

Apa ?

Mengabaikan piyamaku yang berantakan, aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Tubuhku sedikit terhuyung kedepan ketika pusing mulai mendera kepalaku. Bibirku berada didalam bibir penuhnya secara tiba-tiba, mataku terpejam atas sapuan lidahnya pada belah bibirku. Kedua dahi dan hidung kami bersentuhan, merasa riskan jika menjauh barang sesenti. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap lembut pipi kiriku.

"Selamat ulang tahun Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu berapa kali aku harus mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan agar Dia tahu bagaimana berterimakasihnya aku karena membuatmu hadir dalam kehidupanku, dalam genggamanku saat ini"

Letupan-letupan kebahagiaan berlomba dalam hatiku ketika bibirnya selesai mengucapkannya.

"Chanyeol.."

"Hm ?"

"Terimakasih, bahkan aku lupa hari ini adalah ulangtahunku"

Tawanya terdengar begitu ringan didalam telingaku.

"Tentu saja, karena hanya diriku yang ada dalam pikiranmu"

"Tch, percaya diri sekali" jawabku menanggapi sikap angkuhnya.

"Haruskah kita membuktikannya ?" Tanyanya tidak lupa dengan smirk disudut bibirnya. Saraf-saraf pada otakku langsung hafal jalan pikirannya saat ini. Sama kotornya dengan pikiranku.

"Tentu saja kita harus membuktikannya" balasku.

"Ups, baby, ada apa denganmu hari ini ?" Ucap Chanyeol setelah kedua tanganku mendorong bahunya sehingga tubuhnya membentur tembok kamar mandi.

"Bukankah hari ini ulang tahunku ?" Tanyaku.

Jarinya bergerak diarea garis pinggangku, sesekali meremas bokongku. Aku menahan diriku dengan keras agar tidak terlena oleh sentuhannya.

"Tentu saja" ucapnya sambil memainkan jarinya pada tali piyamaku.

"Berarti aku akan mendapatkan yang kuinginkan bukan ?" Tanyaku dengan tersenyum lebar.

Kening Chanyeol sedikit berkerut ketika mendengar ucapanku. Setelahnya bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Tentu saja. Apapun,"

Aku tidak bisa membuat bibirku tertarik lebih lebar lagi. Mulutku telah bersiap untuk mengutarakan permintaanku sebelum..

"Tapi tidak jika kau sedang berpikir bisa mendominasiku" lanjutnya. Senyumku luntur seketika, kontras dengan senyum senangnya.

"Apa ? Kau benar-benar berpikiran seperti itu Baek ?"

"Apa salahnya ?. Sekali saja Chan~ hum ? Kumohon.. ini tidak adil karena kau selalu berhasil membuatku tunduk padamu" Ucapku menatapnya sebal.

"Karena kau memang telah diciptakan untuk tunduk padaku Baek" jawabnya dengan wajah begitu bangga atas ucapannya sendiri.

"Yeol-ie _please..._ hanya sebentar, hm ? Kumohon biarkan aku yang mendominasi kali ini. Sebentar saja.."

"Tidak _Dear_ "

"Jebal.."

" _No_ "

" _D-daddy please ?_ Hanya sebentar untuk Baekki hm ?"

" _Dear.._ darimana kau belajar kata itu hm ?"

"Ah..internet. Dari internet" ucapku sedikit kepayahan karena jempolnya yang menekan penisku dari luar.

"Dengarkan aku, jangan sekali-kali mengucapkan kata itu pada orang lain, termasuk aku. Kecuali aku sendiri yang menyuruhnya. Itu kata-kata yang berbahaya _dear.._ mengerti ?"

"Yah.. aku mengerti Chanyeol" jawabku dengan menganggukan kepala.

"Baiklah. Untuk sekali ini, aku akan mengijinkanmu mendominasiku. Tapi,"

"Tapi ?" Ulangku ketika ucapannya berhenti.

"Tapi setelahnya kau harus melakukan hukumanmu"

"Apa ?"

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini Baek" ucapnya.

Sial, sial, sial.

Pegangan tanganku pada kedua bahunya sedikit mengendur. Tapi keinginanku untuk mendominasinya begitu kuat.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak hukumannya ?" Tanyaku.

Walaupun aku tahu itu terasa percuma.

"Sederhana. Maka kau tidak akan mendapatkan keinginanmu" jawabnya.

 _Shit._

"Oke.."

"Jadi ?"

"Aku akan tetap mendapatkan keinginanku" ucapku.

"Maka kau mendapatkannya" ucapnya lalu membuka kedua lengannya. Mempersilahkan diriku untuk segera mendominasinya. Mendominasi Chanyeol ?. Bahkan aku tidak pernah berpikir keinginanku bisa terwujud hari ini. Aku tahu benar bagaimana tipikal Chanyeol. Seorang dominan dengan seluruh kuasa pada genggamannya. Tidak mungkin membiarkan orang lain mendominasinya. Tapi hari ini.. haruskah aku bersujud pada Tuhan karena mengabulkan keinginanku ?.

Dengan begitu amatir, tanganku kubawa untuk menyentuh keras otot perutnya yang tersembunyi dibalik kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya, begitu seksi. Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan kotak-kotak ini pada tubuhnya. Dewa batinku memuja dan berteriak iri didalam sana. Lalu jariku mulai membuka kancing piyamanya satu persatu. Mataku kubawa untuk melihat phoenixnya ketika tanganku bekerja pada baju piyamanya. Masih dengan senyum memabukkan yang sama. Kualihkan kembali fokusku pada tubuhnya. Menarik turun piyamanya ketika tanganku telah berhasil melepas kancing terakhir. Lalu menekan bibir basahku pada dada bidangnya. Chanyeol menggeram ditenggorokannya ketika gigi-gigiku menggesek puting coklatnya.

"Baekh.."

Lidahku menelusuri garis perutnya. Membubuhkan ciuman disana-sini, tidak lupa dengan beberapa gigitan kecil pada kulit tubuhnya. Kemudian tanganku bergerak untuk menarik turun celananya. Kain itu bergerak menuruni paha, betis, terakhir pada tumitnya. Penisnya terpampang didepan mataku. Begitu besar sampai aku tidak percaya jika lubangku bisa menampungnya. Perlahan tangan kananku memegang penis itu lalu lidah basahku menjilatnya dengan hati-hati. Setelahnya terdengar geraman keluar dari mulutnya ketika bibirku mencium pucuk kepala penisnya.

" _Fuck_ "

Memasukkan penisnya didalam mulut hangatku. Mengulumnya, memaju mundurkan mulutku pada penisnya. Aku tersedak ketika ukurannya mulai membesar. Kulumanku semakin kupercepat, dan ketika penisnya siap untuk meledak, kulumanku berhenti. Mengeluarkan mulutku dari penisnya.

" _Fuck Baekh.. don't play with me_ "

" _I won't_ " jawabku lalu setelahnya tersenyum menikmati wajah tersiksanya.

Bibirku kubawa untuk menekan bibir tebalnya. Tangan kananku menekan tengkuknya. Membuat ciumanku pada bibirnya semakin dalam. Gigiku menggigit main-main belah bibir bawahnya, kemudian menjilatnya. Tangan kiriku bergerak membelai garis tulang selangkanya, turun menelusuri dada bidangnya. Terus turun menuju kulit perutnya yang begitu keras. Kemudian berhenti ketika jariku telah menggenggam penisnya. Masih dengan ciumanku pada bibirnya, tanganku bergerak mengurut penisnya. Chanyeol menggeram didalam ciuman kami. Aku menekan ciuman kami semakin dalam ketika tanganku mengocok penisnya dengan tempo tak beraturan. Lebih kepada diriku yang begitu amatir. Aku merasakan penis itu membesar lalu kemudian aku meringis merasakan gigitannya pada bibir bawahku saat cairan hangatnya menyembur memenuhi telapak tanganku.

" _Oh God, dear.. lets stop_ " ucapnya ketika ciuman kami terlepas.

"Huh ?" , napasku tidak seharusnya terengah, tapi itulah yang terjadi.

"Kau telah mendapatkan keinginanmu. Jadi sekarang waktunya untuk hukumanmu" ucapnya lalu tangannya dengan kilat membalik posisi tubuh kami.

Merasakan dingin dinding kamar mandi pada punggungku.

"Chanhh.." rengekku.

"Oh.. itu tidak akan bekerja padaku _Dear.._ "

 _Ahh !._

.

.

.

.

.

I can't write if inspiration doesn't come. So.. here the new chapter !

Jangan lupa komen pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini di kolom review ! See u *


	8. Chapter 8

**CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (19)**

 **.**

 _Sebelumnya.._ _"Huh ?" , napasku tidak seharusnya terengah, tapi itulah yang terjadi saat ini._ _"Kau telah mendapatkan keinginanmu. Jadi sekarang waktunya untuk hukumanmu" ucapnya lalu tangannya dengan cepat membalik posisi tubuh kami._ _Seketika itu merasakan dingin dinding kamar mandi pada punggungku._ _"Chanhh.." rengekku._ _"Oh.. itu tidak akan bekerja padaku Dear.."_

 _Ahh !._

Tubuhnya mendekat, mengikat napasku, tidak membiarkan oksigen masuk kedalam pernapasan ketika jarak semakin dikikis olehnya. Lenganku bergetar dikedua bahunya ketika merasakan jari-jari tangannya bergerak melingkupi tubuhku. Udara hangat dari hembusan napasnya tidak membuat respon dari tubuhku lebih baik. Aku menunduk memejamkan mataku ketika lidahnya bergerak menjilat telinga kiriku. Merasakan air liur panas dari daging tak bertulang itu. Suara rintihan lirih keluar dari bibirku yang terbuka ketika giginya menggesek main-main daun telingaku.

"Pilih. Mengatakan kesalahanmu sendiri atau aku yang mengatakannya ?"

Suara beratnya mengalun begitu lembut namun penuh perintah didalam telingaku ketika mengatakannya.

"Apa hh.."

"Kau mendengarnya dengan baik. Jangan buat ini terlalu lama" jawabnya tak sabaran.

Kesalahanku ? Bukankah dia yang melakukan kesalahan ?. Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun !. Kemudian aku menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawabku.

Alis kanannya terangkat seolah jawabanku bukan apa yang ingin didengar olehnya.

"Kau tidak tahu kesalahanmu ?"

Aku menggeleng oleh pertanyaannya. Bibirnya tersenyum miring penuh kepuasan kontras dengan kerutan samar di keningnya padaku.

"Jadi biarkan aku yang memberitahu apa kesalahanmu"

Selanjutnya aku tersentak ketika indera penglihatanku diambil. Begitu cepat ketika Chanyeol mengikat selembar kain pada kedua mataku, membuat simpul erat dibelakang kepalaku. Aku memekik ketika tangannya menyentak piyama dari tubuhku begitu tergesa-gesa.

"Kau yang memilihnya, jadi ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk menyesal" ucapnya kemudian tangannya menarik tubuhku untuk mengikutinya.

Aku beberapa kali tersandung oleh kakiku sendiri ketika Chanyeol meyeretku begitu cepat. Langkahku berhenti ketika tangannya melepaskanku. Untuk sementara waktu aku merasa begitu kosong.. dan ketakutan, lebih kepada gugup. Aku sedikit terjingkat pada tempatku ketika secara tiba-tiba kedua tanganku diangkat ke atas. Tanganku merasakan sebuah bantalan empuk pada kedua pergelangan tanganku, lalu bunyi 'klik' terdengar. Menemukan bahwa Chanyeol memborgolku. Napasku tersengal ketika reaksi dari tubuhku dikendalikan. Kulitku menjadi sangat sensitif setiap Chanyeol membatasi gerakanku seperti ini.

Tubuhku tertarik kedepan ketika bibir penuhnya menekan daerah disekitar tulang selangkaku. Bibirnya bergerak begitu pelan juga lembut menuju kulit leherku. Lidahnya menjilat begitu sensual, bibirnya berkali-kali mengecup pada sepanjang garis leherku.

"Akh !"

Mulutku menjerit atas gigitan giginya yang begitu kuat. Lalu berikutnya bibir bawahku berada diantara gigitan gigiku, meredam jeritanku atas gigitan-gigitan lain yang Chanyeol lakukan pada leherku.

"Chanhh.."

"Hm ?"

"Itu akan ah.. berbekas dan butuh beberapa hari untuk membuatnya hilang. Orang-orang akan tahu" ucapku.

"Kau tidak ingin orang-orang tahu bahwa kau milikku ?"

Apa ?

"Ahh tid-umhh.. tidak seperti itu" , ucapku kepayahan karena Chanyeol beberapa kali menekan ereksiku yang telah begitu keras.

"Orang-orang perlu tahu bahwa kau milikku. Hanya milikku" ucapnya, merasakan beberapa gesekan bibirnya pada daun telingaku.

Relungku bergetar, dewa batinku meringkuk begitu dalam didalam sana mencari keamanan karena tiba-tiba aura Chanyeol menguar begitu kuat, begitu mendominasi. Aku merasa terancam secara tiba-tiba.

Aku mendengar umpatan Chanyeol ketika tiba-tiba dering handphone menginterupsi kami. Tubuhku merasakan keberadaannya tidak lagi berada disekitarku. Tidak lama, karena kemudian derap langkah kakinya mulai terdengar kembali mendekat kepadaku.

"Bukankah kau bisa menggunakan stempelku saja ?. Sial, tua bangka itu banyak maunya. Aku mengerti. Antarkan berkas keputusannya ke kamarku, aku akan menandatanginya. Ya, kau sangat mengganggu bulan maduku"

Telingaku dapat mendengar bahwa handphone itu dilemparkan sembarangan.

"Sampai mana kita tadi ?"

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu mendominasiku seperti ini Chanyeol" , ketidakadilan itu tidak bisa kutahan untuk keluar dari mulutku.

Terdengar kekehan lirih darinya.

"Apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan ataukah pernyataan" ucapnya.

"Aku juga laki-laki, seharusnya aku juga bisa mendominasimu. Kupikir yang kulakukan untukmu tadi bukan apa-apa. Aku.. aku terlihat seperti jalang yang haus" ucapku sambil menggigit bibir bawahku.

Aku terkesiap ketika merasakan rengkuhan tangannya pada kedua pipiku.

"Hei.. _don't._ Kau begitu menakjubkan. _There is no way you think that you are same as them_. Mereka bahkan tidak ada nilainya dibandingkan dirimu"

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa mendominasimu ? Aku seorang pria"

Tawanya kembali menggema.

"Pria ? Baek, _you just turned 19_ "

"Tetap saja !"

Aku terdorong kebelakang ketika tiba-tiba sebuah bibir menekan bibirku, melumatnya beberapa kali kemudian melepaskannya.

"Kau memang laki-laki Baekhyun. Kau tentu bisa mendominasi. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untukku"

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena Tuhan telah menciptakanmu sebagai pria yang harus kulindungi, yang harus kujaga dengan seluruh nafas kehidupanku. Untuk itu kau tidak bisa mendominasiku. Karena hanya aku yang memiliki kuasa atas seluruh duniamu"

"Mmhh" lenguhku ketika mendapatkan kecupan pada putingku yang telah mengeras sekeras kerikil.

"Seluruhnya.." , mengulum putingku, menyedotnya seakan ada air susu yang akan keluar dari sana.

"Akh ! Ahmm.."

Jari-jariku mengerat diatas sana. Kepalaku mendongak, merasakan pening juga kenikmatan secara bersamaan ketika kulumannya berpindah ke puting kananku.

"Apakah aku harus berhenti ?"

Apa ? Tiba-tiba ?. Mengggantungkan gairahku yang telah tersulut dan ereksiku yang telah berdiri tegak dibawah sana begitu saja ?. Tidak, tidak bisa.

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak ?"

" _No.._ " jawabku lirih.

Berikutnya Chanyeol kembali membawa langkahnya menjauh. Aku mendengar benturan sebuah besi bersamaan dengan langkahnya juga kembali mendekat ke arahku. Tanganku mengepal dan tubuhku terkesiap ketika merasakan sesuatu pada puting kiriku berlanjut pada puting kananku. Begitu aneh. Terasa asing ketika bersinggungan dengan kulit tubuhku.

" _Open your mouth_ " perintahnya. Aku membuka mulutku kemudian merasakan dua jarinya masuk kedalam mulutku mengabaikan rasa asing dari benda pada kedua putingku.

"Kulum"

Aku mengulumnya perlahan. Tersedak ketika jari panjangnya tidak sengaja masuk terlalu dalam.

"Berhenti" ucapnya.

Kuluman berhenti, Chanyeol menarik dua jarinya keluar. Aku bergetar ketika lengannya merengkuhku, tubuhnya yang keras menekan ereksiku. Aku mengeluarkan rintihan ketika ereksiku juga menekan penisnya yang masih dilapisi celana kainnya.

"Ahh ! Cha-ah !"

Secara tiba-tiba jarinya memasukan sesuatu pada lubangku. Jangan katakan..

"Tahan"

"Mmhh..hh !"

Kepalaku menggeleng ribut dibahunya ketika jarinya tidak berhenti menekan masuk benda itu semakin dalam.

"Mhh no a-akh ! Mmhh chanhh" , permukaan benda juga jari tangannya menggesek dinding lubangku, juga bermain-main didalam sana.

"Angh !"

Pergelangan tanganku begitu sakit ketika lenganku mengencang, kepalaku mendongak keatas, memekik merasakan benda itu menyentuh prostatku. Aku kembali menarik borgol itu kebawah saat jarinya menekan benda itu kembali didalam tubuhku.

"Hah.. ahnn.. chanyeol..", napasku terengah begitu Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya, meninggalkan _vibrator_ itu didalam lubangku.

Suara ketukan pada pintu terdengar. Kembali menginterupsi kami.

"Berapa lama kau berada diluar mengelilingi _venice_ bersama pengawalku ?" Tanyanya seolah mengabaikan ketukan secara berkala diluar sana.

"Huh ?"

"Jawab ", tuntutnya.

"Setengah ?" Jawabku sedikit ragu. Aku melenguh ketika tangannya menarik pinggangku, membentur ereksiku.

"Jawab dengan benar" , begitu tegas.

"Aku tidak yakin.. setengah hari?"

Ketukan memuakkan dari luar kembali terdengar.

"Baik. Biarkan aku tahu bagaimana kau bertahan selama setengah jam kalau begitu" ucapnya.

Dahiku berkerut tak paham. Kemudian batinku mulai berteriak begitu kacau ketika sebuah benda melilit penisku.

"Chanyeol.. _please don't. I beg you.. don't_ ", aku hampir menangis karena ini akan begitu menyiksa.

" _No, you must_ ", bibirnya mencium bibirku yang telah basah.

Menariknya kebawah diantara giginya sebelum menyudahi ciumannya.

"Ah !"

Lenguhanku seketika terlepas begitu merasakan getaran bertubi-tubi pada kedua putingku juga lubangku. Getarannya menekan prostatku begitu kacau.

"Jangan terlalu keras. Aku harus menemui bawahanku sebentar. Ini akan berubah menjadi sangat lama jika aku mendengar pertanyaan dari bawahanku tentang suara dari kamar bosnya" ucapnya.

Kemudian berjalan menjauh.

 _Sial._

Aku merapatkan bibirku begitu kuat mencegah suara jeritanku untuk semakin menjadi. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melakukan ini kepada kedua puting juga lubangku dalam satu waktu?!. Gila. Kepalaku pening menahan segala desahan juga gairahku yang dikendalikan.

"Mhh.. ah-mp", merapatkan kembali. Mataku terpejam begitu erat dibalik kain.

Secara samar, begitu lirih, telingaku mendengar dua orang tengah berbicara. Kepalaku tidak sampai untuk menemukan alasan mengapa dia melakukan ini padaku. Terlebih ketika bahkan ada orang lain disana, tengah berbicara dengannya, dengan aku yang tersiksa menahan sakit atas letupan gairahku sendiri. Terdengar suara pintu kembali tertutup.

Sedikit terkesiap ketika jarinya menarik daguku kebawah karena sebelumnya terdongak bersamaan dengan gigi-gigi menggigit bibirku yang telah memerah membengkak.

" _Don't bite_ " perintahnya.

Kemudian desahan yang begitu keras tidak berhenti keluar dari mulutku. Chanyeol menciumku begitu tiba-tiba, aku begitu kepayahan karena pikiranku hanya terfokus pada getaran pada puting juga lubangku. Tak lama kemudian melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik. Aku mengurangi 10 menitmu. Nah, aku akan menandatangani berkas-berkas perusahaan selagi menunggu hukumanmu selesai" ucapnya.

Kepalaku menggeleng begitu keras.

"Ada apa Baekhyun ?"

"Ahn.. _No_ ah.. Ahh ! _Please.._ Chanyeol.."

"Baekhyun.. kau tau ini akan cepat selesai jika kau yang mengatakan sendiri kesalahanmu. Tapi kau memilih yang lain. Kau harus menahannya, aku tau kau bisa", kemudian mengecup lembut keningku.

Airmataku keluar akan tetapi tertahan oleh kain yang menutupi kedua mataku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan ini untuk waktu yang lama. Borgol pada kedua tanganku tertarik begitu keras, meninggalkan suara menggema ketika getaran pada kedua putingku berubah begitu cepat. Mulutku tidak berhenti mendesah. Tenggorokanku begitu kering. Tapi akalku diobrak-abrik didalam sana. Chanyeol tidak membuat ini berakhir dengan cepat karena secara tidak langsung dia tetap menuntut sebuah jawaban dariku. Jawaban yang ingin dia dengar. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa berpikir jika saat ini yang kulakukan adalah mendesah atas siksaan benda-benda keparat ini ?!. Otot perutku mengejan bersamaan dengan tarikan tanganku pada borgol itu ketika aku meledak. Penisku begitu ngilu dan lubangku berubah menjadi begitu sensitif. Sedang _vibrator_ itu tetap bergetar, tidak mengijinkanku untuk sekedar bernapas. Selanjutnya tidak karuan, tubuhku terus-terusan mengeluarkan pelepasan. Aku tidak bisa.. tidak..

.

.

.

Kepalaku menunduk, tubuhku begitu lemas sedang mulutku tetap mengeluarkan desahan, tetapi tidak begitu keras. Karena bahkan aku kewalahan menarik napas. Kemudian secara bersamaan semua getaran penyiksaan itu berhenti. Secepat batinku mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan didalam sana.

"Bisakah kau berdiri dengan tegak ?" Suaranya kembali terdengar ditelingaku.

Entah kenapa itu terasa begitu menyenangkan, begitu melegakan dibanding suara getaran yang berdengung begitu lama. Aku menggeleng lirih.

Kurasakan tangannya berasa dibawah lenganku, berusaha membuatku berdiri dengan benar. Lalu melepas siksaan dari kedua putingku. Tubuhnya mendekat, bersinggungan dengan kulit tubuhku. Kepaku jatuh bersandar didadanya. Perlahan dengan begitu hati-hati tangannya melepaskan borgol dari kedua pergelangan tanganku. Kedua lenganku langsung jatuh begitu tanganku terbebas dari kungkungan borgol itu. Tubuhku telah sepenuhnya bersandar ditubuh tegapnya. Lengannya merengkuh pinggangku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ?" Tanyanya.

"Lemas.." lirihku.

15 detik yang lalu ingin rasanya mulutku mengumpat didepan wajahnya, karena daripada nikmat, ini lebih terasa sakit. Bayangkan saja jika pelepasanmu ditahan ? dengan siksaan yang tidak berhenti barang sedetikpun. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol dengan segala watak otoriternya, mengusap punggungku dengan tangannya begitu lembut. Bibirnya mengecup pundak kananku tidak kalah lembut, berlanjut dengan kecupan-kecupan pada sisi leher kananku, pada telinga kiriku, menarik daun telingaku diantara giginya begitu pelan. Membuat hatiku kembali menghangat, amarahku menguap. Tubuhku kembali merasakan gelenyar aneh ketika tangannya bergerak pada bongkahan bokongku. Membuat jejak diantaranya, perlahan masuk kedalam lubangku. Aku merintih di dadanya.

"Ngh.."

"Bisakah kau berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi sikapmu setelah aku mengatakan apa yang membuatmu seperti ini ?"

Tanganku mengepal dibalik lehernya ketika jarinya menarik _vibrator_ itu keluar dari dalam lubangku. Tapi kemudian berhenti.

"Baekhyun" peringatnya. Lalu mendorong _vibrator_ itu kembali kedalam. Seketika aku terserang panik.

"Chanyeol _please.._ ya, aku berjanji, aku berjanji. Tolong keluarkan benda itu" rengekku.

"Kau berjanji ?" Ulangnya.

Aku mengangguk didadanya.

"Aku berjanji, aku berjanji Chanyeol"

" _Good_ "

Kemudian jarinya menarik _vibrator_ itu keluar. Aku mendesah begitu lega. Kemudian aku mengeluarkan suara seperti tikus terjepit ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggendongku seperti koala di pinggangnya. Ini amat sangat tidak membuat penisku yang ngilu menjadi lebih baik, posisi seperti ini.

Kelopak-kelopak semerah darah itu sedikit beterbangan ketika Chanyeol menjatuhkanku di ranjang. Chanyeol merunduk mencium keningku, lalu membubuhkan kecupan singkat diatas bibirku. Lalu setelahnya menarik lepas kain yang telah mengambil penglihatanku. Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan temaram cahaya yang masuk secara bertubi-tubi kedalam mataku. Bibirnya turun untuk mencium pusarku. Lalu kepalaku menekan bantal ketika bibirnya mencium kepala penisku.

"Kau sudah sangat basah.. " gumamnya.

Kemudian tangannya membuka lebar kakiku sehingga berada diantara kakinya. Aku memekik ketika kakiku ditarik sehingga ereksiku membentur penisnya yang telah menegang. Dengan sangat tergesa, Chanyeol menanggalkan seluruh kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Lalu penisnya merengsek masuk didalam lubangku dengan begitu keras dan cepat.

"Angh !"

Bergerak dengan tempo yang teratur. Kepalaku terdongak, mataku terpejam merasakan gairahku yang telah dijemput.

"Ah.. ahh"

Penis besarnya menyodok lubangku dengan begitu keras, begitu nikmat. Aku melenguh begitu keras ketika ujung tumpulnya mengenai prostatku. Chanyeol tahu, karena kemudian penisnya mengulangi titik yang sama, menyodoknya begitu tak karuan.

"Siapa yang memilikimu ?"

"Ah !", ketika Chanyeol kembali melepaskan dorongan yang mengenai prostatku begitu keras.

"Jawab"

"Kau.. ah.. kau Chanyeol, hanya kau" jawabku ditengah-tengah desahan juga akalku yang menggantung di awang-awang.

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu ?"

Mataku terbuka ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu dari mulutnya. Batinku memberontak, menyangkal.

"Apa hh.. tidak"

"Kau ya, membiarkan Severo menyentuh ini-", sambil meremas bokongku dengan tangannya.

"Ah !"

"-begitu lama"

"Tidak.. dia hanya membantuku ah.. tidak lebih"

"Itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa tangannya telah menyentuh milikku. Pagi ini aku meninggalkanmu terbangun sendirian dengan perasaan bersalah yang kubawa hingga bertemu Andrea. Jika bisa, aku tidak ingin bertemu dia dan memilih menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Tapi kau menjadi begitu berani padaku, dan lebih dari itu, membiarkan Severo meletakan tangannya padamu"

" Chanh yeol.."

"Apa kau tau itu sangat menyakitiku ?"

"Aku ah aku tau aku bersa-agh !"

"Tidak, jika kau tau, kau tidak akan melakukannya"

Tubuhku teramat lelah dibawah kuasanya. Desahan tidak berhenti keluar dari mulutku. Lalu mengetahui fakta jika aku telah melukai perasaannya dengan sikapku yang tidak dewasa bukan hal yang kuinginkan ditengah kami bercinta. Memang benar, aku membiarkan severo menggendongku dengan maksud membuat Chanyeol menyesal karena meninggalkanku sendiri. Tapi kini aku menyesal. Aku tidak tahu. Benar-benar tidak tahu jika hal seperti ini akan menyakitinya. Air mata mulai menggenang di sudut mataku ketika perasaanku bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Gairah telah mengumpul menjadi satu dipusat tubuhku siap untuk kembali meledak untuk yang kesekian kali sedang benda sialan itu masih melingkar di penisku. Bagaimana aku mengatasi ini lebih jauh..

"Mngh..", geraman Chanyeol terdengar ketika aku merasakan kejantanannya juga membesar didalam sana. Menggesek lubangku dengan begitu buruk. Kedua tangannya menyentuh pinggangku, sesekali mengelus kulit tubuhku yang telah berpeluh.

"Chanyeol.. Chanah.. ah lepaskan _cock ring_ nya.. _hiks_ ", aku tersedu pada akhirnya.

"Apa kau baru saja memberi perintah ?"

"Tidakhh.. mmh Aku memohon, _hiks_ aku memohon tolong lepaskan _cock ring_ nya"

"Apakah ini cukup memberimu jera ?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala begitu cepat.

"Ah ! Ya. Tidak, tidak akan kuulangi lagi, aku berjanji. Maafkan aku.. aku mohon.. Chan _please.._ aku tidak kuat lagi" ucapku sambil menarik helai rambutku yang telah basah.

"Kupegang janjimu"

Bersamaan dengan sodokannya Chanyeol melepaskan _cock ring_ itu. Tidak menunggu lama, suara lolongan pelepasanku yang telah tertahan didalam lubang neraka kini menggema diseluruh ruangan. Berikutnya kurasakan semburan cairan hangat pada lubangku ketika _phoenix_ itu menggeram dengan mata terpejam penuh kepuasan. Tubuhnya jatuh di sisi kiriku. Hembusan napas kami saling bersahutan tidak beraturan. Mengabaikan lemas juga sakit pada selatan tubuhku, aku membalikkan badan ke kiri. Tangan kananku yang masih bergetar bergerak ke atas lalu jatuh dikeningnya. Menyeka peluh dan menyingkirkan helai rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan dipermukaan keningnya. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan kirinya menghentikan tanganku. Tubuhnya berbalik kekanan, menghadapku. Tanganku dibawa kedepan bibirnya. Masih dengan mata terpejam, Chanyeol mencium buku-buku tanganku. Kemudian kedua _phoenix_ nya perlahan terbuka. Pandangannya begitu lurus, tajam, dan tak berkedip membuat perasaan bersalah kembali menyergapku. Bibirku bergetar tanpa kusadari.

"Hey.. jangan menangis. Ini menyakitiku" ucapnya saat merasakan jarinya menyeka air mataku.

"Maaf.."

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak akan mengulanginya ?"

Kepalaku menggangguk dan Chanyeol menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Bersamaan dengan kecupannya pada pucuk kepalaku, seperti mantra, kemudian aku terjatuh tertidur didalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

Tidurku terusik ketika merasakan kecupan-kecupan pada wajahku. Membuka kedua mataku, dan lengkungan bibir juga wajah cerahnya menyambutku. _Phoenix_ ku kembali.

"Selamat dear.." ucapnya.

Aku mengeryit tidak mengerti.

"Kau diterima di Universitas S", lalu mengecup kilat bibirku.

"Huh ?" , dewa batinku masih menguap didalam sana dan nyawaku belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

"Kyungsoo menelponmu pagi ini dan memberitahu jika kau diterima di Universitas S"

"Apa ?"

"Universitas S"

Mengapa otakku bekerja begitu lambat pagi ini ?.

"Universitas S ?" Ulangku.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Aku diterima di Universitas S. Aku diterima di.. Universitas S ! Apa ?!

" _Oh my God_ ! Aku mencintaimu Chan-ie !" Ucapku mendorongnya kedalam pelukan.

Oh Tuhan.. terimakasih.

"Kapan kita kembali ke Korea ?" Tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukanku.

"Malam ini"

"Oke !" Jawabku.

"Tapi sebelum itu.." ucapnya menggantung.

Aku melotot ketika merasakan kulit tangannya bergerak di pinggang tubuhku yang telanjang. Tunggu, telanjang ?.

"Kita harus memandikan bayi kecil ini" lanjutnya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menangkup bokongku.

"Chanyeol !"

Aku memekik disambut oleh tawa darinya. Bibirku tertarik dikedua sisi, tidak ada yang membuat perasaanku lebih baik lagi dipagi hari selain tawa Chanyeol yang memenuhi pendengaranku.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Finally new update ! Thankyou for waiting. Jangan lupa review yaaa ! See y'all !**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I apologizing for not update this story for a loongest time and make y'all wait. Since I am a science student and this is a senior year in high school(I cannot believe it) so school is quite insane recently. I have daily exam and assignment like e-ve-ry-day which is so crazy. I don't really have a free time even weeknd. Senior year mean "no weeknd" and preparing my collage absolutely. But still, I want to type and post this chapter and hope I can continue this story 'till the end. Pray for me. And last, for student over there, Dont be stress and fighting everyone !!_**

.

.

.

 **CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (19)**

.

.

Hari ini kami telah sampai di Seoul. Venice.. begitu menakjubkan. Masih melekat didalam ingatanku ketika mulutnya membisikkan frasa klise penuh cinta tapi menggetarkan jiwa. Ketika lidahku mengecap manis bibir penuhnya. Dibawah cahaya malam langit Venice ketika suaraku menggema meneriakan namanya. Oh tidak, pipiku telah semerah tomat matang ketika menyimak seluruh ingatan tentang kami di Venice. Langit berwarna gelap ketika kakiku berpijak ditanah kelahiranku. Setelah itu aku tidak begitu ingat bagaimana aku telah terbangun di ranjang kamar Chanyeol dipagi hari seperti sekarang ini. Apakah dia menggendongku sejak dari bandara ?. Astaga, jika benar, itu akan sangat memalukan, sangat. Menolehkan kepalaku ke sisi kanan, kosong. Dimana Chanyeol ?. Segera aku mendudukan diri dan mencari jam dinding atau apapun yang bisa memberitahuku jam berapa sekarang. Matahari bersinar begitu cerah, jam 8 pagi ketika mataku menangkap jarum pendek di angka 8 dan jarum panjang di antara angka 10 dan 11. Menghembuskan napasku, menerka apakah Chanyeol berada di bawah ?. Mengabaikan bajuku yang belum kuganti semenjak penerbangan kembali menuju Korea, aku membawa langkahku yang tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga. Mengedarkan pandanganku mencari pemilik mata phoenix itu. Tapi apartemen terlewat sangat sepi. Membawa tungkaiku ke arah dapur ketika hidungku mencium bau harum dari jahe.

"Bibi ?" Panggilku. Wanita paru baya itu terlihat terkejut.

"T-tuan.. selamat pagi" ucapnya sedikit terbata.

"Apakah itu .." ucapku menggantung ketika melihat botol dengan warna familiar yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ah, obat itu.

Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu cemas dengan badan sedikit membungkuk menghadapku. Aku menghela napas.

"Apakah Chanyeol telah pergi ke kantor ?" Tanyaku.

"Sudah tuan.. sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Tuan Park berpesan bahwa akan pulang sedikit terlambat hari ini"

"Kenapa ?"

"Maaf saya kurang begitu tahu Tuan"

"Baiklah"

"Uhm.. sarapan anda telah siap. Tuan Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa anda begitu kelelahan ketika sampai disini, oleh karena itu saya membuatkan jahe hangat agar tubuh anda kembali segar. Dan obat.." bibirnya menggantung dengan arah pandang begitu ragu pada botol obat disampingnya.

"Aku mengerti, berikan padaku" ucapku kemudian nenyodorkan telapak tangan kananku bibi Yoon. Wajahnya begitu terkejut.

"Bibi," panggilku sebelum keheningan tak berarti datang.

"A-ah.. baik Tuan" ucapnya lalu segera mengeluarkan sebuah kapsul dari dalam botol.

Tangan ku segera menerimanya ketika bibi Yoon memberikan kapsul itu. Lalu menyimpan kembali didalam saku bajunya. Aku mengeryit.

"Kenapa bibi yang menyimpan obat itu ?"

"Tuan Chanyeol membiarkan saya menyimpan obat ini agar lebih mudah memberikannya kepada anda"

Mencampurkan obat itu didalam makanan tanpa sepengetahuanku maksudnya, huh ?.

"Oh.. begitu"

"Kalau begitu.. saya permisi. Anda bisa memanggil saya jika membutuhkan sesuatu" ucapnya lalu membawa tungkainya pergi keluar dapur.

"Bibi Yoon mau kemana ?" Tanyaku dan berbalik menhadapnya.

"Membersihkan ruang tamu Tuan. Oh,apakah anda ingin mandi setelah sarapan ? Kalau begitu saya akan menyiapkannya untuk anda"

"A-ah ya, aku ingin mandi setelah ini"

"Baik Tuan, saya akan segera menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda. _Lavender_ ?"

Aku menggeleng.

 _"Strawberry"_ ucapku.

Garis lengkung tersemat diantara kedua pipinya.

"Baik Tuan", kemudian benar-benar pergi. Aku menunduk menatap kapsul ditangan kananku. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu bahwa aku bisa hamil ? Bahkan aku sendiri masih belum mempercayainya. _The hell,_ aku seorang pria !. Menghela napasku kemudian segera mendudukan diriku dimeja makan.

Aku mendapatkan suapan ke tigaku ketika lengkingan seseorang memekakkan telingaku. Dilanjutkan dengan dua lengan memelukku begitu tiba-tiba.

"Oh aku sangat merindukanmu Baekhyunn"

"Eomma" ucapku ketika menolehkan kepalaku kekiri.

"Bagaimana bulan madu kalian ? Menyenangkan ? Ceritakan sedikit pada eomma, hm ? Chanyeol begitu pelit kau tau, katanya itu bukan urusanku. Aish.. anak itu. Bagaimana bisa berbicara seperti itu pada ibunya sendiri. Jadi bagaimana ?"

Mengerjapkan mataku ketika kedua matanya menatapku penuh harap.

"Kami..."

"Ya ?"

"Kami baik-baik saja eomma"

"Apa-apaan dengan jawaban itu ?. Apa saja yang kalian lakukan disana ? Oh astaga kenapa aku begitu penasaran"

"Uh.. kami berjalan-jalan lalu membeli _pizza._ Gondola, kami juga menaiki gondola. Pemandangan Venice begitu indah eomma" ucapku dengan penuh senyum.

"Kau tau bukan itu yang eomma maksud" ucapnya tidak lupa dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bagaimanapun.. eomma kesini untuk memintamu menemani eomma kesuatu tempat. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengajakmu keluar, karena oh astaga, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan eomma mengajakmu keluar dengan mudah. Bukankah anak itu kelewat posesif ?"

Sangat posesif, batinku mengucap. Aku tertawa.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan mandi, setelah itu kita akan segera berangkat"

"Kemana eomma ?"

"Ikut saja"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Kami telah mengendarai mobil sekitar 15 menit dan belum juga berhenti. Sebelumnya kami sempat berargumen didalam _lift_ tentang siapa yang akan menyetir. Dengan dalih aku terlihat masih kelelahan dan tidak tahu tempat yang akan dituju, maka disinilah kami sekarang. Eomma menyetir, sedang aku duduk bermain _game_ di _handphone._ Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak sebagai menantunya dan malah duduk dengan nyaman bukannya menyetir. _Well,_ bukankah berargumen dengah wanita memang sangat sulit ? Terlebih dia adalah ibu dari suamimu.

Terdengar dering _handphone_ secara tiba-tiba ketika kami berhenti di lampu merah.

 _"Eomma"_ terdengar suara bass yang telah kuhapal diluar kepala ketika eomma menekan tombol speaker.

"Eoh Chanyeol. Ada apa ?"

 _Game Over._ Ah, Chanyeol selalu membuat perhatianku teralih. Mematikkan _handphoneku_ karena secara tidak sengaja aku membuat langkah yang salah dan membuat tulisan itu muncul di layar _handphoneku._ Kemudian memasukkannya kedalam saku.

 _"Eomma membawa Baekhyun"_

"Dan ?"

 _"Dan ? Dia bahkan baru kemarin sampai di Seoul dan eomma malah mengajaknya pergi"_

"Kau khawatir ?"

 _"Tentu saja ! Dear-ku begitu kelelahan kemarin. Aku ingin dia mendapat tidur yang cukup"_

Pipiku bersemu merah ketika mendengarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol.." jawabku.

 _"Dear ?"_

"Eomma hanya memintaku untuk menemaninya kesuatu tempat. Lagipula aku juga tidak memiliki kegiatan hari ini"

 _"Tetap saja. Kau baru saja sampai kemarin"_ ucapnya membuat sebuah argumen.

"Ya, kau juga baru saja sampai kemarin dan sudah pergi ke kantor pagi sekali" balasku.

 _"Kau tau itu berbeda Baekhyun",_ sangkalnya.

"Aku tidak melihat ada perbedaan disini" jawabku.

"Hei hei hei.. kalian baru saja pulang dari bulan madu dan ini terhitung masih pagi untuk berargumen"

"Aku tidak memulainya" ucapku dengan lengan telah bersedekap didada.

 _"Kau tau aku hanya khawatir padamu"_ ucap Chanyeol di seberang.

"Jangan khawatir, eomma tidak akan membuat bidadarimu kelelahan atau lecet sedikitpun"

"Eomma !" Pekikku tidak terima. Bidadari siapa ? Ugh.

"Ahahahaha..."

 _"Bagaimanapun.. dimana eomma akan pergi ? Aku akan menyusul"_

"Kau yakin ?"

 _"Kenapa eomma bertanya seperti itu ?"_

"Panti asuhan Hang Sung, eomma ingin membantu Seo Won disana"

Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat dan itu membuat keningku berkerut.

"Eomma akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang jika sudah selesai. Kau tidak perlu kesana lagipula pekerjaan kantormu-"

 _"Aku akan menyusul. Sampai jumpa eomma"_

Lalu panggilan berakhir. Nyonya Park menghembuskan napasnya begitu panjang, dan itu membuat kerutan dikeningku semakin dalam.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kepada eomma menuntut sebuah penjelasan yang bisa membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan dikepalaku hilang.

"Eomma.. akan menjelaskan padamu nanti"

Setelahnya perjalanan berlalu dengan keterdiaman dengan eomma yang fokus menyetir dan aku tenggelam didalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan didalam kepalaku. Ada apa dengan panti asuhan Hang Sung ? Aku tentu mengetahuinya jika itu salah satu panti asuhan atas yayasan keluarga Park. Tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan keterdiaman Chanyeol yang begitu tiba-tiba. Apa yang terjadi diantara panti asuhan itu dan Chanyeol ?. Ada hal yang tidak aku ketahui tentang Chanyeol, lagi dan lagi. Bahkan saat aku telah mengikat janji diatas altar dengannya.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang menggunakan baju berwarna biru muda menghampiri kami dengan sedikit berlari ketika kami keluar dari mobil.

"Seo Won-ah !" Teriak eomma lalu juga berlari lalu berpelukan dengan wanita itu.

"Eonni !"

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Eonni ?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja"

"Aku sangat senang mendengar eonni kesini. Oh, siapa itu ?"

Aku membuat langkah mendekat kepada mereka yang terlihat baru saja melepas rindu.

"Annyeonghaseo.. Byun- Park Baekhyun imnida"

Astaga, hampir saja aku keliru mengucapkan margaku yang telah berganti. Wanita itu sedikit menelengkan kepalanya saat menatapku.

"Park.. Baekhyun ?" Ulangnya begitu ragu-ragu.

Nyonya Park tertawa sesekali menepuk bahu wanita didepannya.

"Aku mengajaknya kesini untuk membantu kita. Perkenalkan ini Baekhyun, menantuku"

"Apa ?!"

"Kau tidak menghadiri pernikahan Chanyeol karena masih di Jeju kan ?"

"Ah ya.. astaga aku menyesal tidak datang ke pernikahan Chanyeol. Dia begitu cantik, aku bertaruh dia seratus kali lebih cantik saat di altar"

Pipiku memanas ketika bahkan pikiranku menyangkal pernyataan itu. Aku seharusnya tampan bukan ?.

"Kau benar.. menantuku seribu kali lebih cantik saat di altar. Aku masih tidak percaya bagaimana anak nakal itu bisa mendapatkan bidadari seperti ini" balas Nyonya Park.

"Eomma~" rengekku.

"Ah.. kiyowo eonni. Chanyeol sangat beruntung" ucap wanita itu.

"Cha.. aku membawa beberapa makanan dimobil untuk anak-anak. Bisakah kita mulai ?"

"Tentu"

"Ayo Baekhyun"

"Ne.."

Eomma berjalan menuju sisi mobil belakang dan membukanya. Begitu banyak makanan, buah dan bahkan kue beras disana.

"Eonni membawa kue beras ?"

"Aku tahu anak-anak pasti menyukainya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo segera kita bawa kedalam"

"Aku akan membawa buah-buahnya" ucapku.

"Tapi ini sangat berat Baekhyun" ucap eomma menunjuk sekeranjang semangka, pisang, apel, juga jeruk.

"Jangan khawatir eomma. Ini tidak berat sungguh" ucapku.

"Kau yakin ?"

Aku mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu eomma dan Seo Won akan membawa kue beras dan yang lain"

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Lalu segera mengangkat keranjang buah-buah itu. Oh Tuhan, bisakah aku menyesali perkataanku ? Ini sungguh berat. Tidak, tapi sebagai seorang pria aku tidak akan menarik ucapanku kembali. Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

Aku dan bibi Seo Won sedang mengiris beberapa buah untuk anak-anak panti karena sebentar lagi adalah waktunya makan siang. Sedangkan eomma menyiapkan makanan dengan pengasuh panti yang lain. Aku menggigit bibirku ketika sedang mengiris semangka. Kupikir jari-jariku sedikit lecet saat mengangkat keranjang tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun-ssi ?" Tanya bibi Seo Won.

"Ya, saya baik-baik saja"

"Sangat jarang melihat laki-laki mengiris buah dengan begitu rapi sepertimu"

Aku tertawa sebelum menjawab "Ayah dan eomma biasanya akan pulang malam, sedangkan hyung dulu menetap di _Amerika_ dalam waktu yang lama. Itu membuat saya terbiasa dirumah sepanjang waktu sehingga familiar dengan dapur juga dalam hal memasak"

"Ah.. seperti itu. Aku turut bahagia atas pernikahanmu dengan Chanyeol. Seperti sebuah keajaiban"

Aku hanya sedikit tertawa menanggapinya.

"Bagaimana kabar Chanyeol ?"

"Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Masih sibuk menjalankan rutinitasnya di kantor. Apakah Chanyeol sering kesini ?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak.."

Aku menoleh dan terkejut dengan raut wajahnya yang sedih.

"Terakhir kali Chanyeol disini sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu"

Apa ?

"Mengapa ?"

Oh itu keluar begitu saja. Benar, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menekan rasa penasaranku.

"Chanyeol memiliki kenangan yang kurang menyenangkan semasa kecil. Saat itu eonni dan suaminya tengah memiliki pekerjaan diluar negeri, Chanyeol menolak ikut dengan alasan tidak bisa naik pesawat"

"Dia bahkan memiliki pesawat dan helikopter sendiri"

Wanita itu tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Karena itu hanya alasan agar Chanyeol diperbolehkan tidak pergi. Oleh karenanya eonni menitipkannya disini untuk sementara waktu. Sejak pertama Chanyeol datang kesini, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya sendirian, terpisah dengan anak-anak yang lain. Sampai pada suatu ketika ada seekor kelinci milik salah satu anak panti disini yang mati dan anak-anak menuduh Chanyeol yang membuatnya mati karena hanya Chanyeol yang tidak pernah bergabung dengan yang lain. Aku juga tidak begitu tahu situasinya tapi pada saat itu terjadi perkelahian antara Chanyeol dan anak panti yang paling tua disini, Do Chul. Aku berusaha melerainya, tapi Chanyeol telah memukul anak itu dan membuat tulang hidungnya sampai patah. Berikutnya Chanyeol berteriak bahwa Do Chul adalah pembunuh. Yang kulihat pada saat itu adalah Chanyeol telah melakukan kekerasan dan menuduh Do Chul pembunuh sehingga aku membentak Chanyeol dan berkata bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu tidak benar. Aku masih ingat kekecewaan diwajahnya. Setelah itu Chanyeol lebih banyak diam bahkan tidak jarang mengunci dirinya dikamar. Aku menyesal kepada diriku sendiri dan eonni karena membuat Chanyeol lebih terpuruk tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Hah.. itu cerita yang panjang bukan ? Chanyeol tidak pernah kesini lagi sejak eonni menjemputnya. Aku pikir Chanyeol begitu membenciku"

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Satu lagi cerita dari masa lalu Chanyeol yang baru kuketahui. Aku menerka mungkin tempat ini memberikan kenangan buruk untuknya sehingga membuat Chanyeol sedikit terdiam saat ditelepon tadi.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai !" Suara eomma mengejutkan kami. Sesegera mungkin kami mengubah raut kami seperti biasa.

"Ya.. kami sudah selesai eomma" ucapku.

"Baiklah.. anak-anak telah berkumpul. Sebaiknya kita segera meletakkan ini dimeja makan"

Aku mengangguk dan membawa nampan penuh irisan semangka ke meja makan.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun.. kau seharusnya beristirahat. Kau telah banyak membantu kami"

"Aniyo, saya baik-baik saja. Lagipula ini menyenangkan" ucapku ketika membilas piring ke sembilan lalu meletakkannya ke rak. Kemudian segera mengambil piring kotor yang lain sebelum bibi Seo Won merebutnya dari tanganku.

"Bibi.."

"Eonni sedang berjalan-jalan ditaman. Bagaimana jika kau menemaninya ?. Aku akan menyusul setelah selesai dengan ini. Hm ?"

Menghembuskan napasku lalu mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur untuk menghampiri eomma ditaman.

.

.

.

"Eomma"

"Baekhyun, darimana saja ?"

"Hanya sedikit membantu bibi Seo Won didapur. Oh ya eomma,"

"Hm ?"

"Aku baru tau jika Chanyeol pernah disini sebelumnya"

"Ah ya.. memang. Aku menitipkannya kesini karena aku dan suamiku memiliki perjalanan ke luar negeri untuk waktu yang lama"

"Begitu.."

"Ada apa Baekhyun ?"

"Ne ? Tidak ada apa-apa eomma" jawabku berdusta. Haruskah aku bertanya ?.

"Kau tau kau tidak bisa berbohong pada eomma Baekhyun"

Mengerucutkan bibirku karena lagi-lagi aku bukan pembohong yang baik.

"Bibi Seo Won bercerita padaku ketika Chanyeol pernah dituduh sebagai seorang pembunuh oleh anak panti ketika disini"

Nyonya Park menghembuskan napasnya begitu panjang. Aku menjadi ragu karena mengatakannya.

"Yah.. itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Aku mendengarnya dari Seo Won, dia menyesal karena membentak Chanyeol. Aku tidak menyalahkannya karena Seo Won juga tidak tahu benar bagaimana ceritanya. Sejak kami menjemput Chanyeol saat itu, wajahnya begitu datar, juga tidak ada kehidupan didalam matanya. Aku sungguh khawatir. Tapi ketika aku bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja. Chanyeol akan mengangguk dan menjawab , "aku baik". Tapi aku tahu bahwa dia menyimpan kesedihan didalam hatinya dan tidak membiarkan orang lain tahu. Suatu ketika dimalam hari, Chanyeol akan menangis, kami panik karena kamarnya dikunci. Suamiku berusaha mendobraknya dan kami menemukan Chanyeol tengah bermimpi buruk. Aku masih bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana keringatnya bercucuran di dahinya dan bergumam memanggil ibunya dan mengatakan bahwa dia bukan pembunuh. Aku begitu sedih ketika melihat Chanyeol seperti itu. Dia bukan anak yang pandai bergaul karena sejak dulu hanya cemoohan dari orang-orang yang melekat dipikirannya. Mendiang anakku, kakak tiri Chanyeol adalah teman satu-satunya. Kami begitu bersyukur, paling tidak Chanyeol tidak lagi menyendiri atau menolak makan semenjak dia dan mendiang anakku menjadi begitu akrab. Memasuki sekolah menengah atas, Chanyeol berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa walaupun masih menutup diri dari yang lain. Tapi tidak ada lagi yang membuat kami bersyukur selain Chanyeol bangkit dari keterpurukkannya"

Hatiku kembali jatuh dibawah kaki merasakan sengatan menyakitkan ketika Nyonya Park menceritakannya. Oh pria malangku.

"Chanyeol.. pria yang luar biasa" gumamku.

"Sangat, oh astaga anakku begitu dewasa, begitu kuat. Tuhan kenapa mataku menjadi panas" ucap eomma dengan sedikit menyeka sudut matanya. Aku segera memberikan pelukan hangat padanya.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dan tidak membuatnya bersedih"

"Terimakasih Baekhyun.. Chanyeol begitu beruntung memilikimu"

"Tentu saja aku pria yang beruntung" sahut Chanyeol.

Tunggu. Chanyeol ? Apa ?!

"Chanyeol ?!" Ucapku dan melepaskan pelukan pada Nyonya Park.

"Sejak kapan kau disana ?" Tanyaku.

"Barusan. Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu ?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak" jawabku cepat.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, kami sudah selesai kan, eomma ?" Tanyaku.

"Ya kami sudah selesai"

"Eonni"

"Eoh Seo Won-ah. Tepat sekali, Chanyeol baru saja sampai" ucap eomma.

Suasana berubah tidak nyaman karena Chanyeol memandang bibi Seo Won begitu sangsi.

"Eomma, aku dan Baekhyun memiliki urusan dan segera harus pergi"

"Huh ?"

Urusan apa ? Kapan ?.

"Dan membiarkan eomma disini sendiri ?"

"Eomma, eomma adalah satu-satunya wanita kuat yang pernah aku tahu, kan ?. Jadi aku sangat tahu bahwa eomma akan baik-baik saja sekalipun eomma sendirian"

"Tch, kau begitu pintar dalam merangkai kata"

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengecup kedua pipi juga kening Nyonya Park. Kemudian menarik tanganku membuat tubuhku mendekat padanya.

"Aku pergi dulu eomma" ucap Chanyeol lalu sedikit membungkuk lalu aku mengikutinya. Kemudian ada jeda sebentar saat tubuh Chanyeol menghadap bibi Seo Won. Aku merasakan genggaman Chanyeol pada tangan kiriku mengerat.

"Bibi Seo Won", begitu dingin. Lalu membungkuk begitu juga aku.

"Hati-hati Chanyeol" ucap Nyonya Park dibalas anggukan dari Chanyeol.

Kemudian kami berjalan menjauhi panti asuhan dan segera masuk ke mobil. Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya begitu kasar ketika telah duduk dikursi kemudi. Matanya terpejam seperti tengah memendam sesuatu. Aku membawa tangan kananku untuk menggenggam tangan kirinya. Chanyeol menoleh dan aku tersenyum. Membawa tubuhku mendekatinya lalu menarik wajahnya dengan tangan kiriku dan mengecup bibirnya begitu lembut. Mengelus rahang kanannya kemudian melepaskan ciumanku pada bibirnya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja ?" ucapku masih dengan jarak wajah kami yang begitu dekat. Chanyeol diam, matanya penuh kebingungan, bibirnya merapat membentuk garis tipis.

"Ya" , jawabnya.

Tapi air mukanya mengatakan segalanya. Dia tengah mengendalikan emosinya.

"Chanyeol.. aku selalu disini, menunggumu untuk mengatakan hal yang mengganggumu"

Alisnya semakin berkerut begitu dalam. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka hendak berbicara tapi kemudian menutup rapat kembali.

"Aku.. Baekhyun ini.. ", pandangannya penuh kebingungan penuh keraguan didalamnya.

"Sst.. aku mencintaimu, untuk itu aku tidak akan memaksamu,aku akan menunggumu. Hm ?" Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Lalu bibirnya sama-sama terkembang dikedua sisi. Chanyeol mendekatkan keningnya kemudian hidungnya menyentuh lembut pipiku, membubuhkan ciuman diatas bibirku. Lenganku kubawa dibelakang lehernya, menarik dirinya lebih dekat. Mengulum bibir atasnya sedang Chanyeol mengulum belah bibir bawahku sesekali menariknya. Ciuman kami terputus setelah mulutku melenguh atas tarikan belah bibirku diantara giginya. Mengecup keningku sedang aku tersenyum sambil menjilat bibir basahku yang bercampur dengan liurnya.

"Jadi ? Haruskah kita pergi ?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Bisakah kita nanti berhenti untuk membeli satu _cup ice cream_ ?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu _dear_ "

.

.

.

Tidurku terusik oleh dering handphone yang tidak berhenti sejak 3 menit yang lalu. Dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul sempurna dan mata yang masij terpejam, aku membawa tanganku untuk mencari handphone di nakas. Dengan malas, aku menggeser tombol hijau ketika handphone sudah berada di tangan kiriku.

"Yeobseo ?" Ucapku masih dengan suara yang serak.

 _"Hei babi, sampai kapan kau akan tidur ? Lihatlah jam berapa sekarang !"_

Aku mengeryit dan menjauhkan _handphone_ dari telingaku ketika mendengar teriakan menyakitkan dari penelpon.

"Ya, siapa yang kau panggil babi ?"

 _"Kau babi, Byun Babi Baekhyun cepat bangun !"_

"Aish.. berhenti berteriak di pagi hari Kyungsoo"

 _"Pagi hari pantatku, kau pikir ini masih pagi ? Ini sudah siang demi Tuhan !. Kau ingin melewatkan administrasi sebagai mahasiswa baru di universitas S, kan ?"_

"Huh ? Memang sekarang jam berapa ?"

 _"Bangun dan lihat sendiri. Kau memiliki waktu 10 menit untuk sampai kesini atau tidak aku akan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kau bukan mahasiswa dari universitas ini jadi cepat basuh wajahmu dan berhenti menjadi babi !"_ Ucapnya lalu panggilan berakhir.

"Sialan !" Gerutuku.

Aku membalik tubuhku untuk melihat jam dinding. Jam 11. Oh jam 11, tunggu, jam 11 ? _Shit_ ! Aku terlambat. Segera mendudukkan diriku tapi kemudian tiba-tiba bokongku begitu ngilu juga selakanganku. Sial, aku baru ingat kami baru berhenti jam 3 pagi. Kupikir semalam aku terlalu semangat saat menunggangi Chanyeol.

Dengan sedikit tertatih, aku membawa tungkaiku menuju kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

"Kyung !" Teriakku sedikit berlari saat menghampiri laki-laki yang tengah bersedekap dengan wajah tidak kalah kusut dengan koran yang kutemukan dihalte tadi.

"Kau terlambat" ucapnya.

"Ayolah.. aku masih memiliki waktu mm.. 10 menit sebelum administrasi ditutup"

"Terserah. Sebaiknya kita cepat" ucapnya lalu segera melenggang pergi meninggalkanku.

Dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk atau apa ? Dingin sekali ekspresinya, tch.

.

.

.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Sekarang kami tengah berada di taman kampus dengan Kyungsoo yang memakan bekal _sandwich_ nya.

"Huh ? Kenapa ?"

"Tidak, kurasa kau terlihat sedikit pucat"

"Benarkah ? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan ?"

"Kau mau kufoto sebagai bukti ?"

"Aish.. tidak. Kau yakin aku terlihat pucat ?" Tanyaku.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Getaran _handphone_ di saku celana secara tiba-tiba sedikit membuat tubuhku berjengit dari tempat dudukku.

Chanyeol.

"Halo"

 _"Maaf meninggalkanmu terbangun sendirian pagi ini"_

"Hey.. _it's okay._ Aku baik. Lagipula kau juga memiliki hal yang harus dikerjakan di kantor pagi sekali"

 _"Yah.. itu benar. Kau di kampus ?"_

"Ya"

 _"Aku mendengar bahwa seseorang tidak memakan sarapan paginya hari ini"_

"Aku tidak sempat sungguh. Lagipula tidak ada yang membangunkanku"

 _"Kau tahu aku sedikit sensitif dengan kebutuhan makanmu sejak kau masuk rumah sakit beberapa waktu yang lalu"_

"Aku mengerti presdir.. aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

 _"Good"_

Aku mengeryit ketika mendengar suara lain dari seberang. Kupikir sekertaris Chanyeol.

 _"Oh dear.. aku harus segera pergi"_

"Uhm, sampai jumpa"

"Suamimu ?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika aku memasukkan kembali handphone di saku celana.

"Ya, dia sedikit khawatir karena aku melewatkan sarapan pagi"

"Kau mau ? Aku pikir wajahmu pucat karena belum sarapan" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan toples plastik berisi _sandwich._

"Terimakasih" ucapku lalu meraih satu potong _sandwich._

"Kyung ini sa-umh-ngat enak. Kau membuatnya sendiri ?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, telan dulu baru berbicara. Jika kai bertanya, maka ya, aku membuatnya sendiri. Siapa yang tidak bisa membuat roti isi didunia ini ?"

Aku hanya mencibir untuk menanggapinya. Bukankah dia berlebihan ketika mengatakan "di dunia ini ?" ?.

Dasar. Aku hampir meraih satu potong sandwich lagi ketika tiba-tiba perutku terasa mual dan kunyahan sandwich yang baru kutelan seperti ingin keluar kembali. Aku segera membekap mulutku.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja ?"

Aku mengangguk dan bergumam untuk pergi ke kamar kecil sebentar. Kyungsoo menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku, tapi aku mengangkat tanganku dan menggeleng kemudian berlari secepat mungkin untuk menemukan kamar mandi. Terasa semakin sulit untuk menemukan kamar mandi karena aku tidak tahu tempat-tempat di kampus ini.

"Hey ! Hati-hati !" Sentak seseorang ketika secara tidak sengaja tubuhku menabraknya. Aku hanya membungkuk lalu berlalu pergi berlari mencari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang ada di perutku diwastafel segera setelah aku menemukan kamar mandi. Kepalaku begitu pening karena perutku seperti ingin mengeluarkan seluruh organ didalamnya. Setelah kurasa cukup memuntahkannya, tanganku segera menekan keran air lalu segera membasuh sisa percikan muntahan yang tersisa di sudut bibirku. Tubuhku merosot dilantai kamar mandi karena tanganku tidak mampu menopang tubuhku yang lemas. Tangan kananku meremat kepalaku begitu kasar karena pening itu semakin tak karuan. Kemudian pandanganku gelap. Meninggalkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan didalam pikiranku.

.

.

.

Aku tersadar ketika indra penciumanku menghirup bau khas rumah sakit. Oh ?. Mengerjapkan mataku ketika merasakan elusan lembut dipunggung tangan kiriku.

"Baekhyun.."

Dengan perlahan menolehkan kepalaku kearah sumber suara yang memanggil namaku.

"Eomma.." ucapku begitu lirih. Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi ketika eomma memelukku begitu erat.

"Eomma.."

"Baekhyun syukurlah kau sudah sadar.. eomma begitu mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tau seberapa eomma panik ketika mendapatkan panggilan dari Kyungsoo jika kau pingsan di kamar mandi kampus"

"Pingsan ?" Ulangku. Eomma melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengangguk menanggapi.

"Eomma kenapa aku di rumah sakit ? Dimana Kyung- nyonya ?"

Aku terkejut ketika mendapati Nyonya Park juga disini. Alisku berkerut karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan kembali muncul didalam kepalaku.

"Bisakah kalian memberitahuku aku sakit apa ? Kenapa aku dirumah sakit ?" Tanyaku.

Pandanganku turun ketika merasakan tangan hangat eomma menggenggamku.

"Kau kelelahan Baekhyun, dokter berkata bahwa kau tidak mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang cukup" ucap eomma.

"Tapi aku bahkan tidur seharian kemarin" atau mungkin tidak, batinku menambahi.

 _Well,_ setelah membantu eomma di panti asuhan, aku hanya sedikit bermain dengan Chanyeol uhm.. apakah berhenti bercinta di jam 3 pagi juga termasuk kedalam sebab tubuhku begitu kelelahan ?. Jika iya, maka aku akan mengelaknya. Bercinta merupakan hal normal bagi pasangan yang telah menikah, bukan ?. Termasuk sampai jam 3 pagi, Byun ?. Batinku mencibir. Oh tentu saja.

"Kau terlalu kelelahan saat membantu eomma di panti asuhan Baekhyun" jawab Nyonya Park.

"Tapi-"

"Dan dokter mengatakan itu tidak bagus untuk kandunganmu yang masih muda, masih rentan" potong eomma.

Apa ?

"Maafkan eomma Baekhyun, eomma tidak memberitahumu lebih awal jika kau adalah laki-laki yang spesial" ucap eomma seraya genggaman pada tanganku makin mengerat.

Persetan dengan laki-laki spesial. Itu bukan hal yang akan membuatku terkejut lagi. Tapi mengandung ?

"Lelucon apa ini ?" Ucapku seadanya.

"Maafkan eomma Baekhyun" ucap eomma.

Tangan kananku perlahan bergerak ke atas perutku. Bergetar disana, hampir tidak percaya.

"Jadi.. ada seorang nyawa disini ?" Lirihku.

"Ya Baekhyun.. kau telah mengandung selama 3 minggu, bayi yang akan hadir dari hasil buah cinta kalian. Kau dan Chanyeol" ucap eomma.

Chanyeol ? Astaga, aku melupakannya.

"Dimana Chanyeol ?" Tanyaku.

Berbeda dengan wajah bahagia eomma, nyonya Park hanya tersenyum begitu tipis disana. Ada apa ?

"Keluarga Tuan Baekhyun ?" Suara suster menginterupsi kami.

"Ya, dengan saya" ucap eomma lalu beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiri suster itu.

"Baekhyun, eomma keluar sebentar untuk mengurus administrasinya. Soo Young tolong jaga Baekhyun"

"Tentu" jawab Nyonya Park.

"Eomma, dimana Chanyeol ?" Tanyaku kepada Nyonya Park setelah eomma keluar dari kamar.

Nyonya Park berjalan mendekat lalu mengambil tempat duduk tepat disampingku.

"Eomma," panggilku sekali lagi.

"Chanyeol mungkin sekarang sedang dikantor"

"Apakah.. dia tahu ?"

Nyonya Park mengangguk tapi wajahnya penuh kesedihan.

"Ada apa eomma ?" Tanyaku.

"Chanyeol langsung kesini setelah tau bahwa kau pingsan di kamar mandi kampus"

"Chanyeol kesini ?" Ulangku.

"Ya, Chanyeol kesini. Baekhyun, bolehkah eomma bertanya sesuatu ?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apakah.. kalian memang tidak merencanakan memiliki anak sebelumnya ?"

Aku tertegun. Kami memang tidak pernah memiliki pembicaraan tentang anak atau semacamnya selama ini.

"Chanyeol kesini, tapi setelah dia tahu bahwa mengandung.. Chanyeol seperti terlihat kebingungan dan mengatakan bahwa bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi. Eomma belum sempat bertanya kenapa Chanyeol terlihat sangat terkejut saat mengetahui kau mengandung karena setelahnya dia langsung pergi. Eomma mencoba menghubunginya tapi handphonenya tidak aktif"

Chanyeol datang ? Dia mengetahui kehamilanku, tapi kemudian pergi ?. Apakah bayi-

"Baekhyun.."

"Eomma, bisakah eomma meninggalkanku sendiri ?"

"Baek-"

"Kumohon"

Helaan napas terdengar dari Nyonya Park.

"Baiklah. Dengar, eomma selalu disini"

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Pikiranku benar-benar kosong. Aku tidak mampu untuk sekedar mencari jawaban mengapa Chanyeol pergi setelah mengetahui kehamilanku.

.

.

.

Ini terhitung 3 hari sejak aku menjadi satu-satunya penghuni di penthouse Chanyeol. Aku berusaha menghubunginya sebanyak yang kubisa, tapi _handphone_ nya selalu tidak aktif atau suara operator sialan yang akan menjawabnya. Selama 3 hari itu aku juga berusaha mencari keberadaan Chanyeol dikantornya. Aku mencoba bertanya kepada Minho tapi hanya jawaban bahwa Chanyeol sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis di Jeju atau yang lainnya yang kudapatkan. Baik Nyonya Park ataupun Kai juga tidak tahu dimana Chanyeol sekarang.

Kenapa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghubungiku ?

Kenapa aku merasa dia tengah menghindariku ? Apakah ini semua karena kehamilanku ? Aku ingat bahwa Chanyeol membuatku meminum obat mencegah kehamilan yang kutahu dari dokter Zhang. Tapi haruskah dia menghindariku seperti ini ?.

Meletakkan gelas jus jerukku dengan kasar, aku berlari menaiki tangga untuk mengambil handphoneku dikamar. Tidak ada cara lain, pikirku. Segera jari-jariku mengetikkan sesuatu yang gila didalam pikiranku, kemudian mengirimkannya.

 _Kepada : Chanyeolie_ _Bukankah ini hari yang cerah untuk kematianku ?. Tidakkah kau setidaknya melihatku untuk yang terakhir ?_

Gila ? Ya, kupikir itu satu-satunya cara agar Chanyeol tidak mengabaikanku. Tidak lebih dari 5 detik, handphoneku berbunyi. Chanyeol. Dia menelponku. See ? Bekerja bukan ?. Aku memilih mengabaikannya karena terhitung 15 atau paling cepat 10 menit dari sekarang, Chanyeol akan datang kesini. Apakah aku terdengar sangat percaya diri ?. Tentu tidak, aku hanya tau tabiat Chanyeol seperti apa.

.

.

.

Aku sedang duduk menonton kartun ketika mendengar langkah tergesa-gesa dari seseorang yang menutup pintu penthouse begitu kasar. Kubawa pandanganku ke jam dinding di sebelah kanan atas. 11 lebih 3 detik, tidak jauh dari perkiraanku bukan ?.

"Baekhyun _what the fuck !_ " Ucapnya.

Aku berdiri dan bersedekap menghadapnya.

"Kau datang ?" Ucapku.

"Omong kosong apa ini ?!" Teriaknya seraya membanting handphonenya dilantai.

"Apa kau baru saja membentakku ?"

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya begitu kasar.

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu ? Kau membuat jantung ku hampir berhenti berdetak saat membaca pesanmu, kau tahu ? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu !"

"Bukankah aku seharusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa denganmu ?. Kau menghilang selama 3 hari ! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungimu ! Sekertaris juga pengawal sialanmu itu selalu mengatakan bahwa kau sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis. Persetan dengan perjalanan bisnis, bahkan kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali ! Aku bingung Chanyeol.. aku takut.. tapi kau malah jauh dari pandanganku !"

Aku meledak. Semua emosi yang menggerogotiku selama 3 hari ini bertebaran, juga airmata yang kutahan selama 3 hari ini.

"Aku.. "

"Aku bingung Chanyeol.. kau menghilang begitu saja"

"Ini begitu rumit" ucapnya ketika kepalanya menunduk, membawa pandangannya kebawah.

"Lalu buat aku mengerti" jawabku.

Tungkaiku berjalan mendekat padanya. Tangan kananku bergerak menyentuh lengannya yang begitu tegang. Mengapa ?.

"Chanyeol.." panggilku. Bibirnya terkatup, diam, pandangannya masih didalam kebingungan.

Chanyeol ada apa ?.

"Apakah ini karena kehamilanku ? Karena aku mengandung ?"

"Apakah kau.. tidak menginginkan bayi ini ?" Lirihku.

Aku berdoa dalam hati bahwa dia akan menyangkalnya. Tapi hanya keterdiaman yang kudapat. Seketika itu juga denyutan sakit muncul dihatiku, seperti ditempa sebuah beton didalam sana. Fakta bahwa Chanyeol tidak menyangkalnya. Dia hanya diam pun tidak menunjukan ekspresi yang sarat akan kebahagiaan karena seorang nyawa yang sedang berada didalam tubuhku. Maka dari itu kesimpulan muncul begitu saja, bahwa kehadiran bayi ini bukan apa yang dia inginkan. Bukan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian untuk chapter ini ! see u !**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (19)**

Dia masih terdiam berdiri didepanku. Tenggorokanku terasa sakit karena menahan isakan yang ingin keluar, ketika bahkan aku tidak bisa menebak emosinya. Chanyeol hanya membisu walaupun bibirnya beberapa kali terbuka.

"Chanyeol.." lirihku membuat hatiku kembali berdenyut lebih sakit. Bibirnya merapat membuat garis lurus kemudian kepalanya menggeleng. Aku tertegun ditempatku. Jadi benar ?

"Baekhyun.."

Kakiku mundur ketika tangan kananku kuangkat kedepan.

"Chanyeol," bibirku menghentikan mulutnya yang berbicara.

"Kupikir kau harus segera kembali ke kantor. Ahaha benar kan ? Maaf jika bercandaku berlebihan. Aku sangat mengantuk, kurasa aku akan tidur saja" ucapku berusaha menahan genangan airmata yang telah siap untuk jatuh, kemudian memutar tubuhku yang telah begitu lemas untuk berjalan kembali ke kamar.

Aku hanya begitu mencintainya sehingga aku tidak bisa jika harus mendengar kalimat yang tidak kuinginkan keluar dari mulutnya. Terlebih itu akan menyakitiku. Airmataku jatuh dikedua disisi bersamaan dengan gigitan gigi pada bibirku yang bergetar. Menahan suara isakan keluar dari belah bibirku. Dengan pelan kakiku menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar. Batinku berteriak, seharusnya Chanyeol menghentikanku !. Tapi dia hanya diam berdiri diatas lantai yang begitu dingin disana. Mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada tangga untuk mendukung tubuhku tetap berdiri dengan benar. Pintu kamar tertutup bersamaan dengan suara debuman dari tubuhku yang jatuh setelah tanganku mengunci pintu kamar. Membekap mulutku begitu keras, tidak membiarkan jerit tangisku terdengar olehnya. Pertanyaan mengapa dan mengapa terus menerus menggerus kedalam pikiranku. Kurasa aku bisa menjadi gila setelah ini. Atas keterdiaman Chanyeol, atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Tanganku bergerak dengan lembut keatas perutku yang masih rata, dan tangis piluku tidak lagi dapat kucegah.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan pusing dikepalaku ketika seseorang menepuk lembut lenganku.

"Tuan Baekhyun.."

Mengerjapkan mataku lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Bibi ?"

Kenapa aku bisa bangun diatas ranjang ?

"Tuan anda harus makan, anda belum makan apapun seharian" ucapnya.

Indra penciumanku menangkap harum gurih dari sup daging.

"Bisa bantu aku untuk duduk ? Kurasa aku masih sedikit pusing" ucapku.

"Tentu, tuan"

Lalu perlahan bibi Yoon menuntunku untuk bangun.

"Arghh..", erangku ketika denyutan itu begitu menyakitkan.

"Tuan, tuan anda baik-baik saja ? Saya akan menelpon tuan Park"

"Jangan !"

"Eh ?"

"Dimana dia ?"

"Tuan Park kembali ke kantor sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Anda yakin tidak ingin saya memberitahu tuan Park ?"

"Tidak, jangan beritahu dia. Lagipula pusingku tidak terlalu buruk"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya membawakan anda sup daging ini. Masih hangat, semoga anda menyukainya"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menerima mangkuk berwarna putih itu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi. Jika ada yang anda butuhkan, hanya beritahu saya" ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Lalu bibi Yoon berjalan meninggalkan kamar setelah sebelumnya membungkuk.

Aku duduk terdiam diatas ranjang. Tanpa kusadari telapak tanganku telah berada diatas perutku yang masih merata. Bibirku kembali merapat, menekan emosiku yang tiba-tiba kembali naik. Baekhyun.. kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Kau tidak bisa rapuh seperti ini. Chanyeol memang orang yang rumit, ini bukan pertama kali untukmu melihat Chanyeol semembingungkan itu Byun.

Menghembuskan napasku begitu kasar. Pikiranku mencoba memungut akal sehatku. Tidak membiarkan emosi kacau ini mengambil alih logikaku. Benar, alasan, pasti dia memiliki sebuah alasan.

.

.

.

Tangan Chanyeol kini sedang bergerak diatas kertas-kertas penuh kesepakatan bisnis dengan bolpoin hitamnya. Telunjuknya beberapa kali menekan pangkal hidungnya. Pikirannya benar-benar pecah semenjak Baekhyun dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena tiba-tiba pingsan dikamar mandi kampusnya. Semenjak dokter mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tengah mengandung. Mengandung ?. Chanyeol bahkan belum mempercayainya. Dia telah memikirkan segalanya, baik dirinya maupun Baekhyun, termasuk tidak membiarkannya mengandung sebelum mereka telah benar-benar siap. Lalu semua kekacauan ini terjadi, semua lepas dari kontrolnya. Sesuatu lepas dari kontrolnya. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sehingga Chanyeol tidak pulang ke _penthouse_ nya sampai hari ini. Kemudian pesan dari Baekhyun membuat kepalanya benar-benar ingin pecah. Hatinya begitu sakit ketika melihat Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangis didepan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **[Flashback]**

"Ahh.." lenguhan terdengar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun ketika lidah prianya tengah menjilat leher jenjangnya begitu pelan.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terengah ketika memasuki rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali mengerang karena tangan besar Chanyeol meremas bokongnya. Kedua tangannya semakin mengeratkan kalungannya pada leher Chanyeol. Langkah Chanyeol terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa ketika menuju kamar Baekhyun. Walaupun demikian, bibirnya tidak berhenti menggoda pria kecil didepannya. Dengan kaki kanannya, Chanyeol menendang pintu kamar Baekhyun lalu segera membawa langkahnya masuk. Chanyeol hampir jatuh ketika kakinya mengenai tumpukan buku.

"Ouh, maaf. Aku belum membereskan bukuku" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu mendorong bibir penuhnya diatas bibir tipis pria mungilnya.

"Aw !" , ketika Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang.

"Wae ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Apakah dia menjatuhkan Baekhyun begitu keras ?

Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya lalu tangannya menarik sebuah buku dari sana.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, aku belum membereskan bukuku" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyengir lalu melempar buku digenggamannya ke sisi kanan.

"Lagipula bagaimana bisa bukumu ada dimana-mana ? Kurasa ujian masih lama Baek"

"Itu benar, tapi universitas S begitu besar dimataku. Jadi kurasa aku harus mempersiapkannya dari sekarang"

"Sebaiknya tidak ada lagi bukumu diatas ranjang sekarang atau mereka akan menjadi kotor setelah ini" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kurasa ranjangku sudah bersih sekarang" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu merangkak mengungkung tubuh didepannya.

"Untuk itu kita akan mengotorinya sekarang" Ucap Chanyeol disertai smirk andalannya.

Merundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir merah jambu milik dearnya. Ketika bibirnya sedang sibuk mencium Baekhyun, tangan Chanyeol menarik dasi sekolah pria yang tengah diciumnya. Membawa kedua tangannya keatas lalu mengikat simpul diatas kepalanya.

"Chanh.. jangan.. ah"

Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya.

"Kau tahu benar sifatku. Kapan orang tuamu kembali ?"

"Saat makan malam. Ahh !"

"Jawab yang benar"

"Tujuh, jam tujuh malam" jawab Baekhyun dengan napas tersengal.

" _Well,_ kita memiliki waktu 4 jam. Itu cukup untuk membuatmu meneriakkan klimaks beberapa kali"

"Chan.." , rengek Baekhyun karena Chanyeol begitu vulgar.

"Haruskah kita memulainya ?"

Baekhyun memangguk dan tangan Chanyeol bergerak dengan cekatan melucuti seragam sekolah Baekhyun. Membuka ikat pinggang yang membelit celana itu,membuka kancing lalu menarik turun resletingnya. Baekhyun mendongak menjatuhkan kepalanya ketika bibir Chanyeol mengecup kepala penisnya yang masih terbalut oleh celana dalam. Napas hangat Chanyeol membuat persendiannya lemas. Mulutnya kembali melenguh saat tangan besar Chanyeol menarik turun celana dalamnya. Mengecup paha dalamnya. Mata Baekhyun melebar saat penisnya berada didalam mulut hangat Chanyeol. Secepat ini ?.

"Ahh ! Chan ah.. _no_ oh _God_ "

Lidah prianya bergerak begitu lincah bermain, mengulum penisnya. Buku-buku jari Baekhyun telah memutih karena sensasinya begitu keterlaluan. Mulut Baekhyun kembali menganga ketika tangan Chanyeol berada dikedua bongkah bokongnya. Membuat gerakan memutar membuat kepala Baekhyun semakin pening. Meremasnya bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang menarik penisnya begitu keras.

"Anhh ! Chanyeol.. Chan-ah yeolhh"

Baekhyun berteriak ke awang-awang saat tarikan prianya yang ketiga. Dadanya tersengal bergerak naik turun. Bibirnya kembali melenguh saat Chanyeol membubuhkan ciuman-ciuman kecil disepanjang perutnya, terus bergerak naik. Lalu berhenti diputingnya. Baekhyun begitu frustasi karena gerak tangannya yang terbatas.

"Chanyeolhh "

Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya pada puting Baekhyun setelah puas melihat _dear_ nya yang begitu frustasi karena tangannya yang terikat. Tangan Chanyeol perlahan membuka kancing celana hitamnya. Menarik kain itu sampai betisnya. Lalu membawa kedua kaki Baekhyun keatas kedua bahunya. Baekhyun telah memerah dibawah sana.

" _Comfy_ ?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Lalu kepalan tangannya berubah begitu erat ketika penis Chanyeol yang telah mengeras menerobos lubangnya.

"Aght !", Baekhyun terlonjak ketika Chanyeol mendorong penisnya begitu cepat.

Kemudian setelahnya kamar Baekhyun didominasi oleh desahan-desahan dari mulut Baekhyun. Sedang Chanyeol hanya menggeram sesekali ketika lubang Baekhyun menjepit penisnya begitu kuat, begitu nikmat.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti ketika jarum jam menunjuk angka 6. Juga karena Baekhyun terlihat begitu kewalahan untuk mengimbangi Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau memang serajin ini ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Huh ?"

"Bukumu ada dimana-mana"

Baekhyun tertawa lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya sering lupa untuk membereskannya setelah belajar" jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku harus kembali setelah ini"

Baekhyun mendongak keatas.

"Kenapa tidak makan malam disini sekalian ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ayah pulang. Ibu membuat acara seperti makan malam bersama sekeluarga"

"Ah begitu.. baiklah, aku mengerti"

Chanyeol merunduk untuk mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan pelukan lebih lama ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu,"

"1 jam ?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lalu menjawab, "30 menit"

Baekhyun mendengus tapi tidak memprotes.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

 **[Another Flashback]**

Jeritan menyakitkan telinga dari seorang anak kecil membuat semua anak panti berkumpul sore itu.

"Dia membunuhnya !" Pekik salah satu anak panti kepada anak kecil didepannya.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol yang menggendong kelinci itu kini begitu bergetar. Netranya kebingungan ketika semua anak-anak mengelilinginya.

"Dasar pembunuh !"

"Kau membunuhnya !"

"Apa ? Dia sangat kejam !"

"Aku tidak !!" Teriak Chanyeol membuat yang lain kini terdiam. Napasnya memburu menahan amarah.

"Bukan aku yang membunuhnya ! Aku merawatnya bukan membunuhnya !"

"Kau merawatnya ? Jangan bercanda ! Kelinci itu mati karenamu ! "

"Kudengar dia tidak memiliki ayah" bisik seorang anak lain.

"Benarkah ? Apa dia sedang mencoba menjadi ayah untuk kelinci itu ?" sahut yang lainnya.

"Bodoh," _(Presdir !)_

"Dia memang sakit" _(Presdir !)_

"Pantas saja dia ditinggal orangtua asuhnya disini"

.

.

.

[Flashback end]

"Presdir !"

Chanyeol terkesiap.

"Maafkan saya, tapi anda memiliki _meeting_ sekarang"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sebentar, mencoba menggapai akal sehatnya kembali. Kemudian menarik beberapa kertas juga map diatas mejanya dan menyerahkan pada sekertarisnya. Tubuh tegapnya berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya diikuti oleh sekertarisnya.

.

.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma. Ya, aku sudah sampai sekarang"

Aku kembali ke _penthouse_ ketika jam menunjukan angka 9 malam. Aku baru saja kembali dari rumahku, hanya merasa jika aku sedang merindukan mereka.. atau mungkin aku sebenarnya tengah merindukan Chanyeol.

Kembali mendengus ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol yang telah pulang. Aku heran, apakah dia memang seperti ini ? Memilih untuk menghindar daripada menghadapi sebuah masalah.

"Aku mengerti eomma. Ya, aku akan kesana. Selamat malam. Aku mencintaimu juga"

Melempar handphoneku kesembarang arah setelah menutup telpon dari eomma lalu menjatuhkan tubuhku ke ranjang. Mataku memandang langit-langit kamar. Pikiranku melayang kepada Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi aku merasa bahwa aku tidak cukup untuk mengerti bagaimana dia. Bagaimana aku mengatasi ini ? Sedang Chanyeol selalu menghindar seperti ini. Apakah aku sebaiknya menelpon dokter Zhang ?. Tidak, itu bukan ide yang bagus. Apa yang harus kulakuan ?. Membalikkan tubuhku kekiri lalu memejamkan kedua mataku. Kupikir aku harus beristirahat. Semua ini sungguh menguras energiku.

.

.

.

Kepalaku bergerak juga menyamankan diriku lalu mengeratkan selimut ketika dingin tiba-tiba menyentuh kulitku.

Tunggu. Selimut ?

Aku langsung mendudukan tubuhku ketika wangi seseorang tercium oleh indra penciumanku. Chanyeol ?. Aku bahkan sudah tidak memakai mantel creamku lagi dan aku yakin Chanyeol yang melepaskannya.

"Chanyeol.."

Tidak ada sahutan. Jam dinding menunjukan waktu jam 11 malam. Menyibak selimutku lalu segera membawa langkahku menuju kamar mandi. Tidak ada, namun aku bertaruh dia baru saja mandi. Terlihat dari titik-titik air disekitar _jacuzzi,_ tanda bahwa baru saja selesai digunakan. Tapi dimana dia ?

Kakiku kini berjalan keluar kamar, lalu menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. Penthouse sedikit gelap, hanya temaram dari lampu-lampu yang sengaja khusus dinyalakan hanya untuk malam hari.

"Chanyeol.." panggilku sekali lagi.

Tuhan dimana dia ?. Hatiku mengucap syukur ketika melihat lampu diruang kerjanya masih menyala dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Menghembuskan napasku, mengumpulkan keberanianku pada setiap langkah kakiku yang berjalan memasuki ruang kerjanya. Perlahan tanganku mendorong pintu itu. Terlihat Chanyeol masih dengan bathrobe biru gelapnya berdiri jauh didepanku. Keningku mengeryit ketika melihat Chanyeol tengah memasukkan obat begitu banyak lalu segera meminum air dari gelas ditangan kanannya. Mendudukan dirinya dikursi kerja dengan memejamkan matanya setelah sebelumnya menghembuskan napasnya penuh lelah.

"Chanyeol.." panggilku.

Kedua _phoenix_ nya langsung terbuka, secepat tangannya yang menyingkirkan botol juga sebuah jarum suntik di atas meja.

Apa ? Jarum suntik ?.

"Chanyeol apa itu ?" Tanyaku.

Tubuhku semakin mendekat. Tanganya dengan tergesa-gesa membuka laci disamping kanan lalu memasukkannya kedalam sana.

"Chanyeol ?"

Kini aku benar-benar telah didepannya. Pandangannya beralih kesamping, menatap kedepan padaku.

"Baekhyun, kau bangun ?"

"Chanyeol jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau menyimpan jarum suntik ?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lalu menekan pangkal hidungnya.

"Obat" jawabnya.

Huh ?

"Obat ?. Kau sakit ? Obat seperti apa sampai kau menggunakan jarum suntik ?"

"Baekhyun.." lirihnya.

Perlahan aku menaiki tubuhnya yang terduduk diatas kursi. Chanyeol membuat ekspresi terkejut ketika aku melakukannya. Tapi siapa yang peduli ?.

"Baekhyun apa yang kaulakukan ?"

Setelah tubuhku benar-benar merasa nyaman diatas pangkuannya, tanganku kubawa untuk menyentuh kedua bahunya. _Phoenix_ nya sarat akan kebingungan. Berbeda dengan netraku yang kini begitu bahagia bisa memandang kedua irisnya sedekat ini kembali.

"Aku mohon.. jangan hindari aku" ucapku.

Kedua mataku kembali memanas bersiap untuk meledak kembali.

" _Dear.. dear.. hey don't, please don't cry.._ " ucapnya sambil membawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup pipiku.

"Aku merindukanmu" cicitku.

"Oh _dear.._ "

Begitu hangat ketika lengannya memelukku. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku didadanya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya merasa telah merusak masa depanmu"

"Apa ?", menarik tubuhku kembali dan menatapnya tidak mengerti.

Apa maksud ucapannya ?

"Aku merusak masa depanmu" ulangnya.

"Chanyeol, kau masa depanku. Apa yang kau katakan"

"Seharusnya ini menjadi tahun pertamamu sebagai mahasiswa Universitas S tapi aku merusaknya dengan membuatmu hamil. _I ran out everything_ "

Aku tercengang ditempatku. Jangan katakan bahwa ini adalah kekhawatiran Chanyeol selama ini.

"Astaga Chanyeol.. apakah ini alasan kau menghindariku beberapa hari ini ?"

"Aku tahu Baek. Kau begitu menginginkan untuk menjadi mahasiswa disana. Tapi aku hanya mengacaukannya dengan membuatmu hamil"

"Chanyeol, berhenti mengatakan seakan-akan ini kesalahanmu karena membuatku hamil" ucapku.

"Faktanya benar" , mendecih atas jawabannya sendiri.

"Apakah kau pikir Universitas S begitu penting untukku ?"

Alisnya menukik sedang keningnya berkerut.

" _Of course._ Kau tidak akan tidur sampai menjelang pagi karena belajar jika tidak untuk bisa masuk ke Universitas S. Aku tahu itu dengan benar"

"Baiklah itu benar. Aku memang pria penuh ambisi untuk bisa menjadi mahasiswa disana. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Aku tahu bahwa kau lebih berharga dari hal lain didunia ini. Jika aku memang berhasrat pada Universitas S, aku tidak akan berhenti minum pil dari bibi Yoon atas suruhanmu"

Matanya melebar, terkejut.

"Kau tahu ?"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu jika kau menyuruh bibi Yoon memberikan pil padaku setiap hari tanpa sepengatahuanku" ucapku.

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya ?. Tidak, itu tidak penting. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ?"

"Aku hanya takut jika kita akan bertengkar lagi"

"Astaga Baek"

"Aku tahu aku salah. Maafkan aku"

"Kau tahu Baekhyun. Kau tahu bahwa itu akan mencegahmu untuk hamil. Tapi kau berhenti meminumnya, juga tidak memberitahuku"

Aku mengeryit atas ucapannya.

"Chanyeol, kau membencinya ?" Ucapku bersamaan dengan tangan kananku yang kini berada di atas perutku.

"Apa ?"

Airmata kembali mengumpul dibawah mataku.

"Kau menghindariku Chanyeol. Kau membenci bayi ini. Aku kebingungan, aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi kau menghindariku. Aku tidak mengerti Chanyeol.. aku tidak mengerti" , tangisku pecah, emosiku yang selama ini kutahan kini bertebaran.

"Aku peduli padamu Baekhyun. Aku peduli sehingga aku melakukan itu semata-mata untukmu. Untuk kerja kerasmu belajar selama ini. Aku tidak ingin merusak masa depanmu !"

"Tapi kau masa depanku Chan !. Aku memilihmu sehingga aku berhenti mengonsumsi obat-obat itu"

"Baekhyun.."

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kini aku merasa bahwa kalian segalanya, duniaku saat ini. Aku tidak bisa berpikir yang lain"

"Tapi,Baekhyun ini juga begitu tiba-tiba untukku. Aku tidak membencinya sungguh. Dia darah dagingku sendiri. Aku hanya belum.. aku belum"

Kedua tanganku menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Chanyeol.."

Wajahnya dipenuhi kekhawatiran, bibirnya berulang kali merapat lalu terbuka kembali.

"Kita akan belajar bersama-sama" ucapku ketika pandangannya masih penuh kebingungan.

"Aku takut bagaimana nanti aku akan menjadi ayah. Aku takut jika aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik. Aku-"

"Ssh..shh.. Chanyeol, kau bisa. Aku tahu kau bisa. Kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik Chanyeol. Dan bayi ini.. dia akan memiliki ayah yang begitu hebat. Mencintainya sebagaimana ayahnya mencintai papanya"

"Papa ?" Ulangnya.

Aku terkekeh lirih.

"Itu.. hanya terlintas di kepalaku. Tidakkah kau bahagia ketika mendengar aku sedang mengandung ?"

Alisnya berkerut.

"Rumit. Tapi aku bahagia" ucapnya lalu setelahnya bibirku segera terdorong kedepan menekan bibir tebalnya.

Aku begitu merindukannya. Senyuman terkembang diantara ciuman kami ketika tangannya bergerak digaris pinggangku. Aku mendesah ketika bibirnya melepaskanku secara tiba-tiba.

"Baekhyun "

"Hm ?"

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu ?"

Memutar mataku. Apakah itu benar-benar penting untuknya ?.

"Ahh" lenguhku ketika paha Chanyeol bergeser ketengah menekan penisku dari luar.

"Mata Byun.. mata. Sekali lagi, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu ?"

"Mungkin tahun depan ? Atau tahun berikutnya ? Atau haruskah aku mengambil cuti ?"

"Baek-mmph"

Bibirku kembali membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Tidak lama karena setelah itu aku melepaskannya.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal lain ?. Aku merindukanmu~"

"Baek uhmm"

"Hm ?"

"Hati-hati dengan bokongmu. Apakah kau sedang menggodaku ?"

"Aku tahu seorang Park Chanyeol cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Tidakkah begitu ?", tidak lupa dengan kedipan oleh mata kananku.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Lalu pekikan keluar dari mulutku ketika tiba-tiba kedua tangannya meletakkan tubuhku diatas meja.

"Karena kau tidak ingin kita membicarakan hal lain, jadi, haruskah aku membuatmu berhenti bicara ?"

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _I'm back ! thankyou for all who favorite and followed this story._**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER ! _see u !_**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (19)**

Sapuan bibir itu bergerak menyusuri lembut kulit kaki telanjangku. Aku hanya menggunakan atasan karena Chanyeol telah menarik turun seluruh kain yang menutupi kakiku . Chanyeol terlihat sangat hati-hati ketika tengah menggodaku terlihat bagaimana lidah panasnya membuat gerakan menjilat dengan sangat pelan, sangat frustasi. _Phoenix_ nya beberapa kali melirik keatas dimana wajah penuh keputusasaanku begitu terlihat menyenangkan di matanya.

" _Chanhh.._ " lenguhku ketika ciuman Chanyeol berpindah ke bagian paha dalamku.

Hembusan napas hangat Chanyeol menyentuh kulit pahaku, membuat tubuhku bergetar. Lingkaran gairah telah bergerak menuju pusat tubuhku. Berikutnya kedua mataku melotot begitu lebar ketika tiba-tiba penisku telah berada didalam gua hangat Chanyeol. Bibirnya tersenyum miring ketika aku mendesah begitu keras. Wajahku begitu merah, sedang mulutku terbuka.

" _Ahh Chanyeolhh cha-ah !_ "

Kedua tanganku begitu kepayahan ketika mencoba meremat kedua sisi disampingku karena sekarang aku berada diatas meja Chanyeol. Meja kerjanya. Gila, tapi siapa peduli ketika batinku tengah meronta-ronta dengan tidak sabaran didalam sana ingin segera menjemput surga dunia. Chanyeol mempercepat kulumannya, menyedot penis yang berada didalam mulutnya begitu kuat, karena, oh, Chanyeol. Aku mendesah begitu keras. Tanganku bergerak kedepan, menyusuri surai Chanyeol, mengeratkan jari-jariku yang telah kebas disana ketika Chanyeol menjadi begitu brutal. Tubuhku bergetar dan gairah telah mengumpul mengambil alih akalku. Mengejar hedonisme tak berujung, aku dibuat lupa dunia. Berlebihan ?. Tidak, jika ini tentang bagaimana mahir mulut pria didepanku yang membuatku gila. Gila.

" _Ah !_ Chanyeol !" Begitu keras bersamaan dengan cairan panas yang menyembur memenuhi mulut Chanyeol.

Aku begitu lemas, tapi tangan Chanyeol segera menarikku kebawah, jatuh diatas pangkuannya lagi kemudian meraih bibirku begitu tergesa-gesa. Menciumku begitu dalam, melumatnya sesekali. Lidahku bisa mengecap rasa dari cairan spermaku sendiri, bibir Chanyeol, dan gairahku. Sempurna.

" _Mmhh.._ " lenguhanku terdengar disela gigitan gigi Chanyeol pada bibirku.

Chanyeol menarik belah bibir bawahku pelan sebelum melepaskannya. Napas panas kami saling bersahutan. Kedua lenganku yang melingkar dileher Chanyeol mencoba menariknya kembali kedalam pagutan, tapi Chanyeol dengan senyum tipisnya malah memundurkan kepalanya. Membuatku mengerucutkan bibirku tanpa bisa kutahan. Aku ingin menciumnya, aku ingin bibirnya, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku bisa melihat Chanyeol menahan senyumnya.

"Channie~" , rengekku.

"Hm ?"

"Cium" ucapku dengan mencebikkan bibir.

"Ini sudah malam" ucap Chanyeol.

"Lalu ?"

"Ini waktunya tidur"

Aku menggeleng begitu keras.

"Aku mau kau~", rengekku kembali.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

" _Dear,_ aku minta pengertianmu. Aku begitu lelah hari ini dan kita juga harus tidur. Kau akan mendapatkanku tapi tidak malam ini, oke ?"

"Kau lelah ? Kau lelah denganku ? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi ? Kupikir kita telah berbaikan Chanyeol.. Apa.. apa kau sudah bosan denganku ? Kau tidak kan ?"

Pikiran itu benar-benar tidak bisa kucegah.

Chanyeol begitu terkejut untuk sepersekian detik ketika aku mengatakannya tapi kemudian berganti dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Hei.. hei, tidak. Astaga Baekhyun, tentu saja tidak. Itu hal yang paling mustahil jika aku bosan denganmu. Aku bukan lelah padamu _Dear.._ Aku lelah karena pekerjaan kantor, tubuhku benar-benar lelah dan aku harus istirahat. Sekarang aku sedang meminta pengertianmu"

"Benar ? Kau tidak bosan denganku ?" Cicitku.

Kemudian Chanyeol meraih bibirku kedalam pagutannya, tidak lama, kemudian melepaskannya.

"Kau bisa menggantungku didepan pintu jika aku berbohong" ucap Chanyeol.

Otot pipiku tertarik membuat sebuah senyuman tanpa bisa kutahan.

"Oke !"

"Jadi, bisakah aku mendapatkan pelukan sampai pagi ? Aku merindukanmu" ucapnya sambil mengeratkan lengannya ditubuhku.

"Kau mendapatkannya Park" jawabku sambil menyentil hidungnya.

Kemudian Chanyeol menggendongku, menutupi kaki telanjangku dengan jasnya lalu berjalan menuju ranjang kami yang terlampau dingin ditubuhku beberapa hari ini karena Chanyeol tidak berada dalam jarak pandangku.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah penyambutan mahasiswa baru pada angkatan tahun ini. Bukannya aku akan berhenti kuliah ? tidak. Sebelumnya aku dan Chanyeol telah berdiskusi tentang bagaimana kuliahku. Awalnya aku mengatakan baik-baik saja dan bisa mengikuti ujian tahun depannya lagi. Tapi Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa aku tidak harus berhenti kuliah ketika mengandung. Aku bisa tetap masuk kelas atau titip absen. Dahiku mengerut saat Chanyeol mengatakannya. Maksudku, apa mungkin ?. Tapi Chanyeol dengan segala ketenangannya mengatakan bahwa itu bukan hal yang harus dikhawatirkan. Lagipula kehamilan tidak terhitung sampai setahun sehingga aku harus berhenti kuliah. Juga, mungkin aku akan mengambil cuti ketika memasuki trimester ketiga. Walaupun Chanyeol menentang dan menyuruhku cuti selama kehamilanku. Aku tentu menolaknya, seharian dirumah tanpa melakukan apa-apa dengan waktu yang sangat lama akan membuatku gila.

Ketika kami mulai bosan dengan banyaknya sambutan dari orang-orang penting di Universitas, Kyungsoo menyenggol lenganku.

"Ada apa dengan lengan kemejamu Baek ?"

Membawa arah pandangku ke bawah.

"Noda kopi. Chanyeop begitu tergesa-gesa. Aku pikir sebuah masalah terjadi dikantornya pagi ini. Wajahnya begitu tidak bersahabat, tentu aku tidak bisa membuatnya melewatkan kopi paginya. Itu terjadi begitu cepat ketika Chanyeol menyodorkan dasinya padaku sedangkan aku menyodorkan secangkir kopi secara bersamaan. Membuatnya bertubrukan sehingga mengenai sedikit lengan kemejaku ketika cangkirnya bergoyang" Jelasku.

"Eh ? Untuk apa Chanyeol menyodorkan dasinya padamu ?"

Aku memutar mataku, tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja memintaku untuk membantu mengikatkan dasinya. Bukankah itu hal paling sederhana yang dilakukan pasangan yang menikah ?"

"Ya ya ya aku tentu saja tahu. Tapi.. wahh aku tidak menyangka kau berubah menjadi istri yang baik seperti ini Baek"

"Ya, aku laki-laki jika kau lupa"

"Terserah. Ngomong-ngomong ini bisa membuatku gila" bisiknya. Berkomentar tentang acara tahunan Universitas S hari ini.

"Tahan, kita mahasiswa baru disini" ucapku.

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini hanya formalitas, mereka tidak harus berbicara omong kos-"

Mataku melebar bersamaan dengan ucapan Kyungsoo yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba ketika mataku menangkap figur pria yang kukenal dengan jas hitam mengkilapnya.

"Selamat pagi. Saya mengucapkan selamat kepada.."

"Ba-baek, bukankah itu .. tunggu, ada apa dengan ekspresimu. Jangan katakan.. jangan katakan kau tidak tahu tentang ini ?"

Aku mengangguk dengan kaku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang ini. Tentang apa yang tengah dilakukan Chanyeol berdiri diatas sana dibalik mimbar didepan semua mahasiswa angkatan tahun ini.

"Chanyeol-ssi tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ini ?

Aku menggeleng.

"Kau tidak tahu ? Dia putra tunggal Park Group" bisik salah satu perempuan didepanku kepada teman disampingnya.

"Dia tampan sekali. Apakah dia telah berkencan ?"

Aku mengeryit ketika telingaku mendengar suara-suara disekitarku yang tengah membicarakan Chanyeol.

"Ya.. itu mustahil. Aku yakin dia belum menikah. Lihat, dia masih begitu muda"

Sialan, mereka tidak tahu bahkan yang mereka bicarakan telah menikah denganku.

"Jalang memang tidak bisa menahan mulut mereka" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Sst Kyung. Abaikan saja" ucapku.

Mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celanaku lalu segera mengirim pesan ke Chanyeol.

 _Kepada Chanyeol :_

 _Kau terlihat tampan, dasi yang bagus Presdir_

 _Send._

"Kau harus bertanya tentang ini padanya Baek"

"Aku sedang melakukannya" jawabku.

Mendengus ketika perempuan-perempuan itu masih membicarakan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke sofa begitu sampai di _Penthouse._ Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol membalas pesanku, _"Kau selalu menarik perhatianku. Dari yang lainnya. Kelewat cantik"_ adalah yang dia katakan. Aku bertanya kenapa dia ada di kampusku, tapi dia tidak membalasnya pun pesanku juga belum dibaca olehnya. Sekarang jam setengah 5 sore. Kupikir aku butuh mandi.

.

.

.

Aku sedang menuruni tangga sambil menggosok rambutku yang masih basah karena sehabis keramas ketika mencium bau sedap dari dapur.

"Oh ? Bibi Yoon" sapaku ketika melihat bibi Yoon tengah memindahkan sup dari panci ke mangkuk.

"Tuan Baekhyun"

"Aish.. Baekhyun, Baekhyun saja. Aku mulai lelah mengingatkan terus"

"Tapi-"

"Chanyeol tidak akan marah aku jamin. Bolehkah aku membantu ?"

"Tidak perlu sebentar lagi semuanya akan siap Tuan, ah maaf saya masih belum terbiasa"

Mengabaikannya, aku menempatkan diriku disamping bibi Yoon.

"Jadi, mana yang belum ?" ucapku. Terdengar napas lelah dari bibi Yoon sedangkan aku tersenyum.

"Apakah Chanyeol pulang cepat hari ini ?" tanyaku ketika meletakkan sendok disamping piring makanan.

"Saya rasa begitu. Tuan Minho menelpon saya tadi mengatakan Tuan Park akan pulang cepat hari ini"

Aku mengangguk.

"Bi, jika aku memiliki waktu luang bisakah bibi mengajariku memasak ?"

"Tentu Tuan"

Lalu terdengar suara _password_ yang ditekan bersamaan dengan ketukan sepatu yang tidak tenang. Aku terkejut ketika pintu dibanting begitu keras. Terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang frustasi dengan seorang pria berjas hitam yang uring-uringan dibelakangnya.

"Aku bersumpah jika ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu bekerja padaku karena membiarkan tua bangka itu berada dikantorku. Kau ada ketika meeting terakhir kali dan kupikir telingamu tuli ketika aku mengatakan untuk tidak membiarkan pak tua itu berada dikantorku" Ucap Chanyeol begitu dipenuhi amarah.

"Tuan Choi memaksa masuk presdir dan ka-"

"Berhenti. Berhenti kubilang ! Jika aku mendengar sepatah kata lagi keluar dari mulutmu maka detik itu juga kau tidak bekerja lagi padaku"

Apa yang terjadi ?,batinku.

"Sekarang pergi" ucap Chanyeol.

Pria itu terlihat membungkuk sebelum berjalan keluar dari _Penthouse._ Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Chan.."

Chanyeol berputar menghadapku. Menghembuskan napas lelahnya kemudian membawaku kedalam pelukannya. Tanganku terangkat untuk mengusap punggungnya yang terasa begitu tegang. Memejamkan mataku ketika hidung Chanyeol menghirup leherku begitu dalam.

"Semuanya baik ?" tanyaku.

"Yah, baik. Kau.. begitu segar" jawabnya.

Aku terkikik lalu memukul punggungnya.

"Tentu saja. Mandilah dan turun untuk makan malam"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mencium bibirku kilat. Tanganku terangkat menyentuh rahang tajamnya. Kemudian menariknya dalam ciuman, mengelus telinganya sebentar lalu melepaskannya. Lalu jariku bergerak lebih keatas mengelus alisnya yang tadi sempat menukik begitu tajam.

"Kau akan cepat tua jika keseringan marah-marah" lirihku.

"Tapi kau tetap cinta kan ?"

Oh Tuhan, pria ini. Aku terkekeh sebelum menjawab.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau ribuan kali lebih tampan jika tidak sedang marah"

"Oke, aku mengerti. Tunggu aku", kembali mengecup bibirku kemudian berjalan menjauh menaiki tangga.

"Tuan Park begitu tenang ketika bersama anda" ucap bibi Yoon.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Orang-orang hanya belum tahu bagaimana sulitnya membuat dia lebih jujur kepada perasaannya. Betapa itu memakan berbagai luapan emosi untuk bisa mengerti bagaimana jalan pikirannya. Orang-orang hanya tahu bagaimana dia begitu dihormati, begitu tegas juga terkontrol. Tanpa celah, tanpa tahu bagaimana dia berjuang mengatasi kekacauan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia pria yang kuat" lirihku.

"Maaf, apa Tuan ?"

"Ah tidak, tidak.. " sergahku.

.

.

.

Aku tengah mengunyah cemilanku -buah strawberry dilapisi coklat beku buatan bibi Yoon- ketika jarum pendek telah menununjuk angka 9 dengan panggilan dari Kyungsoo diseberang sana sedang memaksaku beranjak turun dari sofa ini karena meminta _file_ tugas-tugas saat SMA. Dia bercanda ?

"Tuhan, memangnya untuk apa ?"

"Ini penting Baek, apa susahnya berhenti mengunyah sebentar karena tubuhmu bisa berubah menjadi timbunan lemak dan lebih baik meng _copy_ kan _file_ nya untukku"

"Apa kau baru saja menyebutku timbunan lemak ?" ,ketika kunyahanku kini berhenti.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Itu hanya akan terjadi jika kau tidak berhenti mengunyah coklat itu ketika bahkan jam telah menunjukan bahwa ini benar-benar sudah larut malam"

"Sial, lagipula dimana _file_ mu ? Aku yakin kau mempunyainya"

"Aku tidak akan menelponmu malam-malam begini jika aku memiliki filenya. _Mac_ -ku jatuh dan semua file ada disana. Aku tidak sempat memindahnya ke _flashdisk_ " jelasnya.

"Kau bisa berhenti mengunyah sekarang ?", lanjutnya.

"apakah ini begitu mendesak sampai kau memaksaku seperti ini ?"

"Aku memaksamu, ya, karena ini sangat mendesak"

" _Fine_ !"

Mengakhiri panggilan secara sepihak dan beranjak dari sofa setelah sebelumnya mendengus dengan kasar.

.

.

.

Aku mendapati Chanyeol sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya juga lembaran kertas-kertas berserakan diatas ranjang kami ketika aku memasuki kamar.

"Apakah pekerjaan dikantor begitu banyak ?" tanyaku sambil menggeledah tas sekolahku untuk mengeluarkan laptopku dari sana.

Aku mengeryit ketika Chanyeol tidak juga menjawab pertanyaanku. Mengedikkan bahuku lalu melanjutkan jari-jari ku yang tengah bergerak mengetik sesuatu untuk mencari _file-file_ yang diminta Kyungsoo.

"Ah dapat !" pekikku ketika telah menemukan _file_ nya. Selanjutnya _flashdisk,_ dimana terakhir kali aku menaruh flashdisku ?. Tasku segera kuraih lalu menggeledah isinya. Tidak ada. Apakah ketinggalan dirumah ?.

"Aish orang itu, kenapa juga kyungsoo lupa _password_ emailnya. Lebih mudah mengirimkannya daripada harus memindahkannya ke _flashdisk,_ sedang _flashdis_ ku tidak ada. Kalau sudah seperti ini bagaimana ?. Tunggu, kupikir Chanyeol memilikinya.

"Chanyeol ! bisakah aku meminjam _flashdisk_ mu ?"

Dia tidak bergeming dari posisinya bahkan untuk menoleh padaku. Aku mulai kesal.

"Chan !"

Tetap sama. Tidak ada respon. Chanyeol benar-benar, apa yang sebenarnya dia kerjakan sampai mengabaikanku seperti ini.

Dengan langkah menghentak, aku menghampirinya. Menjatuhkan tubuhku tepat didepannya dengan tangan menyangga rahangku. Dia terkesiap.

"Bukankah.." lidahku keluar menjilat belah bibir bawahku yang terasa kering "kau sedikit keterlaluan.." , menggigit tepi kanan bibir bawahku kemudian menyugar suraiku kebelakang. "karena mengabaikanku ?" mataku menyipit ketika kalimatku selesai.

Aku menahan senyumku ketika menemukan Chanyeol terlihat menggemaskan ketika matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"apa ?"

Memutar mataku lalu jari telunjukku menekan kakinya.

"Aku memanggilmu ribuan kali (Aku tahu aku melebih-lebihkan) tapi kau menoleh pun tidak. Kau. me.nga.bai.kan.ku" telunjukku menekannya tiap aku menekankan ucapanku.

"Aku minta maaf, hm ? pekerjaan dari kantor membuatku terlalu fokus. Tapi haruskah kau memutar matamu ?"

Dahiku mengeryit.

"Kau selalu lebih perhatian padaku ketika aku melakukan ini..", memutar mataku kembali. "kurasa aku harus melakukannya lebih sering agar kau menjadi lebih perhatian padaku"

"Baekhyun" ucapnya dengan suara begitu rendah sambil menggeleng, memperingati.

"Kenapa ? kau mengabaikanku" kekesalanku benar tidak bisa kutahan.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan laptop dari hadapannya.

"Oke, apa yang kau butuhkan ?"

Dengan malas aku menjawab, " _flashdisk_ "

"Apa ?"

"Aku pinjam _flashdisk_ mu. Ada _file_ tugas yang diminta Kyungsoo" jelasku.

"Dilaci meja ruang kerjaku" ucapnya.

"Huh ?"

 _"Flashdis_ ku"

"O-oke. Kupinjam dulu ya !" ucapku lalu beranjak dari hadapannya tapi ketika kakiku hendak melangkah tanganku ditarik oleh tangannya.

Seketika tubuhku jatuh dipangkuannya.

 _Phoenix_ nya menatap kedua mataku. Tuhan.. kami telah menikah tapi mengapa detak jantungku tidak pernah bekerja normal ketika ditatap seperti ini.

"A-apa ?" tanyaku sambil melarikan pandanganku mencoba menghindar dari _phoenix_ nya. Jarinya bergerak dirahangku kemudian mengangkat wajahku keatas sehingga kini _phoenix_ nya semakin leluasa memandangku.

"Kau belum menjawabku" ucapnya.

"Menjawab ?" ulangku tidak mengerti.

"Aku minta maaf, mengabaikanmu" suaranya begitu rendah !.

Tenang Baekhyun .. tenang.. sialan detak jantungku semakin tak karuan.

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat. Terlalu takut untuk membuka mulutku, aku yakin suaraku akan tersendat.

Jari-jari tanganku meremat lengan baju bawahnya ketika Chanyeol mendekat, hembusan napasnya bisa kurasakan menggelitik seluruh permukaan wajahku. Mataku terpejam ketika bibirmya menyentuh tepi bibirku bergerak disepanjang rahangku.

" _Nghh.._ "

Batinku telah mengutukku didalam sana karena melenguh hanya karena bibirnya yang menyentuh wajahku main-main.

" _Mmhh_ " , ketika bibirnya mengecup daun telingaku.

"Aku dimaafkan ?" tanyanya.

" _Nghh.._ " ketika Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya bermain ditelimgaku.

" _Dear.._ "

" _Ngh !_ " Jarinya menekan garis pinggangku.

"Ya Chanyeol, aku memaafkanmu, aku memaafkanmu" jawabku dengan napas yang tersengal.

Jika Chanyeol bertanya, maka kau harus menjawabnya. Jika tidak, maka dia akan melakukan sesuatu sampai membuatmu bicara atau yang lebih buruk, sampai kau mengatakan jawaban yang ingin didengar oleh telinganya.

"Terimakasih" ucapnya sambil mengecup singkat telingaku kemudian bibirku sekilas.

"Ingat, ada dilaci meja kerjaku" ucapnya ketika aku masih sibuk menetralkan deru nafasku.

"Huh ?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Bukankah kau ingin meminjam _flashdisk_ ku ?"

Sial aku melupakannya !

"Aish ! aku tahu !" ucapku beranjak dari pangkuannya dan segera berlari menuju ruang kerjanya.

Aku begitu malu ketika telingaku sempat mendengar suara tawanya yang begitu puas.

.

.

.

"Dimana kira-kira Chanyeol menyimpannya ?",gumamku sambil membuka satu persatu laci dimeja kerjanya.

Tanganku berhenti ketika mataku melihat sebuah jarum suntik didalam sana dan segera meraihnya. Kemudian mengambil sebuah botol kecil disampingnya.

 **Flashback**

 _"Chanyeol jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau menyimpan jarum suntik ?"_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng lalu menekan pangkal hidungnya._

 _"Obat" jawabnya._

 _Huh ?_

 _"Obat ?. Kau sakit ? Obat seperti apa sampai kau menggunakan jarum suntik ?"_

 **End Flashback**

Dahiku mengeryit ketika membaca tulisan dibotol itu. Memutar mataku karena itu menggunakan bahasa medis yang bahkan aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Haruskah aku bertanya pada dokter Zhang ? Tidak, tidak, aku harus menanyakan hal ini sendiri pada Chanyeol. Kali ini sampai mana-sejauh mana diriku bisa meraihnya..

Aku melupakan flashdisku, persetan, Kyungsoo bisa menunggu tapi hal ini, aku harus segera mengetahuinya dari Chanyeol sendiri.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol ?" panggilku ketika aku telah sampai berdiri disampingnya.

"Hm ?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengetik dan melihatku ?"

Chanyeol tuli. Benar, dia tuli !.

"Chan !"

" _Dear.._ jangan berteriak, ini sudah malam" ucapnya lalu menyingkirkan laptop dari pangkuannya. Dahinya berkerut ketika pandangannya jatuh pada sesuatu di tangan kananku.

"Jelaskan"

Terdengar helaan napas dari mulutnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, itu obat" jawabnya.

"Untuk ? Kau sakit ? Mengapa aku tidak diberitahu ?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

Chanyeol menggeleng, air mukanya resah. Bukan hal yang ingin dibicarakannya. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Chanyeol.. kita telah menikah. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang pertama tahu segala yang kau rasakan, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Chanyeol aku tahu kau lebih baik dari ini"

"Aku tidak mendapatkan tidur yang baik beberapa hari ini dan uh.." Tangannya kanannya mengepal. Aku meletakkan jarum suntik juga botol itu di atas nakas dan duduk didepannya, mengelus tangannya. Sial, ini begitu tegang !.

"Mimpi buruk. Aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi itu selalu datang dan aku berakhir tidak tidur sampai pagi. Oleh karena itu doker Zhang memberikanku itu. Hanya untuk membuat tidurku tenang"

Hatiku mencelos ketika Chanyeol mengatakannya. Pria malangku..

"Kenapa harus dengan jarum suntik ?"

"Cepat bekerja. Jika aku menyuntikkan obat itu, obatnya akan segera bercampur dengan aliran darah dan membuatnya cepat bekerja"

"Maafkan aku" cicitku ketika kubawa tubuhku untuk memeluknya dengan lenganku yang melingkar dilehernya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa. Hanya saja.. kau tahu, anehnya aku tidak mendapatkan mimpi itu ketika kau tidur bersamaku" ucapnya terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

Lenganku makin mengerat dilehernya. Hatiku diliputi rasa bersalah walau nyatanya Chanyeol yang sebenarnya menghindar. Aku tidak akan menyalahkannya. Dia hanya kebingungan. Itu saja. Chanyeol memang seperti itu dan aku mulai terbiasa oleh emosinya yang tidak pernah dapat kutebak.

"Aku janji, aku janji tidak akan membiarkan kau mendapatkan mimpi buruk" ucapku.

"Kau janji ?"

"Ya Chanyeol. Aku berjanji"

Lengannya memeluk tubuhku begitu erat. Seperti tengah mencari rasa aman. Kenapa Chanyeol ? Kenapa aku merasa dia begitu ketakutan ?. Seperti apa kiranya mimpi buruknya sehingga dia sampai seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Terimakasih atas foll/fav dan yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan TLS TT Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya ! Annyeong ! see u ~**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Karena update berbanding lurus dengan review kalian kkkk. Di chapter ini 'aku' sebagai Chanyeol bukan Baekhyun dan menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga. Enjoy !**_.

.

 **CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (19)**

.

.

.

Pekerjaan kantor begitu banyak, aku butuh istirahat, dan suara gaduh di jam 4 pagi adalah hal yang tidak kuinginkan saat ini. Aku mengerang karena begitu terganggu. Membuka kedua mataku dengan malas, alisku bertaut ketika netraku tidak menemukan Baekhyun disisiku. Lalu kusadari suara itu berasal dari arah kamar mandi.

"Baekhyun ?" panggilku. Tidak ada jawaban.

Menyibak selimutku dengan kasar. Aku segera turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Secara samar suara muntahan terdengar memasuki gendang telingaku.

"Baekhyun," panggilku dengan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Jangan, uh jangan kesini- _huwekk"_

Perasaanku tidak tenang karena Baekhyun muntah dengan sangat buruk. Dengan paksa aku mencoba masuk dengan tubuhku yang sedikit menekan pintu kamar mandi. Pintu terbuka dan pemandangan Baekhyun yang terduduk diatas lantai dengan baju yang telah berantakan dan kepala terus menunduk kebawah kearah _closet_ adalah yang kulihat saat ini. Aku segera ikut bergabung, berjongkok disisinya untuk mengurut tengkuknya dan tanganku yang lain bergerak lembut mengelus punggung sempitnya.

"Chanyeol- ugh.. _huwekk_ "

Tanganku terus mengelus punggungnya ketika mulutnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan makanan yang telah menjadi bubur bersamaan dengan bau tak sedap. Jari tangannya mencengkram pahaku dengan sangat kuat.

Lima menit kemudian muntahnya berhenti. Baekhyun menumpukan kepalanya diatas _closet_ dengan napas yang tersengal. Jariku segera menekan tombol diatas _closet_ dan putaran air mendorong muntahan itu kedalam. Dengan lembut aku menuntun tubuhnya berjalan menuju wastafel untuk menbersihkan sisa muntahan yang mungkin tersisa di sudut bibirnya.

"Haruskah kita pergi ke dokter ?" tanyaku.

Dia mendongak dan menoleh padaku, menggeleng. Aku diam-diam menahan senyumku, terpana untuk sepersekian detik oleh wajahnya. Kedua matanya sedikit berair, bisa kulihat keningnya dipenuhi keringat, rambutnya sedikit lepek dibagian ujung serta bibir tipisnya yang sekarang tengah melengkung kebawah. Apakah aku menikahi bayi anjing ?. Karena dia begitu menggemaskan saat ini !

"Tidak mau~" rengeknya.

Nah, dia baru saja merengek lagi.

"Tapi muntahmu begitu buruk Baekhyun. Kupikir kita harus ke dokter" ucapku mencoba membujuknya.

Aku dengan seluruh ketakutanku karena akan segera menyandang gelar 'ayah' tidak ingin menerima resiko apapun. Ini kehamilan pertamanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kehamilan memang seperti ini. Aku bisa melewatinya. Kau percaya padaku kan ?"

Baekhyun dan keras kepalanya adalah sepaket lengkap yang selalu menguji kesabaranku. Aku menghela napas dengan kasar mencoba menahan percikan emosi yang ingin tersulut.

"Oke.Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku " pada akhirnya aku mengalah untuk pria mungil didepanku dengan pendirian teguhnya.

"Apa ?"

"Jangan pernah membuat ekspresi seperti ini didepan orang lain. Hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya"

Aku harus memperingatinya dan lebih baik dia mencamkan apa yang kukatakan karena aku tidak akan pernah rela, bahkan untuk sekedar atensi secepat kilat dari orang lain karena berani memandang wajah suamiku.

"Seperti apa ?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri.

Ekspresi anak anjing seperti ini Baekhyun. Aku yakin bahkan orang-orang tidak akan tahu bahwa kau adalah pria yang telah menikah. Tunggu, apakah aku menyebutnya 'pria' ?. Koreksi, dia bayi besarku.

"Astaga, lupakan. Ayo kita angkat bayi ini kembali ke kamar" ucapku mengakhiri lalu segera menyelipkan kedua tanganku diketiaknya dan menggendongnya seperti koala.

"Chanyeol aku bukan bayi~" rengeknya tepat disamping telinga kananku. Aku terkekeh dan menepuk bokongnya.

"Ya, kau bayi besarku"

"Chanyeol !" sentaknya.

Aku mengabaikannya dan tetap melanjutkan langkahku menuju ranjang. Dengan pelan membaringkan Baekhyun disana.

"Aku mengantuk" lirihnya ketika menyamankan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

Baekhyun mengusakkan kepalanya diatas dadaku ketika aku telah memposisikan tubuhku terbaring disampingnya. Menarik selimut kelabu itu sampai batas dadaku tapi menutupi tubuh Baekhyun sampai dagunya. Aku terkekeh, dia benar begitu kecil.

"Tidurlah, ini masih pagi" lirihku lalu mengecup lembut bibirnya kemudian keningnya agak lama sambil membatin semoga hanya mimpi indah yang mampir ditidurnya. Jari tanganku menyisir lembut helai rambutnya, mencoba membuatnya segera menjemput alam mimpi dan aku bisa tidur kembali karena pekerjaan menungguku dalam beberapajam lagi.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan pulpen dari tanganku dengan tempo yang teratur tapi sarat kecemasan terdengar begitu lirih ketika mataku membaca-tidak, tapi mencoba mencari letak kesalahan laporan perkembangan pembangunan proyek ayah yang berada di Jepang. Beliau meminta pendapatku 10 menit dari sekarang sedangkan saat ini aku memiliki presentasi yang tentu saja harus kuperhatikan karena ini menyangkut profit perusahaan di pasar China.

"Minho" panggilku.

Dia berjalan menghampiriku lalu membungkuk.

"Ya, Presdir"

"Perhatikan presentasi ini 15 menit kedepan untukku. Catat hal-hal yang menurutmu penting" bisikku.

"Baik, Presdir. Kalau boleh saya tahu, apakah anda akan keluar sebentar ?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Ketua meminta pendapatku tentang Proyeknya di Jepang sekarang dan aku tidak bisa membatalkan presentasi ini. Aku mengandalkanmu" jelasku.

Pada jam kerja baik aku maupun ayah akan menjunjung sikap profesional ketika sedang berinteraksi dengan yang lain. Sekalipun aku anak kandungnya, dia tetaplah seorang Ketua, posisinya berada jauh diatasku. Itulah fakta yang dilihat orang-orang, bahwa baik aku maupun ayah tidak pernah mengucapkan panggilan layaknya keluarga. Karena untuk dihargai, kau harus bisa berdiri diatas kakimu sendiri bukan berdiri dibalik bayang-bayang orang lain. Kami sepakat akan melepas embel-embel presdir ataupun ketua ketika hanya ada kami berdua dan diluar jam kerja.

"Siap laksanakan, Presdir"

Minho menggangguk lalu berjalan kembali ke tempatnya. Aku kembali mengetukkan pulpenku mencoba kembali fokus pada lembaran kertas didepanku.

Handphoneku bergetar, sebuah panggilan. Aku bisa melihat kontak Nyonya Byun disana. Hatiku sedikit gelisah karena Nyonya Byun tidak pernah menelponku dijam-jam seperti ini. Sedikit berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang-orang yang duduk mengitari meja sebentar.

"Aku akan menerima panggilan sebentar. Lanjutkan presentasinya" ucapku lalu beranjak dari kursi.

"Baik, Presdir" ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

Aku menggeser tombol hijau begitu keluar ruangan. Menerka kenapa Nyonya Byun menelponku dijam kerja seperti ini.

"Halo"

 _"Chanyeol ?"_

"Ne, _eomma._ Ada apa ?"

 _"Apakah aku menganggumu ? Ini masih jam kerja ya"_

"Ah, tidak apa-apa eomma"

 _"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Begini.. bisakah kau membelikan strawberry saat pulang kerja nanti ? Baekhyun terus merengek meminta strawberry"_

"Apakah strawberry dikulkas sudah habis ?"

 _"Baekhyun baru saja menghabiskannya"_

"Baekhyun dirumah eomma ?" tanyaku.

 _"Tidak, eomma yang berkunjung kesini. Dia terus meminta eomma kesini dan mengatakan kesal padamu karena meninggalkannya sendirian pagi ini"_ lirihnya dari seberang.

Astaga. Aku memejamkan mataku lalu memijit pangkal hidungku. Membuka mataku lalu melirik jam tanganku. Jam 2 siang.

" _Eomma_ , apakah bibi Yoon ada disana ?"

 _"Bibi Yoon ? Oh iya, dia disini"_

"Dapatkah eomma memberikan _handphone_ eomma sebentar padanya ? ada hal yang harus kukatakan padanya"

 _"Oh geure, geure"_

Aku berdiri dengan gusar ditempatku. Alisku bertaut membayangkan kemungkinan bahwa Baekhyun tidak memiliki sarapannya pagi ini.

 _"Selamat siang Tuan, anda mencari saya ?"_

"Apakah Baekhyun melewatkan sarapannya pagi ini ?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

Ada jeda, dan asumsiku terasa menjadi benar.

 _"Saya minta maaf Tuan. Tapi Tuan Baekhyun mengunci kamarnya pagi ini dan baru keluar ketika Nyonya Byun datang sehingga Tuan Baekhyun melewatkan sarapannya"_

Bibirku membentuk garis tipis dan rahangku telah sakit karena menahan umpatan.

"Lalu apakah dia sudah makan ?"

 _"Hanya pudding dan strawberry. Saya telah berusaha membujuk tuan Baekhyun, tapi Tuan Baekhyun bersikeras akan makan bersama dengan anda"_ jelas bibi Yoon ditelpon.

Itu jelas bukan hal yang ingin kudengar.

"Apa maksudmu dia akan makan saat jam makan malam ?!" tanpa kusadari nada bicaraku meninggi.

Aku menjadi begitu sensitif ketika berhubungan dengan kebutuhan makan Baekhyun. Terakhir kali dia pingsan sampai berakhir di rumah sakit dan itu juga dikarenakan oleh pola makannya. Cukup membuatku jera sampai kedalam-dalamnya. Karena bagaimanapun sekarang Baekhyun, secara penuh adalah tanggung jawabku.

 _"S-saya minta maaf tuan. Sa-saya akan-"_

"cukup. Kembalikan pada nyonya Byun"

 _"S-saya benar-benar minta maaf Tuan ! tolong jangan pecat saya !"_ suaranya begitu panik bercampur ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan memecatmu. Kembalikan handphonenya, sekarang"

 _"B-baik tuan, selamat siang"_

Aku mencoba menetralkan deru napasku yang memburu sebelum berbicara kepada Nyonya Byun.

 _"Halo"_

"Eomma"

 _"Oh, ya Chanyeol ?"_

"Bisakah eomma membujuk Baekhyun untuk makan ? dia melewatkan sarapannya pagi ini. Aku usahakan akan pulang cepat"

 _"Dia melewatkan sarapannya ?"_

Aku bisa merasakan Nyonya Byun sedikit terkejut diseberang sana.

"Saya menyesal mengatakannya. Ini juga karena kesalahan saya"

 _"Tidak apa-apa, anak itu memang manja sekali !. Jangan khawatir aku akan membujuknya. Hanya jangan lupakan strawberrynya"_

"Baik eomma, kalau begitu aku tutup"

 _"Arraseo, arraseo. Semoga harimu menyenangkan~"_

"Ne.." kemudian menutup panggilan.

Aku tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana cara berpikir Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa dia menolak sarapan paginya dengan alasan seperti itu ?. Jariku mengetik kontak nomor ayah, terjawab pada dering kedua.

 _"Bagaimana ?"_ ucapnya diseberang tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku akan memberikan pendapatku pada ayah nanti malam"

 _"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan daritadi, **nak**?"_

"Presentasi tentang barang perusahaan di pasar China dan ayah membuatku tidak memperhatikannya" ucapku kelewat datar.

Bagaimana bisa dia terdengar marah padaku dengan menekankan kata 'nak' ?.

 _"Hei, kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari tadi ? ayah bisa menunggu"_ , kini nada bicaranya berubah lebih santai.

"Ayah yang menutup panggilan secara sepihak dan mengatakan memberiku waktu 10 menit untuk membaca seluruh laporannya" ,tapi bicaraku masih sama.

Walaupun saat ini aku sedang berbicara pada ayah kandungku sendiri.

 _"Kau bisa menelponku kembali"_

"Aku melakukannya"

 _"Baiklah, baiklah, ini salahku. Ayah akan menunggumu"_

"Kalau begitu aku tutup" ucapku lalu segera mengakhiri panggilan.

Aku sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang bagus. Baekhyun telah menyita seluruh fokusku.

"Presdir," panggil Minho, mengingatkanku bahwa ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit.

"Apakah setelah presentasi ini aku memiliki jadwal ?"

Minho menyalakan tabnya dan jari-jari tangannya sibuk belarian mengecek jadwalku diatas layar benda persegi panjang itu.

"Anda memiliki undangan untuk pembukaan pameran seni Nyonya Hong di Anyang pada jam setengah 4 sore kemudian rapat perusahaan yang anda jadwalkan lusa lalu"

"Aku tidak akan datang, batalkan rapatnya dan ganti ke hari lain"

"Maaf Presdir, tapi rasanya tidak enak jika anda tidak datang ke pembukaan pameran Nyonya Hong. Beliau merupakan relasi kakek anda"

"Bagaimana dengan ibuku ? Kenapa juga aku yang diundang"

"Nyonya Park belum pulang dari acara amalnya di Jeju, Presdir "

Aku hanya ingin pulang cepat karena Baekhyun begitu merajuk hari ini. Aku sedikit banyak merasa heran, bahkan dia seringkali bersikap begitu dewasa sampai dapat mengatasi kecemasanku. Jariku dengan pelan memijit pangkal hidungku ketika pikiranku begitu runyam.

"Buat panggilan untuk Jun dan suruh dia yang menggantikanku ke Anyang" ucapku pada akhirnya.

"Baik, Presdir"

"Kita kembali" ucapku lalu memasuki ruangan presentasi diikuti Minho dibelakangku.

.

.

.

Aku sedang menandatangani berkas perusahaan diruanganku ketika mendapat panggilan telepon dari Jun.

 _"Hyung ! Bagaimana bisa hyung menyuruhku menggantikanmu ke Anyang ?!"_

Dahiku mengeryit ketika mendengar cara bicara Jun yang tidak sopan dengan menaikkan volume bicaranya. Bagaimanapun aku hyungnya dan sikapnya sama sekali tidak menghormatiku.

"Perhatikan bicaramu" ucapku.

 _"O-oke aku minta maaf"_

"Aku tidak bisa menghadirinya"

 _"Lalu jangan hadir, kenapa juga harus aku yang menggantikannya. Bukankah ayah melarangku untuk ikut dalam hal-hal mengenai bisnis dahulu ?"_

"Ini mendesak. Aku sudah meminta ijin kepada ayah untuk membiarkanmu menggantikanku. Nyonya Hong adalah relasi dari kakek. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain dirimu. Setidaknya kita harus menghargainya"

 _"Apa bayaran untukku ?"_

"Bocah ini"

 _"Hyung~"_

"Jangan merengek. Simpan kartumu untuk 6 bulan kedepan. Aku yang akan membayar uang tagihan jajanmu selama itu"

 _"Hyung jjang ! Kalau begitu aku pergi untuk bersiap kesana"_

"Jaga sikapmu karena-"

 _"Karena setiap melangkah aku harus menjunjung tinggi harga diri seorang Park dan keluarga. Aku tahu, aku tahu"_

"Nah, kau baru saja memotong ucapanku"

 _"Aku minta maaf, oke ?. Hyung dan ayah sama saja. Bahkan aku sampai hafal dengan kalimat kalian"_

"Terserah. Aku tutup" ucapku kemudian mengakhiri panggilan.

.

.

.

Aku sedikit melonggarkan dasiku ketika memasuki _Penthouse._ Minho dibelakangku tengah membawa kantung plastik besar berisi _strawberry_ sesuai permintaan Nyonya Byun. Pandanganku langsung mendapati Bibi Yoon tengah mencuci piring-piring kotor. Kehadiranku dirasakan olehnya terlihat bagaimana bibi Yoon sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara ketukan sepatu hitamku.

"Tuan Park, anda pulang" masih dalam mode terkejutnya.

Wajar saja, karena biasanya aku akan dirumah sebelum jam makan malam. Mengeryit ketika tidak melihat Nyonya Byun disini.

"Berikan padanya" ucapku.

Bibi Yoon meraihnya ketika Minho mendekat untuk memberikan kantung plastik besar berisi strawberry.

"Nyonya Byun sudah pulang ?" tanyaku.

"Iya Tuan. Mendadak beliau memiliki keperluan"

"Apakah Baekhyun sudah makan ?"

"Sudah Tuan. Nyonya Byun berhasil membujuk Tuan Baekhyun untuk brunch diluar tadi"

Aku menghela napas begitu lega. Setidaknya dia sudah makan, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menerima sikapnya yang begitu kekanakan sampai melewatkan sarapan paginya.

"Sekarang dimana Baekhyun ?"

"S-sedang bermain _game_ dikamarnya Tuan"

Aku mengangguk. Tanganku membuat gestur menyuruh Minho untuk pergi karena urusannya sudah selesai. Minho membungkuk lalu pamit undur diri. Tanganku bergerak untuk membuka jas kantorku. Bibi Yoon mendekat menaruh telapak tangannya menghadap atas sedangkan kepalanya menunduk. Menunggu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"J-jas anda-"

"Ini bukan pekerjaanmu. Masukkan strawberry itu kedalam kulkas" ucapku sambil menaruh jas dilenganku lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

.

.

.

Pria mungil itu duduk diatas kursi yang berada dekat dengan jendela kaca yang begitu besar ketika aku telah masuk didalam kamar. Aku rasa dia tidak menyadarinya melihat bagaimana fokusnya masih didepan layar handphonenya. Tapi kemudian gerakan brutal dari jarinya terhenti.

"Chanyeol ?" lirihnya lebih kepada pertanyaan pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian menoleh. Kali ini sipitnya benar-benar menghadapku penuh keterkejutan.

"Chanyeol !" pekiknya lalu berlari sampai kemudian melempar tubuhnya memelukku.

"Hei"

"Chanyeol.. _hiks hiks_ "

Alisku bertaut menjadi satu ketika mendengar isak tangisnya juga bahunya yang bergetar.

"Hei.. hei.." lirihku sambil berjalan membawa tubuhnya yang masih memelukku untuk kedepan mendekati ranjang.

Tangan kananku bergerak kebelakang meraih lengannya yang semakin erat memelukku untuk kulepas. Tapi kepalanya menggeleng begitu ribut dan dekapannya berubah sangat erat membuat tubuhku terasa sesak.

"Baekhyun" panggilku.

"Tidak mau" cicitnya.

Aku menghela napas lelah memilih untuk mendudukkan tubuhku diatas ranjang sedangkan Baekhyun telah duduk dipangkuanku.

"Baekhyun" panggilku kembali sambil membawa tanganku pada garis pinggangnya.

Ibu jariku menekan begitu kuat disana membuat Baekhyun mendesis lirih lalu melepas kalungan lengannya pada leherku. Wajahnya telah sepenuhnya didepanku, matanya begitu sembab diikuti jejak air mata dibawahnya.

"Kenapa menangis ?" ucapku begitu lembut ketika menyeka airmatanya, sesekali mengelus pipinya yang entah kenapa terlihat sedikit gempal dari biasanya.

"Kau meninggalkanku" cicitnya kemudian beranjak turun dari pangkuanku.

"Aku menyesal untuk pagi ini. Tapi haruskah kau bersikap kekanakan sampai sejauh itu ?"

"Eh? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan ?"

"Kau kenakakan" ucapku kelewat tegas.

"Chanyeol apa-apaan ! Aku tidak kekanakan !"

Dahiku mengeryit tidak suka ketika nada bicaranya meninggi dihadapanku.

"Baekhyun hati-hati dengan nada bicaramu" peringatku.

"Tidak, kau yang harus memperhatikan bicaramu. Kau baru saja mengatakan aku kekanakan !"

"Kau ya !"

"Apa ?"

"Membuat alasan kekanakan sampai kau melewatkan sarapanmu"

"Aku- Chanyeol aku hanya ingin sarapan bersamamu"

"Itu kekanakan Baekhyun! Bahkan aku tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai sebuah alasan"

"Kenapa itu membuatmu begitu marah ? Aku hanya ingin-"

"Kenapa aku marah ? Oh Tuhan. Aku mencoba menjaga pola makanmu dengan baik dan pagi ini dengan seluruh alasan tak masuk akalmu kau melewatkan sarapanmu !" napasku memburu begitu kalimatku selesai.

Percikan itu telah tersulut menjadi api yang berkobar begitu besar didalam sana. Aku bisa melihat Baekhyun masih terdiam berdiri didepanku. Matanya telah kembali berkaca-kaca sedang tangannya mengepal dikedua sisi. Aku tertegun ditempatku. Menyadari bahwa aku baru saja membentaknya, membabi buta.

"Baek-"

"Aku membencimu !" teriaknya kemudian berlari keluar kamar. Reflekku begitu buruk karena tanganku begitu lambat untuk mencegah kepergiannya.

"Sial" umpatku lalu segera menyusulnya.

 _Brak !_

Terlambat, Baekhyun telah menutup pintu kamar yang dulu dipakainya itu dengan keras tepat dihadapanku. Tanganku mengetuk pintu kayu itu sambil membujuknya.

"Baekhyun, buka pintunya" ucapku.

Perasaanku berubah begitu buruk saat mendengar isak tangisnya dari dalam kamar.

" _Baby.._ tolong buka pintunya, hm ?. Maaf telah membentakmu, aku salah, aku menyesal"

Responnya masih sama.

"Baekhyun,tolong buka pintunya dan biarkan aku masuk dan meminta maaf"

"hiks, aku membencimu !"

" _Dear-_ "

"Pergi ! pergi ! aku membencimu !"

Mataku terpejam begitu erat bersamaan dengan telunjuk dan ibu jariku yang bergerak mengurut pangkal hidungku saat rasanya kepalaku ingin pecah. Bagaimana tidak ?. Biasanya Baekhyun hanya akan diam saat kesal, lalu sekarang, dia bahkan berteriak membenciku. Tidak diinginkan. Secara tiba-tiba napasku memburu. Oksigen terasa berat untuk kuhirup.Dengan segera tanganku merogoh saku celana kantor. Jari-jariku mencari kontak Dokter Wang disana sambil melangkah menuruni tangga. Bibi Yoon terlihat berjalan mendekat padaku saat aku telah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Tapi aku menyuruhnya pergi sebelum dia sempat berucap. Tidak ada boleh yang tahu aku seperti ini.

 _"Halo, Chanyeol-ssi ? Chanyeol-ssi bernapas perlahan"_

"Hah.. hah.. aku tidak bisa"

 _"Anda bisa. Perlahan, tenang.. rilekskan tubuh anda dan perlahan mengambil udara. Satu dua tiga, ambil napas"_

Perlahan aku mengambil udara.

 _"Sekarang hembuskan, perlahan"_

Kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan dengan bimbingan Dokter Wang.

 _"Ulangi lagi, perlahan-lahan. Saya akan menunggu anda"_ ucapnya dari seberang.

Perlahan aku kembali menarik oksigen masuk melalui lubang hidungku kemudian mengeluarkannya dari mulut perlahan-lahan. Mengulanginya lagi sampai kurasa pernapasanku kembali normal.

 _"Oke, lebih baik ?"_

"Ya"

 _"Apa yang terjadi ? Jika berkenan, anda bisa menceritakannya kepada saya"_

"Baekhyun membenciku"

 _"Maaf ?"_

"Dia berteriak membenciku, sialan !"

 _"Saya mengerti, saya mengerti. Apakah ada alasan mengapa Baekhyun-ssi membenci anda ?"_

"Dia melewatkan sarapannya pagi ini karena aku tidak berada tempat, aku telah dikantor. Aku mengatakan bahwa melewatkan sarapannya dengan alasan seperti itu sangat kekanakan "

 _"Apakah anda membentaknya ?"_

Aku terdiam. Bagaimana dokter Wang tahu aku sempat membentaknya tadi ?. Aku mendengar helaan napas diseberang sana.

 _"Anda seharusnya tidak melakukannya terhadap Baekhyun-ssi"_ lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Dia yang pertama berbicara dengan nada tinggi"

 _"Anda harus belajar mengendalikan emosi anda mulai sekarang. Pada masa kehamilan perasaannya bisa menjadi begitu sensitif, anda harus benar-benar berhati-hati dalam bersikap kepada Baekhyun-ssi"_

"Dia melakukan kesalahan, aku memberinya pengertian" belaku.

 _"Saya mengerti. Tapi usahakan jangan menempatkan emosi ketika anda berbicara. Anda bisa berbicara baik-baik padanya. Jangan sampai membentaknya, itu akan melukai perasaannya"_

"Kau tahu aku baik dalam mengontrol segala hal, tapi tidak dengan emosiku"

 _"Anda bisa melakukannya. Saya bisa melihatnya dari terakhir anda datang berkonsultasi kepada saya. Kehadiran Baekhyun-ssi sangat berpengaruh pada mental anda dalam hal yang baik. Saya merasa bahkan Baekhyun-ssi lebih baik dari pada saya"_

"Kau membantuku selama ini"

 _"Terimakasih untuk itu. Tapi saya yakin anda bisa lebih baik dari ini. Hanya saya ingatkan sekali lagi bahwa perasaan Baekhyun-ssi akan menjadi lebih sensitif dan berubah-ubah dari biasanya karena masa kehamilannya"_

"Apakah semua orang hamil seperti itu ?"

 _"Kebanyakan, ya"_

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku tutup"

 _"Baik, selamat malam"_

"Selamat malam"

Aku tahu bahwa kehamilan tidak akan berjalan semudah yang kukira. Bisakah aku melaluinya ?.

.

.

.

Saat ini karyawan-karyawan menciut, sebagian memilih menghindar ketika melihat raut wajah Presdir mereka yang begitu tak bersahabat pagi ini. Dengan rahang yang kaku juga _phoenix_ nya yang seakan bisa melubangi setiap hal yang dilihatnya. Jalannya begitu tergesa-gesa diikuti beberapa orang berjas hitam dibelakangnya dengan raut gelisah.

Aku membuka pintu ruang rapat begitu kasar dan langsung mendudukan diriku dikursi tengah, lalu yang lain mengikuti duduk berjajar mengelilingi meja. Aku benar-benar ingin memenggal seseorang. Sepertinya semua sedang menguji kesabaranku. Aku memiliki hal yang telah kupikirkan semalam untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Baekhyun pagi ini. Apalagi semalam dia tetap mengunci dirinya dikamar dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi Minho tiba-tiba datang pagi ini memberi kabar bahwa secara sepihak perusahaan Xian memutuskan kerja sama dan menarik segala barang yang telah dikirim ke perusahaan.

"Aku tidak berada dalam mood yang baik. Persingkat " ucapku.

Minho berdehem.

"Ini ulah Tuan Choi. Tuan Guo merasa dibohongi karena jumlah barang yang dikirimkan tidak sama dengan apa yang telah disepakati"

"Apa yang kukatakan ! Melakukan _Holding Company_ dengan mereka ?. Bagus, dan ini yang kita dapatkan ! Putuskan kerja sama perusahaan dengan Choi segera. Mereka telah membuat banyak kerugian dalam perusahaan"

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya semudah itu, Presdir" ucap yang lain.

"Kenapa tidak ?"

"Kerja sama ini mulai terjalin karena Ketua. Saya merasa lebih baik Presdir mendiskusikan masalah ini kepada Ketua terlebih dulu"

Astaga, bagaimana bisa ayah melakukan kerja sama dengan orang tua seperti dia ?.

.

.

.

Disisi lain kini Baekhyun tengah kebingungan dengan seorang pria berjas hitam dengan rambut disisir begitu rapi didepannya.

"Anda.."

Pria itu membungkuk.

"Saya Shin Sang Yeon, sopir baru yang ditugaskan Presdir untuk mengantar anda ke kampus hari ini"

Baekhyun memutar matanya begitu jengah. Pagi ini, sekali lagi dirinya tidak mendapati Chanyeol. Padahal Baekhyun menaruh harap hari pertamanya kuliah akan berangkat bersama Chanyeol.

"Ah.. begitu. Kemana lagi dia pagi ini ?"

Sang Yeon sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar bagaimana Baekhyun bisa berbicara sesantai itu perihal Presdirnya.

"Ada masalah mendesak pagi ini sehingga Presdir harus berada dikantor secepatnya"

"Masalah, masalah dan masalah. Terus saja seperti itu ! dasar. Kita berangkat !" ucap Baekhyun begitu ketus.

Dengan cepat Sang Yeon membukakan pintu mobil untuk Tuannya. Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya begitu kasar bersamaan dengan helaan napasnya. Dari kemarin suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk.

Sang Yeon telah masuk kemudian menyodorkan tas berwarna gading kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya penuh tanya menuntut jawaban.

"Presdir menitipkannya kepada saya untuk diberikan kepada anda"

"Hah ?"

Baekhyun menerima itu dengan dengan beribu pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Baekhyun membukanya dan menemukan sekotak bekal makan didalamnya.

Apa ?

"Presdir membuatnya untuk anda dan mengatakan menyesal tidak sempat untuk sarapan bersama pagi ini" ucap Sang Yeon.

Baekhyun masih terdiam menatap kotak bekal didepannya. Bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol benar-benar membuatkan bekal makan siang untuknya ?.

"Tuan, kita berangkat sekarang ?"

"Huh ? Ah ya, kita berangkat sekarang"

Sang Yeon kemudian segera menjalankan mobil menuju kampus tuannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih dalam perasaan tak percayanya meraih secarik kertas yang juga berada didalam tas. Perlahan membukanya.

 _Selamat pagi matahariku,_

 _Dengan terpaksa aku harus meninggalkanmu lagi pagi ini karena pekerjaan. Aku berharap dear-ku memafkanku, aku menyesal, sungguh. Kau memaafkanku kan ? Aku memohon._

 _Aku membuat ini dengan cepat karena Minho tidak berhenti mengoceh di telepon, tapi semoga rasanya tidak begitu buruk. Aku harap kau menyukainya._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Your love, Chanyeol Park_

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya mencoba menahan kupu-kupu yang mendesak keluar dari dalam perutnya ketika membacanya. Berpikir sejak kapan kiranya Chanyeol bisa menulis surat seperti itu.

Chanyeol berhasil, karena kini perasaan Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik. Baekhyun mengerti Chanyeol sedang berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam ketika aku sampai di _Penthouse._ Tanganku kiriku menarik dasi dari kerah kemeja yang terasa mencekik leher. Tubuhku begitu penat hari ini. Bahkan aku tidak sempat untuk menghubungi Baekhyun. Jadi, semenjak kemarin malam belum ada komunikasi diantara kami.

"Tuan sudah datang"

"Dimana Baekhyun ?" tanyaku kepada bibi Yoon.

"Tuan Baekhyun sedang mandi tuan"

"Baiklah, siapkan makan malamnya"

"Baik tuan"

Dengan malas aku berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar. Melempar jasku secara sembarangan diatas kursi kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhku diatas ranjang. Astaga, ini begitu nyaman. Telingaku mendengar suara _shower_ dari arah kamar mandi. Ah, Baekhyun benar-benar sedang mandi. Kurasa aku akan beristirahat sebentar. Kemudian mataku terpejam.

Tidak begitu lama mataku terpejam dan kini aku merasakan usapan lembut tangan seseorang di sisi kiri wajahku. Wangi _vanilla_ menyegarkan menyeruak masuk kedalam indra penciumanku. Aku menahan bibirku untuk tertarik dikedua sisi pipi. Jarinya bergerak keatas mengusap keningku perlahan, begitu nyaman. Kurasa aku bisa tidur karenanya. Turun kebawah pada garis tulang hidungku. Kemudian ibu jarinya berhenti diatas bibirku. Selanjutnya aku merasakan tekstur lembut dari bibirnya yang menekan bibirku. Singkat, kemudian melepaskannya. Tangannya bergerak kesamping mengelus garis rahangku yang seharian ini begitu tegang.

"Aku tahu aku tampan" ucapku bersamaan dengan _Phoenix_ ku yang terbuka. Baekhyun begitu terkejut sontak langsung menarik tangannya dari wajahku.

"C-chanyeol"

Aku mendudukan diriku sedangkan Baekhyun berdiri tepat didepanku. Aku bisa melihat jari-jarinya bergerak gelisah diujung tali bathrobe.

"Baekhyun, mendekat" ucapku.

Kedua kaki telanjangnya bergerak kedepan. Tanganku bergerak keatas menuju garis pinggangnya sedangkan kepalaku mendongak mencari sipitnya yang menghindariku.

" _Dear,_ aku minta maaf untuk hari ini"

"Tidak-"

"dan kemarin" lanjutku.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Tangan kanannya dibawa untuk menggenggam tangan kananku disisi pinggangnya.

"Tidak Chanyeol, kau tidak salah. Aku tahu kau hanya khawatir padaku"

"Ini salahku, aku membentakmu"

Baekhyun menggeleng sekali lagi.

"Tidak, aku tahu kau pasti marah karena aku tidak menjaga pola makananku juga meninggikan nada bicaraku didepanmu kemarin. Maaf, karena kehamilanku entah kenapa aku menjadi begitu sensitif akhir-akhir ini"

Dia begitu pengertian.

"Aku hanya harus terbiasa bukan ?" ucapku kemudian mengubur wajahku didepan perutnya. Sampai detik ini pun rasanya sulit untuk percaya bahwa dalam perut Baekhyun ada sebuah nyawa yang hidup disini. Bibirku mengecupnya bertubi-tubi.

"Aku mencintaimu, _baby_ " ucapku lalu mengecupnya kembali. Baekhyun terkikik, jarinya menyisir helai rambutku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _Daddy.._ " jawab Baekhyun membuat suaranya seperti anak kecil.

Perasaanku menghangat dengan cara yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan dalam kata-kata ketika mendengar panggilan _**'Daddy'.**_

" _Daddy_ ?" ulangku sambil mendongakkan kepalaku menghadapnya. Bibir tipisnya mengulas senyum kemudian mengangguk.

" _Daddy.._ "

"Oh Tuhan" ucapku kemudian memeluk perutnya.

Tidak, aku harus menahan diriku untuk membantingnya diranjang. Baekhyun tidak seharusnya memanggilku seperti itu. Dia seperti tengah membangunkan singa buas didalam diriku.

"Kau mau mandi ?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Sebentar biar aku siapkan airnya"

Aku menahan tangannya yang mendorong tubuhku menjauh.

"Tidak, aku bisa menyiapkannya sendiri"

"Sungguh ?"

"Ya. Tapi biarkan aku memeriksamu apakah kau mandi dengan benar" ucapku kemudian melarikan tanganku untuk melepas simpul tali _bathrobe_ nya.

"Chanyeol.."

Lalu menyibak _bathrobe_ nya sehingga tubuh telanjangnya kini terpampang didepanku. Dengan cepat tangannya menutupi penisnya dari pandanganku.

"Singkirkan tanganmu"

"Yeol-ie.." rengeknya.

"Baekhyun,"

"Aish !"

Aku tersenyum ketika Baekhyun menurut dan menyingkirkan tangannya. Aku berdiri lalu melarikan mataku kebawah tepat pada kedua kakinya.

"A-aku sudah membersihkan kakiku" cicitnya.

"Benarkah ?"

"Y-ya ! bahkan aku telah mencukur bulu kakiku tadi"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Bisa kulihat kakinya bergerak gelisah disana. Ayolah ini bukan kali pertama aku melihatnya telanjang. Pandanganku kubawa keatas menuju daerah paha juga penisnya yang menggantung disana. Batinku sedikit heran bagaimana bisa aku menikahi seorang pria dengan kulit seputih porselen tanpa cela seperti ini ?. Aku menahan diriku, atau mungkin penisku didalam sana ketika pandanganku jatuh kepada putting merah mudanya yang begitu menonjol mengundangku untuk menggigitnya. Aku menyibak sisi _bathrobe_ bagian kirinya mempertontonkan bahunya yang begitu indah.

"Berbalik"

"huh ?"

"Berbalik" ulangku.

Kemudian tubuhnya berbalik. Kini _Phoenix_ ku menatap punggung sempitnya. Dari sini aku bisa melihat garis punggungnya yang begitu ketara. Aku tidak bisa menahan tanganku untuk tidak menyentuh bongkahan bokong sintalnya ketika pandanganku terpaku disana. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dari tempatnya ketika tanganku berada diatas bokongnya, mengelusnya perlahan.

"Bagaimana dengan ini ?" ucapku sambil meremasnya. Tersenyum miring ketika mendengar erangan lirih darinya.

"Uhh..Aku sudah membersihkannya"

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu ?"

"Yah.. " ucapnya dengan napas sedikit tersengal.

Aku tersenyum lalu mengecup kedua bahunya juga tengkuknya sebelum membungkusnya kembali kedalam jubah mandinya.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau mandi dengan baik. Kalau begitu aku akan mandi sekarang" ucapku lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Sedang Baekhyun saat ini tengah berusaha menalikan kembali tali bathrobenya dengan tangan yang lemas juga wajah yang memerah padam karena perlakuan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya selama didalam mobil karena saat ini dia berangkat ke kampus dengan Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku saat hari pertama aku masuk dulu"

"Tentang ?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan didepan mimbar di hari upacara penyambutan mahasiswa baru ?. Jangan bilang Universitas S juga milik yayasanmu. Aku sangsi jika seluruh lembaga di Korea dibawah yayasan keluargamu"

Tawaku meledak ketika Baekhyun memberikan asumsi seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin semua lembaga di Korea milik keluargaku.

"Chanyeol !"

"Astaga, tentu saja tidak Dear.. mana mungkin semua dibawah yayasan keluargaku. Ini berjalan 10 tahun semenjak kakek berkontribusi di Universitas S. Karena ayah di Jepang, Ibu sibuk dengan kegiatan amalnya, terpaksa aku harus hadir untuk mewakilkan kakek"

"Apa ?. 10 tahun ? Itu waktu yang lama Chanyeol"

"Ya, begitulah"

Aku menghentikan mobil kemudian segera keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun ketika kami telah sampai didepan Universitasnya.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu sampai membuka pintu mobil untukku Chanyeol. Tapi terimakasih. Kau menjemputku hari ini ?"

"Jam 3 sore ?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Mm.. tapi aku bisa pulang dengan supirmu jika kau tidak bisa. Aku bisa mengerti"

Aku bisa merasakan sisipan nada sedih dalam ucapannya. Aku tersenyum kemudian mengusak surai coklatnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu hari ini" ucapku.

"Benarkah ? Terimakasih !"

Kaki kiriku sedikit mundur kebawah, menjaga keseimbangan, saat tubuhku sedikit limbung kebelakang karena pelukan tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun. Aku terkekeh kemudian mengecup dalam ceruk lehernya lalu pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisiknya begitu keras terdengar ditelingaku. Aku tertawa.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Sekarang segera masuk karena banyak pasang mata yang tengah menatap ketika penuh tanya" ucapku ketika Phoenixku mendapati orang-orang mulai menatap kami juga dibarengi bisik-bisik dari mulut mereka.

"Ne ?"

Baekhyun segera menarik diri.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa" ucapnya kemudian berjalan menjauh memasuki gedung kampusnya.

.

.

.

Ketika istirahat di kantin kampus Kyungsoo tidak berhenti menggoda Baekhyun. Berita tentang kemesraan Presdir tampan dari _**Park Group**_ yang dikira lajang dengan salah satu mahasiswa di Universitas S pagi ini menyebar bagaikan kilat. Banyak para gadis yang patah hati karenanya.

"Woah.. Chanyeol-ssi begitu berani. Tidak heran, karena kalian telah menikah" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa ?!!"

Nah, itu dari salah satu mahasiswa yang tidak sengaja melewati Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Maaf, kalian telah menikah ?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya, mereka sudah menikah jadi kubur harapanmu dalam-dalam dan simpan pandanganmu dari Presdir Park mulai detik ini" ucap Kyungsoo begitu ketus.

"Kyung, kau tak harus menjadi ketus seperti itu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne ? Ah, saya minta maaf jika membuat anda tidak nyaman Baekhyun-ssi. Saya akan lebih memperhatikan sikap saya mulai sekarang" ucap gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" ucap gadis itu lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Kyung," ucap Baekhyun kemudian menggeleng pada sikap temannya yang berlebihan itu. Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang mahasiswa pria yang menghampiri mereka.

"Apakah anda Baekhyun-ssi ?" tanyanya.

"Ya, saya Baekhyun" jawab Baekhyun dengan pandangan asing. Pria itu menyodorkan tas berisi kotak makan siang untuk Baekhyun.

"Seorang pria menyuruh saya untuk memberikan ini kepada anda. Kalau begitu saya permisi"

"Apa ? hei-"

Pria itu telah terlanjur pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terlihat masih kebingungan.

"Dari Chanyeol-ssi lagi ? Coba kau buka, mungkin ada surat didalamnya" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah, mungkin saja, coba kubuka" ucap Baekhyun.

Benar saja, ada surat didalam sana.

 _Semoga harimu menyenangkan._

 _Aku harap kau menyukai makanannya._

 _Your love_

"Kurasa ini dari Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun. Menerka kenapa Chanyeol menjadi begitu manis akhir-akhir ini ?.

"Aku tidak tahu Chanyeol-ssi bisa menjadi begitu romantis jika denganmu" ucap Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum masih dengan menatap ketikan tulisan disana.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berjas dilengkapi kaca mata hitam berdiri jauh dari kawasan Universitas S tengah memberikan laporan kepada pimpinannya.

" _Sir,_ aku sudah mengirimkannya"

"Bagus. Tetap awasi pria itu"

"Baik, _Sir_ "

Kemudian panggilan berakhir menyisakan seorang pria diseberang telepon yang tersenyum miring duduk di kursi coklatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini ? ga bingung kan karena sudut pandangnya berganti Chanyeol ? tulis komen kalian dikolom review ! See u !**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hai readernim, apa kabar ?. Chapter ini sudut pandang Baekhyun ya, enjoy !_**

.

.

.

 **CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (19)**

.

.

.

Saat ini kami-aku dan Kyungsoo-sedang berjalan dilorong kampus setelah selama kurang lebih 5 menit aku berdiri didepan kelas Kyungsoo karena mata kuliahnya hari ini sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya, membuatku harus mendengus beberapa kali ketika melihat jam. Ngomong-ngomong dia sekarang tengah sibuk mengoceh dengan seseorang ditelepon yang kutebak adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Umm ya, aku bisa malam ini. Ya, ibu menyukainya. Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membelinya untuk ibu. Hah ya, ya, ya terserah. Baiklah.. sampai nanti" ucap Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya.

"Siapa ?" tanyaku.

"Kai"

Nah, sudah kuduga.

"Kau akan kencan malam ini ?", tanyaku.

"Oh ? bagaimana kau bisa tahu Kai mengajakku kencan malam ini ?"

"Yah.. ekspresimu mengatakan segalanya" ucapku setelah sebelumnya memutar kedua mataku atas pertanyannya.

"Kumohon _saem_ !"

Langkah kami terhenti dalam waktu yang bersamaan ketika mendengar seseorang berteriak begitu keras. Tentu saja itu terdengar begitu keras karena demi Tuhan, lorong kampus terlampau begitu sepi hari ini. Untuk sepersekian detik aku dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan, menerka, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan kami mencari dari mana suara itu berasal. Aku menepuk lengan Kyungsoo ketika melihat dua orang pria didepan tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Aku mengeryit bingung ketika Kyungsoo menarikku bersembunyi disamping tong sampah.

Astaga, kenapa juga kami harus berjongkok ditengah-tengah lorong seperti ini ?.

"Kyung-" aku hendak memprotes tapi desisan dari mulut Kyungsoo menghentikanku.

"Ssh !" , dengan gestur telunjuk di depan bibirnya, kemudian menaruh atensinya kembali pada kedua orang itu.

Sebenarnya siapa mereka ?.

"Dal Po- _ssi,_ kurasa anda tahu benar bahwa saya tidak menerima hadiah atau bingkisan dalam bentuk apapun dari mahasiswa saya sendiri. Hal ini bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman dari orang-orang. Anda bisa dikira menyogok saya dengan ini untuk tugas penelitian anda" ucap pria berambut cokelat madu dibalut dengan kemeja warna biru langit dengan lengan dilipat sampai siku dan membawa tas juga buku masing-masing dikedua tangannya.

Dia dosen ? , pikirku.

"Kyung, kau tahu mereka ?" tanyaku begitu lirih.

Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang, menatapku.

"Kau lihat pria dengan rambut sedikit panjang dengan hoodie abu-abu ?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dia ketua ekstrakulikuler Taekwondo di kampus ini" jawab Kyungsoo tidak kalah lirih.

"Yang satunya ?" tanyaku.

Aku mengeryit ketika mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin lebar seperti terkejut setelah mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Kau tidak tahu Baek ?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Kau yakin tidak melewatkan kelas ekonomi beliau ? "

"Aku rasa aku mendapatkan yang lain"

"Ah, itu bisa jadi"

"Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan disana ?" tanyaku kembali.

"Nah, kita sedang mencari tahunya sekarang jadi jangan sampai mereka tahu" ucap Kyungsoo lalu menoleh kedepan lagi.

Aku mendengus. Sejak kapan Kyungsoo menjadi orang dengan rasa penuh ingin tahu seperti ini ?

"Anda tahu bahwa ini bukan perihal penelitian saya. Saya mohon kesediaan anda untuk menerima ini. Anggap saja ini sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasih saya atas bimbingan dan bantuan anda selama ini kepada saya" ucap pria yang kuketahui dari Kyungsoo sebagai ketua ekstrakulikuler Taekwondo, tangannya kembali menyodorkan paper bag berukuran besar kepada dosen didepannya. Terlihat sedikit memaksa.

Tapi pria yang baru kuketahui salah satu dosen ekonomi disini menahan sodoran _paper bag_ itu dengan tangannya.

"Mengajar anda sudah merupakan tugas saya. Anda tidak perlu berlebihan. Saya harap anda bisa mengerti dengan apa yang saya katakan sebelumnya. Ah, saya rasa ini sudah waktunya saya mengajar. Sampai jumpa Dal Po- _ssi"_ ucap pria itu lalu melangkah pergi.

Tapi kemudian aku menahan napasku ketika pria bernama Dal Po itu menahan lengan dosennya. Kemudian ketua Taekwondo itu terkekeh.

"Kenapa anda begitu keras seperti ini kepada saya ? Bahkan anda tahu bahwa selama ini saya mencintai anda"

"Apa ?!" pekikku bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang langsung berdiri.

Seketika itu aku membekap mulutku. Kedua pria itu kini menatapku sedikit terkejut, sedang Kyungsoo sudah dengan ekspresinya yang siap mengulitiku kapan saja. Kyungsoo menarik tanganku hendak berlari tapi dosen itu berteriak menghentikan kami.

"Berhenti kalian berdua !"

Ah sial, sial, sial. Rutukku dalam hati.

"Jika aku tidak diluluskan dikelasnya semester ini, aku akan menguburmu hidup-hidup didalam tanah Baek" desis Kyungsoo sedangkan aku tidak berhenti berdoa didalam hati jika Kyungsoo tidak akan benar-benar menguburku hidup-hidup.

"Dal Po- _ssi,_ saya adalah dosen anda dan anda adalah mahasiswa saya. Selamanya akan seperti itu. Jadi jaga sikap dan bicara anda didepan saya dilain waktu" ucap dosen itu melepaskan pegangan mahasiswanya sedikit keras lalu berjalan mendekati kami.

"Ingat ucapanku Baek" lirih Kyungsoo kembali sedangkan aku hanya menunduk begitu bersalah karena membuat kami berada dalam masalah.

Aku masih menunduk ketika dosen itu telah berada didepan kami.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ ?" ucap dosen itu.

Aku mendongak, sedikit terkejut ketika melihat wajahnya. Sial, sekarang aku tahu kenapa seorang Ketua Taekwondo bisa jatuh cinta kepada dosennya sendiri, pria didepanku ini. Dia terlampau cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria dengan iris cokelat cerah kekuningan dikedua matanya. Bahkan aku bisa melihat bagaimana lentik bulu matanya. Aku hampir melupakan keterkejutanku karena dia bisa tahu namaku.

" _N-ne_ ?"

"Dan anda Kyungsoo-ssi"

" _Ne, saem_ "

"Tidak baik menguping atau mengintip pembicaraan orang seperti itu. Jangan diulangi lagi"

"Kami minta maaf saem ! Kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi !" ucap kami bersamaan sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Baguslah, saya maafkan. Saya harap kalian tidak berbicara kepada orang-orang perihal apa yang kalian lihat hari ini. Kalau begitu saya permisi untuk mengajar" ucapnya lalu melangkah kedepan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Terimakasih _saem_ !"

"Kau tidak akan menguburku, kan ?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Kyung ~" bersamaan dengan langkah kakiku yang berusaha mengejar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kami sedang berada dikafe dekat kampus setelah sejam penuh aku membantu Kyungsoo menemukan buku literasi yang diminta salah satu dosen untuk pengantar mata kuliahnya di perpustakaan kampus. Aku sedang mengamati puluhan tanaman yang ditanam disalah satu sudut kafe ketika Kyungsoo berteriak.

"Baek !"

"Ya ?"

" _Extra caramel_ ?"

"Ya, _extra extra extra extra caramel_!" jawabku sedikit berteriak.

"Ok !"

"Haruskah kita memilih tempat duduk ?"

"Baek ? Baekhyun"

"Huh ?"

"Kau terlihat begitu menyukai tanaman-tanaman itu"

Nah, itu Younghoon. Aku mengenalnya sejak hari upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

"Aku bertanya, haruskah kita memilih tempat duduk sambil menunggu Kyungsoo selesai memesan ?" ulang Younghoon kembali.

"Ah, ya, tentu saja" ucapku.

Aku mengusulkan untuk duduk didekat jendela sehingga bisa melihat jalanan lebih dekat. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, Kyungsoo datang menghampiri kami dengan sedikit menggerutu tentang seseorang yang sempat berusaha merusak antriannya tadi. Aku hanya terkekeh menanggapinya dan kembali menjatuhkan pandanganku pada sulur-sulur hijau yang menghiasi jendela. Haruskah aku membuat rumahku nanti dipenuhi tanaman hijau seperti ini ? ini begitu menyegarkan, batinku.

"Oh ? dosen itu ?" ucapku ketika pandanganku tidak sengaja melihat dosen dilorong tadi didalam mobil yang berhenti dikarenakan lampu merah terlihat sedang bercanda dengan orang disampingnya.

"Siapa Baek- oh ? Luhan _saem_ ?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Oh, bukankah itu Luhan _saem_ ?" kali ini Younghoon.

"Luhan _saem_ ?" ulangku.

Apakah itu namanya ? seperti bukan nama orang Korea.

"Yaa.. aku tidak pernah melihat Luhan _saem_ tertawa selebar itu. Beliau terbiasa tersenyum sewajarnya jika dikelas bahkan jika salah satu mahasiswanya sedang bercanda. Beliau begitu formal" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apakah dia dengan kekasihnya ? "

"Ey.. mana mungkin, seharusnya Luhan _saem_ yang harus menyetir"

"Jika beliau memiliki kekasih, paling tidak salah satu mahasiswa pernah melihatnya di kampus"

"Bisa saja Luhan _saem_ memang tidak ingin menunjukan kekasihnya kepada siapapun. Kau tahu sendiri kan beliau bukan tipe orang yang akan memberi tahu kehidupan pribadinya pada publik"

"benar juga"

"Apakah beliau bukan orang korea ?" , tanyaku pada akhirnya setelah mereka berhenti berbicara.

Kyungsoo terlihat menepuk jidatnya, sedang Younghoon memberi pandangan penuh heran padaku.

"Kau seperti baru mengenalnya Baek" ucap Younghoon.

"Ya, aku baru melihatnya hari ini dilorong kampus ketika aku dan Kyungsoo- _aww_ ! Kyung !" pekikku ketika tiba-tiba kakiku diinjak oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jangan beritahu Younghoon Baek" peringat Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti" ucapku mengalah.

"Apa _sih_ yang kalian sembunyikan ?" tanya Younghoon.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja Baekhyun baru tahu jika dosen itu mengajar di kampus kita"

"Apa ?! kau serius Baek ? Beliau begitu terkenal di kampus kita bagaimana bisa kau baru tahu ?!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak" ucapku begitu jengah.

Younghoon hampir kembali berbicara sebelum pelayan membawakan _Macchiato Caramel_ ku dengan _Latte Vanilla Black_ milik Younghoon dan _Latte Green Tea_ Kyungsoo. Aku langsung menyeruput minuman pesananku sedang Younghoon sedikit berdehem, entah kenapa.

"Maafkan temanku, dia hanya sedikit kolot"

"Hey !" sentakku tidak terima oleh ucapan Kyungsoo. Apakah dia baru saja menyebutku kolot ?

"Cukup. Hentikan, jangan bertengkar disini"

"Jadi, ada yang bisa memberitahuku siapa Dosen itu ?"

Kyungsoo berdehem sedang aku tetap acuh menikmati _Macchiato_ ku yang lagi-lagi rasa _caramel_ nya tidak begitu kuat dilidahku.

"Namanya Xi Luhan, aku menebak beliau dari China tapi yang kutahu beliau lulusan _**New York University**_ jurusan ekonomi bisnis dan manajemen ? aku tidak begitu yakin. Beliau pernah sebentar mengajar di _**St. John's University**_ sebelum di minta untuk mengajar di Universitas S dan ini adalah tahun ke 2 beliau mengajar disini"

"Bagaimana.. kampus mengenalnya-maksudku, kampus kita meminta beliau untuk mengajar, bagaimana bisa ?" tanyaku.

"Aku dengar.. wakil rektor kampus kita kenal baik dengan salah satu dosen disana dan merekomendasikan beliau untuk mengajar disini "

"Ah begitu.."

"Kau tau Su Jin ?" ucap Younghoon.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kenal ketua _cheerleader_ paling cantik itu" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyukainya ?" tanyaku begitu spontan.

"Ya, bagaimana bisa, aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Lagipula jika aku mengatakan ibumu cantik apakah berarti aku menyukai ibumu ? tidak kan ?" jawab Kyungsoo. Aku hanya mencebikkan bibir.

"Aku hanya tanya"

"Sudah, sudah. Pokoknya.. dia adalah mantan kekasih Dal Po _sunbaenim"_

"Ketua Taekwondo kampus kita ?" sahutku.

"Oh, kau tahu Baek tentang Dal Po. Intinya mereka telah bersama selama 1 tahun, pasangan idola dikampus, tapi tiba-tiba mereka putus. Rumornya mereka putus semenjak Dal Po _sunbaenim_ selalu mencoba mendekati Luhan _Seonsaengnim._ Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak. Aku juga tidak begitu percaya, maksudku, Su Jin _sunbae_ sangat cantik. Rasanya tidak mungkin Dal Po sunbaenim meninggalkannya karena menyukai- astaga dosennya sendiri ! Iya kan ? tidakkah kalian berpikir begitu ?" ucap Younghoon panjang lebar.

Aku dan Kyungsoo saling melempar pandangan.

 _"Kenapa anda begitu keras seperti ini kepada saya ? Bahkan anda tahu bahwa saya mencintai anda"_

Nyatanya mungkin itu memang alasan Dal Po mengakhiri hubungan dengan kekasih wanitanya.

"Hei, kalian mendengarku ?"

"Ah ya, ahaha tentu saja lagipula beliau dosennya sendiri mana mungkin" ucap Kyungsoo. Sedang aku mencoba tertawa se alami mungkin.

Handphoneku yang berada di saku jaket bergetar membuat Younghoon juga Kyungsoo menatapku. Aku segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo ?"

 _"Tuan saya sudah berada didepan kafe yang anda tempati"_

"Benarkah ? Baiklah tunggu aku akan segera kesana", lalu panggilan kumatikan.

"Kau akan pergi ?" tanya Younghoon.

"Ah ya, aku ingin ke kantor Chanyeol" jawabku.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ?", kali ini Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya.. Kurasa Chanyeol sedikit lebih sibuk dari biasanya, sekertarisnya mengatakan dia belum keluar dari ruangannya dari pagi padahal ini sudah lewat jam makan siang"

"Lalu.. apa maksudmu kau kesana untuk mengantarkannya makanan ?"

"Ya, kurasa. Ya," ucapku.

Aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menepuk bahuku begitu keras.

"Tuhan.. menikah membuatmu terlihat dewasa Byun !"

Aku hanya memutar mata begitu jengah dengan segala godaan Kyungsoo. Semenjak aku menikah, dia menjadi lebih sering menggodaku.

Aku sedikit mengeryit bingung ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Younghoon.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hoon ?"

"Eh ? Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya masih belum percaya kau suami dari Park Chanyeol, pemilik perusahaan raksasa di Korea yang mengepakkan sayapnya hampir di semua benua dan sekarang pasangannya sedang duduk didepanku !"

Aku terkekeh sedikit memalu juga. Karena Younghoon entah kenapa terlihat berlebihan ketika berbicara mengenai Chanyeol. Yang kutahu aku menikahi Park Chanyeol, bukan seorang Presdir atau pria paling berpengaruh di Korea.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Hoon. Aku pergi dulu, aku akan membayar minuman kalian. Sampai jumpa" ucapku lalu segera beranjak dari sana.

.

.

.

Aku kembali melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kiriku, menunjukan jarum pendek yang mengarah di angka 2. Ini sudah sangat terlambat, batinku. Dengan langkah yang ku percepat berjalan di lobi kantor Chanyeol sambil menenteng kotak berisi makanan di tangan kananku. Beberapa orang membungkuk tersenyum menyapaku, aku balas sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum sekenanya karena aku begitu tergesa-gesa. Sedangkan Sang Yeon berjalan dibelakangku. Aku hampir menekan lift ketika Sang Yeon telah lebih dulu menekannya dan aku bergumam terimakasih.

"Aku tidak akan menganggunya kan ?" tanyaku sambil menunggu pintu _lift_ tertutup.

"Tentu tidak Tuan" jawab Sang Yeon.

Terlihat beberapa orang yang kuyakini adalah karyawan di kantor Chanyeol akan masuk ke lift tapi urung, memilih tetap berdiri ditempat mereka. Keningku mengeryit bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka tidak juga masuk ketika pintu _lift_ hampir tertutup ?. Tangan kiriku menghentikan pintu lift itu tertutup ketika celah itu hampir hilang.

"Tidakkah anda masuk ?" ucapku. Sedangkan mereka terlihat bingung, gelisah, juga ragu.

"Ka-kami akan menggunakan _lift_ lain Tuan Park" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Entah kenapa telingaku belum juga terbiasa ketika orang-orang menyematkan marga Park padaku.

"Tidak papa, masuklah. Aku yakin lift ini masih muat untuk kita semua" ucapku.

Aku hampir mendesak mereka kembali ketika akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengatakan 'terimakasih' dan masuk ke lift diikuti yang lain.

Kini pintu _lift_ telah tertutup. Aku menelan ludah beberapa kali ketika tenggorokanku berubah kering, merasa tidak nyaman diatas kakiku sendiri. Aku berdehem untuk memecah keheningan.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian" ucapku sambil memutar sedikit tubuhku sehingga bisa menghadap mereka.

"Ka-kami senang bertemu dengan anda juga"

"Y-ya, senang bisa bertemu dengan anda akhirnya", diikuti yang lain.

"Eum.. bisakah saya mengatakan ini jika anda berkenan ?" kali ini ucap seorang wanita berpotongan rambut bob dengan membawa map-map didepan dadanya.

"Tentu, tentu saja silahkan" jawabku masih dengan senyum lebarku.

"Saya berpikir bahwa anda begitu terlihat luar biasa ketika saya melihat foto-foto anda dan Presdir tersebar di media pada awalnya, tapi saya tidak mengira akan bertemu anda hari ini dan oh astaga anda tampak lebih cantik dari dekat" ucap wanita itu begitu menggebu-gebu.

Aku tersipu pada awalnya, tapi haruskah dia menggunakan kata 'cantik' daripada tampan ?. Aku seorang pria dari lahir hingga sekarang, Tuhan.

Kau mengandung Byun !, teriak dewa batinku. Yah, faktanya aku tetap seorang pria.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan berterimakasih atas pujian wanita itu.

 _Ting !, lift_ terbuka. Aku dan Sang Yeon segera keluar setelah saling bertukar kalimat 'sampai jumpa' dengan para karyawan.

.

.

"Dia tidak memiliki tamu kan ?" tanyaku ketika berpapasan dengan Minho tepat didepan ruang kerjanya.

"Tidak, Tuan. Saya akan memberitahukan kedatangan anda pada Presdir"

"Jangan, aku ingin mengejutkannya" ucapku mencegah Minho.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi" ucap Minho lalu setelahnya membungkuk.

"Saya juga permisi Tuan" ucap Sang Yeon.

Aku mengangguk lalu setelahnya mereka berjalan menjauh.

Tanganku membuka dengan hati-hati pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol. Menahan senyumku ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol begitu kaku, phoenixnya begitu tajam terlihat fokus pada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berada di depannya. Alisnya juga bertaut membentuk satu garis tebal sarat ketegangan, tidak mau diganggu. Beberapa kali juga berpindah menatap layar laptopnya. Aku menutup pintu ruangan Chanyeol dengan sangat hati-hati. Kakiku berjalan mengendap-endap mencegah gesekan sepatu juga lantai ruangan Chanyeol yang dapat menimbulkan suara sehingga membuat dirinya menyadari keberadaanku. Meletakkan kotak bekal makan siang itu dimeja lalu kembali berjalan mendekatinya. Aku memekik bahagia juga heran didalam hati ketika bahkan dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku telah berada begitu dekat dengannya. Perlahan, perlahan-lahan, aku menekan sikuku diatas meja untuk menumpu tubuhku dan mensejajarkan kepalaku dengannya.

"Serius sekali" ucapku dan Chanyeol yang terkejut hingga berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya adalah hal yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan. Dia orang yang begitu tenang, oke ?. Jadi aku juga sedikit terkejut saat dia terjingkat dari tempat duduknya. Tapi kemudian aku berakhir meledakkan tawaku begitu puas melihat wajah piasnya.

"Baekhyun ?! astaga, _dear_ ! kau mengagetkanku" protesnya lalu kembali duduk dikursinya. Aku masih sedikit menahan tawaku ketika mencondongkan kepalaku kedepan untuk mengecup bibir penuhnya. Menekannya sedikit lama kemudian melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu. Kau saja yang kelewat serius"

Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya masih terlihat mengelus dadanya, beradaptasi atas keterkejutannya.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Kenapa tiba-tiba kesini ?" tanyanya.

Menegakkan tubuhku, aku berjalan mengitari mejanya lalu kemudian mendudukan diriku diatas pangkuannya. Senyumnya tertarik dikedua sisi sedang lengannya melingkupi pinggangku, mencegahku untuk jatuh, mungkin.

"Apa tidak boleh ?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja boleh. Hanya.. begitu tiba-tiba. Kenapa tidak menelponku lebih dahulu ? " ucapnya setelah menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh tak beraturan.

Aku mengedikkan bahuku.

"Seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa presdir mereka tidak keluar ruangannya sama sekali dan melewatkan jam makan siang"

Ada helaan napas diikuti jari yang mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Aku membawa tangan kiriku untuk mengelus pipinya.

"Semuanya baik ?" tanyaku.

Chanyeol menghentikan tanganku dan mengecupnya.

"Ya, semuanya baik. Bukankah mereka bermulut besar sampai memberitahumu"

"Tidak Chanyeol, mereka peduli padamu. Nah, bagaimana jika kita makan siang dulu ? Aku membawakanmu makanan, kupikir kau tidak akan memiliki waktu jika harus keluar kantor untuk membeli makan"

Chanyeol bergerak maju untuk menciumku lalu aku menyambutnya. Mengalungkan kedua lenganku dibelakang lehernya ketika Chanyeol mengulum bibir bawahku. Lidahnya bergerak, mencoba membuat ciuman ini lebih dalam tapi aku segera menarik diri tak membiarkannya.

"Kau harus makan siang Chanyeol"

"Aku sedang melakukannya"

Bersyukur aku bisa menahan diri untuk memutar mataku.

"Chanyeol.." peringatku.

"Baiklah, baiklah, jadi.. turun dari pangkuanku ?"

 _Blush_ !, sial. Aku segera membawa tubuhku turun dari pangkuannya. Pipiku telah memerah sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa begitu senang diatas kursinya.

.

.

.

Aku meletakkan tas sembarangan diatas meja sambil menetralkan deru napasku yang tidak karuan setelah berlarian dilorong kampus. Melihat jam tanganku, bersyukur aku masih memiliki waktu 5 menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Pagi ini aku begitu tergesa-gesa karena kelas dimulai jam 9, sedangkan aku terbangun ketika jam dinding pukul 8.40. Mataku juga tidak mendapati Chanyeol pagi ini, mungkin telah pergi ke kantor. Aku ingin menyalahkannya karena tidak membangunkanku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Chanyeol akan berargumen bahwa dia tidak tega membangunkanku karena semalam kami baru berhenti jam 2 pagi.

Aku mengeluarkan laptopku ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkan buket bunga berwarna ungu padaku.

"Kurasa ini milikmu"

Aku mengeryit lalu mendongak.

"Hoon !" pekikku.

Laki-laki itu terkekeh lalu mengambil tempat duduk disampingku.

"Terlambat bangun ? biasanya kau akan datang 15 menit lebih awal"

"Ya, semacam itu. Apa ini ?"ucapku sambil menunjuk buket itu.

"Kau tidak tahu ? ini bunga"

Memutar mataku, "Younghoon"

"Milikmu, coba cek sendiri, ada namamu disana" ucap Younghoon.

Tanganku mengambil kertas yang terselip yang terselip disana.

 _Baekhyun Park,_ _Tidak sabar menunggumu._ _Semoga harimu menyenangkan._

"Hoon, kurasa ini bukan untukku"

Younghoon mengedikkan bahu.

"Entahlah, tadi didepan kelas ada orang yang menitipkannya padaku untuk diberikan padamu"

"Dari siapa ?"

"Tidak tahu. Waktu kutanya dia juga tidak tahu itu darimana"

"Bagaimana bisa"

"Coba kau tanya-"

"Chanyeol ?"

"Eo ? Eoh.."

" _Arraseo_ "

Aku baru akan mengetikkan pesan untuk Chanyeol ketika Luhan seonsaengnim masuk kekelas sambil membawa bukunya. Apa ? kenapa beliau ?.

"Hoon"

"Baek aku tidak tahu jika kau bertanya kenapa Luhan _Seonsaengnim_ mengajar dikelas kita"

"Selamat pagi," ucap dosen itu.

"Selamat pagi" sahut semua mahasiswa dikelas.

"Apakah harus ada perkenalan diri ?"

"Ya, saem !" ucap sekelas serempak. Dosen itu mengangguk sebelum memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Xi Luhan. Karena Kwon _gyosunim_ telah mengambil masa pensiun sejak lusa lalu, saya akan menggantikan beliau untuk mendampingi kalian di semester ini. Saya memiliki sedikit peraturan. Tidak ada terlambat atau absen dikelas saya kecuali bagi mahasiswa yang telah membuat ijin sesuai dengan ketentuan Universitas ini. Tidak ada yang bicara ketika saya menjelaskan karena saya akan memberikan kesempatan kepada anda pada akhir pembelajaran untuk bertanya. Untuk tugas, saya tidak mentolerir untuk mahasiswa yang meniru pekerjaan mahasiswa lain baik tugas individu maupun kelompok. Untuk tugas kelompok, semua harus ikut bekerja karena saya tidak menerima tugas yang dikerjakan sendiri. Mungkin saat ini itu saja, ada yang ditanyakan ?"

Semua diam.

"Baik, ada yang pernah mengikuti kelas saya sebelumnya ?" tanya beliau sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh mahasiswa.

Aku sedikit melirik ketika lima atau enam orang mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Nah, kalian bisa bertanya kepada mereka jika kurang paham"

" _Saem !_ "

"Ya ?"

"Apakah anda telah memiliki kekasih ?"

Aku melebarkan mataku pada perempuan dengan rambut coklat tergerai sampai punggungnya. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu berani bertanya seperti itu ?

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika beliau tersenyum sambil membuka bukunya.

"Anda… ?"

"Hera ! Yoon Hera"

"Nona Yoon, saya harap itu adalah kali pertama dan terakhir anda bertanya pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dikelas saya. Saya akan senang jika mahasiswa saya bertanya mengenai pembelajaran saya"

" _N-ne saem,_ saya minta maaf"

"Baekhyun-ssi ?"

Apa ? kenapa tiba-tiba beliau memanggilku ?.

"Ya _saem_ ?", dengan sedikit gelisah ditempat dudukku.

"Simpan bunga anda, karena pembelajaran akan segera dimulai"

Sial.

"B-baik _saem_ "

.

.

.

"Jadi, kudengar Luhan _Seonsaengnim_ mengajarmu ?" ucap Kyungsoo ketika kami berjalan keluar kampus.

"Yah, seperti itu"

"Dari Chanyeol- _ssi_ ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk bunga ditangan kiriku.

Aku menggeleng.

"Lalu ?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Seharusnya mereka cukup sadar bahwa kau telah menikah" ucap Kyungsoo sedang aku hanya terkekeh. Ya, seharusnya mereka sadar.

"Kau sudah dijemput ?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi"

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja Kyung. Pulanglah"

"Aku akan menunggumu Baek, santai saja"

Aku menaikkan alisku.

"Sedari tadi kau terus menerus melihat layar _handphone,_ aku tahu seseorang menunggumu"

Kyungsoo menghela napas.

"Baek-"

"Lihat, sopirmu telah menunggu. Aku baik-baik saja, pulanglah"

"Sungguh ? aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian"

"Kyung ini masih jam 4 sore ! Jangan khawatir"

"Baiklah, aku duluan Baek. Telpon aku !"

"Eoh !"

.

.

.

Aku menggerutu ketika Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa kuhubungi. Lagipula dimana Sang Yeon ?. Aku gelisah diatas kakiku sendiri sambil menggenggam bunga ditangan kiriku ketika sadar jika halaman kampus benar-benar sepi. _Handphone_ ku bergetar, Younghoon.

"Hoon !"

 _"Baek, ada apa ?"_

"Tidak. Hanya bosan.. menunggu Sangyeon"

 _"Siapa Sangyeon ?"_

"Itu.. dia Sopir Chanyeol"

 _"Begitu.. kau sendirian ?"_

"Ya, ini masih sore tapi kenapa depan kampus terlihat sepi"

"Kau mau kutemani ? aku sedang berada tidak jauh dari kampus"

"Tidak ak _-hmp_ !"

Itu terjadi begitu cepat ketika seseorang membekap mulutku. Handphone juga buket bunga itu terjatuh dan beberapa orang menyeretku memasuki mobil. Aku berusaha keras memberontak tapi mereka terlampau begitu kuat. Aku meringis ketika tubuhku dilempar begitu keras kedalam mobil, membentur kursi penumpang.

"Siapa kalian ?! "

 _Plak !._

Sial, pipiku begitu sakit. Sudut bibirku kurasa sobek karena aku mengecap rasa besi dilidahku. Membelalakkan mataku ketika seseorang menutup erat mataku dan menyumpal mulutku dengan kain kemudian menutup mataku. Aku berusaha memberontak tapi mereka lebih dari satu orang. Pergerakan tangan juga kakiku semakin brutal mencoba membela diri. Aku memekik kesakitan ketika tanganku dicengkram begitu kuat, lalu sebuah borgol mengunci pergeralakan tanganku.

Aku bingung, aku ketakutan, aku ingin menangis. Siapa mereka ?. Kenapa mereka melakukan ini padaku ?

" _Sir,_ kami telah membawanya"

Apa ? dengan siapa mereka berbicara ?.

"Baik, kami akan-"

 _Ckitttttt !._ Terdengar suara ban mobil yang bergesekan dengan aspal jalan ketika mobil direm mendadak sehingga membuat tubuhku sedikit terhuyung kedepan.

"Sial !" umpat seseorang yang berada di kursi kemudi.

Apa yang terjadi ?. Berikutnya aku terperanjat ditempat dudukku ketika mendengar pecahan kaca mobil dilanjutkan dengan suara perkelahian ?.

Setelahnya aku merasakan sebuah benda dingin berada tepat dileherku.

"Dengar, tetap diam dan ikuti perintahku atau pisau ini akan menembus kulitmu" bisik seseorang tepat didekat telingaku.

"Sekarang, ikuti aku keluar dari mobil ini"

Orang itu menuntunku untuk keluar mobil. Ini sedikit membuatku kesulitan dengan mataku yang tertutup.

"Lepaskan dia !", teriak seseorang.

Aku mendengar decihan orang itu dibelakangku.

"Mendekat dan pisau ini akan menyayat lehernya"

Menelan ludahku dengan susah payah ketika kalimatnya membuatku lebih ketakutan. Aku ingin berteriak meminta tolong, tapi pisau ini benar-benar berada dekat dengan kulit leherku. Membuatku bisa merasakan bahwa pisau ini dapat menyayatku kapan saja, bahkan untuk pergerakan kecil dari mulutku.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan ?!" ucap orang itu.

Tubuhku bergidik ketika mendengar suara tawanya.

"Yang kami inginkan ?. Mudah saja, biarkan kami membawa Park ini pergi"

Dia tahu, orang itu tahu bahwa aku suami Park Chanyeol. Siapa, siapa sebenarnya mereka ? apa yang mereka inginkan ? Apakah.. apakah Chanyeol ada hubungannya dengan ini ?.

"Tidak bisa. Tuan Park tidak bisa kalian bawa kemana-mana"

"Baik, itu keputusanmu"

Aku terkejut ketika orang itu menekan pisau itu kedalam kulitku. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak boleh mati. Tidak boleh. Chanyeol, kami- kami bahkan baru menikah. Kami bahkan belum bersama dalam waktu yang lama. Kami- aku bahkan belum melihat buah hatiku. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi ?.

Air mataku telah keluar, tertahan pada kain penutup mata ketika memikirkan semua, semua hal yang belum sempat kami lakukan, hal yang belum kami wujudkan. Chanyeol.. Chanyeol.. Tuhan, aku mohon. Aku menggigit kain yang menyumpal mulutku ketika merasakan perih dileherku. Inikah saatnya ? Secepat inikah ?.

 _Akh !_

Apa lagi kali ini ?. Aku bisa merasakan suara debuman seseorang jatuh dibelakangku juga pisau itu tak lagi berada didekat kulitku.

"Tuan Baekhyun !" pekik seseorang.

Aku lemas, terjatuh begitu saja di jalan. Penutup mataku dibuka, kemudian melepaskan kain yang menyumpal mulutku juga. Samar-samar aku melihat seseorang sedang berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari borgol.

"S-sang Yeon ?", ucapku setelah mengetahui orang didepanku ini.

"Tuan Baekhyun ? anda baik-baik saja ? Astaga, anda berdarah !"

Aku menangis, semua ini membuatku ketakutan, bayangan bagaimana jika aku benar-benar mati dan meninggalkan semua benar-benar membuatku ketakutan. Kepalaku begitu penuh, begitu pening walau untuk sekedar menjawab Sangyeon yang terlihat begitu panik.

"Tuan mari saya bantu anda bediri, anda harus segera diobati"

"Pulang" lirihku.

"Ya ? apa yang anda katakan ?"

"Pulang.." lirihku masih dengan sesenggukan.

"Tuan-"

"Pulang Sang Yeon ! bawa aku pulang !" emosiku pada akhirnya.

Sangyeon sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian terlihat biasa kembali.

"Tentu Tuan Baekhyun, saya akan mengantakan anda akan pulang. Apakah anda bisa berdiri ?"

Aku menggeleng, terlalu lemas.

"Baik, saya mohon maaf tapi apakah anda baik-baik saja jika saya menggendong anda masuk ke mobil ?"

Aku menggeleng kembali.

"Baik, kalau begitu saya akan menggendong anda. Mohon katakan jika anda merasa tidak nyaman"

Aku mengangguk seperlunya. Sang Yeon mengangkat tubuhku lalu menggendongku memasuki mobil. Mendudukan tubuhku secara perlahan dikursi penumpang. Aku menegakkan tubuhku ketika teringat _handphone_ ku yang terjatuh.

"Sang Yeon, handphoneku"

"Saya telah memerintahkan seseorang untuk mengambilnya dan buket bunga anda setelah mereka melumpuhkan orang tadi, yang mencoba menculik anda"

"Sang Yeon.."

"Ya, tuan"

"Buang saja buket itu"

"Baik, tapi bukankah itu dari Tuan Park ?"

Aku terdiam. Takut akan asumsi didalam kepalaku sendiri.

"Buket itu.. buket itu bukan dari Chanyeol. Buket itu tanpa nama, buket itu diberikan kepadaku tanpa nama pengirimnya, tanpa nama"

Kemudian aku membenci diriku sendiri ketika air mata kembali turun dari kedua mataku. Chanyeol, aku butuh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar kalian di kolom review yaa. See u !**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (19)**

.

.

.

Aku meringkuk diatas ranjang, menekan kedua kaki didepan dada. Dokter Zhang baru saja mengobati luka di sudut bibirku yang sedikit sobek, mungkin sekarang telah sedikit membiru juga memasang perban yang kini melilit leherku.

Aku menyadari Bibi Yoon dengan perasaan ragu-ragu memasuki kamar sambil membawa secangkir teh dengan harum bunga melati. Tapi pada akhirnya dengan perlahan Bibi Yoon meletakkan cangkir dengan semerbak wangi bunga itu diatas meja disebelah ranjang.

"Tuan.. ini teh hangat untuk anda" ucapnya.

Aku melirik teh itu sebentar, kemudian menyimpan pandanganku kembali. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun. Aku ingin Chanyeol, aku hanya ingin dia.

"Tuan Baekhyun.."

"Chanyeol" cicitku kemudian.

"Tuan Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalannya kesini Tuan, mohon anda bersabar"

Aku tidak bisa menunggunya lebih lama lagi, aku membutuhkannya sekarang.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri" ucapku akhirnya.

Aku mendengar Bibi Yoon menghela napas.

"Tuan.."

"Kumohon"

"Baiklah saya berada di bawah jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu" ucapnya terdengar begitu tak rela kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Setelah Bibi Yoon benar-benar pergi, pikiranku kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi. Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri tentang pada siapa mereka bekerja ? siapa orang yang mereka panggil _'Sir'_ ?. Aku menghembuskan napasku begitu berat. Sepanjang hidupku, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang begitu ingin mencelakaiku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkannya. Tanganku perlahan naik keatas, meraba perban yang kini melilit luka pada leherku.

"Baekhyun !"

Aku menoleh, begitu lega ketika netraku jatuh pada kedua _phoenix_ nya. Emosiku meledak, aku menangis lagi ketika kedua lengannya merengkuhku. Ketakutanku rasanya ditarik, semua terasa menjadi ringan. Aku memeluk lehernya begitu erat, terlalu takut untuk sekedar melonggarkannya walau kutahu mungkin Chanyeol sedang merasa sesak saat ini karena tarikan tanganku. Tapi siapa peduli ?

"Chanyeol", bahkan namanya seperti sebuah mantra penenang untukku.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku, maafkan aku" Ucapnya berulang-ulang.

Aku merasakan kecupannya dibelakang telingaku juga pada sisi leher kiriku sebelum melepaskan rengkuhannya. Aku terkejut ketika manikku mendapati air mata yang telah siap turun di sudut matanya.

"Chanyeol"

"Aku minta maaf aku- Oh _Dear_ tidak, kumohon jangan menangis. Aku salah, seharusnya aku bisa menjagamu, aku minta maaf. Tolong maafkan aku"

Aku merasakan jemarinya bergerak mengelus perban yang melilit leherku dengan pandangan begitu menyakitkan. Alis tajamnya bertaut. Bibirnya tidak berhenti mengucapkan maaf, memohon agar aku tidak menangis bahkan saat dirinya sendiri sudah akan menangis. Tanpa kusadari bibirku melengkung membentuk sabit dengan sendirinya, lalu tertawa kecil. Membuat keningnya mengeryit keheranan.

"Baekhyun kenapa kau tertawa ?"

"Tidak.." elakku berusaha untuk mengontrol suara tawaku.

"Baekhyun"

"Chanyeol kau- baik, kau tahu bahwa aku begitu ketakutan karena kejadian tadi"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku minta maaf, seharusnya-"

" _Ssh.._ Chanyeol, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau meminta maaf. Sang Yeon telah menjagaku, kau menyuruhnya untuk menjagaku saat kau tak berada didekatku"

"Seharusnya aku selalu ada didekatmu Baekhyun. Tidak seharusnya-"

" _Ssh.._ kau memotong ucapanku" ucapku dengan sedikit mendelik padanya.

"Aku.."

Aku menangkup kedua pipinya, membawa _phoenix_ nya untuk menghadapku.

"Chanyeol, sayang.. hei, kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Kau memang tak bisa seterusnya berada didekatku, kau memiliki pekerjaan, aku memiliki rutinitas sendiri. Sang Yeon telah menjagaku dengan sangat baik, dia menyelamatkanku. Baik, aku memang masih merasa ketakutan atas kejadian tadi. Tapi kau datang, kau memelukku, lalu perasaan takut itu kemudian hilang entah kemana. Chanyeol bahkan kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti menangis sedangkan kau sendiri menahan air matamu" ucapku terkekeh.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu" ucapnya begitu lirih.

 _Oh My…_ Suaranya begitu datar tanpa emosi tapi berhasil membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutku.

"Aku disini" ucapku.

Chanyeol kembali memelukku, menenggelamkan diriku didalam tubuhnya. Mengecup pucuk kepalaku beberapa kali.

"Kau ingin beristirahat ?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan atas pertanyaannya. Kemudian Chanyeol menarik diriku untuk berbaring diranjang bersamanya. Lengannya masih setia merengkuhku sedangkan kepalaku saat ini telah kunyamankan untuk berada diatas lengannya dan mulai memejamkan mata. Semua kejadian ini begitu melelahkan dan menguras banyak emosiku. Aku terhanyut oleh elusan tangannya pada surai rambutku, menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat penenang yang begitu disukai telingaku.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucapku pada akhirnya sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar hilang.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu", lalu kecupan Chanyeol diatas kepalaku menjadi pengantar tidurku menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun ketika dingin menyengat kulit lenganku. Tanganku bergerak menarik selimutku keatas lalu bergelung kembali ke sisi Chanyeol. Aku mengeryit ketika tubuhku tidak lagi bersentuhan dengannya. Membuka kelopak mataku untuk memastikan, dan benar saja, sisi kiri ranjang kosong. Chanyeol tidak ada.

"Chanyeol ?" panggilku masih dengan suaraku yang begitu serak kemudian mendesis ketika merasakan perih pada sudut bibirku.

Sial, aku melupakan luka yang kudapatkan tadi. Mendudukkan tubuhku dengan perlahan, mataku mencari-cari jam dinding. Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar karena rasa kantuk yang masih menyelimuti. Dimana Chanyeol di jam 2 pagi seperti ini ?, batinku. Menyibak selimutku, lalu membawa tubuhku untuk beranjak dari ranjang. Aku kembali mendesis ketika telapak kakiku menyentuh dingin dari lantai kamar. Kenapa dingin sekali ?. Apakah Bibi Yoon tidak menyalakan penghangat ruangannya ?. Tanganku meraih jas Chanyeol yang disampirkan diatas kursi dan memakaikannya pada tubuhku. Untuk sekedar menghalau udara yang dingin, kuharap. Kaki telanjangku perlahan berjalan keluar kamar lalu menuruni tangga dan mendapati bahwa dapur menyala begitu terang.

"Chanyeol ?" panggilku lagi setelah benar-benar sampai dilantai bawah. Dentingan gelas yang diletakkan dengan kasar pada kerasnya meja marmer membuatku sedikit terkejut. Lalu manikku menangkap figure seorang pria tengah duduk disana, dengan gelas dan beberapa botol _wine._

"Chanyeol.." panggilku sedikit terkejut oleh bau _wine_ yang begitu menyengat, menusuk indra penciumanku. Berapa botol yang telah diminum Chanyeol ?.

"Oh hai _Dear.._ " jawabnya dan aku tahu bahwa dia telah benar-benar mabuk.

"Chanyeol, ayo kembali ke kamar, ini jam 2 pagi"

Chanyeol terkekeh, memutar gelas dengan cairan dengan kadar alkohol tinggi itu diantara ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Kemudian meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih botol baru tapi tanganku menghentikannya.

"Chanyeol kau sudah minum terlalu banyak. Ayo berhenti dan kembali ke kamar"

 _Phoenix_ nya yang memerah itu menatapku sebentar. Dewa batinku tersentak didalam sana, apakah Chanyeol baru saja menangis ?. Aku membeku diatas kakiku sendiri ketika tangannya menepis tanganku dan menuangkan kembali wine dari botol itu kedalam gelasnya sampai airnya tumpah lalu menegaknya kembali dengan tak sabaran.

Aku menarik napasku begitu dalam, kemudian menggigit bibirku, ragu untuk membawanya kedalam sebuah percakapan.

"Chanyeol.. kita kembali ke kamar, hm ? Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak. Lagipula kenapa kau minum dijam 2 pagi seperti ini ?"

Bibirnya masih terkatup, diam, tak juga melirikku.

"Aku takut" ucapnya.

Apa ?

"Aku takut" ulangnya.

Apakah ini tentang kejadian penculikkan tadi ?. Apa ini yang membuatnya khawatir dan minum di tengah malam seperti ini ?.

"Chanyeol aku disini, aku baik-baik saja" ucapku sambil meletakkan tanganku pada bahunya.

Kepalanya menggeleng begitu keras dan gelas pada tangan kanannya dicengkeram begitu kuat.

"Mereka akan membawamu, mereka akan mengambilmu dariku" ucapnya. Dapat kurasakan kini bahunya menegang. Aku meraih tangannya, phoenixnya beralih pada manikku. Aku menggigit bagian dalam pipiku ketika merasakan emosi didalam matanya. Chanyeol, apa yang kau takutkan ?.

"Aku disini. Mereka tidak akan bisa membawaku, mereka tidak akan bisa mengambilku darimu Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka" ucapku berusaha meyakinkannya.

 _Prang_ !.

Aku terdorong mundur, terlalu terkejut ketika Chanyeol membanting gelas yang masih digenggamnya diatas meja. Pecahan-pecahan gelas kaca itu tercecer dimana-mana. Aku membelalakkan mataku ketika darah mengalir pada sela-sela jari tangannya.

"Chanyeol.." ucapku mendekatinya kembali. Tapi Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya mundur, menjauh. Matanya bergerak liar, kebingungan.

"Mereka akan membawamu Baek, mereka akan membawamu. Mereka akan membawamu jauh dariku dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ! Aku tidak bisa menjagamu ! Mereka akan membawamu tanpa sepengetahuanku Baekhyun ! "

"Mereka tidak akan membawaku Chanyeol !" ucapku berusaha mendekatinya kembali.

Tanganku berusaha meraihnya. Dewa batinku berjalan mondar-mandir kebingungan didalam sana, bertanya-tanya kapan terakhir kali Chanyeol menjadi begitu tersesat seperti ini ? meragukan dirinya kembali. Kekalutan perasaannya benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditebak. Bagaimana aku mengatasinya ?

"Ya ! Mereka akan membawamu dan aku tidak beguna untuk sekedar menjagamu !" teriaknya kembali.

Napasnya memburu, matanya seperti dibelenggu kesedihan berbanding terbalik dengan emosinya yang berapi-api. Bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa menjadi serumit ini ?.

"Chanyeol !" pekikku ketika tubuhnya jatuh.

Tangannya terkepal dikedua sisi, menekan lantai begitu kuat. Sedangkan napasnya kini berubah menjadi pendek-pendek. Tangannya beralih meremat dadanya begitu kuat. Aku berubah begitu panik.

"Tolong !" teriakku.

Aku kembali menangis saat mendapati Chanyeol seperti meregang nyawa. Aku pernah melihatnya menangis dan tak terkendali. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

"Tolong !" teriakku kembali penuh keputusasaan.

Apakah bibi Yoon sudah pulang ?. Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan ?.

"Chanyeol, tunggu sebentar. Kumohon bertahanlah" ucapku lalu berlari kembali keatas untuk mengambil _handphone_ lalu menelpon dokter Zhang dan segera berlari kembali kebawah.

Chanyeol masih kesulitan bernapas dan suara tercekik yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat lelehan air mata dipipiku semakin deras. Aku mengumpat beberapa kali ketika panggilanku tidak juga diangkat oleh dokter Zhang. Dokter Wang ! Bodoh, aku tidak memiliki kontak nomornya. Tapi Chanyeol pasti memilikinya. Tanganku seketika bergerak merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari _handphone_ nya. Jari-jariku yang bergetar segera mengaktifkannya setelah mendapatkan handphone Chanyeol. Aku menggigit bibirku begitu keras untuk menahan isak tangisku ketika melihat _lockscreen_ handphonenya, itu adalah foto wajahku yang tengah tertidur. Kapan pastinya pria ini mengambil fotoku ketika tidur ?.

"Chanyeol.."

Tidak, aku harus segera menelpon dokter Wang sekarang. Aku menekan pahaku dengan jempol begitu keras, gelisah saat panggilan tidak juga diangkat. Aku mendongak kembali dan melihat Chanyeol yang begitu kesakitan.

"Kumohon.. kumohon angkat telponnya"

 _"Yeobseo ?"_

"Dokter !" pekikku.

 _"Baekhyun-ssi ?"_

"Tolong cepat kesini ! Chanyeol, Chanyeol- dia kesulitan bernapas ! Kumohon kesini secepatnya"

 _"Apa ? Baik, saya akan segera kesana. Sementara itu sebelum saya sampai kesana tolong angkat tangannya lalu letakkan tepat pada dada anda. Minta Tuan Park untuk memejamkan matanya dan bernapas dengan meniru bagaimana anda bernapas melalui tangannya"_

"B-baik. Tolong cepat kesini !" ucapku lalu memutuskan panggilan.

Meletakkan _handphone_ itu sembarangan. Tanganku mati rasa ketika meraih tangannya yang masih mengucurkan darah untuk diletakkan didepan dadaku.

"Chanyeol pejamkan matamu.. Chanyeol ayo bernapas, ikuti aku oke ?" ucapku dengan sedikit terisak.

Aku mengelus jari-jarinya yang masih begitu tegang didadaku.

"Sayang kumohon.. bernapas, ikuti aku, Tarik.. hembuskan.. ayo bernapas untukku" ucapku sambil terisak.

"Hah hah hah"

Chanyeol telah memejamkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka lebar tidak berhenti untuk mengais oksigen. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol masih begitu kesulitan untuk bernapas ?.

"Kumohon Chanyeol.. hiks hiks"

 _Brak !._ Suara pintu _penthouse_ yang dibuka secara kasar terdengar.

"Baekhyun-ssi ?"

"Disini !" teriakku.

Pria yang pernah kutemui dirumah sakit dulu segera berlari menghampiri kami.

"Bisakah anda membantuku mengangkatnya ke kamar?"

"Ya ? Ya, tentu" ucapku.

Dokter itu meletakkan tangannya diantara lengan Chanyeol sedangkan tanganku berada dikakinya. Chanyeol masih kesulitan bernapas ketika kami mengangkatnya menuju kamar.

Segera setelah kami membaringkan Chanyeol diatas ranjang, dokter itu segera memasang _nebulizer_ untuk membantu pernapasannya.

"Bisakah anda keluar sebentar ?"

Apa ? Kenapa aku harus keluar ?.

"Baiklah" ucapku dengan berat hati meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ssi ?"

"Dokter ! Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol ?" Tanyaku ketika dokter itu menghampiriku diruang tamu.

Dokter itu menghela napasnya lalu duduk tepat berseberangan denganku.

"Tuan Park baik-baik saja, beliau sedang tertidur. Saya telah menyuntikkan obat penenang untuknya dan memasang perban untuk tangannya yang terluka"

Aku menghembuskan napas sedikit lega sambil mengangguk-angguk kepada dokter itu.

"Baekhyun-ssi ?"

"Ya ?"

"Bisakah anda memberitahu saya apa yang terjadi sebelum Tuan Park mengalami kesulitan bernapas ?"

Aku mengeryit, merasakan mataku memanas kembali, mungkin bisa meledak kapan saja. Tapi aku tidak boleh menangis lagi, aku telah banyak menangis hari ini.

"Sore tadi.. sempat terjadi percobaan penculikan pada saya"

"Maaf"

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum pahit.

"Kurasa Chanyeol menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga saya. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Saya- saya berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa saya tidak akan kemana-kemana, saya meyakinkannya bahwa mereka tidak bisa membawa saya pergi. Saya berusaha meraihnya, tapi Chanyeol menjadi tidak terkendali. Saya.. saya belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Saya benar-benar takut, rasanya saya bisa kehilangan dia kapan saja"

Dokter itu mengangguk, mengerti.

"Saya ikut menyesal mendengar percobaan penculikan yang terjadi pada anda. Saya rasa, Tuan Park memang merasa bahwa anda akan meninggalkannya"

"Tapi saya disini, saya bersamanya" ucapku.

"Saya mengerti. Tapi Tuan Park memiliki sesuatu pada masa lalunya, yang tersimpan jelas pada memori otaknya"

"Apa itu ?"

Dokter itu menggeleng.

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan Park begitu tertutup kepada saya. Hanya anda yang bisa membuat beliau mengatakannya. Ini bisa jadi begitu mudah jika saja Tuan Park terbuka kepada saya. Tapi saya rasa masa lalunya terlalu berat untuk diceritakan, terlalu membekas pada beliau sehingga begitu tertutup bahkan kepada dokternya sendiri. Ketika Tuan Park tahu bahwa anda diculik, salah satu memori pada masa lalu kembali diputar, dan mungkin saja seperti yang anda katakan tadi. Tuan Park berpikir bahwa beliau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena mungkin, di masa lalu, memang beliau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ini seperti kejadian yang terulang bagi beliau"

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan ?" ucapku penuh keputus asaan.

"Ada baiknya jika anda bisa berbicara dengan Tuan Park mengenai masa lalunya, hal yang mengganggunya dan membuat Tuan Park menjadi seperti ini. Lalu tetap coba untuk meyakinkannya. Tapi jangan memaksanya untuk berbicara jika beliau tidak ingin mengatakannya. Tuan Park telah melalui kemajuan yang besar semenjak bersama anda, dan saya mengakui itu. Maka dari itu, perlahan saja, Tuan Park membutuhkan waktu tapi tetap pada anda yang selalu berada disisinya. Beliau membutuhkan anda"

Menahan napasku, hatiku kembali digerus oleh sisi gelapnya. Yang belum sepenuhnya bisa kujangkau hingga saat ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol di masa lalu. Apa yang terjadi padanya ?.

"Saya mengerti" ucapku pada akhirnya.

"Saya tahu bahwa anda terlalu terkejut dengan semua ini, tapi ini telah terjadi begitu lama", ucap dokter itu.

"Maaf ?"

"Kesulitan bernapas. Tuan Park telah mengalaminya dalam waktu yang lama. Tuan Park hanya ketakutan dan mendapat trauma dari masa lalunya. Saya harap anda bisa mengerti dan tetap berada di sisinya. Saya bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakan bahwa beliau membutuhkan anda"

Aku mengangguk sekenanya, telah kehilangan kata-kataku.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" ucapnya lalu beranjak dari kursi.

Aku mengikutinya dan membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasih atas ketersediannya datang ditengah malam seperti ini.

.

.

.

Tanganku mengelus surai rambutnya yang kini telah tumbuh cukup panjang. Alisnya mengkerut beberapa kali dan telunjukku bergerak mengelusnya untuk membuatnya tenang kembali. Matanya yang tertutup dan wajah nya saat ini begitu damai, begitu tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan _phoenix_ nya tadi. Penuh ketakutan, kebingungan dan sarat akan kesedihan. Bahkan bibir penuhnya yang biasanya menciumku, menerbangkanku ke surga, tadi menjadi bergetar. Aku menghembuskan napasku lalu membawa keningku untuk menempel pada keningnya lama. Kemudian bibirku mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Aku telah berjanji pada Tuhan bahwa aku akan bersamamu dalam waktu yang lama Chanyeol. Aku disini untuk seluruh ketakutanmu. Jangan lagi, jangan jatuh lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu kesakitan seperti ini"

Airmataku kembali turun saat bibirku telah menyelesaikan kalimatku. Menghembuskan napasku lalu tanganku segera menyeka airmata itu. Menarik wajahku kemudian beranjak berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Lihat bagaimana berantakannya dirimu Baekhyun" ucapku pada cermin didepanku.

Mata yang memerah, sudut bibir yang kini membiru bercampur dengan warna ungu, juga bajuku yang penuh darah. Darah dari tangan Chanyeol. Jari-jariku bergerak untuk melepaskan kancing-kancing bajuku. Kurasa aku membutuhkan mandi. Kau gila Baekhyun ? Ini bahkan hampir jam 3 pagi, teriak dewa batinku didalam sana. Tanganku menyalakan keran _shower,_ sedang tanganku masih memegang bajuku yang telah kulepaskan. Mataku menatap kain yang kini telah basah menyebabkan air berwarna merah perlahan mengalir dari ujung-ujung jari kakiku.

 _"Mereka akan membawamu Baek, mereka akan membawamu. Mereka akan membawamu jauh dariku dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa !"_

 _"Kesulitan bernapas. Tuan Park telah mengalaminya dalam waktu yang lama. Tuan Park hanya ketakutan dan mendapat trauma dari masa lalunya. Saya harap anda bisa mengerti dan tetap berada di sisinya. Saya bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakan bahwa beliau membutuhkan anda"_

Percobaan penculikan, Chanyeol, semua yang dikatakan dokter Wang membuat emosiku kembali meledak, bertebaran tak karuan. Pada akhirnya aku kembali menangis, dibawah guyuran _shower_ dengan mendekap bajuku. Mengabaikan perban yang melilit leherku yang kini telah basah atau jam dinding yang kini tepat menunjukan pukul 3 pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Terimakasih untuk semua review dari kalian pada chapter sebelumnya. Terharu baca review kalian satu-satu. Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar/tanggapan kalian untuk chapter ini di kolom review ya ! See u !**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (19)**

.

.

Aku telah menyibukkan diri didapur sejak jam menunjukan pukul enam pagi. Aku tahu, terlalu pagi. Tapi berdiam diri dikamar atau terbaring disamping Chanyeol yang masih terlelap adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan. Bukan berarti bahwa aku tidak menyukai bagian dimana aku menatap wajah damainya ketika tidur. Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, tapi otakku belum bisa mengenyahkan ingatan tentang peristiwa semalam. Aku harus benar-benar melakukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dan memasak sarapan tidak terdengar buruk. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak memasak, kali ini benar-benar memasak tanpa bantuan seorang pun.

Tanganku tengah memotong _kimchi_ pemberian ibu Chanyeol sambil menunggu daging sapi yang telah kurebus sebelumnya tidak begitu panas ketika nanti mengirisnya. Menyayangkan bagaimana Bibi Yoon jarang menggunakan _kimchi_ tiap memasak, menjadikan _kimchi_ itu masih terlihat banyak. Setelah menyisihkan _kimchi_ yang telah kupotong, aku mengambil bawang putih dan menggepreknya dengan pisau juga memotong beberapa daun bawang juga jahe. Menyalakan api, aku segera mengiris daging sapi menjadi tipis-tipis agar nanti bumbunya dapat meresap. Lalu menumis semua bahan yang telah kupotong dengan satu sendok mentega, tidak lupa aku menambahkan satu gelas air dan mengatur api menjadi lebih kecil. Lalu memasukkan bubuk cabai, tidak terlalu banyak karena mungkin Chanyeol tidak terlalu suka makanan pedas dipagi hari, lalu mengaduknya.

Kemudian aku segera memutar keran air wastafel untuk membersihkan tanganku, meraih pisau lalu memotong tahu menjadi balok-balok yang tidak terlalu besar. Tubuhku bergeser ke kanan, memutuskan untuk memasak yang lain sambil menunggu _Kimchi Jiggae_ yang kubuat matang. Tanganku meraih lobak putih yang sebelumnya telah kucuci untuk kupotong dengan ukuran yang hampir sama dengan irisan tahu. Kemudan memasukkan ikan _Pollock,_ daun bawang, tahu yang telah kupotong, lobak dan tidak lupa taoge yang dimasak bersama kaldu ikan kedalam panci.

Tubuhku bergerak kesamping untuk mencicipi rasa _kimchi jiggae_ ku, merasakan apakah ada yang kurang. Setelah memastikan puas dengan rasanya, aku mengaduknya sebentar, kemudian mematikan api karena telah matang. Chanyeol mabuk semalam,aku sempat berpikir untuk membuatkan sup rumput laut untuknya tapi melihat kimchi pemberian ibu didalam kulkas masih sangat banyak maka aku memutuskan untuk memasaknya. Jam telah menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Menyeka tanganku yang sedikit basah pada apron sekenanya, aku meraih handphone untuk menelpon Minho. Biasanya Chanyeol akan berangkat kerja jam setengah delapan dan dia orang yang tepat waktu, sebenarnya terlalu bertanggung jawab pada waktunya. Itu bagus karena bagaimanapun dia seorang Presdir. Tapi melihatnya begitu kacau semalam, aku berpikir untuk membuatnya libur sehari. Panggilanku terangkat pada dering ketiga.

 _"Selamat pagi Tuan Park"_

"Err.. selamat pagi", telingaku belum juga terbiasa mendengar orang menyebut marga Park dan seharusnya aku terbiasa.

 _"Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?. Saya baru saja akan menelpon Presdir"_

"Minho, bisakah dia mendapatkan libur hari ini ?"

 _"Maaf ? tapi.. Bagaimana saya mengatakannya, presdir telah membatalkan meeting ini sebelumnya dan menggantinya dihari ini. Juga beliau memiliki janji temu dengan koleganya dari Taiwan siang nanti"_

"Aku tahu kau bisa mengaturnya kembali, dia.. harus benar-benar istirahat hari ini. _Please_ ?" ucapku sambil mematikan kompor karena sup ikan yang telah kumasak telah matang.

 _"Apakah presdir baik-baik saja ?"_

"Ya, dia baik. Maksudku tidak sepenuhnya, kupikir terlalu kelelahan. Bisakah kau mengatur pertemuannya kembali ? Tapi tidak besok. _Please_ ? aku tahu kau bisa. Dia benar-benar harus libur hari ini"

 _"Uhh.. saya akan mengusahakannya. Semoga presdir lekas sembuh"_

"Ya, ya terimakasih atas bantuanmu"

 _"Kalau begitu, selamat beraktivitas tuan Park"_

"Selamat beraktivitas Minho", ucapku lalu mengakhiri panggilan.

Meletakkan _handphone_ ku kembali lalu tanganku segera meraih mangkuk besar untuk sup ikan yang telah matang. Lalu menempatkan semua masakanku diatas meja makan.

Aku sedang meletakkan bunga krisan juga mahkota bunga _aster_ diatas sup ketika Chanyeol menuruni tangga begitu tergesa-gesa.

" _Dear_ ?" ucapnya dengan intonasi sedikit terkejut.

Mungkin karena menemukanku yang telah berada didapur dipagi hari. Relungku bergetar dengan cara yang menyenangkan ketika mendengar suaranya. Rasanya begitu melegakan masih mendapatkannya berdiri didekatku pagi ini setelah apa yang terjadi. Tapi kemudian kilasan kejadian tadi malam terulang secara otomatis didalam kepalaku. Menyesakkan hatiku untuk beberapa saat ketika mengingat bagaimana bibirnya merintih kesakitan semalam. Bagian depan apron yang kupakai begitu kusut ketika jari-jariku mengerat begitu kuat disana, menahan mataku yang kembali memanas. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak boleh melihatku menangis, menangis dipagi hari. Itu akan membuat perasaannya semakin buruk, aku tahu itu.

Mulutnya terbuka,namun kemudian tertutup kembali. Bibirnya merapat membuat garis tipis, menahan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya. Sedangkan kedua alis tebalnya telah menyatu diatas manik cokelat terangnya.

"A-aku.. _dear.._ " , mulutnya kembali kehilangan kata-kata atau kebingungan menyusun kalimat yang ingin dikeluarkannya.

Aku menghela napas begitu lirih kemudian membawa langkahku untuk menghampirinya. Membawa kedua lenganku melingkari lehernya kemudian menyematkan ciuman selamat pagi diatas bibir penuhnyanya. Bibirku melumat belah bibir atasnya ragu-ragu. Nyatanya aku masih Byun- maksudku Park Baekhyun yang amatiran dalam hal berciuman. Senyumku mengembang ketika menempelkan keningku diatas keningnya lalu menggesek kedua hidung kami. _Phoenix_ nya melebar ketika aku menarik diri, tapi mulutnya masih merapat tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kita akan sarapan dulu, oke ?. Aku tahu kau tidak mendapatkan makan malam semalam, begitu juga aku" ucapku pada akhirnya.

Apapun yang akan kita bicarakan nantinya, perut kami harus mendapatkan makanan untuk memulai hari. Lebih kepada.. paling tidak aku mendapatkan energi untuk bertahan pada pembicaraan atau emosiku yang begitu sensitif, seperti biasanya.

"Aku perlu bicara padamu" ucap Chanyeol dan dengan nadanya aku tahu bahwa perut kami harus benar-benar mendapatkan makanan.

Aku mencoba mempertahankan senyumku dan mengelus sisi rahang kirinya karena tanganku masih bertengger disana setelah ciuman tadi.

"Tentu, kita akan berbicara. Setelah sarapan., hm ?" ucapku dengan nada sedikit membujuknya. Karena aku tahu Chanyeol tidak benar-benar ingin sarapan saat ini. Hal yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah berbicara, dan aku tidak akan menurutinya.

Kami berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Setelah tahu bahwa dia tidak akan membuat argumen, aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan apronku dan meraih dua piring.

"Duduklah, tadi aku baru saja ingin membangunkanmu" ,kulirik kembali jam dinding, kini jarum panjang telah menunjukan angka tiga.

Raut wajahnya masih terlihat kebingungan ketika aku meraih piringnya, mengambilkan nasi untuknya.

"Cukup ?" tanyaku, bertanya apakah nasi yang kuambilkan kurang atau terlalu banyak.

"Cukup- tunggu, aku terlambat"

Bagaimana dia masih bisa memikirkan tentang kantornya ?!. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapinya, merasa sedikit jengkel lalu memberikan piring itu padanya. Chanyeol masih berdiri ketika aku mengambil nasi untukku sendiri.

"Hei, duduklah" ucapku.

"Baekhyun aku terlambat" ulangnya lagi.

"Aku tahu. Aku telah menelpon Minho dan kau mendapatkan libur hari ini. Lagipula kau tidak akan bekerja dengan tanganmu yang masih terluka" ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku pada tangan kanannya yang masih terbalut perban.

"Baekhyun…"

"Chanyeol duduklah.." pintaku.

"Oke, oke" ucapnya mengalah lalu segera mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kursi, berseberangan denganku.

"Aku memasak kimchi jiggae juga Dongtae jiggae. Kuharap rasanya tidak buruk, cobalah" ucapku.

Aku melihat Chanyeol begitu kesusahan saat tangannya meraih sendok, tapi berhasil kemudian. Namun kembali kesulitan saat mencoba menyendokkan irisan daging sapi dari mangkuk sup. Meletakkan kembali sendokku diatas meja, aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku lalu tanganku menarik kursi sampai kursiku cukup berada dekat dengannya. Tanganku perlahan mencoba mengambil alih sendok dari tangannya.

"Dapatkah ?" izinku terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Aku tersenyum lalu meraih irisan daging sapi itu, meniupnya sebentar sebelum menyuapkannya untuk Chanyeol. Bibirku membuat suara 'aaa..' dan Chanyeol menerima suapanku.

"Tidak terlalu panas ?" tanyaku. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bagaimana ?" tanyaku.

"Ini benar-benar enak" ucapnya dengan senyuman mengembang dibibirnya.

Aku ikut tersenyum melihat bagaimana mata itu berbinar setelah merasakan masakanku. Aku akan menyendokkan lagi sendok yang telah kuisi dengan nasi dan daging ikan Pollock ketika Chanyeol menatapku tanpa kedip.

"Ada yang salah ?" tanyaku. Chanyeol menggeleng. Aku bisa melihat sedikit tarikan senyum diantara pipinya yang Chanyeol coba sembunyikan.

"Chanyeol..ada apa ?" tanyaku kembali.

"Tidak, hanya saja tidak pernah ada yang menyuapiku sebelumnya"

Oh Chanyeolku.. . Menggigit bagian dalam pipiku. Rasanya emosiku bisa meledak kapan saja. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakannya dengan begitu datar ?.

" _Lucky me_ ", tambahnya.

"Termasuk eomma Park ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"kenapa ?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya. Lagipula beliau telah begitu baik padaku sejak Ibu meninggal"

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

" _Well.. lucky me_. Karena aku juga belum pernah menyuapi seseorang sebelumnya" ucapku. Bibirku tertarik diantara pipiku ketika melihat senyumnya mengembang.

"Dimana bibi Yoon ? kenapa kau memasak sendiri ?"

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak datang hari ini. Kurasa bibi Yoon juga butuh libur"

"Sejak kapan kau suka meliburkan seseorang. Bahkan meliburkan seorang presdir" ucap Chanyeol sedikit bercanda.

Aku hanya terkekeh mendengarnya lalu menyuapi Chanyeol kembali.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memasak sup rumput laut atau ginseng untukmu, bagaimanapun kau mabuk semalam tapi melihat kimchi pemberian ibumu masih begitu banyak didalam kulkas jadi aku memutuskan untuk memasak.." ucapku menggantung, menyadari jika aku menyinggung tentang Chanyeol yang mabuk semalam. Padahal aku berusah untuk menghindari topik ini.

"Baek.."

Astaga, bahkan atmosfer diantara kami telah berubah begitu cepat. Aku berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja dan memasukkan kembali daging sapi itu kedalam mulutnya sambil menghindari matanya. Tapi Chanyeol merapatkan mulutnya, menolak suapanku.

"A-aku minta maaf.. aku telah membuat kekacauan, tidak seharusnya aku membanting gelas dan.. dan mungkin membuatmu takut" ucapnya tapi suaranya begitu kecil diakhir kalimat.

Ya, aku membersihkan kekacauan- pecahan gelasnya pagi ini sebelum memasak. Itu bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mendapat pagi yang indah, akan tetapi kurasa topik ini benar-benar tidak bisa untuk dihindari.

Chanyeol akan berbicara kembali tapi aku segera mendahuluinya.

"Bisakah kita sarapan dan tidak membicarakan ini dulu ?. Aku bangun pagi untuk memasak ini semua"

Aku menyesal setelah mengatakannya ketika melihat raut wajah Chanyeol tambah bersalah. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya merasa tidak menghargai masakanku. Tapi aku juga tidak berniat untuk mengoreksi kalimatku.

Dia terdiam, aku hampir menghembuskan napas lelahku tapi kemudian Chanyeol menjawab.

"O-oke" , terselip sedikit keraguan disana.

Walaupun suasana sedikit canggung tapi kami berhasil melewati sarapan dengan baik. Aku meraih piring kedua untuk kucuci ketika Chanyeol mendekat, menawarkan diri untuk membantuku.

"Kau yakin ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ya, kau bisa mandi sedangkan aku akan mencuci ini" ucapnya.

Aku membawa tanganku keatas menyentuh pipi kirinya lalu sedikit berjinjit diatas kakiku untuk membubuhkan ciuman singkat diatas bibirnya. Dia masih terlihat sedikit terkejut ketika aku menarik diri. Aku mengabaikannya, memutuskan untuk mengulum bibirku, menahan senyumanku.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu" ucapku lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Apakah ini teh hijau ?" tanyanya ketika kami telah berada diruang tengah. Tentu saja baik aku maupun Chanyeol telah mandi.

"Ya,"

"Chanyeol.." peringatku sambil menggelengkan kepala ketika tangannya menjauhkan cangkir berisi teh hijau itu dan menaruhnya kembali diatas meja.

"Ini seperti seduhan rumput dear.." ucapnya sambil menyesapnya sedikit lalu meletakkannya kembali diatas meja. Mengeryit untuk beberapa saat ketika pahit itu terasa dilidahnya.

Aku terkekeh.

Chanyeol terlihat melirikku beberapa kali tetapi menyimpan pandangannya kembali, menimang sesuatu.

"Aku ingin minta maaf karena.. aku tahu aku begitu menakutkan semalam"

Batinku menyangkal, menggeleng keras didalam sana.

"..dan terimakasih karena mengobati tanganku" ucapnya dengan sedikit mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Aku menggeleng, meletakkan cangkirku disamping cangkirnya lalu beranjak membawa tubuhku untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Dokter Wang yang melakukannya" ucapku.

"Apa ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. A-aku terlalu panik, aku menelpon dokter Zhang sebelumnya, tapi panggilanku tidak juga diangkat. Beruntung dokter Wang mengangkatnya dan langsung kesini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dokter Wang tidak kesini. Kau.. kesulitan bernapas semalam"

"Aku tahu, aku minta maaf" ucapnya setelah sebelumnya menghembuskan napasnya begitu kasar.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu" cicitku sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf _dear.._ "

"Berhenti meminta maaf Chanyeol. Dokter Wang mengatakan kepadaku semalam bahwa kau memiliki trauma"

"Dia bermulut besar bukan ?" ucap Chanyeol sedikit mendecih dan menarik tangannya dari genggamanku tapi dengan cepat tanganku menarik tangannya kembali.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol lihat aku _please_ "

Aku membawa tubuhku maju dan membubuhkan ciuman disisi leher kanannya.

" _Please.._ " mohonku kembali. Aku sedikit menarik kepalaku kebelakang ketika Chanyeol telah sepenuhnya menatapku sekarang.

"Chanyeol dengar, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu begitu ketakutan karena kau tidak pernah memberitahuku. Jika ini tentang penculikan yang terjadi padaku kemarin, aku baik-baik saja sungguh. Aku masih disini, bersamamu"

Kemarahan juga kesedihan didalam kedua matanya ketika Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Chanyeol-"

"Mereka mencelakaimu. Nyawamu terancam dan kau masih mengatakan kau baik-baik saja ? sedangkan aku seperti orang bodoh karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegahnya"

Emosinya meledak memenuhi ruangan dan Chanyeol dengan intonasi tingginya dipagi hari adalah bukan yang ku harapkan. Aku terpaku ditempatku ketika Chanyeol duduk di sisi sofa yang berbeda dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku menakutimu lagi, tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu. Aku- aku bermasalah, tidak seharusnya kau menikah dengan-"

"Sshh.. Chanyeol tidak, " tubuhku bergeser disisinya meraih kedua tangannya kembali.

"Aku hanya merepotkanmu" lirihnya.

"Apa ?. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu. Chanyeol dengar, Aku telah berjanji kepada Tuhan dengan seluruh hatiku bahwa aku akan terus bersamamu apapun yang terjadi. Tidak ada orang yang paling kuinginkan untuk di sisiku selain kau Chanyeol, tidakkah kau bisa melihat itu ?"

"Kau terlalu sempurna untukku"

Tuhan.

"Kau mencintaiku ?" tanyaku.

"Apa ?"

"Kau mencintaiku ?" ulangku.

"Kau bercanda. Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, sangat. Bahkan jika kau menyuruhku untuk terjun ke jurang saat ini juga aku akan melakukannya untukmu"

Batinku memalu disana, sedang bibirku sibuk mengulum senyum yang tidak bisa kutahan.

"Kalau begitu selesai. Karena aku tidak menginginkan alasan lain untuk bisa bersamamu karena kau mencintaiku"

Kemudian kedua kakiku bergerak untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya sedangkan tanganku telah menarik kepalanya mendekat dan membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman. Tidak tergesa-gesa. Hatiku jatuh meleleh diatas lantai ketika merasakan lembut sapuan lidahnya diatas bibir bawahku. Tangannya menekan garis pinggangku lalu menariknya kedepan sehingga tubuh kami kini tak berjarak. Aku kewalahan ketika Chanyeol melepaskan lidahnya didalam mulutku. Jari-jariku telah berada diantara surai hitamnya, terkadang menariknya malu-malu. Aku merintih ketika Chanyeol menarik belah bibirku diantara giginya, kemudian memasukkan lidahnya kembali membelai langit-langit rongga mulutku. Aku mengeryit ketika paru-paruku mulai membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

"Chanyeol.. _mmhh_ " aku berusaha mendorongnya tapi Chanyeol tidak juga melepaskan ciumannya.

" _Anghh.._ " aku kembali merintih diantara ciuman basah kami ketika tiba-tiba jari-jari Chanyeol menekan putingku dari luar. Tanganku menepuk dadanya dengan keras, karena aku butuh bernapas saat ini juga.

"Hah hah hah.." napasku tersengal saat Chanyeol telah melepaskan kulumannya pada bibirku.

"Kau tidak perlu memukulku begitu keras, kau tahu ?"

Aku terkekeh menanggapinya.

"Chan-"

"Apakah masih sakit ?" tanyanya ketika kepalanya masuk diantara celah leherku, mengecup tepat pada lilitan perban yang baru kuganti tadi pagi menutupi luka yang kudapat kemarin.

"Tidak sama sekali" jawabku.

" _You sure_ ?" tanyanya setelah mengecup pada titik yang sama kemudian menarik diri. Aku tersenyum miring lalu mengecup hidungnya secara kilat.

"Yah" , aku mengangguk. Ibu jariku bergerak mengelus kulit lehernya. Kemudian membawa kepalaku untuk kusandarkan didada bidangnya.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku ?" tanyaku.

Aku tahu Chanyeol tidak menyukai pembicaraan ini, tapi aku tidak bisa berlagak biasa saja dengan menyimpan pertanyaan yang setiap hari akan kubawa dalam pikiranku.

"Tentang ?"

"Kau tahu Chanyeol apa yang kumaksud. Ini berkaitan dengan apa yang dikatakan Dokter Wang padaku"

Terdengar helaan napas disana, sehingga dadanya bergerak turun dengan sangat pelan. Masih tetap pada aku yang menyamankan diri ketika lengannya melingkari punggungku.

"Kau terlalu tahu banyak Baek. Terlalu tahu banyak sisi gelap dan bagaimana kacaunya aku. Semakin membuatku terlihat lemah dimatamu"

Kepalaku menggeleng didadanya, tidak setuju bagaimana dia merendah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak Chanyeol. Semakin aku mengetahuinya, semakin aku tahu bagaimana kuatnya anak kecil itu hingga tumbuh menjadi pria yang kucintai sekarang" , tak lupa mengecup dadanya.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya lagi.

"Cerita yang panjang"

"Aku mendengarkan"

"Dan tidak ada yang cengeng" , tambahnya.

"Aku tidak !" pekikku.

Chanyeol terkekeh tapi tetap merengkuhku.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 _"Aku tidak mau"_

 _"Chanyeol dengarkan Ibu !. Sembunyi dibawah perosotan itu" ucap ibunya menunjuk perosotan di taman bermain sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang._

 _Hari ini Ibunya menjemputnya pulang sekolah. Tentu saja Chanyeol bahagia karena biasanya ibunya selalu sibuk dan baru pulang saat langit menjadi gelap dan matahari telah tiada. Mereka bahkan mampir membeli es krim saat pulang. Tapi tiba-tibanya ibunya berubah panik ketika melihat mobil hitam berhenti diseberang jalan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri._

 _"Ibu aku tidak mau" rengek Chanyeol kecil._

 _"Chanyeol kau anak baik bukan ?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk begitu keras. Dia anak baik, dia berjanji menjadi anak yang baik pada Ibunya._

 _"Jadi cepat turuti perintah ibu ! sembunyi disana ! ayo cepat" Ucap Ibunya sambil mendorongnya masuk taman bermain mengabaikan es krim ditangannya yang terjatuh._

 _"Ayo cepat !" sentak ibunya kembali._

 _Dua kakinya begitu berat saat berlari untuk berjongkok dibawah perosotan di taman bermain tapi dia harus menuruti ibunya. Dia anak yang baik._

 _Phoenix kecilnya dapat melihat bagaimana kasarnya saat dua orang menyeramkan menarik ibunya paksa. Giginya menggigit bibirnya begitu kuat, menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak memanggil ibunya. Chanyeol membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan ibunya masih sempat tersenyum dan menyuruhnya diam lewat kedua matanya yang menahan sakit ketika tubuhnya ditarik paksa memasuki mobil._ _Tapi kemudian Chanyeol berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sampai pita suaranya terasa putus, berteriak memanggil ibunya yang entah dibawa kemana oleh mobil hitam yang membelah jalanan Seoul di sore hari._

 _"Ibu !!!!"_

 _Tidak ada yang mendengar Chanyeol. Tidak pernah ada yang mendengarnya selain ibunya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ibu !"_

 _"Diam Chanyeol ! Dengarkan ibu, tetap dibawah sini sampai orang itu keluar, mengerti ?. Aku tahu anak ibu anak yang baik jadi turuti perintah ibu"_

 _"Jalang ! buka pintunya !", diikuti dengan ketukan yang begitu keras._

 _Chanyeol tersentak ketika mendengar teriakan seseorang dari luar. Jalang, Chanyeol tentu mengingat panggilan itu dan kenyataan bahwa diluar sana adalah orang yang jahat. Sontak Chanyeol menggeleng kali ini berusaha untuk menolak perintah ibunya. Terakhir kali ibunya memiliki lebam disekujur tubuh ketika orang jahat masuk secara paksa ke rumah mereka. Chanyeol tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi._

 _"Ibu aku tidak mau. Orang itu pasti orang jahat, aku tidak mau Ibu. Bagaimana jika orang itu menyakiti ibu ?"_

 _"Chanyeol ibu baik-baik saja. Jadi cukup turuti perintah ibu !"_

 _Chanyeol tahu ibunya berbohong ketika mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja._

 _"Buka pintunya jalang !" orang itu kembali berteriak._

 _"Ibu aku tidak mau !"_

 _Air matanya telah turun membasahi pipinya sedang ibunya masih menyuruhnya untuk sembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidur._

 _"Cepat sembunyi disana atau tetap disini dan kau bukan lagi anak ibu !"_

 _Masih dengan tangisnya yang ditahan, Chanyeol merangkak masuk dikolong tempat tidur. Kemudian meringkuk diatas lantai yang dingin sesuai keinginan ibunya. Chanyeol masih ingin menjadi anak ibunya._

 _Malam itu dia kembali mendengar jeritan ibunya setelah suara tamparan yang membuat telinganya sakit, hatinya sakit. Suara tamparan itu terdengar begitu keras juga jeritan ibunya yang menyayat hati._ _Lalu dikesempatan lain ibunya akan menyuruhnya kembali bersembunyi dan dia akan tetap menjadi anak kecil yang tidak berguna. Anak ibunya yang tidak berguna._

 _"Aku anak ibu yang baik, kan ?",lirihnya sambil menarik kakinya lebih dekat sampai menekan dadanya begitu kuat._ _Lantainya begitu dingin, dia ingin keluar untuk sekedar menarik selimut. Tapi pantulan bayangan ibunya juga orang itu di antara celah pintu kamarnya menahan tubuhnya untuk bergerak._

 _"Aku anak ibu, aku anak yang baik, anak ibu yang baik harus menurut pada ibu. Aku anak yang baik, ya aku anak yang baik" gumamnya berulang kali._

 _Malam itu dia tertidur dibawah ranjang tempat tidur ditemani suara jeritan ibunya, meringkuk diatas lantai yang beku bersama dengan hati yang mendidih. Tangan kecilnya bergetar entah untuk meredam isak tangisnya atau menahan hasratnya untuk membunuh orang yang menyakiti ibunya._

 **Flashback end.**

.

.

.

Nyatanya aku adalah pembual ulung. Dada Chanyeol yang basah karena airmata mengkhianati janjiku untuk tidak menangis. Aku merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang bergerak secara konstan mengelus punggungku yang masih bergetar.

"Dasar cengeng" ucapnya.

Aku memukul dadanya main-main dan dia akan terkekeh seakan aku yang menangis adalah hal yang lucu untuknya.

Aku menyeka ingusku sebelum menarik diri membawa pandanganku padanya. Heran bagaimana raut wajahnya tidak menunjukan emosi sama sekali. Tapi matanya tidak bisa membohongiku, tersirat kesedihan disana.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu" ucapku.

Alisnya sedikit mengeryit sedang jari-jarinya menyeka jejak-jejak airmata di pipiku.

" _Yes, she is_ "

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu _Dear.._ "

Wajahnya telah mendekat dan aku siap untuk ciuman memabukkannya. Nafas panasnya terasa diseluruh wajahku. Aku tidak tahan !. Tanganku telah berada dibelakang lehernya siap menariknya kedalam ciuman tapi dering panggilan menghentikan kami. Sialan !.

"Sebentar" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengangkat panggilan entah dari siapa. Oh terkutuklah siapapun itu.

"Ya, Minho"

Aku mendelik ketika mendengar nama itu. Bukankah dia telah kuberitahu jika Chanyeol libur hari ini ?.

"Jangan pikirkan aku, lanjutkan. Hah.. aku mengerti, aku hampir melupakannya. Ya, siapkan semuanya. Itu sudah cukup membantu. Ya, pagi" , mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Apa yang disiapkan ?" tanyaku penuh sangsi bahkan sebelum Chanyeol menyimpan handphonenya kembali.

" _ **Forks**_ "

"Apa ?"

"Aku harus ke _**Forks**_ minggu ini"

Aku kehilangan kemampuan berbicaraku untuk beberapa saat ?.

" _Dear.._ "

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku tahu ini mendadak, aku minta maaf untuk itu. Mungkin membuatmu kecewa"

" _Totally_ " ucapku sambil membawa kedua lenganku untuk bersedekap.

"Bisnis ?"

"semacam itu"

"Berapa lama ?"

"Seminggu"

"Apa ?. Chanyeol, itu terlalu lama"

"Aku tahu. Kakek sedang berlibur disana dan memintaku menemaninya untuk beberapa hari. Untuk itu aku ingin mengajakmu ikut serta kali ini"

Aku hampir memekik bahagia tapi ingatan tentang presentasi mata kuliah Luhan _ssaem_ minggu ini membuatku menunduk seketika.

"Pasti menyenangkan, _**Forks**_ bersamamu dan juga bertemu kakekmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa, kelompokku mendapat giliran pertama maju presentasi minggu ini"

Semua karena dosen berkebangsaan China itu, batinku menggerutu didalam sana.

"Aku bisa mengatakan kepada mereka untuk mengganti jadwalmu maju presentasi"

"Chanyeol tidak. Itu akan membuatku seperti diistimewakan disana. Aku akan merindukanmu" cicitku diakhir kalimat.

"Oh _dear.._ "

"Pastikan untuk mengabariku"

" _Everyday._ Kau tahu aku tidak bisa untuk tidak merindukanmu setiap waktu"

Oh, ada apa dengan Chanyeol dan rayuan spontannya dipagi hari ?.

"Janji ?"

" _You have my words_ "

.

.

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya update juga ! Jangan lupa komen pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini dikolom review ya ! see you !**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (19)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun !" suara teriakan Chanyeol terdengar dari lantai bawah.

"Aku turun !" sahutku masih berusaha mencari buku pengantar mata kuliah kelas Luhan _gyosunim_ bab pertama yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan lusa lalu didalam kamar. Sial, dimana aku menaruhnya terakhir kali ?, batinku menggerutu didalam sana.

" _Dear_ !" teriak Chanyeol kembali dan aku mengerang.

Terserah,aku akan meminjam Kyungsoo saja. Meraih tasku asal-asalan, aku membuka pintu kamar untuk segera menyusul Chanyeol.

"Aku datang !" sahutku kemudian sedikit berlari ketika menuruni tangga.

Chanyeol telah berada dibawah sana dengan pandangan yang terus mengarah pada jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya. Terlihat sedikit gelisah karena ini memang sudah waktunya Chanyeol pergi ke kantor.

Tangan kanannya kini tidak lagi terbalut perban. Walaupun aku telah melarangnya, Chanyeol bersikeras bahwa lukanya telah kering dan mengatakan bahwa tidak masalah jika dia melepas perbannya. Aku pada akhirnya mengalah menghadapi sifat keras kepala Chanyeol.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu"cicitku sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Nah, _it's fine._ Apa yang membuatmu berkeringat, heum ?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup pelipis sisi kiriku kemudian menyeka sedikit keringat pada keningku.

"Aku mencari buku pengantar mata kuliahku. Aku lupa dimana terakhir meletakkannya, kupikir aku akan meminjam buku Kyungsoo saja hari ini. Ayo, bukankah kau sudah terlambat ? "

"Sampul warna biru ?"

Aku mengeryit.

"Ya, bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"Tunggu sebentar" ucap Chanyeol lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkanku dalam kebingungan.

"Tuan.. anda membutuhkan sesuatu ?" ucap Bibi Yoon yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Astaga, t-tidak"

"Baiklah, saya permisi"

Aku mengangguk sedikit kaku ketika bibi Yoon pergi. Tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol kembali sambil membawa dua buku yang begitu familiar untukku.

"Ini ?" , tanganku menerima dua buku itu saat Chanyeol menyodorkannya.

"Ya, dimana kau menemukannya ?"

"Diatas meja di ruang kerjaku"

Bodoh. Semalam aku memang belajar di ruang kerja Chanyeol, sekedar menemaninya saat mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor yang dikirimkan oleh Minho karena dia absen sehari.

"Benar, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya"

"Kita berangkat ?", sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku tersenyum lalu menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol. Menautkan tangan kami begitu erat disana.

"Ya, tentu. Ayo" ucapku.

.

.

.

Kami turun dimobil saat telah sampai di depan Universitasku. Tapi kemudian aku mengeryitkan dahi ketika melihat Sangyeon bersama pria asing disampingnya. Bagian yang tidak kumengerti adalah dimana mereka tetap berdiri didepanku dan Chanyeol setelah membungkuk dan memberi salam. Mahasiswa lain yang berlalu lalang telah melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya mengenai apa yang dilakukan tiga pria berjas hitam kantoran disekelilingku, didepan Universitas, mungkin. Entah kenapa itu membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Tuan Baekhyun, Ju Yeon " ucapnya pria itu lalu menyodorkan tangannya untuk menjabat tanganku.

"Baekhyun" ucapku menjabat tangannya sedikit ragu.

Apakah mereka bersaudara ?

"Baekhyun, mereka yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk keamanan pribadimu mulai saat ini"

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Apakah ini artinya mereka akan mengikutiku setiap saat ?. Oh tidak, aku menggeleng seketika.

"Chanyeol, ini berlebihan. _Do I really need this ?_ "

" _You must_ ", penuh penekanan.

Nadanya begitu tajam, terlalu rendah, tak ingin dibantah. Aku menahan emosiku pagi ini, menahan diriku untuk tidak beradu mulut dengannya.

"Chanyeol, dengar. Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku bersama Kyungsoo dan teman-teman yang lain ", mencoba membujuknya.

"Tidak, kau membutuhkan mereka. Tidak ada argumen "

"Menyebalkan. Kau tidak bisa memaksaku seperti ini" ucapku secepat tangannya menangkup kedua pipiku.

"Tolong hargai perasaanku. Biarkan mereka menjagamu selama kau tidak berada dalan jarak pandangku. Upaya penculikan lusa lalu membuatku sangat terpukul dan aku tidak bisa menekan rasa khawatirku karena mencemaskanmu. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri jika hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Jadi, _please_ ?"

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kata-kata Chanyeol sedikit banyak membuatku urung untuk menyelanya lagi dengan argumen lain. Aku segera membawa kedua lenganku untuk menarik lehernya kedepan, menariknya kedalam sebuah ciuman. Batinku tersenyum, terlalu bahagia sekaligus malu didalam sana. Aku seharusnya mengerti bagaimana hatinya kacau saat peristiwa penculikan lusa lalu dan hal yang menurutku berlebihan seperti ini mungkin merupakan hal kecil untuknya yang dapat membuat hatinya nya tenang, hal kecil yang dilakukannya untuk berusaha tetap menjagaku.

Aku melenguh ketika lidahnya membelai lembut belah bibirku kemudian menarik diri. Aku sedikit malu ketika melupakan keberadaan Sang Yeon dan Ju Yeon yang kini telah menundukkan pandangan mereka kebawah. Memberi privasi.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan.. terimakasih begitu mencemaskanku. Jadi.. apakah mereka ikut masuk ke kampusku ?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mengangguk, tahu bahwa aku tidak lagi menmpermasalahkan perihal dua orang yang akan menjadi pengawaku mulai sekarang. Chanyeol tahu benar aku tidak menyukai hal berlebihan seperti ini, tapi ini untuk kebaikanku dan aku rasa Chanyeol akan tetap melakukannya walaupun aku menolaknya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak ingin mereka masuk kampus dengan setelan kantor itu. Terlalu mencolok" ucapku.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan memberi perintah pada pengawalnya untuk berganti di mobil.

"Chanyeol, apa ?" Ucapku sedikit terkekeh ketika melihat dua pria itu kembali ke mobil untuk berganti baju.

"kau memang telah menyiapkan ini semua dan sekalipun aku menolaknya kau akan tetap menyuruh mereka, bukan ?" lanjutku.

Chanyeol membuat kerutan diantara alisnya, membuat lipatan diujung pangkal hidungnya sebelum mengangguk.

"Ya, aku akan tetap melakukannya"

"Dasar pemaksa" ucapku sambil memukul dadanya main-main dan dibalas kekehan olehnya.

"Tuan, kami sudah siap"ucap Sangyeon diikuti oleh anggukan Ju Yeon.

Aku menatap mereka dari atas hingga bawah, lalu kembali lagi keatas. Yah, mereka memiliki selera fashion yang bagus, lebih bagus malah dari Chanyeol. Sial, apa yang kupikirkan. Chanyeol tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan mereka.

"Baiklah, tolong jaga Baekhyun" titah Chanyeol.

"Dimengerti presdir"

"Baekhyun, aku pergi dulu" ucap Chanyeol lalu tangannya menarik pinggangku dengan pelan, membubuhkan ciuman diatas bibirku. Tubuhku sedikit bergerak kebelakang ketika bibirnya begitu kuat menghisap bibirku. Melumatnya sebentar, setelah itu melepaskannya. Mataku terpejam merasakan tangannya bergerak lembut di kulit pipiku.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam" bisiknya disamping telingaku.

Aku mengerang tertahan ketika merasakan lidah panasnya. Menggigit bibirku ketika merasakan letupan berlebihan didalam perutku. Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari pinggangku kemudian memasuki mobilnya.

"Sampai jumpa" ucapku ketika mobil Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan wilayah kampus.

"Hah… aku akan merindukannya" gumamku lalu mulai berjalan memasuki kampusku.

.

.

.

Tanganku sedang mengaduk-aduk mie, menatapnya tidak berselera. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku enggan untuk makan padahal aku begitu antusias saat membelinya tadi dikantin kampus. Apakah ini karena hormon kehamilan ?, batinku. Suasana hatiku juga begitu tidak menentu terkadang. Aku masih ingat bagaimana berantakannya diriku karena menangis di jam 3 pagi, terlalu _shock_ dengan keadaan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit risih saat ini karena Kyungsoo terus-terusan menatapku begitu tajam. Seakan pandangannya bisa menembus kepalaku kapan saja.

"Hei, apa kalian sedang bertengkar ?" Younghoon datang dengan membawa makanan juga sebotol minuman ditangan kirinya. Mengambil tempat duduk disamping Kyungsoo, atau lebih tepatnya didepanku. Aku menghela napas dan menggeleng.

"Lalu ? kenapa Kyungsoo seperti ingin mengulitimu ?" tanya Younghoon kembali.

"Baek, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, sudah kukatakan aku baik-baik saja"

"Aku cukup pintar untuk bisa diterima di Universitas ini jadi berhenti mengatakan baik-baik saja karena aku melihat sebaliknya" ucap Kyungsoo kelewat begitu kaku.

"Hei, hei.. bicara baik-baik, oke ?. Jadi apa yang terjadi ?"

"Baekhyun tidak mengatakan padaku apa yang terjadi padanya sampai-sampai memiliki luka dileher juga sedikit goresan ditulang pipinya itu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil bersedekap dada.

Terlalu jengkel.

Aku memutar mataku begitu jengah. Padahal aku telah memakai _turtle neck._ Terimakasih pada Kyungsoo dan rasa ingin tahunya, menarik turtle neck ku secara paksa saat dikoridor tadi.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membahasnya" ucapku mulai jengah.

"kau lihat sendiri kan Hoon ?. Bagaimana aku tidak jengkel padanya"

"Kyungsoo" peringatku.

"Hanya katakan Baek. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga kau tidak ingin membahasnya dan alasan mengapa dua pria asing yang selalu bersama itu terlihat seperti mengawasimu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Sangyeon dan Juyeon yang duduk dimeja yang berada tidak jauh dengan kami dan entah kenapa saat ini dikerubungi wanita-wanita, membuat Younghoon juga menolehkan kepalanya kearah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo.

Aku membuang napasku dengan kasar, menyerah.

"Aku diculik"

" _Mwo ?!/Uhuk-uhuk_ !" pekik Kyungsoo dengan keras, terlalu keras dan Younghoon yang tersedak nasinya.

"Hampir", lanjutku mengoreksi.

"Kau.. bercanda ?" tanya Younghoon setelah menegak minuman dibotolnya.

"Apakah aku terlihat sedang melucu ?" tanyaku kini merasa jengkel.

"Kapan ? tunggu, bagaimana bisa ?" ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Lusa kemarin setelah pulang dari kampus" jawabku.

"Aku menawarkan diri untuk menemanimu menunggu sampai sopirmu datang kan ? astaga Baekhyun."

"Apakah saat kau menelponku sore itu ?" tanya Younghoon.

Aku mengangguk.

"Ya,"

Kyungsoo kini mendelik pada Younghoon.

"Aku sempat mengatakan untuk menyusulnya, tapi Baekhyun menolak" ucap Younghoon seolah mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kini beralih menatapku. Aku mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Kau seharusnya tetap menyusulnya Hoon ! kau tahu Baekhyun itu sok pemberani dan mudah sekali menjadi incaran penculik" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memukul lengan Younghoon.

Tunggu, apa barusan yang dikatakan Kyungsoo ?. Aku berdehem sedikit mendelik padanya.

"Apa ? itu kenyataannya" ucap Kyungsoo dan aku berakhir merotasikan bola mataku.

"Bagaimana bisa Baek ?" ucap Younghoon.

"Aku tidak tahu, oke ?. Mereka menutup mataku sehingga-"

"Tunggu, apa yang kau maksud dengan 'mereka' ?. Penculiknya lebih dari satu ?" tanya Younghoon.

"Semacam itu. Dua.. atau tiga. Astaga, aku lupa. Tapi Sangyeon segera menyelamatkanku"

"Sangyeon ?"

"Pria dengan kemeja berwarna _orange._ Lusa lalu dia masih menjadi sopirku karena Chanyeol tidak bisa menjemputku. Tapi semenjak kejadian percobaan penculikan itu membuat Chanyeol terlalu cemas dan memutuskan untuk menyuruh mereka mengawasiku"

"yang satunya ?"

"Ju Yeon. Aku juga baru melihatnya hari ini"

"Termasuk mengawasimu didalam kelas ?"

"Apa ? mereka juga berada ikut mata kuliahmu ?"

Aku menghembuskan napas. Merasa sedikit pening karena Kyungsoo dan Younghoon terasa seperti sedang menginterogasiku.

"Aku bermaksud memberitahu mereka untuk tidak ikut masuk mata kuliahku setelah ini. Aku menyetujui ini sebelumnya tapi apakah kalian tidak merasa bahwa ini terlalu protektif untukku ?"

"Tidak"

"Apa ?", terlalu terkejut dengan jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Untuk seorang pria seperti Park Chanyeol, menjagamu seperti ini. Dia tidak terlalu protektif, kau istrinya !"

"suami" ralatku.

"Terserah bagaimana kau mengatakannya"

"Aku setuju dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol begitu mencemaskanmu karena dia mencintaimu. Kau satu-satunya orang yang memiliki hubungan serius dengannya. Menikah Baek, me-ni-kah"

"Kau tak perlu sampai mengejanya Hoon. Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya ?" ucapku.

"Hyungku bekerja di Perusahaannya dan, woah.. dia sangat disiplin ! apakah dia juga begitu padamu ?"

Disiplin ?. Yah, dia begitu disiplin ketika kami diatas ranjang.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu" ucapku sedikit menahan senyum juga pipiku yang mungkin memerah dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Tapi, _wow_. Apakah kau langsung menikah atau dia melamarmu lebih dulu ?. Oh Baek, kau tahu aku sangat penasaran karena sial, seorang Park Chanyeol terlampau formal dipublik. Jadi, bisakah aku tahu bagaimana saat dia melamarmu ?"

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Itu juga kau tidak perlu tahu" ucapku lalu beranjak pergi menuju mata kuliahku selajutnya. Meninggalkan mereka yang sibuk berargumen.

"Baek ! hey !"

"Hoon kau membuatnya pergi !"

"Aku tidak !"

"Kau ya ! kau melenceng dari topik !"

"Kita tidak menentukan topik dari awal !"

"Terserah" ucap Kyungsoo beranjak pergi.

"Astaga, Soo !"

.

.

.

"Tuan, Anda bisa meninggalkan piring-piring kotor ini dan menunggu diruang tengah bersama Tuan Park atau.. anda menginginkan sesuatu ? saya akan membuatkannya lalu biarkan saya mencuci piring ini" ucap Bibi Yoon kembali, sedikit memohon sejujurnya.

"Bi, aku hanya ingin membantu mencuci piring. Itu saja" ucapku kini meraih piring ketiga.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba masuk dan memberi isyarat kepada Bibi Yoon untuk pergi dari dapur. Bibi Yoon membungkuk menatap tuannya dengan perasaan bersalah karena tidak bisa membujuk suaminya.

Aku terkekeh menelengkan kepalaku kekanan ketika merasakan bibir Chanyeol di leher kiriku. Dua tangannya merambat kedepan di lingkar pinggangku. Tanganku yang berbusa masih berusaha menggosok sisa noda dipiring ketika hidungnya menghirup penuh tengkukku. Aku menggigit bibirku ketika lidahnya bergerak disepanjang garis tengkukku.

"Chanyeol.."

"Hm ?"

"Biarkan aku mencuci piring"

"Apakah aku menganggumu ? lanjutkan saja" ucapnya.

Aku menghembuskan napasku, mencoba mengabaikannya. Bagaimana bisa aku melanjutkannya jika dia mengalihkanku seperti ini ?.

Aku tengah membilas piring terakhir ketika ibu jarinya masuk digaris celanaku, bergerak secara horizontal ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Tidakkah celanamu terlalu pendek ?"

Suaranya begitu rendah dibelakang telingaku. Piring yang akan kuletakkan terlepas begitu saja dari tanganku, menimbulkan bunyi begitu nyaring ketika tangannya telah berada diatas penisku.

"Chanyeol.." ucapku sedikit mendesah, bersyukur karena piring itu tidak sampai pecah. Aku dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari dalam celanaku sekaligus membalik badanku sehingga kini berhadapan dengannya. Menatap jengkel padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanyaku sambil menyandarkan tubuhku.

"Celanamu terlalu pendek" , ulangnya.

"Ya aku tahu. Lalu apa masalahnya ?. Hanya aku dan kau disini"

"Ada bibi Yoon disini"

Aku menoleh kebelakang sebentar.

"Bibi Yoon sudah pergi, jika kau lupa"

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Aku lupa dengan mulut pintarmu"

" _Sure, you are_ " ucapku sambil bersedekap didepan dada.

Tubuhnya mendekat, menekan kedua lengannya diantara tubuhku. Kepalanya bergerak kedepan mengikis jarak diantara kami. Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati desiran menyenangkan didalam perutku ketika hidungnya bergerak dikulit wajahku.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu" ucapnya kemudian.

Seketika kelopak mataku terbuka bersama kerutan dipangkal hidungku. Tidak biasanya, bukankah kami bertemu setiap hari, lalu mengapa Chanyeol harus merindukanku ?. Namun kemudian pupilku membesar ketika menyadari sesuatu. Aku mengulum bibirku mengerti maksudnya.

Bibirku bergerak kedepan, bernapas didepan bibirnya. Menggesek main-main disana.

"Kau merindukanku ?" tanyaku.

"Ya, tidakkah kau ?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tentu saja" ucapku.

Jari-jariku telah mengunci dibelakang lehernya ketika bibirnya kedepan memagut bibirku. Tangannya merambat melesak masuk dibalik kaosku. Aku melenguh ketika lidahnya menggapai langit-langit rongga mulutku, membelit lidahku. Panas mulai merangkak dari ujung kakiku ketika tangannya naik ketas menuju putingku yang telah mengeras disana.

" _Mhhh.._ "

Tiba-tiba kulitku terasa begitu sensitif ketika bergesekan dengan katun yang menutupi tubuhku. Tidak perlu menunggu lama ketika aku telah setengah telanjang dihadapannya. Chanyeol tidak begitu peduli saat membuang kaosku dilantai sembarangan.

Ciumannya kini bergerak turun, mengecup disepanjang garis rahangku. Tubuhku meremang ketika sensasi itu kembali datang, ah aku merindukannya. Aku mendongak, mulutku melepaskan desahan ketika Chanyeol menghisap kuat leherku. Tangannya terasa menggerayai seluruh tubuhku.

"Itu begitu indah"

Aku terengah, tapi masih mencoba untuk bertanya sekaligus menunduk melihat Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk mengecupi selangkaku.

"Apa ?" tanyaku.

"Suara desahanmu" ucapnya.

Sial, persetan dengan kedua phoenixnya yang berkabut ketika menatapku juga senyuman miring di bibirnya.

" _Then do it again_ , buat aku mendesah sampai-"

"sampai kau kehilangan suaramu ?" potong Chanyeol.

Aku mengangguk, batinku meringkuk malu didalam sana.

"Ya, Chanyeol"

" _With pleasure_ " ucapnya. Kemudian aku tersentak ketika tangannya menarik turun celanaku. Apakah dia berniat menelanjangiku disini ?.

"Chanyeol,"

"Hm ?"

Dia tidak pernah membuatku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

" _Ahhh_ "

Mataku terpejam sedangkan mulutku terbuka, sempurna. Tanganku bertumpu dipinggiran _wastafel,_ menyokong tubuhku yang terasa lemas ketika Chanyeol melepaskan lidahnya diatas putingku. Tangannya masih menurunkan celanaku ketika bibirnya menghisap kuat putingku, dan aku menjerit. Melupakan fakta bahwa Bibi Yoon masih di _Penthouse_ ini, aku menjerit kembali saat dengan bersamaan putingku ditarik diantara dua giginya juga ibu jari kirinya yang menekan puting kananku. Kenapa aku merasa begitu sensitif hari ini ?.

"Kau ingin melakukannya disini ?"

Aku menggeleng masih dengan napasku yang terengah.

"Tidak ?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol menekan ereksiku yang telah berdiri diantara pangkal pahaku dengan kakinya.

"Kau harus menjawab saat aku bertanya padamu Baekhyun. Jadi, apa kau ingin melanjutkannya disini ataukah kita harus ke kamar ?"

Aku menggigit bibirku menahan lenguhan saat Chanyeol semakin memajukan tubuhnya kedepan.

" _Hah..hah.._ tidak. Di kamar, _please.._ "

Bagaimanapun aku akan sangat malu jika Bibi Yoon memergoki kami sedang bercinta di dapur. Walaupun aku pernah membayangkan tubuhku yang melengkung diatas meja dapur, tapi tidak. Tidak hari ini. Tidak saat bibi Yoon ada di penthouse ini.

" _Sure_ " ucap Chanyeol kemudian aku mendesah lega ketika dia tidak lagi menekan ereksiku.

"Kau bisa berjalan ?"

Aku menggeleng. Terlalu lemas.

"Tidak"

Kemudian Chanyeol menggendong tubuh telanjangku dengan kedua lengannya. Tidak sepenuhnya telanjang kukira. Karena aku masih menggunakan celana dalamku.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu hari ini ?" tanya Chanyeol ketika langkahnya telah menaiki tangga.

"Baik. Sangyeon dan Juyeon menjagaku dengan sangat sangat baik"

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengetahui aku yang sebenarnya masih belum terbiasa dengan dua pengawal.

"Bagus" ucapnya.

Chanyeol menendang pintu kamar dengan kaki kanannya. Kemudian menjatuhkanku diatas ranjang. Tubuhnya merangkak diatas tubuhku. Bibir penuhnya membentuk garis tipis, sedang phoenixnya menusuk begitu tajam.

Napasku tercekat ketika kulit tangannya bergerak disisi kanan tubuhku, tepat dibawah ketiakku. Pikiranku berkabut ketika lidahnya keluar, bergerak membasahi belah bibir bawahnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?"

"Kau", jawaban itu keluar kelewat terlalu cepat dari mulutku.

"Bagaimana ?"

Apa ?.

"Huh ?"

"Bicara yang jelas Baekhyun. Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang kau inginkan ?"

Bisakah dia segera menyetubuhi- maksudku, bercinta denganku sekarang juga ?.

"Chanyeol.."

"Katakan Baekhyun" , suaranya penuh dengan perintah.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Netraku perlahan menatap phoenixnya ragu-ragu.

"A-aku ingin.. aku ingin bibirmu menciumku, mencium seluruh tubuhku Chanyeol. Dimanapun, buat aku menjerit. Aku ingin jarimu berada didalam tubuhku, sampai aku terengah dan memohon agar penismu memenuhiku. Aku menginginkanmu Chanyeol.. buat aku menjerit"

Pipiku memerah padam begitu malu sedangkan napasku terengah ketika menyelesaikan kalimatku. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal sevulgar ini selama hidupku. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membuatku memiliki keberanian seperti ini.

"Merah atau hitam ?" tanya Chanyeol.

Aku mengeryit tak mengerti.

"Uh.. merah ?"

"Tunggu sebentar" ucapnya mengecup keningku cepat lalu beranjak menuju closetnya.

Tidak lama, Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa dasi berwarna merah juga sebuah tali dengan warna senada ditangan kirinya.

"Kita akan menggunakan itu ?" ucapku ketika tubuhnya telah berada dibawah kakiku.

"Hanya untukmu" ucapnya kemudian ranjang bergerak ketika tubuhnya naik, mengungkungku diantara kakinya.

"Tangan", perintahnya.

Kemudian aku menyodorkan dua tanganku untuknya.

"Haruskah kita menggunakan ini ?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

Bagaimanapun aku ingin merasakan surai hitamnya diantara jariku atau menyentuh bisep lengannya yang begitu keras.

"Ini keinginanmu" ucapnya sambil membawa kedua tanganku keatas setelah menyelesaikan simpul talinya.

Aku menghembuskan napasku berusaha untuk tidak gugup ketika Chanyeol menalikannya begitu kencang disana.

"Tapi aku tidak bilang menggunakan tali" ucapku begitu lirih tapi cukup untuk bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin aku membuatmu menjerit, maka aku melakukannya. Bukankah itu keinginanmu ?"

Menelan ludahku begitu kasar, aku mengangguk. Chanyeol benar.

"Apa jawabanmu Baekhyun ?"

"Ya, chanyeol"

Jari-jariku terjalin, meremat jari-jari lain yang mendadak begitu dingin. Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat ketika phoenixnya turun Mataku terpejam ketika hembusan napasnya berada diseluruh kulit wajahku.

" _Nghh_ "

Aku merintih ketika gairahku semakin merangkak keatas, ketika Chanyeol berbicara didekat telingaku.

"Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu, akan kupastikan kau akan menjerit, menjerit sampai tenggorokanmu begitu sakit malam ini"

Chanyeol menarik diri, namun _phoenix_ nya tidak meninggalkan kedua manikku yang bergetar. Terlalu gugup tapi adrenalinku begitu tak sabaran didalam sana.

Aku terkesiap ketika penglihatanku tiba-tiba dirampas oleh dasi merah milik Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ?" ucap Chanyeol mengakhiri ikatannya dibelakang kepalaku.

"Gugup ?"

"Kenapa ? kita sudah pernah melakukannya Baek"

"A-aku tahu tapi itu sudah lama sekali"

"Begitu ?"

Aku mengangguk, "yah".

"Kalau begitu mari kuingatkan lagi"

Aku melenguh ketika Chanyeol menekan bibirnya dikulit leherku. Mengecupnya disana-sini.

" _Anghh_ ", rintihan itu keluar tanpa bisa kucegah ketika giginya menggigit leherku dilanjutkan dengan jilatan lidahnya. Ciuman itu turun menuju tulang selangkaku. Membubuhkan ciuman disana. Lalu kepalaku terlempar kebelakang saat putingku berada di mulut hangatnya. Jarinya tidak tinggal diam, telunjuknya bergerak disepanjang garis pinggangku juga dilengkung punggungku.

" _Mhh.._ "

" _Ahh_ ", desahan itu keluar saat Chanyeol memelintir puting kananku.

Semakin keras, saat Chanyeol menarik juga menyedotnya bergantian dengan mulutnya. Kemudian bibirnya kembali bergerak turun mencium tepat diatas perutku. Aku merinding ketika Chanyeol menggesek-gesekan hidungnya disana.

"Bagaimana kabar _baby_ hari ini ? kau tidak membuat papa kesulitan kan ?"

Aku mengulum senyumku merasa geli saat Chanyeol berbicara seperti ini.

"Tentu _daddy_ , aku bersikap baik hari ini" ucapku dengan suara yang kubuat-buat.

Chanyeol terkekeh, menggeleng kemudian mengecup kembali perutku.

"Bagus. Karena kau seharian ini sudah bersama papa, jadi sekarang giliran _daddy_ "

Aku tertawa setelah Chanyeol mengucapkannya.

"Tentu _daddy_ " balasku sedikit terkekeh.

Aku menahan napasku ketika dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol menarik turun celana dalamku.

" _Ahh_ ", kecupannya dipaha dalamku.

Tanganku mengerat disana ketika Chanyeol menempatkan ciuman disekitar penisku.

"Chanyeol~" rengekku.

"Hm ?"

"Jangan menggodaku.."

"Buka mulutmu"

Membuka mulutku, aku merasakan ketiga jarinya berada di gua hangatku.

"Kulum" perintah Chanyeol kembali.

Perlahan aku mengulumnya, melenguh beberapa kali ketika merasakan sensasinya. Rasanya aku tengah mengulum penisnya dan itu berefek buruk pada tubuhku. Kedua kakiku secara tiba-tiba menekuk mencoba menyembunyikan penisku yang telah berdiri tegak begitu ngilu.

" _Ah !_ ", pekikku ketika Chanyeol melebarkan kedua kakiku kembali.

"Siapa yang menyuruh untuk menyembunyikan penismu ?"

" _Mmhhh_ " aku hanya bisa melenguh karena jari-jari Chanyeol masih mengobrak-abrik mulutku. Tapi kemudian aku terbatuk ketika jari-jari Chanyeol semakin masuk kedalam lalu menariknya keluar dengan cepat.

"Siapa Baekhyun ?"

Bola mataku berputar kebelakang ketika ciumannya kini telah berada di paha dalamku. Tuhan, kapan dia berpindah ?!.

Tubuhku bergetar saat merasakan jarinya mulai masuk didalam anusku.

" _Ahh !_ " aku menjerit terlalu tiba-tiba saat merasakan dua jari Chanyeol yang masuk secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku sedang bertanya" ucapnya. Hembusan napasnya begitu panas dikulit tubuhku.

"Tidak ada Chanyeol. _Mmhh.._ tidak, tidak ada yang menyuruhku" ucapku susah payah karena jarinya yang terus bergerak didalam sana.

Selanjutnya desahan-desahan keluar dari mulutku ketika ritme tusukan jari Chanyeol didalam lubangku bertambah cepat. Belum cukup, kini mulutnya telah berada melingkupi penisku.

"Chanyeol !", jeritku ketika mulutnya menyedot penisku begitu kuat sedang jarinya tidak berhenti didalam sana.

Aku mengerang, melenguh ketika gigi-giginya menggesek penisku. Rintihan keluar dari bibirku ketika Chanyeol menambah jari manisnya. Mengeluar masukkan jarinya didalam lubangku sedang mulutnya bekerja mengulum penisku.

" _Ahh_ "

" _Ah!_ ", ketika punggungku melengkung, merasakan jari Chanyeol menekan tepat prostatku. Seolah mengerti, selanjutnya Chanyeol menekan titik yang sama berulang kali.

"Chanyeol chanyeol _ah ah ahh_ "

Ketika mulutnya menyedot penisku begitu kuat juga jarinya yang tidak berhenti, peganganku mengerat pada tali sedang kakiku terbuka lebar mengejan ketika merasakan surgaku akan segera datang.

Hampir saja aku mengeluarkan protes ketika Chanyeol melepaskan mulutnya dari penisku. Namun kemudian dia menggantinya cepat dengan tangannya. Kini semakin mengocoknya begitu cepat. Karenanya, tidak lama kemudian mulutku menjeritkan namanya seperti tiada akhir.

Napasku masih terengah setelah klimaksku. Aku berharap bisa beristirahat sebentar saja karena aku merasa masih terlalu sensitif sekarang. Tapi Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol, istirahat bukan suatu hal yang ada di kamusnya jika dia belum mencapai klimaks.

Karena setelahnya aku bisa merasakan bagaimana penisnya kini telah bersiap masuk didalam anusku sampai-sampai lenguhanku keluar dengan sendirinya. Bibirku kini telah berada diantara gigiku. Menggigitnya begitu keras, napasku tertahan tanpa kusadari juga kegugupan yang terasa diseluruh tubuhku. Ini akan sakit, aku tahu itu. Kami telah melakukannya berulanh kali, lalu kenapa aku masih saja gugup seperti ini ?.

"Chanyeol.." lirihku.

"Hm ?"

"Bisakah kau menciumku ?", ucapku dengan penuh harap. Tapi kemudian hanya kecupan pada perutku yang kudapatkan.

" _No dear_ "

" _Please.._ "

"Tidak, biarkan aku mendengar suaramu ketika penisku memenuhimu"

Dia benar-benar memegang ucapannya, batinku mendesah pasrah didalam sana. Seharusnya dari-

" _Aght !_ ", dan jeritan itu terdengar memenuhi kamar utama di _Penthouse_ ini.

Belum selesai saat aku membiasakan diri, Chanyeol telah menggerakkan penisnya dan mulutku tidak berhenti mendesahkan namanya. Tidak menunggu lama saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan penisnya berhenti.

" _Dear,_ angkat punggungmu sebentar"

Apa ?

"Angkat," ulangnya namun dengan intonasi begitu otoriter.

Mendesah begitu malas, aku mengangkat punggungku. Chanyeol membantuku dengan tangan kirinya. Kemudian ketika menurunkan punggungku kembali, aku merasakan bantalan empuk disana. Lalu ciuman pada perutku yang kurasakan berikutnya. Kenapa aku merasa bahwa Chanyeol begitu sering mengecup perutku ?.

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Kau tahu bagaimana aku diranjang. Aku tidak ingin _baby_ terganggu karena aktivitas kita"

Oh astaga. Apakah dia baru saja mencemaskan bayi didalam perutku ?.

"Sekarang, apakah kau siap ?"

"Kau bahkan tidak memberikan waktu untukku bernapas"

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Terdengar seperti diriku, bukan ?"

" _Ah !_ "

Penisnya menusuk lubangku begitu keras, begitu cepat. Tubuhku terhentak-hentak dibawah kuasanya. Aku menjerit kembali ketika penisnya mengenai prostatku. Setelah itu Chanyeol menusukku dititik yang sama bersamaan dengan desahanku yang semakin takendali. Kepalaku menggeleng begitu keras ketika tangan Chanyeol menangkup penisku yang menegak begitu ngilu. Sedangkan bibirnya panasnya berada diseluruh tubuhku. Tidak, tidak, tidak ini terlalu banyak. Tubuhku tidak bisa menerima semua ini.

"Chan _ah ah._ Chanyeol _mmhh_ tidak.. Cha- _ahh ahh_ "

Nyatanya mulutku tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku.

Aku merasakan lembab disekitar mataku, panas dipusat tubuhku juga gairah yang membakar akalku.

" _You're mine_ Baekhyun"

Chanyeol mengerang ketika penisnya kini membesar, membuat lubangku kini begitu sempit. Mengerti jika klimaksnya akan segera sampai,tempo tusukannya didalam lubangku berubah begitu tak karuan, tak terkendali.

"Jawabanmu,"

Aku berusaha untuk mendapatkan suaraku kembali karena tenggorokanku begitu sakit karena terlalu banyak berteriak.

" _Ahh !_ "

Chanyeol menghentak penisnya begitu keras pada prostatku, menuntut jawaban.

"Milikmu. Aku _mmh_ milikmu Chanyeol. Hanya milikmu"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga _ahh_ , _mmhh_ aku mencintaimu"

Lalu tiga tusukan terakhir akalku hilang ditelan gairahku yang bertebaran memenuhi tubuhku. Mulutku menjerit dan tubuhku membusung layaknya busur bersamaan dengan sperma Chanyeol yang membuatku semakin terasa penuh.

"Baekhyun _ah_ ".

Kemudian yang terdengar hanya napas kami yang terengah. Kedua kakiku telah lemas diatas paha Chanyeol.

Aku merasakan pergerakan Chanyeol diatas tubuhku. Merangkak meraih tali yang mengikat kedua tanganku kemudian melepaskan simpulnya. Aku merasakan bibirnya yang mencium pergelangan tanganku beberapa kali. Lalu melepas ikatan yang menutupi kedua mataku.

Tepat saat netraku jatuh kepada kedua _phoenix_ itu. Hatiku kembali jatuh dibawah kakinya. Saat senyumnya mengembang, batinku mengatakan tidak ada yang kuinginkan lagi didunia ini selain berada disisinya. Bagaimana dia bisa membuatku seperti ini ?.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu ?"

"Kau tidak pernah menyakitiku Chanyeol"

Ya, dia tidak pernah benar-benar menyakitiku. Dia telah berjanji dihadapan Tuhan saat di altar dulu.

Chanyeol menarik selimut sampai batas lenganku, menenggelamkan tubuhku didalam pelukannya.

"Aku sudah membuat janji untukmu dengan Dr.Lim besok jam 1 siang. Kau hanya punya kuliah pagi bukan ?"

"Ya, aku selesai jam setengah 12. Tapi siapa Dr.Lim ?"

"Dokter kandungan. Ini kehamilan pertamamu dan ini sangat baru untukku. Aku akan menjadi ayah dalam waktu dekat dan aku ingin kau dan _baby_ sehat sampai melahirkan"

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mencerna semua ucapannya. Lalu ingatanku kembali saat dia meragukan dirinya sendiri. Manikku menatap _pheonix_ nya kembali, dia benar-benar akan menjadi ayah yang baik. Aku tahu itu.

"Baekhyun, apa kau mendengarkan ?"

"Ya ?. Ya, tentu jam 1 siang. Apakah aku bersama Sangyeon dan Juyeon ?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kita akan menemuinya bersama. Ini pertama kalinya kau bertemu dengan dokter kandungan, aku akan menemanimu"

"Aku menyukainya" ucapku terlampau begitu senang.

"Sekarang tidur"

"Chanyeol ?"

"Hm ?"

"Menurutmu bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan ?" tanyaku.

"Apakah itu penting ?"

"Kau ingin perempuan atau laki-laki ?" tanyaku.

"Selama itu adalah buah hatiku denganmu, aku akan tetap mencintainya. Perempuan atau laki-laki"

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku untuk lebih lebar lagi.

"Terimakasih", gumamku sebelum memejamkan mataku dan mengistirahatkan kepalaku diabawah lengannya.

Lalu kecupan Chanyeol diatas kepalaku menjadi pengantar tidurku malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Guys ! Aku kembali TT. Ada yang mau ngitung berapa hari semenjak update terakhir ? :( . Maafkan telah menelantarkan _readers_ "The Last Step". Dua bulan ini lagi memang sedang sibuk persiapan kuliah(maba, iya maba :v). Minggu depan aku juga udah ospek. Silahkan review untuk chapter ini dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ! (btw makasih nyariin aku juga dikolom review kkk). See u !**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (19)**

.

.

.

Aku tengah menghembuskan napas beberapa kali, menekan kegugupanku sebelum membuka pintu mobil. Sesuai perkataan Chanyeol, hari ini kami akan memeriksakan kehamilanku untuk yang pertama kali. Sedikit aneh sejujurnya, fakta bahwa aku bisa mengandung. Berkat Tuhan yang tak pernah kubayangkan.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja ?"

Aku menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tengah melepaskan seatbeltnya, aku menggangguk lalu tersenyum setelahnya.

"Aku baik" Jawabku.

" _Good_ , dokter Lim sudah menunggu kita" Ucap Chanyeol lalu keluar mobil. Aku melepaskan seatbelt lalu segera menyusulnya.

Kesan ramah telah melekat pada wanita paru baya didepanku ketika menyambut kedatangan kami.

"Dokter Lim," Sapa Chanyeol lalu menjabat tangannya.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ , senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan anda" , Ucap wanita itu dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Pandangannya kini beralih padaku yang masih sibuk menempel pada lengan kanan Chanyeol.

"Saya menebak, apakah ini Baekhyun- _ssi_ ?" ucapnya.

"Benar, Baekhyun ?" panggil Chanyeol.

Melepaskan lengan kemeja Chanyeol ragu-ragu, aku berjalan kedepan menerima uluran tangannya.

"Saya Lim Sook Ae. Senang bertemu dengan anda Baekhyun- _ssi_ "

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, dokter Lim"

"Haruskah kita melihat buah hati anda bersama ?"

"Ya ! Tentu", balasku kelewat cepat terlalu karena bahagia. Tanpa sadar akan gugupku sebelumnya yang hilang entah kemana.

Aku mengulum senyumku ketika _phoenix_ tajamnya terlihat begitu serius memperhatikan ketika dokter Lim mengoleskan sebuah gel dingin diatas kulit perutku. Sedang kedua tangannya tidak terlepas menggenggam tangan kiriku.

"Bagaimana kabar Young- _ah_ ? Kami belum bertemu sejak dua pekan yang lalu"

"Ibu baik-baik saja, hanya terkadang mengeluh saat darah rendahnya kembali", jawab Chanyeol dibalas kekehan dokter Lim.

Oh ? Mereka saling mengenal.

"Anda mengenal nyonya Park ?", tanyaku pada akhirnya karena tidak dapat menahan rasa penasaranku.

Wanita dengan sedikit keriput dibagian kening juga daerah sekitar matanya itu mengulas senyum.

"Kami berada didalam ekstrakulikuler yang sama saat sekolah menengah atas dulu"

"Ah begitu"

Pembicaraan kami setelahnya berhenti menyisakan aku yang begitu gugup ketika merasakan sebuah gesekan sebuah alat yang begitu asing diatas perutku yang sebelumnya telah dilumuri gel, yang kuyakini untuk membantu melihat bayiku yang ada didalam sini.

Aku menahan napasku ketika mendengar sebuah ritme tidak jelas begitu keras namun perlahan teratur. Gambar yang ada di layar juga tidak begitu jelas. Aku benar-benar tidak mengetahui tentang hal seperti ini. Kurasa aku harus banyak membaca buku tentang kehamilan setelah ini.

"Anda bisa mendengarnya ?"

Kami menggangguk.

"Itu adalah suara detak jantung bayi anda. Dan.. disana, wajah dengan lingkaran besar untuk mata, hidung, mulut, telinga serta rahang bawah dan tenggorokannya sudah mulai terbentuk"

Aku mengeryit, tak juga merasa jelas dengan gambar di layar.

"Dimana ?"

"Hanya di.. sana. Saya perkirakan anda sedang memasuki minggu keenam sehingga janin anda terlihat seperti huruf C. Lihat, disana"

Mataku menyipit, mencoba melihatnya lebih jelas. Ah, benar disana. Bayiku, suara jantungnya tengah berdetak, bersahut-sahutan dengan detak jantungku yang kiranya bisa kapan saja berhenti karena terlalu bahagia. Bibirku bergetar, oh Tuhan bagaimana bisa aku akan menangis di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Chanyeol..", lirihku sambil menolehkan pandanganku padanya.

Batinku menganga ketika melihat air mata turun dikedua matanya. Netranya tak lepas dari layar didepannya.

"Chanyeol..", ulangku.

Seolah tersadar, Chanyeol menyeka airmatanya begitu cepat. Berdehem begitu canggung karena mungkin dokter Lim memergokinya tengah menangis.

"Kau menangis?", tanyaku sambil menahan tawa.

"Tidak, aku hanya bahagia . Rasanya tidak sabar melihatnya hadir di dunia"

Aku menggenggam tangannya, mengunci pandangan kami.

"Sebentar lagi Chanyeol, beberapa bulan lagi. Kita akan melihatnya bersama, hm ?"

"Tentu", ucapnya lalu mengecup keningku dalam.

.

.

.

Senyum tipis masih tersemat di antara kedua pipiku yang kurasa mulai berisi beberapa hari ini. Kedua netraku masih setia memandang print out hasil USG yang telah kulakukan tadi. Sebelumnya Dokter Lim sempat menawarkan print out hasil USG kepada kami setelah pemeriksaan yang telah kulakukan tadi, dan tentu saja aku menginginkannya.

Kembali, aku begitu senang sampai dimana kehilangan kata-kataku . Berpikir bagaimana cara mengekspresikan kebahagiaan ini ?. Disini, didalam perutku sedang tumbuh buah cintaku dengan Chanyeol. Cinta lain yang akan hadir diantara kami. Aku bahkan tertawa pada diriku sendiri ketika sekelebat bayangan seorang anak kecil yang berlarian di rumah kami, atau suara rengekan anak kecil yang minta digendong ketika _daddy_ nya pulang ?. Astaga, Baekhyun hentikan !. Pipimu telah cukup bersemu merah karena memikirkannya !.

"..hyun, Baekhyun ?

"Iya ?"

"Apakah kau mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Dokter Lim tadi ?"

Aku meringis, sedikit merasa bersalah. Karena bahkan aku sedang asik sendiri memandang buah hatiku.

"Maaf", ucapku lirih.

Chanyeol telah merapatkan bibirnya ketika pandanganku beralih padanya. Jelas sekali jika dia sedikit kesal padaku.

"Saya bisa maklum. Baekhyun- _ssi_ terlihat begitu asik memandang buah hatinya, benar ?"

Aku tersenyum, membenarkan perkataan Dokter Lim.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ mengatakan pada saya jika anda terkadang mengalami muntah yang berlebihan, benar ?"

"Uh.. ya, tapi bukankah itu hal yang biasa terjadi pada orang yang sedang mengandung ?"

"Tidak, jika kau sampai tidak sadarkan diri Baekhyun", sanggah Chanyeol terdengar sedikit marah.

Aku menghela napas ketika mendengarnya. Tidakkah dia terlalu khawatir padaku ?.

"Karenanya, saya menganjurkan kepada anda untuk selalu meminum air putih sebanyak 10 atau sampai 12 gelas perharinya karena saat tubuh terhidrasi dengan baik, maka kemungkinan rasa mual dan ingin muntah bisa berkurang. Lalu juga bisa dengan makan sedikit demi sedikit saja, tapi anda melakukannya dengan sering. Karena memaksakan waktu yang banyak juga berpengaruh pada sistem pencernaan. Contohnya.. bisa dengan camilan, apapun asal perut tidak kosong. Jahe yang diseduh dengan air hangat juga membantu untuk mengatasi mual saat hamil, dan yang paling penting adalah, cukupkan istirahat anda" Jelas dokter Lim kelewat panjang sampai Baekhyun harus mencernanya beberapa saat untuk mengerti maksudnya.

"Ah ya, dia seringkali melewati sarapan paginya jika aku tidak berada dirumah", tambah Chanyeol.

Aku mendecih sedikit tidak terima. Lagipula siapa yang bersedia sarapan sendiri jika tidak dengan suaminya ?

" Baik, terimakasih Dokter. Saya akan berusaha" jawabku.

"Dan.. ini, saya telah menuliskan beberapa rekomendasi produk susu kehamilan untuk memenuhi asupan protein. Juga, suplemen untuk kebutuhan asam folat bayi. Mengingat begitu pentingnya trimester pertama ini. Juga, Baekhyun- _ssi_ tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan atau stress. Itu sangat berpengaruh pada buah hati anda. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi ?"

"Saya rasa tidak, jadi kapan kami bisa kembali untuk periksa?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Dua minggu kedepan, anda bisa kembali kesini"

"Baik, terimakasih dokter" ucap Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari kursi. Aku mengikutinya dan juga membungkuk terimakasih.

.

.

.

"Adakah yang kau inginkan sebelum pulang ?" tanya Chanyeol ketika kami telah berada di dalam mobil.

"Mm.. _ice cream_ ?. Tunggu, bagaimana dengan suplemen juga susunya ? Tidakkah kita harus membelinya ?"

"Aku sudah menyuruh Minho untuk membelinya. Jadi, ada yang kau inginkan ?"

"Bagaimana dengan berbelanja perlengkapan bayi ?", tanyaku penuh binar.

Aku tidak sabar !. Aku mengikuti pandangan Chanyeol ketika melihat jam tangannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita ganti dilain hari ?. Minho sudah menungguku"

"Apa ?"

"Kita ganti di lain hari, hm ?. Sekarang biarkan aku membelikanmu _ice cream_ "

Dengan terpaksa, aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Minho membungkuk memberi salam padaku ketika kami sampai di penthouse. Mengabaikannya, aku melenggang pergi ke dapur menikmati cup jumbo _ice_ _cream_ strawberry di tanganku.

"Minho, tunggu di ruang kerjaku"

"Baik, presdir"

Aku mencoba acuh ketika Chanyeol menghampiriku dan tetap duduk tenang di atas konter dapur sambil terus menyuapkan _ice cream_ ku. Kepalaku mundur kebelakang ketika Chanyeol mengungkungku diantara kedua tangannya.

"Ada yang marah sepertinya", goda Chanyeol sambil berusaha mengecup pipiku.

Tentu saja aku menghindar.

"Kau mau ?", ucapku sambil menyodorkan sesendok ice cream padanya.

"Jangan mengalihkanku Baek"

Aku memberengut.

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau" , ucapku sudah akan melahap _ice cream_ itu kembali.

Tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol melahapnya dan menciumku.

Terkejut ? Tentu saja !.

Aku memejamkan mataku ketika bibirnya mulai bergerak diantara belah bibirku. Memaksa lidahnya untuk masuk. Pikiranku kosong untuk beberapa saat sampai tak sadar ketika tangannya mengambil alih _ice_ _cream_ ditangan kiriku. Chanyeol menarik belah bibir bawahku dengan pelan sebelum melepaskannya. Aku terengah, sedang Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil melahap ice creamku.

"Chanyeol !" pekikku tidak terima begitu menyadarinya.

Tawanya menggelegar, terdengar menyebalkan. Itu tidak lucu sungguh !.

"Kembalikan", rengekku mencoba meraih _cup ice creamku_ kembali.

Terimakasih kepada Chanyeol dengan tangan panjangnya, juga tinggi diatas rata-rata itu sehingga aku tentu saja kesulitan ketika ingin merebutnya.

"Aku heran kenapa kau sangat suka sekali _ice_ _cream_. Bukankah terlalu banyak gula disini ?", ucapnya mencibirku, kemudian menyendokan _ice cream_ itu sekali lagi untuk dilahapnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan dimakan !, kembalikan Chanyeol ~"

"Tidak,"

"Chanyeol~"

"Mau ?"

Aku mengangguk begitu cepat. Tapi merengek kemudian ketika Chanyeol menyuapkan _ice_ _cream_ itu kembali. Aku sudah ingin protes kembali tapi Chanyeol segera membungkamku kembali dengan bibirnya.

" _Umhh.._ ", aku bisa merasakan dingin strawberry itu dibibirku.

Mengirimkan getaran aneh menyenangkan diseluruh tubuhku. Chanyeol pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, tubuhku masih mengingatnya begitu jelas, perasaan ini.

Chanyeol mengulum bibirku, mendorong linguanya untuk masuk. Aku melenguh ketika merasakan tangannya berada di pangkal pahaku, bergerak naik turun. Tubuhnya bergerak semakin kedepan. Lidah panasnya membelit lidahku, membelai rongga mulutku lebih jauh. Tanganku perlahan bergerak keatas. Merasakan tekstur kain kemejanya. Terus keatas sampai mengelus lehernya sebelum membawa jariku untuk menangkup tepat rahang tajamnya. Menariknya kedepan sehingga pagutannya semakin dalam.

" _Mmhh"_ , giginya berada diantara bibirku. Menariknya main-main.

Jari-jarinya kini bergerak semakin keatas. Membuat gerakan yang pelan diatas kulitku tapi cukup untuk membuat kedua kakiku melemas.

" _Ah_ !", aku memekik sedikit terkejut ketika jarinya menekan garis pinggangku, sehingga ciuman kami terputus.

Belum sempat aku membuka mulutku untuk bicara, bibir penuhnya kini telah berada diceruk leherku. Membuatku bisa merasakan napas hangatnya menggelitik kulit leherku.

"Chan"

"Hm ?"

Chanyeol sibuk dengan sendirinya, mengecupku disana-sini. Terkadang menggigit, membuat ruam merah sampai jari-jariku meremas bahunya begitu kuat, mencegah mulutku untuk lebih jauh mendesah.

"Kita sedang berada di dapur" ucapku sambil mendongak padanya, ketika ciumannya kini telah bergerak turun di selangkaku.

"Lalu ?"

"Bagaimana jika Bibi Yoon datang ? Minho _mhh_ Minho menunggumu"

Aku menggigit bibirku sambil mencoba untuk mendorongnya menjauh. Tapi sial, dia begitu kuat.

" _Ahhhh_ " desahanku lepas begitu saja ketika kedua tangan Chanyeol bergerak keatas menyingkap baju yang kupakai. Punggungku semakin melengkung kedepan ketika ibu jarinya kini telah benar-benar berada diatas putingku. Menekan disana.

"Chanye- _Ahh_ _mhh_ " berhenti

Kepalaku pening ketika kedua ibu jarinya berputar dengan pelan sengaja menggodaku.

"Tidak, dan ini tempatku. Aku bisa melakukan apapun disini bersama suami kecilku", ucapnya.

" _Ahhh"_ , jari-jariku telah berada di surai kelamnya.

Menariknya beberapa kali ketika Chanyeol semakin menurunkan ciumannya. Bibir penuhnya meraup puting kiriku dan aku mendesah begitu keras.

"Chany- _ah!_ ", ketika giginya menarik putingku, kemudian mengulumnya kembali.

Bibirnya kini bepindah di puting kananku, sedang jarinya telah berada di puting kiriku. Membuat gerakan yang mematikan memaksaku terbang jauh ke awang-awang.

Desahanku semakin tak terkendali, memekik ketika Chanyeol kembali menarik putingku diantara giginya. Aku ingin menangis rasanya, mengabaikan tentang kemungkinan jika Bibi Yoon ada disini atau Minho yang telah mendengar desahanku, karena saat ini batinku tengah memohon untuk segera disetubuhi di dalam sana.

Aku bisa merasakan pergerakan tangan kanan Chanyeol diatas kancing celanaku. Jarinya kini menarik turun resleting celanaku. Apakah kami akan melakukannya disini ?

Oh astaga, Chanyeol tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Dia pernah berkata akan bercinta diseluruh tempat di penthousenya sekalipun diatas meja dapur.

Aku melenguh ketika Chanyeol menghentikan siksaannya. Wajahku telah memerah haus akan sentuhannya ketika _Phoenix_ nya menatapku.

" _Mmhh_ ",melenguh pelan menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya saat tangannya telah menangkup penisku dibalik celana dalamku.

"Kau sudah sebegini basah Baek ?", diiringi kekehan ringan dari bibir basahnya.

"Chanyeol tidak- _ah_ !"

Tangannya bergerak merengsek masuk kedalam celana dalamku. Kini telah menggenggam penisku yang telah mengeluarkan precum. Chanyeol menariknya dan aku melepaskan desahan kembali. Gerakannya berulang, pikiranku telah keruh. Suara desahanku disamping telinganya semakin tak karuan ketika Chanyeol menambah ritme kecepatannya.

"Tidak apa Baekhyun ?"

"Chanyeolhh _ah ah mmhh_ oh Tuhan ! Chanyeol"

Bibir penuhnya memagut bibirku, tangan kirinya kembali bergerak diatas putingku, juga tangannya yang telah mengocok penisku. Lidah panasnya membelit lidahku, membelai langit-langit rongga mulutku. Mengulum belah bibir atasku juga bawah secara bergantian. Tidak lupa menggigitnya diantara kedua giginya membuat bibirku merah membengkak karenanya. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya setelah sebelumnya mengecup bibirku sekilas.

" _Dear_ , dengarkan aku"

 _Seriously ?_ dia ingin aku mendengarkannya ketika keadaanku sebegini kacau ?.

"Chanyeol~"

Aku merengek ketika Chanyeol menghentikan jari-jarinya.

"Dengarkan aku", ulangnya. Aku menggeleng berusaha meraihnya kembali.

"Park Baekhyun,"

Baiklah, ini mulai tidak baik jika Chanyeol mulai menyebut nama lengkapku.

"Baik, apa ?"

"Besok pagi aku berangkat"

Apa ?

Kemana ?

" ** _Forks_**. Kita telah membicarakannya"

Oh ?

Kedua mataku menyipit memandang sepasang _phoenix_ nya.

"Kita tidak membicarakannya Chanyeol. Kau hanya sekedar memberitahuku", ucapku.

"Baekhyun.."

"Sayang, kau tahu aku ingin mengajakmu sekalian, bukan ?. Tapi seperti yang kau katakan, kau memiliki presentasi minggu ini yang tak bisa kau tinggal"

"Oke, oke _fine_. Berjanjilah kau akan menghubungiku setiap hari"

Chanyeol bergerak kedepan mencium bibirku.

"Tentu saja, setiap hari"

"Tidak bisakah kau kembali lebih cepat ?. Seminggu itu sangat lama Chanyeol"

"Aku akan berusaha. Lagipula jauh darmu bukan suatu hal yang bisa kutangani"

Aku menepuk bahunya keras ketika mendengar ucapan manis dari mulut pintarnya.

"Kau sangat manis ketika berbicara Park"

"Tidak saat diranjang ?" ,godanya.

Oh, jangan lupakan kau menikahi pria mesum Baekhyun.

"Hm ? diranjang adalah sesuatu yang berbeda Chanyeol, begitu juga ketika kau berada didalamku"

Apa kau baru saja menggodanya, Baekhyun ?. Oh diam batin sialan. Bisakah aku mengatakan jika itu hanya reflek ku saja ?.

" _Ahh_ ", penisnya begitu keras.

"Sejak kapan pria mungilku berubah jadi senakal ini ?"

Suara ikat pinggang Chanyeol yang terdengar begitu tergesa-gesa sampai ditelingaku. Aku tersenyum kecil ketika melihatnya lepas kontrol.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya nakal saat bersamamu", ucapku sambil mengalungkan kedua lenganku dilehernya.

Aku sedikit mengangkat tubuhku ketika Chanyeol menarik turun celanaku. Melenguh rendah ketika merasakan dingin konter yang menyentuh kulit bokongku.

"Pasti Minho mati kebosanan menunggumu", ucapku sedikit terkikik membayangkan Minho yang setia menunggu dengan patuh ketika bosnya malah bercinta di dapur.

"Nah, itu bukan hal yang harus dipikirkan"

" _Ngghh_ ", dua jarinya masuk. Sial, kenapa begitu dingin dan lengket ?

"Aku pastikan kau akan mendapatkan _ice_ _cream_ mu kembali"

Apa ? Jangan katakan-

"Chanyeol kau menggunakan _ice_ _cream_ ku ?", ucapku penuh sangsi.

"Bukankah kau menginginkannya kembali ?"

"Apa ? _ahh mmhhh_ "

Jarinya terus masuk didalam anusku. Kepalaku pening ketika gairahnya bergerak diseluruh tubuhku.

" _Ice_ _cream_ tidak seharusnya berada di bokongku Chanyeol"

"Itu bisa jadi berbeda jika tentang tubuhmu _dear_ "

Tubuhku membusung kedepan ketika Chanyeol membuat gerakan memutar kedalam. Menambahkan satu jarinya kembali dan kedua bola mataku berputar kebelakang.

" _Ahh !_ "

"Hey _sst_ , perhatikan suaramu. Aku tidak berbagi Baekhyun, ingat itu"

Sial, Chanyeol.

Berikutnya aku menggegat bibirku begitu kuat diantara gigiku ketika Chanyeol mengganti jarinya dengan penisnya yang telah mengeras.

Tubuhku terhentak-hentak dibawah kuasanya dan aku masih bisa memikirkan bagaimana meredam desahanku karena Chanyeol tidak suka berbagi.

.

.

.

Aku tengah sibuk dengan _mac_ -ku ketika Hoon dan Kyungsoo datang.

"Seseorang sedang murung kurasa" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa Baek ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawabku sekenanya.

Aku sedang tidak berada dalam _mood_ baik hari ini. Pagi tadi Chanyeol telah berangkat, meninggalkan ku dengan janji akan pulang cepat dan kami yang akan belanja perlengkapan bayi bersama. Untuk menenangkanku kurasa, tapi itu tidak berhasil. Nyatanya aku akan tetap merindukannya. Seminggu bukan waktu yang singkat dan aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa melewati seminggu ini tanpa Chanyeol bersamaku.

"Ditinggal lagi ?" tebak Kyungsoo.

Aku mendengus, mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kali ini berapa lama ?", tambahnya.

"seminggu"

"Pantas saja aku melihat orang baru selain Juyeon dan Sangyeon disana" ucap Kyungsoo menunjuk dengan dagunya.

"Oh, itu Shinwan"

"Sepertinya kau mengenal setiap pengawalmu Baek" ucap Hoon sambil meraih sumpit makannya.

"Kau mau ?", tawar Hoon menyodorkanku seiris daging babi.

Aku menggeleng. Mualku masih tidak begitu baik, membuatku sedikit pilih-pilih dalam makanan.

"Tidak juga, aku kenal Shinwan karena dia bersama kami saat bulan madu dulu"

Kyungsoo dan Hoon mengangguk-angguk.

"oh ya, Luhan _saem_ mencarimu. Beliau mengatakan tentang mata kuliah di semester 2 ?. Aku tidak begitu mengingatnya. Sebelum jam makan siang beliau ingin kau menemuinya"

"Ah, baiklah. Terimakasih Kyu- hei, ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu ?" ucapku ketika melihat Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya padaku.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri di sini kan ?"

Keningku mengeryit tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Jangan bilang kau berencana lulus cepat !. Lagipula ada apa dengan mata kuliah di semester 2"

Aku terkekeh mendengar kekhawatiran Kyungsoo yang tak mendasar itu.

"kau berencana lulus lebih cepat Baek ? Jangan katakan karena-"

"Hei, tenanglah" ucapan Hoon kupotong segera.

Mereka terdiam, menungguku untuk bicara.

"Dengar, kita akan lulus bersama, mengerti ?. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir" ucapku kemudian segera mematikan _mac_ -ku dan membereskan buku-bukuku.

"Aku menemui Luhan _saem_ dulu. Kita bertemu lagi nanti, hm ?"

Aku meraih botol minuman Hoon sebelum berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Baekhyun kembalikan !"

Aku sedikit tertawa ketika mendengar teriakan Hoon.

.

.

.

Perihal Luhan saem, aku juga baru mengetahuinya beberapa hari yang lalu saat mencoba bertanya tentang menambah mata kuliah di semester ini. Fakta bahwa beliau bertanggung jawab untuk urusan akademikku selama di Universitas ini.

" _Saem_ "

Aku membungkuk memberi salam setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Oh, Baekhyun- _ssi_. Duduklah"

Aku mengangguk lalu melangkah untuk mendudukkan diri.

Tidak lama kemudian Luhan _saem_ mengambil tempat duduk dihadapanku dan meletakkan beberapa lembar diatas meja diantara kami.

"Ini adalah beberapa mata kuliah semester depan yang menurut saya bisa anda ambil di semester ini"

"Terimakasih _saem_ "

Aku meraih lembaran itu, membacanya dengan seksama.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ ?"

"ya ?"

"Bisakah anda mengatakan alasan anda mengambil mata kuliah semester depan untuk semester ini ?. Saya tidak ingin mahasiswa saya tidak dapat maksimal di salah satu mata kuliah yang sebenarnya wajib di semester ini karena menambah mata kuliah dari semester depan"

Haruskah aku mengatakannya ?. Tidak, bukan itu yang ku khawatirkan. Tapi, bisakah Luhan _saem_ memahaminya ?.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ , saya berharap alasan yang sebenarnya. Ini adalah dunia perkuliahan, saya tidak main-main menyangkut akademik mahasiswa saya"

Luhan _saem_ masih menatapku setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Menungguku yang masih tampak ragu untuk menjawabnya. Baekhyun tenang, Luhan _saem_ adalah orang baik. Beliau akan mengerti. Batinku sibuk meyakinkan keraguanku.

"Apakah _saem_ tahu bahwa saya telah menikah ?" tanyaku begitu lirih.

"Semua orang mengetahuinya"

Aku mengangguk atas jawaban Luhan _saem_ , mengumpulkan keyakinanku untuk memulai kembali.

"Saya sedang mengandung saat ini. Karenanya saya bermaksud untuk mengambil cuti di semester depan"

Luhan _saem_ terdiam, terkejut sebenarnya. Tapi aku bisa mengerti.

"anda mengandung ?"

Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Saya tahu. Ini mungkin begitu aneh untuk _saem_. Tapi saya benar-benar mengandung"

"Tidak, tidak. Ini tidaklah aneh. Saya mengetahui memang benar ada beberapa pria yang memiliki keistimewaan, seperti halnya mengandung.. Hanya saja, saya tidak menyangka bahwa itu adalah mahasiswa saya sendiri. Selamat Baekhyun- _ssi_ "

Senyumku mengembang ketika mendapat ucapan selamat dari Luhan _saem_. Tidak menyangka bahwa tanggapannya akan sebaik ini.

"Terimakasih _saem_ !. Ah, bisakah saya meminta tolong pada _saem_ ?"

"Selama saya bisa membantu"

"Bisakah anda merahasiakan ini ?. Saya tidak ingin publik tahu. Paling tidak sampai waktu nanti saya melahirkan"

"Saya mengerti. Baiklah, saya akan menjaga hal ini dan.. semoga anda sehat selalu Baekhyun- _ssi_ "

"Terimaksih _saem_ !. Kalau begitu saya akan permisi. Ah, kapan lembar permohonan nya bisa saya kumpulkan ?"

"Secepatnya. Tolong pikirkan baik-baik. Saya harap anda memilih mata kuliah yang tidak terlalu berat, mengingat sekarang saya mengetahui bahwa anda mengandung dan bukankah anda tidak diperbolehkan kelelahan ?"

Aku tersenyum tipis, tidak menyangka bahwa dosen yang kukira menyebalkan ini sebenarnya perhatian dengan mahasiswanya. Mungkin sifat _gyosunim_ satu ini yang membuatnya begitu disukai dikalangan mahasiswa sampai-sampai ketua ekstrakulikuler itu juga jatuh pada Luhan _saem_.

"Baik _saem_. Terimakasih. Anda jadi terdengar seperti dokter saya" ucapku sebisa mungkin menahan tawaku.

.

.

.

Aku sedang duduk diatas sofa, menonton siaran televisi membosankan. Hari ini terhitung 2 hari sejak Chanyeol meninggalkanku sendirian di penthousenya. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan tanpanya. Kami telah melakukan panggilan video setengah jam yang lalu. Seperti biasa, mengingatkanku tentang kebutuhanku seperti minum susu, suplemen, sayur dan semacamnya. Chanyeol juga menyarankanku untuk berkunjung ke rumah ibunya atau dirumahku saja jika aku bosan. Tapi aku terlalu malas dan tugas kuliah juga semakin banyak saja. Apalagi setelah aku memutuskan untuk mengambil mata kuliah dari semester depan. Astaga, bisakah aku menyusulnya Chanyeol saja ?.

Getaran _smartphone_ membuatku aktifitas mari-mengunyah-keripik-kentang ku terhenti.

"Halo kyung ?"

 _"Baek, kau belum melihat berita kan ?"_

"Hah ? Berita-"

 _Richard Park, atau dikenal publik sebagai Park Chanyeol, merupakan CEO dari Park Entreprises, Park Group. Pagi tadi kedapatan keluar dari gedung apartemen bersama Rachel Yoo. Gedung apartemen itu disebut-sebut merupakan tempat tinggal Rachel Yoo beberapa bulan terakhir setelah dia memutuskan untuk pindah dari New York. Bisa kita ketahui bahwa kemarin Park Enterprises baru saja mengadakan rapat yang melibatkan Rachel Yoo._

Siapa Rachel Yoo ?.

 _.. Lalu siapakan Rachel Yoo ? Bagaimana mereka berdua bisa bersama pada waktu sepagi itu ?. Untuk itu jangan pindah channel anda-_

Jariku langsung mematikan televisi dengan sesak yang telah berada di dada.

 _"Baek ? Halo ? Apakah kau masih disana ?"_

"ya, aku disini. Kau tadi bicara apa ?"

 _"Kau.. Belum melihat berita kan ? Ah, bukankah kau memang jarang menonton TV ?"_

"Berita apa yang kau maksud ?"

 _"Bukan apa-apa. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?"_

" _Tch_ , kau baru saja mengganggu acara main game ku" ucapku berbohong pada Kyungsoo.

 _"Bermain game ?. Memangnya kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu ?"_

"Kau pikir aku pemalas sepertimu ?"

 _"Hei !"_

"Sudah ya. Kututup"

 _"Apa- Baekhy-"_

Menengadahkan kepalaku keatas setelah mengakhiri panggilan Kyungsoo secara paksa. Aku menatap langit-langit ruang tengah yang terlihat buram. Selanjutnya basah terasa di kulit pipiku. Baiklah, sekarang aku menangis ?. Oh astaga Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, aku percaya padamu. Tapi siapa wanita itu ?" suaraku tercekat, begitu sakit.

Dadaku terasa sesak tak tertahankan. Malam ini aku tidur dengan dada yang terasa ditempa begitu kuat menyakitkan, dengan kubawa pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang hanya Chanyeol yang bisa menjawabnya. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun kecuali hal yang ingin kuketahui dari mulut Chanyeol sendiri. Karena aku percaya padanya, dan ini bukan apa-apa. Meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa sesak ini akan segera berakhir.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencintaimu. Kau harus percaya padanya. Ya, aku hanya harus percaya pada Chanyeol"

Kupejamkan mataku yang kembali memanas juga bibirku yang tidak berhenti bergetar menginginkan isakan yang kutahan mati-matian.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Halo semua ! masih ada yang nungguin ini ff ini ? . Pertama, aku mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena hiatus berbulan-bulan. Untuk chapter ini aku nulisnya 3 hari an /a moment of silence, me being so emo finally can write to continue this story/. Aku baca review kalian semua dan terimakasih buat kalian yang masih setia nungguin kelanjutan cerita ini** **. Jadi alasan bisa hiatus(tidak terencana) selama ini karena masih berusa nge balance, adaptasi juga di dunia perkuliahan. Yup, im freshman college student :) .Apalagi aku bukan multitask person, yang fokusnya gabisa kebagi-bagi. Beberapa hari yang lalu bolak-balik ke luar kota juga buat kegiatan kampus. Tapi seneng banget rasanya**_ ** _bisa menyapa kalian lagi di chapter ini !. Thx for all your_ _support and review !. See u on next chapter !_**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (19)**

.

.

.

Kepulan asap rokok terlihat samar keluar dari bibir pria yang tengah duduk sembari menatap langit yang akan menjadi gelap dari jendela besar kediamannya. Kerutan pada dahinya terlihat semakin dalam ketika kedua alisnya yang telah beruban menyatu di pangkal hidungnya. Ketukan dari luar membuyarkan pikirannya yang sempat tengah berlarian kemana-mana. Seorang pria bersetelan jas hitam masuk lalu membungkuk memberi hormat padanya.

" _Sir_ ,"

Pria tua itu hanya mengangguk, menunggu anak buahnya berbicara.

"Berita ini telah tersebar sampai di media Korea. Namun, Richard Park masih berada di **_Forks_** dan tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan kembali ke Korea dalam waktu dekat "

Pria itu mendecih lirih sebelum mematikan cerutu rokok setelah menghembuskan kepulan asap rokok terakhirnya.

"Kau bisa kembali, tetap awasi mereka semua"

"Baik _Sir_ , lalu kapan kami bisa melakukannya ?"

Pria tua itu melirik anak buahnya dari ekor matanya.

" _Just.. wait. Not now. No while his son still far away from his lovely husband. If we do it now, it will be no fun, and I don't like it. Don't you agree with me ?_ "

" _Yes Sir_. Kalau begitu saya akan kembali"

Pria tua itu mengangguk dan memutar kembali pandangannya kepada langit yang telah menggelap. Tidak lebih gelap dari hatinya, lukanya yang masih pilu namun diselimuti amarah dan menjadikan hatinya sekeras batu.

"Tunggu saja Park, tunggu hari itu akan datang "

.

.

.

Kemarin, berita tentang keluarnya Chanyeol dari gedung apartemen Rachel Yoo tersebar begitu cepat hingga mencapai media Korea. Chanyeol tengah membaca _email-email_ yang masuk dari laptopnya ketika Minho datang dan mengabarkan berita yang dianggap Chanyeol murahan itu. Hari ini sebuah pernyataan baru keluar dari beberapa media. Mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol dan Rachel Yoo pernah dalam mata kuliah yang sama dan merupakan teman yang cukup dekat dahulu.

".. kita tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa mereka di pertemukan kembali di _project_ yang sama dan hubungan mereka akan kembali terjalin dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kedalam tahap yang lebih serius- _what the fuck ?!_ ", amarahnya meledak diakhir Chanyeol membaca _headlines_ koran digenggaman tangannya yang telah kusut dibeberapa sisi akibat rematan jari Chanyeol.

Kemudian Chanyeol melempar koran itu begitu keras di atas meja. Penatnya telah menjadi satu di akhir hari dan omong kosong seperti ini bukanlah hal yang Chanyeol inginkan.

"Apakah omong kosong ini telah sampai di Korea ?"

"Siang tadi media korea telah menyiarkannya" jawab Minho.

"Sial",melemparkan punggungnya di sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Terlalu lelah dengan hal-hal tak masuk akal yang menyeret namanya.

"Beberapa media korea mengabarkan bahwa anda dan Nyonya Rachel merupakan sepasang kekasih dahulunya"

Chanyeol terkekeh lirih setelahnya, dan Minho tahu bahwa atasannya itu tengah menahan emosinya.

"Berapa media yang terlibat kerjasama dengan kita dan menyebar hal murahan itu ? "

Dengan cepat Minho menggerakkan jarinya diatas layar persegi panjang yang setia dia bawa kemana-mana.

"Tiga diantaranya, lalu dua perusahaan yang masih dalam proses persetujuan juga kesepakatan dalam pembagian saham yang masih belum selesai"

"Batalkan dua perusahaan itu sekarang. Lalu putus kerjasama kita dengan tiga perusahaan lainnya. Aku tidak membutuhkan orang-orang yang berani menyeret namaku untuk bahan omong kosong mereka" ucap Chanyeol kelewat dingin. Minho dapat merasakan bagaimana emosi Chanyeol menguar memenuhi udara sekitarnya.

"Tapi tidakkah kita dapat memanfaatkan mereka untuk meluruskan hal ini ?"

"Tidak, aku tidak membutuhkan mereka untuk meluruskan hal ini. Sejak awal mereka datang kepadaku agar perusahaan kecil mereka bisa berkembang, dan bukan omong kosong ini timbal balik yang kuinginkan. Kerjakan saja perintahku"

"Baik Tuan"

"Kau bisa pergi"

Chanyeol bisa melihat sekertarisnya itu ragu untuk melangkah pergi. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan. Chanyeol masih diam, tidak peduli sebenarnya.

"Presdir"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat alisnya, menunggu Minho melanjutkan.

"Hari ini beberapa wartawan datang di kampus Tuan Baekhyun"

Chanyeol telah menduganya.

"Lancang. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun ?",desis Chanyeol namun masih dengan intonasi yang begitu tenang. Cukup membuat Minho tahu bahwa tuannya itu bisa saja meledakkan kepala orang kapan saja.

"Tuan Baekhyun menolak memberi komentar dan beliau melewatkan salah satu kelasnya hari ini karena wartawan telah berkumpul didepan gedung kelasnya"

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja ?"

"Mereka menjaga Tuan Baekhyun dengan baik"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ada lagi ?"

"Tidak Tuan"

"Kau bisa pergi. Kita masih memiliki rapat besok pagi"

"Baik tuan, saya undur diri"

Chanyeol menghela napas begitu keras, tepat setelah Minho menutup pintu ruangannya. Kepalanya pening sampai ingin meledak. Sejak berita itu keluar, Chanyeol tidak berhenti memikirkan bagaimana pria mungilnya itu akan menghadapinya. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun tentu sedih karena berita ini. Hanya saja yang membuat kepala Chanyeol ingin meledak adalah karena _dear_ -nya itu berbohong padanya.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Halo Baekhyun ?"_

 _"Chanyeol ? aku merindukanmu !"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lebar ketika mendengar pekikan bahagia pria mungilnya di seberang. Beban penat dipundaknya akibat pekerjaan terasa hilang seketika._

 _"Aku juga merindukanmu- dan baby"_

 _Chanyeol bisa menduga bahwa sipit Baekhyun sedang melengkung ketika mendengar kekehan lirihnya diseberang sana._

 _"Jika rindu cepat pulang Chanyeol.." ,rengek Baekhyun._

 _"Akan kuusahakan. Bagaimana dengan harimu ?"_

 _"…"_

" _Baekhyun ?"_

 _Chanyeol mengeryit ketika tak ada sahutan dari Baekhyun._

 _"Baekhyun ? kau mendengarku ?"_

" _Ah ya, aku mendengarmu"_

 _Tidak, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun tengah memikirkan sesuatu._

" _Baekhyun,"_

" _Aku mengikuti kelas seperti biasa Chanyeol. Ke perpustakaan, ke cafe bersama Kyungsoo sambil mengerjakan tugas"_

" _Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu ? tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi hari ?"_

" _Tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi Chanyeol. Hei, Jun disini"_

 _Baekhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka, dan Chanyeol meyadarinya._

 _"Dan kenapa Jun bisa disana ?"_

" _Dia mengantarkan kue beras buatan ibu untukku. Kau ingin berbicara dengannya ?"_

 _"Jun ? Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja"_

 _"Mulutmu sangat manis Park"_

 _"Bibirmu tidak kalah manis, begitu lembut"_

 _"Oh Tuhan, aku tutup sekarang"_

 _"Baekhyun,"_

 _"Hm ?"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"Aku lebih mencintaimu Chanyeol-" , panggilan berakhir tepat setelah Baekhyun mengatakannya._

 _Chanyeol menatap layar smartphonenya begitu sangsi. Dia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Baekhyun darinya._

 ** _Flashback End_**

Namun Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan berbohong padanya. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak sedang berbohong. Dia hanya tidak ingin memberitahukan hal ini dengan alasan yang belum Chanyeol ketahui. Karena Chanyeol tahu bagaimana Baekhyun selalu jujur padanya, semenjak pria mungilnya itu tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak menyukai orang yang membohonginya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Baekhyun ?"

.

.

.

"Hyung kenapa dikulkasmu begitu banyak _ice cream_ ?" pekik Jun ketika melihat tumpukan cup ice cream didepan matanya.

"Hyung aku boleh mengambilnya satu ?"

Jun mengeryit ketika tidak mendengar jawaban dari kakak iparnya. Menutup kulkas setelah mengambil dua _cup ice cream_ didalamnya. Lupakan ucapan Jun ketika hanya ingin mengambil satu _ice cream_. Kemudian Jun melangkah menghampiri Baekhyun di ruang tengah. Jun bisa melihat fokus pandangan Baekhyun pada koran ditangannya. Jun sedikit membungkuk, melirik apa yang tengah dibaca kakak iparnya itu. Helaan napas terdengar dari mulut Jun ketika tahu bahwa kakak iparnya itu tengah membaca berita tentang hyungnya dan wanita yang tidak Jun kenal. Pada akhirnya Jun meraih paksa koran itu lalu melemparnya asal diatas meja.

"Hyung jangan dibaca" ucap Jun.

Mengabaikannya, Baekhyun kembali mengambil koran itu ketika tangan Jun menghentikannya, meraihnya dengan sigap dan menyembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya.

"Jun,"

"Demi kebaikan Hyung. Jangan membaca omong kosong ini"

"Kebaikanku ? Jun jangan berbicara seolah kau tahu mana kebaikanku. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti"

Nada suara Baekhyun begitu putus asa, dan Jun tidak sampai hati mendengarnya.

"Hyung, semakin hyung memikirkannya, hal ini akan membuat hyung stress,dan mungkin akan mempengaruhi kandungan hyung juga"

"Jun kau tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa aku menghentikan pikiranku untuk tidak meliar kemana-mana sedang Chanyeol berada jauh dariku. Aku tidak berdaya disini karena terus memikirkan siapa wanita ini. Kau mengenalnya ?"

Jun menggeleng, dan Baekhyun ingin menangis rasanya.

"Hyung, kau percaya Chanyeol hyung ?"

Baekhyun menggegat bibir diantara giginya, merasakan panas dimatanya yang ingin meledak.

"Aku percaya padanya" ucap Baekhyun.

"Hyung, aku menghabiskan separuh lebih hidupku bersamanya. Aku menyaksikan bagaimana dia memperlakukan orang-orang, dan aku tahu bahwa Chanyeol hyung benar-benar mencintaimu"

Pada akhirnya sungai kecil mengalir diatas kulit pipi Baekhyun. Emosinya tidak dapat dia tahan lebih lama lagi. Jauh didalam hatinya Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol mencintainya, tapi entah kenapa emosinya benar-benar tidak karuan. Chanyeol belum mengklarifikasi atau mengatakan apapun padanya. Juga, Baekhyun hanya begitu munafik untuk mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya pada Chanyeol.

Ikut merasa sedih karena melihat kakak iparnya menangis, Jun segera menyodorkan selembar _tissue_ kepada Baekhyun

"Sudah menghubungi Chanyeol hyung ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya yang entah kenapa tidak juga berhenti.

"Tadi, kami sempat berbicara ditelepon. Tapi Chanyeol tidak membahas apapun tentang berita itu"

"Maafkan Chanyeol hyung. Terkadang dia menganggap beberapa hal memang tidak penting untuknya. Tapi hyung, aku yakin Chanyeol hyung peduli" ucap Jun.

Baekhyun mengangguk mencoba tetap berpikir positif. Chanyeol bisa jadi tidak peduli, tapi dia tidak bermaksud menyakitinya, Baekhyun tahu itu.

"Kau makan malam disini ?"

Jun yang sedang asyik menikmati ice cream itu berhenti.

"Boleh ?"

"Tentu saja"

"Terimakasih hyung. Nanti kalau sudah jadi, akan kukirimkan foto masakan hyung ke Chanyeol hyung. Hahahaha"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar adik iparnya yang ingin menggoda hyungnya itu.

"Baik-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena dering panggilan dari smartphone Jun. Kontak nama **_'Hyung'_** tertera di layar smartphonenya setelah Jun mengeluarkan dari saku jaketnya dengan malas.

"Siapa ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hanya teman" ucap Jun sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlihat berbohong didepan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak di dapur sebentar. Tunggulah"

"Baik Hyung !"

Selepas Baekhyun pergi, Jun segera menggeser tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan Hyungnya.

"Wae ?"

 _"Perhatikan bicaramu"_

"Astaga. Maafkan aku, ada apa ?"

 _"Kau bersama Baekhyun ?"_

"Ya, ada apa ?"

 _"apa yang sedang dia lakukan ?"_

" _Seriously_ ? kenapa Hyung tidak bertanya sendiri pada Baek hyung ?"

 _"Jawab saja"_

"Baek hyung sedang memasak makan malam"

 _"Hm"_

"Hanya itu yang ingin hyung tanyakan ?"

 _"Apakah Baekhyun tahu berita sampah itu ?"_

"Hyung demi Tuhan, tentu saja Baek hyung tahu. Seluruh media korea bahkan menyiarkannya"

 _"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku"_

"Baek hyung baru saja menangis tadi"

 _"Sial"_

"Ya, sial. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa hyung tidak mengatakan apapun tentang berita itu. Aku menduga kau menganggap hal itu tidak penting"

 _"Kau tahu aku dengan baik, Jun"_

"Aku harap hyung segera mengatasi berita sampah itu. Ibu khawatir berita ini akan membuat Baek hyung stress dan mempengaruhi kandungannya juga, makanya aku disuruh ibu kesini tadi. Sekedar untuk melihat apakah baek hyung baik-baik saja. Nyatanya tidak"

Jun bisa mendengar helaan napas sarat kelelahan diseberang sana.

 _"Aku tahu, kalau begitu kututup"_

"Hm, selamat malam hyung"

Jun mengakhiri panggilannya dengan ucapan selamat malam. Hanya sekedar menunjukan rasa hormatnya pada Chanyeol. Jun tidak mengerti jika sudah seperti ini. Dia tentu mengenal hyungnya dengan baik. Terlampau acuh pada semua hal yang dianggapnya tidak penting. Sedangkan Baekhyun dilain sisi, kakak iparnya itu cenderung menutupi perasaannya, memendamnya sendiri. Lebih kepada ragu sebenarnya.

"Jun kau suka pedas tidak ?!" teriak Baekhyun dari arah dapur memecahkan lamunan.

"tidak ! hyung aku tidak suka pedas !"

Tawa Baekhyun meledak ketika melihat Jun yang berlari menghampirinya. Takut-takut jika Baekhyun menambah bubuk cabe didalam masakannya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti, Jun sudah sebesar ini dan masih tidak suka pedas ?. Astaga.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghitung hari. Ini adalah hari keempat sejak hatinya terasa begitu hampa karena merindukan kehadiran Chanyeol disisinya. Suasanya hatinya sudah buruk sejak lusa lalu. Beberapa media Korea tidak lagi membicarakan berita itu. Namun masih ada beberapa wartawan yang terkadang bersikeras mencoba menghampiri Baekhyun dan memaksanya berbicara. Hal itu juga mempengaruhi nafsu makannya. Bibi Yoon selalu uring-uringan setiap Baekhyun menolak sarapan pagi. Dia hanya akan bersedia meminum susu dan vitamin dengan dalih bahwa bayinya tidak boleh sakit. Kemudian bibi Yoon akan mengerang begitu frustasi setelahnya. Tidak mengerti jalan pikir tuannya. Kondisi Baekhyun yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik dari hari-kehari sampai pada telinga ibunya. Prihatin kepada bungsunya yang sedih, hari ini Nyonya Byun memutuskan mengunjungi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya begitu bosan ketika suara bel menyapa gendang telinganya. Dengan malas Baekhyun beranjak turun dari ranjangnya. Terlihat Bibi Yoon telah membuka pintu terlebih dahulu ketika Baekhyun sedang menuruni tangga. Dia melihat figur wanita yang amat dicintainya itu.

"Tuan, nyonya Byun datang berkunjung"

"Eomma ?!" pekik Bekhyun sedikit terkejut mendapati eommanya datang.

"Hei hei hei.. jangan berlari. Baekhyun astaga, kau sedang mengandung sayang" ucap Nyonya Byun sedikit horor ketika melihat bayi besarnya itu berlari menuruni tangga untuk menghampirinya.

"Eomma kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika ingin kesini ?"

"Jadi eomma tidak boleh kesini sesuka eomma ?" goda ibunya sehingga Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya !"

Nyonya Byun tertawa ketika melihat bibir anak bungsunya yang telah mengerucut itu.

"Kulihat kau sangat bosan disini. Tidak ada kelas ?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dengan beningnya yang kembali mendung.

"Hanya satu kelas. Aku tidak bisa datang, wartawan masih disana. Aku selalu pusing ketika mereka mengerumuniku"

Mendengarnya membuat Nyonya Byun meraih tangan anaknya. Menepuknya beberapa kali, berharap akan membuat perasaan Baekhyun lebih baik. Berita tentang menantunya itu sampai ditelinganya kemarin. Besannya, ibu Chanyeol juga sempat berbicara dengannya kemarin di telepon tentang keadaan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua tentu khawatir. Terlebih Chanyeol terlihat belum juga mengambil tindakan tentang berita-berita itu.

Hati nyonya Byun bertambah sedih ketika anaknya bergumam bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja ?" tawar Nyonya Byun.

"Huh ?"

"Berbelanja untuk buah hatimu. Bagaimana ?"

Seketika senyum itu merekah diantara lekuk pipinya.

"Aku mau !"

"Baiklah, eomma tunggu disini, kau gantilah baju"

"Ah, tapi nanti saat belanja jangan banyak-banyak ya" ucap Baekhyun.

Nyonya Byun mengeryit, tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku mau mengajak Chanyeol berbelanja juga jika dia sudah pulang nanti"

 _Oh my.._ Senyum tipis tekembang di bibir Nyonya Byun ketika mendengarnya.

"Baiklah.. eomma mengerti. Ayo, ganti baju"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Astaga, Park Baekhyun jangan berlari !!"

Nyonya Byun mengelus dadanya saat anaknya itu hanya berlalu pergi mengacuhkannya.

"Aku tidak percaya sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi nenek. Bagaimana bisa bayi besarku itu sedang mengandung bayi didalam perutnya. Oh Tuhan, tolong selalu jaga anak juga cucuku"

.

.

.

"Siapa mereka ?" tanya eomma Baekhyun sambil melirik tiga pria yang selalu mengikutinya. Juga, saat mereka pergi dari penthouse tadi juga diikuti oleh satu mobil hitam.

"Sangyeon, Shinwan, Juyeon. Hanya..Chanyeol menyuruh mereka untuk menjagaku"

"Pengawalmu ?" Nyonya Byun mencoba memperjelas.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat _beanie_ berwarna biru muda yang menarik pandangannya.

"Semacam itu, mungkin" jawab Baekhyun sedikit bergumam, menjawab eommanya terlampau lirih.

"Kau akan membelinya ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk seadanya lalu memasukkan _beanie_ dengan hiasan pelaut dibagian depan itu kedalam keranjang belanja.

.

.

.

Mereka tengah berada didepan kasir, menunggu sang pegawai menghitung barang-barang perlengkapan bayi yang mereka beli. Dengan Baekhyun yang membeli lima _beanie_ berwarna-warni, pakaian, juga beberapa kaos kaki untuk bayi dengan motif karakter-karakter avenger. Sedangkan Eomma Byun lebih memilih membeli keranjang bayi, beberapa lampu hias untuk kamar impian cucunya kata Baekhyun.

"Belum ketahuan jenis kelaminnya ya ?" tanya Nyonya Byun.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Belum bisa, umurnya masih begitu muda"

"Berencana untuk mencari tahu jika kandunganmu sudah cukup lama ?" Tanya Nyonya Byun sekali lagi.

Baekhyun terkekeh menyadari eommanya yang terlihat begitu penasaran mengenai jenis kelamin cucunya itu.

"Aku akan memikirkannya" ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedang membalas beberapa pesan dari teman-temannya ketika telinganya mendengar samar orang-orang membicarakannya.

 _"Bukankah itu suami Presdir Park ?"_ _"Kau yakin ?"_ _"Kau melihat beritanya ? Presdir Park dan seseorang bernama Rachel ?"_ _"Bukankah kau tadi mengatakan dia suami presdir ? lalu siapa Rachel ?"_ _"Kau tidak melihat beritanya ya ? Mereka dikabarkan dekat kembali"_ _"Eh.. jinja ? ouh, aku kasihan padanya. Aku dengar presdir tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang berita itu"_ _"Kan ? bukankah seharusnya dia harus segera mengklarifikasi ?"_ _"Kupikir wanita bernama Rachel itu lumayan cantik"_ _"Hey, berkacalah. Dia sungguh jauh diatasmu"_

Baekhyun mengepalkan genggaman tangan dalam saku mantelnya begitu kuat. Sedang lengannya telah dielus oleh eommanya. Matanya begitu panas, sedangkan kepalanya begitu pening mendengar ocehan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Baekhyun.."

"Eomma, aku akan menunggu eomma di mobil, hm ?"

Seolah mengerti melalui sorot mata anaknya, Nyonya Byun mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian Baekhyun melenggang pergi setelah sebelumnya menyuruh salah satu pengawalnya untuk menjaga eommanya. Dia ingin segera pergi dari orang-orang itu. Hatinya sudah cukup sakit, ia tak ingin memperparah dengan mendengarkan omong kosong mereka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah mengaduk susu kehamilannya ketika mendengar lagi-lagi suara bel dari penthousenya. Kali ini siapa lagi ?. Eommanya telah pulang satu jam yang lalu karena ada janji temu bersama temannya. Dengan langkah malas meninggalkan dapur, Baekhyun berjalan kedepan melihat siapa yang mengganggunya kali ini. Wartawan ? Tidak mungkin. Karena pengawalnya pasti akan langsung mengusir mereka. Baekhyun menyalakan layar _intercom_.

" _Surprise !!_ " pekik Kyungsoo dan Younghoon bersamaan. Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, terlalu terkejut.

"Kalian ? bagaimana bisa ada disini ?"

"dua hari kita tidak bisa bertemu karena para wartawan sialan itu, kau tidak merindukanku ?" ucap Kyungsoo mengawali.

"Bisakah kami masuk ?" ucap Hoon sambil menenteng dua kotak _pizza_. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja" ucap Baekhyun kemudian segera membuka pintu _penthouse_ nya.

Persetan dengan Chanyeol yang kurang setuju dengan orang lain memasuki tempatnya. Dia sedang sedih dan teman-temannya disini. Adakah yang lebih membuat Baekhyun bahagia ? Tidak.

Baekhyun terkikik ketika Younghoon tidak juga menutup mulutnya ketika memasuki penthousenya dan Chanyeol.

"Soo, coba pukul aku ?" ucap Hoon setelah meletakkan dua kotak _pizza_ diatas meja. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya terlihat bingung dengan permintaan Younghoon.

"Huh ?"

"Aish ! pukul saja !"

Kesal juga bingung karena Younghoon, Kyungsoo memberi pukulan begitu keras pada lengan Younghoon sampai anak itu memekik kesakitan.

"Hei, itu terlalu keras !"

"Kau yang menyuruhku !. Lagipula kenapa menyuruhku memukulmu tiba-tiba, huh ?"

"Aku tidak menyangka menginjakan kakiku disini. Apakah Chanyeol- _ssi_ tinggal disini atau tinggal dirumahnya ?" tanya Youghoon.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli karena sikap berlebihan Younghoon.

"Kami tinggal disini" ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil gelas susunya, kemudian segera kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Younghoon di ruang tamu.

"Kau dengar itu Soo ? Woah.. daebak daebak. Itu berarti kita sedang berada di kediaman Presdir Park !"

"Bukankah dia berlebihan ?", bisik Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh dengan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena sikap Younghoon yang memang dirasa berlebihan.

"Hoon, jujur padaku. Kau fans Park Chanyeol ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" _Hell no !_ "

"Lalu ?"

"Bukan seperti itu.. Hanya saja, aku yakin tidak banyak orang yang bisa memasuki kediaman seorang Presdir Park. Baekhyun ?"

"Hm ?" gumam Baekhyun masih sibuk menegak susunya.

"Yang kukatakan benar, bukan ?" desak Younghoon.

"Jika yang kau maksud selain keluarga, sekertaris Chanyeol, dan bibi Yoon. Maka ya, kalian yang pertama" jawab Baekhyun setelah mengelap sisa susu dari sudut bibirnya.

" _See_ ?", dan Kyungsoo hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Ah ya, ada cafe yang menjual _smoothie_ didekat kampus yang baru buka hari ini. Aku dan Hoon iseng ingin mencobanya dan rasanya enak. Karena kami akan kesini, aku membelikanmu satu" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ini rasa _strawberry_ , benar ?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan segelas cup smoothie berwarna merah muda itu kemudian Baekhyun bergumam terimakasih.

"Oh ya Baek, kau berani juga. Hari ini kau melewatkan kelas Luhan gyosunim" ucap Younghoon sambil mencomot satu potong _pizza_.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Anehnya beliau tidak menanyakanmu dikelas tadi"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

"Terpaksa. Kudengar masih ada beberapa wartawan di kampus"

"Ah ya, kau benar" sahut Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ikut merasa sedih.

"Kau baik ?" lirih Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, perutnya selalu melilit juga teggorokannya seperti tercekat jika teringat berita yang menyangkut Chanyeol dan wanita asing itu.

"Baek, aku tahu ini sudah bukan tempat kami untuk ikut campur urusan rumah tanggamu. Tapi kami disini selalu disisimu, oke ?"

Kyungsoo mengeryit ketika mendengar ucapan Younghoon yang tiba-tiba terdengar _gentle_ itu. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun ketika sahabatnya itu menunduk. Jari-jari tangannya meremat masing-masing lututnya. Menahan mati-matian emosi yang menyakiti hatinya.

Baekhyun lelah, dia tidak cukup tidur dengan baik beberapa hari terakhir ini. Memang benar Chanyeol selalu mengucapkan kalimat penuh cinta sebelum Baekhyun memejamkan matanya diakhir hari, namun di jam 2 pagi ia akan terbangun, memuntahkan makan malamnya dan berakhir menangis diatas lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dengan lengan yang bergetar bertumpu diatas _closet_ berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Dokter Lim datang dua hari yang lalu, berbicara tentang stress dan kandungan. Namun Baekhyun seperti mendadak tuli. Alasan hanya kelelahan adalah jawaban yang Baekhyun ucapkan sebelum dokter Lim menghela napasnya dan memutuskan untuk pulang setelah memberikan beberapa pil berisi nutrisi untuk bayinya.

Kyungsoo segera membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya ketika jejak penuh airmata telah mengalir dipipi sahabatnya.

"Kyungsoo.." ucap Baekhyun sambil terisak hingga Kyungsoo tidak sampai hati mendengar rintihannya.

Younghoon yang melihatnya ikut menepuk punggung Baekhyun, mencoba memberikannya ketegaran.

"Menangislah, aku disini" ucap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berakhir terisak begitu keras.

"Aku harus bagaimana Kyung.. Katakan aku harus bagaimana"

Perlahan Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Menyeka sungai kecil yang masih senantiasa mengalir dari kedua sabit didepannya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana sebuah rumah tangga berjalan karena aku belum menikah. Tapi, komunikasi, bicarakan hal ini dengan Chanyeol-ssi. Dia tidak bisa membiarkanmu mendengarkan berita yang belum tentu kau tahu kebenarannya. Tanyakan perihal siapa wanita itu. Kau tidak bisa menanggung ini sendiri Baek. Jika saja kau mengenal wanita itu, mungkin kau bisa menegaskan pada dia bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah milikmu. Aku tahu kau kuat Baekhyun, dan aku tahu kau bisa mengatasi hal ini. Baekhyun yang kukenal adalah seorang percaya diri dan tidak mudah menyerah dan cengeng seperti ini !"

"Aw ! kenapa kau cubit hidungku ?!" pekik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tertawa ketika melihat wajah marah Baekhyun. Kemudian terdengar suara tepuk tangan Younghoon dan membuat mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan.

"Kau keren Soo !" ucap Younghoon sambil mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya, disusul dengan dengusan Kyungsoo.

Mengabaikan Younghoon, Kyungsoo kembali menoleh kepada Baekhyun. Menarik kedua tangannya dan menepuk punggung tangannya beberapa kali.

"Ingat, jangan kau tahan sendiri, mengerti ? Aku ikut sedih jika kau sedih Baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil bergumam terimakasih kepada Kyungsoo. Hatinya sedikit lega setelah meledak dipelukan sahabatnya tadi. Hari ini telah begitu berat bagi Baekhyun. Perkataan orang-orang di mall tadi sedikit banyak mempengaruhi suasana hatinya. Lagipula apa yang bisa diharapkan jika sampai saat ini saja Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun terkait berita itu.

.

.

.

Tengah malam Baekhyun terbangun dengan pening di kepalanya tidak juga pergi. Merutuki dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun berpikir tidak seharusnya dia menangis tadi sehingga membuat kepalanya sakit seperti ini. Mengerang lirih, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga untuk menuju dapur.

Tepat saat Baekhyun sampai di dapur, bibi Yoon menghampirinya.

"Tuan, anda belum tidur ?"

"Aku terbangun. Lalu bibi sendiri ?"

"Ah, saya juga. Apakah anda akan membuat sesuatu ?"

"Ya,"

"Kalau begitu biarkan-"

"Tidak", Baekhyun memotongnya. "Aku bisa membuatnya sendiri. Lagipula ini hanya seduhan madu dengan lemon"

"Sungguh ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tapi kemudian bibi Yoon melangkah dan mengambil madu juga kotak plastik dengan irisan lemon didalamnya dari kulkas. Baekhyun akan memprotes lagi namun urung setelah bibi Yoon mengatakan bahwa dia tidak membantu Baekhyun, hanya mengambilkan bahannya saja. Karenanya Baekhyun hanya menghela napas dan mengucap terimakasih setelahnya.

Tangannya meraih termos, namun tidak ada air saat Baekhyun menuangkannya. Terpaksa, Baekhyun harus memasak air terlebih dahulu. Sambil menunggu air panas, Baekhyun menyalakan _smartphone_ nya. Ada dua pesan **_Line_** dari Kyungsoo.

 ** _Baek, kau harus melihat ini._**

Pesan berikutnya adalah sebuah _link_. Baekhyun akan membukanya ketika mendengar bunyi bahwa airnya telah panas. Meletakkan _smartphone_ nya, Baekhyun segera mematikan kompornya. Menuangkan beberapa sendok madu kedalam _mug_ , juga memasukan dua irisan lemon. Terakhir menuangkan air yang telah panas. Baekhyun meraih sendok untuk mengaduknya. Tangan kirinya kembali meraih _smartphone_ nya. Membuka link yang sebelumnya dikirim Kyungsoo. Tangan kanannya masih mengaduk ketika video itu terus berputar dengan tulisan _loading_. Namun gerakan tangannya dengan otomatis berhenti ketika layar _smartphone_ nya menampilkan wajah wanita yang kini begitu familiar dalam sela-sela lamunannya, atau muncul ketika Baekhyun terbangun di tengah malam disertai perih yang melanda hatinya. Nafas Baekhyun seakan ditarik ketika wanita itu mulai berbicara, namun kali ini tidak sendiri. _Phoenix_ tajam favoritnya itu kini turut berada disamping wanita itu. Kenapa Chanyeol bersama wanita itu ? Apa dia masih bermimpi saat ini ?.

" _I have heard a number of things circulating in the public about us. Apart from that all I just can say that we are in good relationship then or now_ (saya telah mendengar beberapa hal yang beredar di publik mengenai kami. Disamping itu semua saya hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa kami dalam hubungan yang baik. Dulu ataupun sekarang)" ucap wanita itu dengan senyum yang diulas begitu manis hingga Baekhyun ingin merobek bibirnya. Kemudian mereka membicarakan proyek yang sama sekali tidak menarik bagi Baekhyun. Tepat saat salah satu wartawan bertanya kepada Chanyeol perihal bagaimana tanggapannya mengenai hubungan khusunya dengan Rachel Yoo, Baekhyun tercekat. Tangannya dingin seketika, telinganya ingin tuli saat itu juga.

" _I don't think private matters should be public consumption, especially this is only cooperation_ (saya kira urusan pribadi tidak seharusnya menjadi konsumsi publik, terlebih ini hanya kerjasama)" , adalah yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Ambigu adalah satu hal yang bisa dipikirkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari wartawan itu, batin Baekhyun.

" _That's right what Richard said, so if later both Richard and I are caught together. Don't magnify it because it's also our personal matter_ (itu benar apa yang dikatakan Richard, jadi jika nanti baik Richard maupun aku sedang kedapatan berdua. Jangan membesarkan hal itu karena itu juga merupakan urusan pribadi kami)"

Baekhyun menekan amarahnya ketika melihat lengan wanita itu melingkar dilengan Chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan wartawan berjalan masuk kedalam gedung perusahaan. Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengerti setiap hal yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu hingga membencinya sampai ke tulang adalah hal yang dapat dipikirkan Baekhyun. Dia juga tidak dapat menghentikan perasaan kecewa dalam hatinya karena Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa lemas untuk beberapa saat ketika peningnya bertambah buruk. Bermaksud untuk bertumpu pada konter dapun namun Baekhyun berakhir memekik kesakitan saat dirinya jatuh diikuti dengan air panas dari _mug_ yang tanpa sengaja mengenai punggung tangannya karena tersenggol tangannya.

Baekhyun masih merintih sambil memegang perutnya ketika terdengar langkah tergesa-gesa seseorang.

"Tuan !"

"Oh astaga, apakah anda baik-baik saja ? Dimana yang sakit ?"

"Tuan Baekhyun ? Tuan- sebentar saya akan memanggilkan pengawal" Ucap bibi Yoon kemudian segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk menelpon pengawal yang ditugaskan Tuannya untuk menjaga Baekhyun.

Selepas bibi Yoon pergi, Baekhyun masih mengelus perutnya. Tangannya melepuh, dia tahu itu. Tapi tidak lebih dari hatinya yang terbakar karena wanita itu.

"Murahan", desis Baekhyun begitu tajam. Perihnya sudah mati rasa sehingga kini hanya amarah yang memenuhi hatinya.

Tak lama kemudian Shinwan datang dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya meminta ijin kepada Baekhyun.

Perlahan Shinwan menurunkan Baekhyun diatas ranjang. Tepat sebelum Shinwan pergi, Baekhyun memanggilnya sehingga langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik menghadap tuannya.

"Apa yang ditugaskan Chanyeol pada kalian ?" tanya Baekhyun begitu tiba-tiba. Shinwan mengeryit tapi tetap menjawabnya.

"Untuk menjaga dan melakukan perintah yang anda berikan"

"Jadi kalian akan melakukan perintah yang kuberikan ?"

"Ya, tuan"

"Baik, kupegang apa yang kau katakan. Jadi, jangan sampai Chanyeol tahu tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini. Katakan juga pada bibi Yoon"

"Tapi-"

"Aku bukan orang yang suka mengancam tapi, aku bisa membuatmu kehilangan pekerjaanmu kapan saja"

Baekhyun membatin bahwa dia tidak pernah sekasar ini sebelumnya. Tapi dia harus melakukannya. Dia sudah tidak tahan saat kepalanya dipenuhi spekulasi abu-abu, harus ada yang jelas disini. Jika dia tidak segera mendapatkannya dari Chanyeol. Maka Baekhyun akan melakukannya sendiri.

"B-baik Tuan"

"Dan Shinwan, aku ingin kau dan kedua temanmu itu melakukan sesuatu untukku"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Adakah yang masih menunggu ff ini update ?. Semoga kalian ga bosan bacanya karna di draft aja sampai 18 halaman kkkkk.**

 **Happy Holiday !**

 **Jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini dan see you on next chapter !**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (19)**

.

.

Jari telunjuk itu masih setia mengetuk meja didepannya sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Manik bulan sabitnya tak lagi terlihat karena terpejam diikuti dengan tangan kiri yang tengah menyangga dagunya. Kedua alisnya ikut berkerut mengumpul ditengah, sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Chanyeol baru saja menelponnya setengah jam yang lalu. Menanyakan perihal kabarnya, apakah dia meminum susunya, melewatkan sarapannya atau tidak, hal-hal seperti biasa. Kenyatannya mereka tetap berkomunikasi seperti biasa namun tanpa menyinggung berita itu. Baekhyun sengaja tidak membawa topik itu dalam pembicaraan mereka karena dia sudah terlampau marah walau hanya sekedar mendengar nama wanita itu, dan mungkin, mungkin saja Chanyeol juga menganggap hal itu bukan suatu hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Pemilik iris coklat terang itu kemudian membuka matanya kembali, menarik beberapa lembar kertas dari map besar bewarna coklat yang baru saja Sungyeon berikan padanya tadi. Baekhyun kembali membaca setiap deret kalimat yang tertera diatas lembar kertas itu dengan begitu serius.

"Dia bukan dari kalangan berada, tidak mungkin rasanya" gumam Baekhyun ketika mendapati kejanggalan pada lembar riwayat hidup seseorang dilembaran itu. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meraih _smartphone_ nya dan melakukan panggilan kepada Shinwan. Tidak menunggu lama karena pengawalnya itu langsung mengangkat panggilannya.

 _"Selamat malam Tuan"_

"Selamat malam. Ada hal yang harus kau cari untukku. Aku akan mengirim salinan riwayat hidupnya padamu. Dia bukan dari kalangan berada. Cari apa yang membuatnya bisa masuk di perusahaan itu. Dia memiliki riwayat nilai yang buruk, aku tahu perusahaan tidak cukup bodoh untuk menerimanya"

 _"Baik tuan"_

"jangan lewatkan sedikitpun. Semakin buruk yang kau temukan semakin bagus, dan Shinwan ?", ucap Baekhyun.

 _"Ya tuan ?"_

"Kau memiliki waktu sehari. Paling lambat aku menerimanya besok lusa pagi. Keberatan ?"

 _"Tidak Tuan, saya akan segera mencarinya"_

"Bagus, terimakasih. Katakan jika kau perlu sesuatu disana. Aku akan mengirimkan uangnya"

 _"Tidak tuan. Uang yang anda kirimkan sebelumnya masih begitu banyak"_

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku tutup"

 _"Baik Tuan, selamat malam"_ , dan panggilan berakhir.

Chanyeol mengatakan padanya bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat. Paling lama 3 hari dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun mengerang begitu kesal. Tapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa mengatakan baik-baik saja walaupun Chanyeol tahu bahwa _dear_ -nya kini pasti tengah merajuk begitu kesal padanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memiliki tiga kelas dan beruntungnya semua berada di gedung yang sama, oleh karena itu dia berencana akan mengikuti semua kelasnya hari ini. Dua hari tidak masuk kuliah cukup membuat Baekhyun uring-uringan mengejar materi yang diberikan dosen. Dia juga memiliki dua presentasi pada masing-masing kelas yang Baekhyun ambil. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa lega saat mengetahui jika salah satunya adalah tugas presentasi dari Luhan _gyosunim_. Walaupun orang itu cenderung disiplin, tapi katakanlah hanya dia dosen yang cukup dekat padanya dari pada dosen-dosen lain yang terlihat kaku dan berumur. Untuk kelas Luhan _gyosunim_ , lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendapatkan urutan maju presentasi diawal. Kelompoknya akan maju minggu depan. Tidak lagi, tekad Baekhyun sudah cukup bulat mengenai "hal" ini. Oleh karena itu, saat ini Baekhyun sedang berdiri didepan ruangan Luhan. Kedua giginya beberapa kali menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit ragu. Baekhyun pernah tidak mengikuti kelas Luhan sekali. Lalu apa sekarang ? Dia bermaksud untuk meminta jadwal kelompoknya untuk maju diundur ?. Baekhyun sudah merundingkan hal ini dengan teman sekelompoknya. Walaupun mereka mengatakan baik-baik saja jika giliran untuk maju presentasi diundur, itu berarti mereka harus lebih baik dari kelompok lain yang sudah maju. Tentu saja tipikal dosen seperti Luhan akan membandingkan mereka diakhir. Katakanlah, dia bukan orang yang gampang puas.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya sekali kemudian satu tangannya terangkat mengetuk pintu didepannya. Baekhyun melipat lengan _jumper_ hitam sebelah kanannya dengan corak garis berwarna abu-abu sebelum mengetuknya sekali lagi. Diketukan yang ketiga, pintu didepan Baekhyun masih tertutup pun tidak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam seakan mengatakan bahwa memang tidak ada dosen itu didalam sana.

"Bodoh, seharusnya aku mengecek jadwal mengajarnya hari ini" gerutu pria mungil sambil menyugar surai madu kecoklatannya saat tersadar akan kebodohannya.

Sambil berjongkok didepan ruangan Luhan, dengan raut begitu serius Baekhyun menggulir layar _smartphone_ didepannya. Mencari-cari jadwal mengajar dosennya di website universitas. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali ketika merasa sedikit perih akibat cahaya dari layar _smartphone_ nya ketika mengecek satu persatu kolom baris dengan nama-nama dosen yang tertera disana. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, dari kejauhan terlihat Luhan yang melangkah menghampirinya. Masih dengan memakai kacamata juga membawa buku-buku ditangan kanannya, Luhan mendekati mahasiswanya yang sedang berjongkok didepan ruangannya itu.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ ?" panggil Luhan ketika kedua kakinya sampai didepan Baekhyun.

" _Saem_ ?!" pekik Baekhyun sambil berdiri, sedikit terkejut sebenarnya mendapati dosen yang dicarinya kini berada didepannya. Terimakasih Tuhan, kakinya juga sudah cukup pegal karena berjongkok juga membaca deret baris yang menyakiti matanya.

Luhan mengulas senyum, dan Baekhyun terpaku untuk sesaat. Ingat, hanya sesaat !. Bagaimanapun kau melihatnya, Baekhyun kini bisa mengerti kenapa ketua taekwondo itu jatuh cinta pada dosen didepannya karena dia sendiri juga-

"Anda mencari saya ?" tanya Luhan memecahkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Oh hentikan pikiran bodohmu itu Baekhyun.

"Y-ya ? Ya _saem_ , perihal presentasi untuk minggu depan" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada semakin melirih ketika melihat kernyitan samar dikening dosennya saat Baekhyun menyebut kata presentasi. Sudah pasti beliau tidak setuju dengan ini, batin Baekhyun menciut didalam sana. Kepercayaan dirinya sedikit menguap entah bagaimana.

"Bagaimana jika kita membicarakannya didalam ?" tawar Luhan. Baekhyun segera mengiyakan dan beberapa kali membungkuk mengekor dosennya itu dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Jadi ?"

"B-begini _saem_ , saya memohon maaf sebelumnya untuk perihal presentasi minggu depan. Sebenarnya ini juga menyangkut saya pribadi. Tetapi saya telah merundingkan hal ini dengan kelompok saya. Bisakah.. bisakah _saem_ "

Baekhyun menekan kedua lututnya dengan keras ketika gugup mulai menyerangnya.

"Saya menunggu Baekhyun- _ssi_ ," ucap Luhan terlihat tidak sabar.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

" _Saem_ , b-bisakah giliran maju presentasi untuk kelompok saya diundur ?. Tidak minggu depan"

"Anda harus memiliki alasan Baekhyun- _ssi_. Anda tahu jika permintaan anda juga akan mempengaruhi kelompok lain. Jadi saya membutuhkan alasan anda"

"Saya tidak mengikuti kelas _gyosunim_ sekali, oleh karena itu saya merasa berat jika meninggalkan presentasi kali ini. Tapi saya benar-benar tidak bisa mengikuti presentasi minggu depan karena ada.. Ada hal yang harus saya lakukan"

Luhan terdiam pun Baekhyun yang telah terlihat putus asa. Dia hanya merasa harus benar-benar serius untuk semester ini karena dia akan mengambil cuti disemester depan.

"Jika.. jika memang tidak bisa. Saya bersedia diberikan tugas pengganti untuk presentasi ini. Saya menyesal karena alasan pribadi saya sampai berdampak pada orang lain. Tapi saya mohon _gyosunim_ bersedia untuk mengundur presentasi kelompok kami. Mengingat bahwa penilaian kelompok juga penting pada kelas ini seperti yang _saem_ katakan" jelas Baekhyun ketika Luhan tidak kunjung menjawabnya.

Sebenarnya, di mata Luhan sendiri, Baekhyun merupakan salah satu mahasiswa yang disiplin, juga bertanggung jawab pada tugas-tugasnya. Luhan cukup bangga karena mahasiswa didepannya ini masih sempat merasa menyesal karena hal ini melibatkan teman-temannya. Dia begitu memikirkan orang lain, pikir Luhan. Mahasiswanya itu juga meminta tugas pengganti jika dia tidak mengikuti presentasinya diminggu depan. Luhan akui, sulit menemukan mahasiswa tahu diri seperti Baekhyun yang meminta tugas pengganti seperti ini.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk pelan dan Baekhyun melipat bibirnya kedalam untuk menahan perasaan senang juga khawatir disaat bersamaan terhadap ekspetasi didalam kepalanya ketika melihat raut dosennya..

"Jadi.. dua minggu kedepan ?" ucap Luhan.

"Ye ?" Baekhyun tidak ingin berharap.

"Presentasi kelompok anda. Saya akan mengundurnya. Jadi presentasi kelompok anda dua minggu kedepan ?"

"Sungguh ? Terimakasih _saem_ !. Ya, dua minggu kedepan"

"Baik, jadi ada lagi ?"

"Tidak _saem_. Terimakasih banyak, kalau begitu saya permisi, selamat siang"

Luhan hanya berdehem sambil mengangguk. Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya melangkah keluar ruangan sambil mengeratkan kembali tas punggungnya.

Tepat saat Baekhyun menutup ruangan Luhan, dirinya dikejutkan oleh sosok pria jangkung dengan rambut sedikit panjang terurai kedepan. Laki-laki itu bersandar pada dinding sambil menyilangkan kaki kanannya kedalam. Dia adalah ketua taekwondo itu !. Baekhyun tidak cukup bodoh untuk berlama-lama disana karena tepat ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, dengan langkah yang dibawa tergesa-gesa, Baekhyun ingin segera hilang dari sana. Tetapi tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau,"

Baekhyun menghiraukan, berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ ,"

Baekhyun yang merasa dipanggil memejamkan matanya. Sial, dia sama sekali tidak berada dalam _mood_ untuk berurusan dengan pria itu. Bagaimanapun juga seniornya itu mungkin masih mengingat kejadian memalukan beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ketahuan sedang mengintip dia dan dosennya. Perlahan Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, memutar tubuhnya menghadap ketua taekwondo itu.

" _Ne sunbae_ ,"

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan Luhan _saem_ ?", tanya pria dengan nama Dal Po itu jika Baekhyun tidak salah ingat.

Oh ?

"Kau terlihat begitu bahagia didalam tadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan ?"

Sial, Baekhyun mengumpat didalam hati. _Sunbae_ nya itu benar-benar gigih. Apa dia selalu menginterogasi setiap mahasiswa yang baru keluar dari ruangan Luhan saem ?. Dia benar-benar terlihat _psycho_ jika benar-benar memaksakan perasaannya pada dosennya itu. Terserah, itu bukan urusan Baekhyun lagipula.

"Saya hanya membicarakan tentang presentasi minggu depan yang akan diundur" jelasku.

"Itu saja ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Ya"

"Baiklah kau bisa pergi"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu sedikit membungkuk, sekedar menunjukan sikap sopan pada seniornya. Kemudian segera berlalu pergi karena pengawalnya telah menunggunya.

.

.

.

Memasuki minggu ke-8 kehamilannya, Baekhyun masih mengalami muntah dipagi hari. Setengah jam yang lalu dia memuntahkan kembali makan malamnya yang telah menjadi bubur juga disertai bau busuk khas muntahan. Bahkan Baekhyun masih sempat-sempatnya merasakan rasa kue _brownies_ buatan bibi Yoon semalam. _Penthouse_ yang begitu sepi membuat suara Baekhyun terdengar hingga ketelinga bibi Yoon. Tidak lama kemudian bibi Yoon bergabung bersama Baekhyun sambil ikut berjongkok, tangan halusnya mengelus punggung tuannya dengan sabar. Baekhyun sempat menyuruhnya untuk menunggu diluar, tapi wanita paru baya itu tidak sampai hati saat melihat raut sarat akan kelelahan di wajah tuannya. Wanita itu bersumpah dia sempat melihat urat dileher tuannya yang begitu terlihat, memaksa muntahnya untuk segera berhenti. Begitu muntahnya berhenti, bibi Yoon membantu Baekhyun kembali untuk berbaring ke ranjang, tapi pria penolakan mungil itu cukup membuat bibi Yoon mengerang didalam hati. Ini masih jam 6 pagi dan wanita itu hanya ingin tuannya beristirahat kembali. Baekhyun tetap menolak, memilih untuk turun masih dengan piyama tidurnya. Tidak ada yang bisa bibi Yoon lakukan selain menuruti suami seorang Park itu.

"Jahe hangat tuan ?", tawar bibi Yoon setelah mendudukan tuannya di atas sofa ruang tengah.

Baekhyun mengangguk, cukup untuk membuat bibi Yoon bernapas lega entah kenapa.

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Rasa pahit dari muntahannya masih terkecap samar diujung lidahnya. Syukurlah hari ini dia tidak memiliki kelas. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki motivasi untuk pergi keluar hari ini. _Morning sick_ nya cukup berpengaruh pada suasana hatinya, _mood_ nya turun bahkan sebelum Baekhyun memulai harinya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dentingan bel. Sepagi ini ?. Baekhyun hendak menyuruh bibi Yoon untuk mengeceknya karena dia terlalu lemas untuk sekedar berdiri, beruntung wanita paru baya itu langsung melangkah menuju layar _intercom_ bahkan sebelum Baekhyun membuka mulutnya.

Kemudian terdengar beberapa langkah sepatu yang mulai menghampirinya. Baekhyun melirik melalui ekor matanya dan mengetahui bahwa itu adalah kedua pengawalnya, Sangyeon dan Juyeon. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun memikirkannya, dia selalu berpikir dua pengawalnya itu memiliki hubungan darah _well_ itu karena mereka nemiliki nama begitu mirip. Kedua pria yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam lengkap dengan surai hitam legam yang ditata begitu rapi itu membungkuk didepan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menemukan bahwa penampilan mereka begitu formal hari ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian menemuiku sepagi ini" Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya sambil melirik jarum jam yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"enam lebih lima belas menit" ucap Baekhyun.

Bibi Yoon datang sambil membawa secangkir jahe hangat ke ruang tengah. Sebelum pergi, wanita dengan dengan terusan coklat tua yang telah memakai celemek itu menawarkan minuman pada dua pemuda dengan kisaran tinggi 6 kaki (182) cm yang masih bediri didepan Baekhyun, namun dibalas gelengan oleh mereka.

"Katakan saja pada bibi Yoon, aku memaksa" ucap Baekhyun.

Mereka berpandangan, ragu haruskah menuruti tuannya atau tetap menolak. Sebenarnya keduanya sudah cukup merasa bersalah karena bertemu sepagi ini. Dan lagi, tuannya itu begitu kelihatan pucat. Dengan cepat Sangyeon mengucapkan secangkir kopi ketika Baekhyun mulai menaikkan alisnya, bersabar menunggu. Diikuti oleh Juyeon yang mengatakan hal yang sama, namun dia meminta bibi Yoon untuk tidak membuatnya terlalu pahit.

"Duduklah" ucap Baekhyun.

"Sebelumnya kami meminta maaf jika kami datang sepagi ini"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam sehingga Sangyeon memutuskan untuk berdehem, sekedar mengurangi kecanggungannya.

"Kami telah menerima laporan-""

"Ini tuan-tuan kopinya"

Baekhyun menahan napasnya ketika tiba-tiba bibi Yoon datang sambil meletakkan dua cangkir kopi itu, menginterupsi mereka. Kedua pria itu bergumam terimakasih dan bibir Sangyeon hendak bergerak meneruskan ucapannya ketika kedua mata Baekhyun melotot seakan memberitahu pria itu untuk berhenti bicara. Dia tahu bahwa Sangyeon akan membahas hal ini, dan bibi Yoon tidak boleh tahu. Baekhyun mengetahui terkadang bibi Yoon menerima panggilan dari Chanyeol. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas, dari apa yang diucapkan bibi Yoon saat ditelepon, suaminya itu menanyakan perihal apa yang dilakukannya hari ini. Oleh karena itu Baekhyun khawatir jika bibi Yoon bisa saja mengatakan hal ini pada Chanyeol jika wanita itu mengetahuinya.

"Bibi, aku akan sarapan diluar hari ini" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

" _Ne_ ? bukankah tuan tidak memiliki kelas hari ini ?"

Wanita itu masih ingat jika kemarin sore saat Baekhyun kembali dari kampus, dia mengatakan akan menghabiskan waktunya di _penthouse_ seharian karena tidak memiliki kelas hari ini.

"Memang tidak. Tapi aku sudah memiliki janji dengan Kyungsoo akan ke taman pagi ini. Bisakah bibi menyiapkan air hangat untukku ?"

"Tentu, tentu. _Strawberry_ ?" tanya Bibi Yoon sambil tersenyum kecil, tahu benar bahwa tuan mudanya satu ini sangat menyukai semua hal yang berbau strawberry.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan sempat melihat dahi bibi Yoon yang mengkerut.

" _Lavender_ saja"

Bibi Yoon terlihat ingin bertanya mengapa Baekhyun memilih _lavender_ , tapi wanita itu hanya mengangguk dan melenggang pergi menaiki tangga untuk menyiapkan air hangat tuannya.

"Mari bicarakan hal ini diluar. Bibi Yoon tidak boleh tahu tentang hal ini"

Baekhyun mulai berbicara ketika bibi Yoon telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Kedua pria itu mengangguk mengerti. Hampir saja rencana ini tersebar jika Baekhyun tidak menghentikan mulut Sangyeon.

"Ah, dan ganti pakaian kalian berdua. Aku tidak akan duduk direstoran dengan dua pria bersetelan jas", Baekhyun menambahkan sebelum meraih cangkir berisi jahe hangatnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu tanda bahwa dia selesai dengan sarapannya. Mereka memutuskan untuk memilih restoran yang cukup sepi dengan tempat duduk didekat jendela, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menarik perhatian. Melihat tuannya yang telah selesai dengan makanannya, suapan Juyeon terhenti. Begitu juga Sangyeon yang tengah melahap _Japchae_ nya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya melempar pandangan penuh tanya pada mereka berdua. Kenapa mereka berhenti makan ?

"Kenapa kalian berhenti ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meraih jus jeruknya.

"Tidak sopan rasanya jika kami tetap makan"

" _Wae_ ? ah ! karena aku sudah selesai makan ?" tanya Baekhyun begitu menyadari.

Mereka berdua mengangguk, dan Baekhyun sedikit terkejut karenanya. Baekhyun tidak merasa bahwa dia harus dihormati sampai sejauh ini. Dia bukan gila kehormatan lagipula.

"Apakah kalian juga seperti ini saat makan bersama Chanyeol ?"

Mereka berpandangan sebentar, lalu menggeleng.

"Kami tidak pernah makan bersama presdir. Beliau selalu memilih untuk makan sendiri jika kami sedang mengawal beliau dalam perjalanan bisnis"

Oh, hal baru yang Baekhyun baru ketahui dari suaminya.

"Lanjutkan saja sarapan kalian. Aku bukan Chanyeol atau senior kalian sehingga kalian harus melakukan itu. Biarkan aku membaca apa yang Shinwan kirimkan sambil menunggu kalian selesai"jelas Baekhyun.

Juyeon segera mengeluarkan map coklat dari tasnya lalu memberikannya kepada Baekhyun. Pandangan Baekhyun seketika berubah tajam ketika menerima map itu. Membukanya perlahan, Baekhyun menemukan bahwa kertas didalamnya cukup tebal.

"Jangan pikirkan aku, nikmati makanan kalian, oke ?" ucap Baekhyun kembali dengan sedikit terkekeh ketika kedua pengawalnya itu masih ragu untuk meraih sendok makan mereka.

Baekhyun membaca setiap kalimat diatas kertas itu dengan serius. Beberapa kali mulut kecilnya akan menganga, kemudian dua alisnya akan menyatu seperti tengah berpikir, lalu tiba-tiba Baekhyun akan tertawa lirih. Suara tawanya begitu lirih namun masih terdengar oleh Sangyeon dan Juyeon, dan mereka menemukan bahwa suara tawa itu bukan tawa seseorang yang bahagia. Tuannya itu sedang meremehkan sesuatu. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang membuat tuannya tertawa demikian karena mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam map itu. Baekhyun melarang mereka untuk membuka isi map yang dikirimkan Shinwan. Sangyeon dan Juyeon bisa saja membukanya karena mereka begitu penasaran sejujurnya. Tapi kembali lagi, mereka sedang bekerja pada Park Baekhyun, suami seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Jadi, ada yang tahu kenapa jadwal Chanyeol pulang ke Korea diundur ?" tanya Baekhyun setelah memasukkan kertas-kertas itu kembali didalam map.

Juyeon berdehem sebelum menjawab tuannya.

"Kami mendengar dari sekertaris Presdir bahwa mereka sedang mengurus pembagian saham karena Presdir bermaksud untuk membeli _JD Enterprises_ "

" _Mwo_ ? kukira Chanyol sedang kerjasama dengan mereka" ucap Baekhyun.

"Awalnya, ya. Tapi karena CEO mereka, tuan Alex meminta bantuan pada Presdir dan Presdir Park cukup pemilih juga bukan seseorang yang akan membantu koleganya semudah itu. Mungkin Presdir mengajukan beberapa syarat dan tuan Alex tidak dapat memenuhinya dan berakhir menjual perusahaannya" Sangyeon menimpali.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Memiliki ayah yang memimpin perusahaan juga suami seorang presdir nyatanya tetap membuat Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti bagaimana dunia bisnis bekerja. Kenapa Baekhyun merasa mereka menjual perusahaan seakan menjual barang ?. Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja/Tentu saja tuan" ,jawab mereka bersamaan sehingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit tertawa.

"Mungkin ini pertanyaan yang aneh tapi bagaimana kalian bisa bekerja pada Chanyeol ? Atau bagaimana kalian bertemu ?"

Mereka terdiam dan Baekhyun hampir menarik kembali pertanyaannya karena mungkin bagi keduanya ini terlalu pribadi, mungkin ?. Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tapi Juyeon menginterupsi.

"Presdir menemukan saya ketika saya sekarat"

Batin Baekhyun tercekat didalam sana. Menatap ekspresi tuannya yang begitu terkejut, Juyeon memaklumi.

"Sekarat ?" tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengulangi kata itu. Juyeon mengangguk.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang terjadi akan tetapi saya berhutang nyawa pada beliau"

Baekhyun bisa melihat raut sendu dari wajah Juyeon ketika mengatakannya, akan tetapi sedetik kemudian Juyeon mengulas senyum tipisnya.

"Siapa bilang kau tidak memiliki siapapun ? Kau buta ? kau memiliki aku. Siapa yang berani mengatakan bahwa hidupmu tidak berguna ?, aku akan membuktikan pada mereka dan pada dirimu sendiri, bahwa hidupmu akan berguna suatu hari nanti"

Tatapan Juyeon keatas menerawang, mengingat kembali kata-kata seorang remaja yang begitu angkuh dahulu dimatanya.

Baekhyun mengeryit tidak mengerti saat Juyeon menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Itu adalah kata-kata dari presdir yang tidak akan pernah saya lupakan sampai kapanpun"jelas Juyeon mengakhiri seakan paham bahwa Baekhyun tidak begitu menangkap maksud dari ucapan sebelumnya.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Dia bisa mengerti bahwa ini sudah mulai mengarah pada privasi pengawalnya, dan Baekhyun menghargai itu.

Menekan rasa penasarannya, Baekhyun kini beralih menatap Sangyeon. Mengerti arah pandangan Baekhyun, Sangyeon mulai berbicara.

"Saya bertemu dengan presdir pertama kali di panti asuhan. Dulu Nyonya Park dan presdir seringkali mengunjungi panti asuhan saya. Saya tidak tahu pastinya namun Presdir cukup dekat dengan saya jika dibanding dengan anak panti yang lain. Singkat cerita, karena kendala ekonomi, saya tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolah. Presdir mengetahui keadaan saya, sehingga beliau meminta Ketua untuk menyekolahkan saya sampai sajarna. Kala itu presdir menawarkan pada saya untuk melanjutkan mengambil gelar master tapi saya menolaknya dan memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jerman dan sekolah akademi militer disana"

" _What ?!_ " refleks Baekhyun memekik dan segera menutup mulutnya ketika beberapa pasang mata mulai menoleh lengkap dengan alis yang menukik. Sungguh mengganggu, dan Baekhyun cukup tahu itu sehingga dia menunduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan dua tangannya.

" _Aish_ , ini begitu memalukan !" ,Baekhyun bergumam lirih.

Baekhyun mendongak sedikit dan bertanya apakah orang-orang masih menoleh padanya dan Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya lega ketika kedua pengawalnya menggeleng.

"Kau sekolah militer di Jerman ?" ulang Baekhyun kembali. Sangyeon mengangguk.

"Juyeon juga, malah lebih awal. Dia pindah ke _New York_ setelah lulus SMA dan sekolah militer disana"

"Ehhh.. _Jinja_ ?! Kalian berdua ?" Tanya Baekhyun dibalas anggukan oleh pengawalnya.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar bertepuk tangan, tidak begitu keras karena dia cukup tau diri untuk tidak mempermalukan dirinya lagi. Sangyeon yang melihat perubahan suasana hati tuannya itu cukup heran. Beberapa waktu yang lalu tuannya begitu marah. Kemudian wajahnya begitu sendu seketika mendengar

"Wah _daebak_ ! _aniya, wae_ ?. Maksudku, uh.. Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba masuk akademi militer ?"

Rasa penasaran Baekhyun terus ingin meledak. _Hell_ , didepannya saat ini sedang duduk alumni-alumni akademi militer. Yang satu dari Jerman, yang lain dari US !.

"Mungkin alasan kami hampir sama. Kami sama-sama merasa berhutang budi pada keluarga Park, terutama Presdir. Satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan oleh saya untuk membalas kebaikan keluarga Park adalah dengan mengabdi pada mereka" Ucap Juyeon.

"Itu benar. Saya juga berpikir demikian" sahut Sangyeon.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Kini Baekhyun mengerti kenapa Chanyeol memilih mereka untuk menjaganya.

"Bagaimanapun, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol membeli perusahaan itu. Bukankah dia pintar menghabiskan uangnya ?"

"Presdir pasti memiliki alasan sendiri. Lagipula beliau kapan lalu baru saja memutuskan kerjasama dengan beberapa perusahaan dan stasiun TV yang memberitakan berita tidak benar yang melibatkan Presdir" jawab Sangyeon.

Entah sudah berapa kali mulut Baekhyun menganga hari ini. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa berita itu tidak menganggu, tetapi hanya karena media membuat berita semacam itu, Chanyeol memutuskan kerjasamanya. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jalan pikir suaminya itu. Bukankah Chanyol akan mengalami kerugian ?. Chanyeol seperti menganggap uang bukan hal yang besar untuknya, selalu seperti itu. Dan Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa membayangkan seberapa kayanya pria itu.

"Tidakkah saham turun karena hal itu ?" tanya Baekhyun. Media Korea yang memberitakannya tidak hanya satu dan dari apa yang dikatakan Sangyeon, memutuskan kerjasama dari beberapa perusahaan sekaligus pasti membuat sahamnya turun. Ini bukan berarti Baekhyun begitu khawatir mengenai saham suaminya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik pada hal itu lagipula, dia hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol begitu terbebani.

Kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun kembali ketika keduanya menggeleng. Apa ?

"Saya tidak tahu, tapi saham perusahaan masih stabil" ucap Juyeon.

"Bagaimana bisa ?. Bukankah presdir kalian itu begitu kaya ?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit bercanda dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sangyeon.

"Beliau bisa membeli sebuah negara jika beliau menginginkannya"

Mulut Baekhyun terkatup, tidak bisa menjawabnya. Karena dia juga pernah memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan pengawalnya itu.

" _Aish_ , kenapa kita jadi membicarakan saham-saham. Jangan lupa untuk membeli tiket penerbangan ke _Forks_ besok pagi. Kalian berdua harus ikut" ucap Baekhyun dibalas anggukan oleh mereka berdua.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang setelah Baekhyun membayar _bill_ nya. Namun ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari pintu restoran, seorang pelayan menghentikan langkahnya dan memberikan buket mawar bewarna ungu juga sekotak makaron dengan rasa _strawberry_. Pelayan itu hanya mengatakan jika seseorang datang beberapa menit yang lalu dan menyuruhnya untuk memberikan buket itu kepada seseorang bernama Park Baekhyun. Napas Baekhyun tercekat untuk beberapa detik, ingatannya kembali saat indra penglihatannya ditutup paksa. Ketika pergelangannya begitu sakit juga rasa dingin dari belati yang menggores lehernya. Orang-orang yang hampir menculiknya, rasa ketakutan itu masih terpatri begitu jelas di ingatan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar saat meraih secarik kertas begitu kecil yang diselipkan diantara bunga mawar itu. Menelan kegugupannya ketika jarinya membuka kertas yang terlihat dilipat begitu tergesa-gesa.

 ** _Park Baekhyun,_**

 ** _Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu,_ **

**_Kuharap kau suka makaron rasa strawberry ini._ **

**_Semoga harimu menyenangkan._ **

Baekhyun menjatuhkan buket juga kotak makaron itu, kedua lututnya lemas tepat setelah selesai membacanya. Beruntung Juyeon yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun segera menahan kedua sikunya untuk menjaganya tetap berdiri diatas kakinya. Jari-jarinya meremat kertas itu, kedua maniknya meliar menolehkan pandangannya ke segala arah berharap menemukan seseorang tapi nihil. Yang Baekhyun temukan hanya orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang terlihat aneh, cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan erangan frustasi.

"Tuan, anda baik-baik saja ?"

Kini sabitnya beralih kepada bunga mawar berwarna ungu dibawah kakinya. Kedua mata Baekhyun telah berkaca-kaca dan pandangannya sedikit mengabur karena airmata yang mungkin telah mengumpul dipelupuk matanya saat menatap buket mawar berwarna ungu itu. Tatapan penuh kebencian namun bersamaan dengan rasa takut merambat diseluruh tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya begitu berat kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, melepaskan sikunya yang tadi masih dipegang Juyeon.

"Kita pergi" ucap Baekhyun sambil kakinya melangkah memasuki mobil lalu diikuti yang lain.

Setelahnya baik Juyeon maupun Sangyeon hanya bisa terdiam tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika disepanjang perjalanan tuannya menangis lirih masih dengan secarik kertas yang telah kusut digenggaman tangan kirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Sebenarnya siapa pengirim buket itu ?_**

 ** _Jangan lupa berikan komentar kalian tentang chapter ini dikolom review !_**

 ** _See you in next chapter !_ **


	20. Chapter 20

**CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (19)**

.

.

Sambil menunggu penerbangannya, Baekhyun mengeratkan kembali _coat_ hitam yang dia pakai dan menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya, mencari kehangatan karena cuaca begitu dingin pagi ini. Lingkaran hitam yang terlihat samar dibawah mata membuat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menggunakan kaca mata hitamnya. Dia tidak cukup tidur semalam, pikirannya tidak tenang semenjak menerima bunga tanpa nama pengirimnya. Dia merasa diawasi, siapapun itu dan kejadian kemarin sedikit mengingatkannya pada peristiwa percobaan penculikan terhadapnya, dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun sedikit trauma.

Hari ini Baekhyun akan berangkat ke _Forks_ bersama dua pengawalnya.Dia baru saja membuat panggilan telepon dengan _eomma_ nya, sekedar untuk pamit memberitahu bahwa dia akan berangkat ke Jeju. Ya, Baekhyun berbohong. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu perihal keberangkatannya pagi ini ke _Forks_. Kecuali dua temannya, Kyungsoo dan Younghoon. Baekhyun membutuhkan mereka untuk mengarang cerita bahwa dia berangkat ke Jeju bersama temannya dengan dalih berlibur bersama. Baekhyun tidak terbiasa berbohong sesungguhnya. Tapi dia takut jika sewaktu-waktu Chanyeol menelpon eommanya dan bertanya kemana Baekhyun pergi.

Baekhyun kembali menatap layar _smartphone_ nya yang menyala dengan nama kontak Chanyeol tertera disana. Dia bingung haruskah dia juga memberitahu Chanyeol tentang keberangkatannya ke Jeju.

"Tuan, pesawat anda akan melakukan penerbangan sebentar lagi" ucap Sangyeon menyentak lamunannya.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Baekhyun lalu memasukkan kembali _smartphone_ nya. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Chanyeol, mungkin besok.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai di bandara **_Quillayute-Forks_** ketika sore hari. Tubuhnya begitu lemas saat Baekhyun turun dari pesawat, beruntung dia membawa kedua pengawalnya untuk ikut bersama. Baekhyun menghempaskan punggungnya begitu dia duduk dimobil. Dia telah menyuruh Shinwan untuk mencarikan hotel yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol beberapa hari sebelumnya sebelum keberangkatan mereka, memakan waktu setengah jam perjalanan untuk sampai dari bandara ke hotel dan itu tidak membuat Baekhyun semakin baik.

"Saya khawatir, tuan yakin tidak ingin saya memanggil dokter kesini ?" ucap Sangyeon setelah meletakkan koper-koper Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng menanggapinya. Dia hanya kelelahan karena hampir 12 jam dipesawat, itu saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Baekhyun begitu jengah. Pasalnya pengawalnya itu terus menanyakan hal yang sama padanya semenjak mereka dimobil.

"Kalau begitu saya akan memanggil _room service_ "

"Tidak, jangan. Aku bisa sendiri"

Dengan berat hati Sangyeon meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan membawa perasaan khawatir karena tuannya begitu pucat semenjak mereka mendarat di _Forks_. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sangyeon selain mematuhinya.

Malamnya Baekhyun meminta Shinwan untuk menemuinya.

"Apa saja jadwal Chanyeol besok ?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi setelah Shinwan mendudukan tubuhnya dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Makan siang bersama koleganya dan setelahnya memiliki pertemuan privat dengan Yoo Rachel"

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar kata 'privat' dari mulut Shinwan. Kata itu tidak terdengar baik ditelinganya. Kenapa harus privat ?, pikirnya.

"Mengenai informasi yang kau kirimkan padaku, benarkah Chanyeol dan wanita itu kenal baik saat diluar negeri ?"

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakan mereka mengenal baik atau tidak. Namun Presdir dan Yoo Rachel berada di klub kampus yang sama kurang lebih hampir 2 tahun"

"Cukup lama" sahut Baekhyun.

"Apa nama wanita itu memang Yoo Rachel ? dia blesteran ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Nama aslinya Kwon Chae Won, namun sejak ibunya menceraikan ayah kandungnya, dia menggantinya dengan marga ibunya yaitu Yoo dan pindah ke Amerika tepatnya di _Connecticut_ "

"Dia bukan dari keluarga kaya tapi disini tertulis jika dia lulusan _Yale University_. Aku sering mendengar _Yale_ dalam _Ivy League_ , katakan.. itu termasuk universitas bergengsi dunia" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada lembaran kertas yang dia bawa.

Shinwan menggeleng.

"Yoo Rachel bukan dari keluarga kaya. Perceraian orangtuanya dikarenakan ayahnya terlilit hutang"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa dia menjadi mahasiswa disana ? _Jesus christ !_ _Yale_ adalah universitas elit, hampir sejajar dengan _Harvard_ dan _Princeton_. Tidak mudah untuk menjadi mahasiswa disana"

Jangan tanyakan kenapa Baekhyun bisa tahu hal semacam itu. _Harvard_ dan _Cornell University_ pernah masuk kedalam list Universitas yang ingin dia masuki. Tapi _eomma_ nya begitu menahannya untuk tetap di Seoul saja, akhirnya Baekhyun berakhir di Universitas S.

" _Straight A_ dalam rapor juga puluhan medali emas dari berbagai olimpiade adalah alasan kenapa Yoo Rachel bisa menjadi mahasiswa disana. Dia mendapat beasiswa" jelas Shinwan.

"tapi kenapa dia pernah cuti setahun saat kuliah ?" Baekhyun menimpali.

"Beasiswa itu hanya berjalan selama tiga semester. Di semester berikutnya nilai akademiknya begitu turun sehingga Universitas memutuskan untuk mencabut beasiswanya. Pergaulan bebas, hal itu sangat mempengaruhi nilai akademiknya yang turun di akhir tahun kedua"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa wanita itu tetap kuliah di _Yale_ sampai lulus dengan predikat _cumlaude_ ?. Disini bahkan tertulis jika ibunya hanya bekerja sebagai pegawai restoran" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika membalik lembar berikutnya dan menemukan riwayat terakhir ibunya adalah seorang pegawai restoran.

Terjadi jeda untuk beberapa saat. Shinwan masih terdiam menatap tuannya yang kini tengah berpikir begitu serius sampai kerutan begitu dalam tercetak jelas dipangkal hidungnya.

Kemudian Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipisnya. Ah, dia mulai mengerti.

"Kau tidak mengatakan bahwa dia membayar uang kuliahnya dengan menjual.."

Baekhyun menjeda, menjilat bibir bawahnya, sangat ragu dengan kalimat yang akan dilontarkan mulutnya. Bagaimanapun buruk dan bebasnya negara ini, hal seperti itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa wanita itu akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Seperti menjual tubuhnya ?, batinnya melanjutkan dan Baekhyun menghela napas membenarkan saat mendengarnya.

"dia benar menjual tubuhnya ?" ucap Baekhyun begitu lirih diakhir kalimat. Dia masih begitu sangsi menyimpulkan hal buruk kepada seseorang seperti itu.

"Itu tidak akan cukup membayar kuliahnya sampai lulus. Seperti yang anda katakan, _Yale_ adalah universitas bergengsi. Karena itu Yoo Rachel juga bekerja untuk transaksi narkoba"

" _Mwo_ ?!. Itu benar-benar gila. Dia tidak tertangkap ?. Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu ?. Kau tidak sedang mengarang kan ?. Shinwan, menuduh seseorang menjual narkoba bukanlah hal yang main-main" ucap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah serius lengkap dengan kedua alisnya yang telah menyatu. Begitu heran bagaimana pengawalnya itu hal semacam ini.

Sedangkan Shinwan tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan tuannya. Bagaimana bisa tuannya itu masih bisa berpikiran baik mengenai Yoo Rachel walaupun Shinwan begitu yakin Baekhyun membenci wanita ular itu.

"Tidak, saya tidak mungkin mengarang . Saya memiliki koneksi cukup banyak disini. Yoo Rachel tidak tertangkap tentunya. Dia juga memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik dengan orang-orang berpengaruh di _Connecticut_ untuk menutupi perbuatannya" jelas Shinwan.

"Itu juga yang membuatnya masuk di perusahaan.."

Baekhyun menjeda, tangannya membalik kertas didepannya, mencari-cari dimana wanita itu bekerja.

" _JD Enterprises_ dan perusahaan _fashion_ di _New York_ " ucap Shinwan.

"Ya, _JD Enterprises_. Tunggu, bukankah perusahaan itu akan dibeli Chanyeol ?" tanya Baekhyun saat mengingat apa yang dikatakan Juyeon kemarin tentang alasan pulang Chanyeol diundur karena mengurusi perusahaan yang akan dibelinya.

"Ya, benar"

Jika Chanyeol membeli perusahaan itu, bukankah berarti wanita itu bekerja untuk perusahaan Chanyeol ?. Apakah itu berarti mereka akan lebih sering bertemu?. Oh tidak, Baekhyun jelas tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Wanita itu tidak pernah membawa akalnya ketika bersama suaminya dan Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk membiarkan wanita itu menjadi-jadi. Tidak, dia harus menegaskan apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa kembali. Aku akan bergabung dengan pertemuan privat mereka besok. Kau sudah tahu kan dimana tempatnya ?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menekan emosinya yang begitu sensitif pada kata ' ** _privat_** ' sejak tadi.

"Sudah tuan"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau bisa pergi" ucap Baekhyun lalu Shinwan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Membungkuk kepada Baekhyun kemudian segera membawa langkah kakinya keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan _gym_ nya. Kini tangan pria itu sedang mengelap keringat dibelakang lehernya dengan handuk. Kaos hitam ketat yang begitu mencetak dada bidangnya sama sekali tidak membuat lebih baik pikiran wanita-wanita yang sempat berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di lobi hotelnya tadi. Chanyeol sangat sadar pada tatapan mereka, dia hanya acuh. Namun Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol. Dia seperti titisan _Apollo_ dan _Aphrodite_ dalam waktu bersamaan dengan sorot tajam _phoenix_ yang membuat orang-orang seperti dimabuk afrodisiak. Sayangnya tidak ada yang bisa membuat pria 25 tahun itu berlutut kecuali pria mungil yang saat ini begitu dirindukannya.

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya diranjang sambil menegak segelas air dan mengaktifkan smartphonenya. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati pesan dari suami kecilnya itu.

 ** _Dari : Baekhyun_**

 ** _Selamat pagi Chanyeol ! Aku merindukanmu :(_**

Sejak semalam pria mungilnya itu entah kenapa terus merengek menyuruhnya pulang. Dia sangat paham, Baekhyun pasti kecewa padanya karena tiba-tiba saja dia memberitahu kepulangannya yang harus diundur. Baekhyun juga memberitahunya bahwa dia sedang di Jeju saat ini bersama teman-temannya. Walaupun sesungguhnya Chanyeol sangat tidak setuju dengan Baekhyun yang pergi melakukan penerbangan tanpa seijinnya. Alasan kesehatan dan Baekhyun yang masih mengandung adalah sebab Chanyeol hampir memarahi Baekhyun. Akan tetapi sebelum dia sempat berbicara pria mungilnya itu berhasil membungkam mulutnya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia berhak untuk berlibur agar tidak stress karena ditinggal suaminya seminggu lebih. Chanyeol benar-benar tercenung ketika mendengar alasan Baekhyun, sempat membuat hatinya sakit entah bagaimana.

Chanyeol segera mengetikkan balasan kepada Baekhyun.

 ** _Untuk : Baekhyun_**

 ** _Selamat pagi, dear._**

 ** _Aku juga merindukanmu dan baby._**

 ** _Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini ?_**

Kemudian Chanyeol melempar _smartphone_ nya asal di atas ranjang dan beranjak melangkah kedalam kamar mandi. Hari ini dia hanya memiliki jadwal makan siang bersama koleganya dan bertemu dengan Yoo Rachel. Wanita itu mengatakan ingin berkonsultasi padanya perihal kontraknya dengan _JD Enterprises_. Bagaimanapun juga dalam waktu dekat perusahaan itu akan menjadi miliknya. Anehnya dia meminta Minho tidak ikut serta dalam pertemuan mereka padahal sekertarisnya itu mungkin bisa memberikan masukan padanya. Namun Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk mengerti bahwa berkonsultasi perihal kontraknya hanyalah sebuah alasan. Yoo Rachel, wanita itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Tabiatnya masihlah dia bawa hingga kini dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginannya. Dia hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana wanita itu berani melangkah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya setelah mendengar keinginan Yoo Rachel untuk tetap meneruskan kontraknya dengan _JD Enterprises._ Saat ini mereka telah berhadapan diruangan yang telah disiapkan oleh Minho. Seperti keinginannya, Minho tidak turut hadir dalam pertemuan ini. Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya kedepan. Sorot matanya yang tajam masih menatap wanita dengan balutan baju berwarna merah itu. Mengeryit heran dengan luapan semangat dibalik iris hitam kedua maniknya.

"Kau yakin ?" tanya Chanyeol.

Wanita mengangguk begitu mantap, kerahnya yang begitu rendah memperlihatkan selangkanya yang begitu tegas.

"Kenapa Rachel ?. Aku tahu kau begitu ingin keluar dari perusahaan ini sebelumnya" ucap Chanyeol setelah menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi. Belah bibirnya yang dipoles lipstick merah tersenyum tipis, namun matanya yang sempat menghindari _phoenix_ nya tidak terlewat oleh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau berasumsi seperti itu Richard ?. Kau tahu aku menyukai _Forks_ sampai aku memutuskan untuk pindah dari _New York_ "

"Kau tidak menyukai _Forks_ , kau terpaksa pindah dari _New York_. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika kau masih memiliki kondominium di _New_ _York_ ?" ucap Chanyeol begitu sarkas sempat membuat wanita itu membeku.

Wanita itu menelan ludahnya begitu kasar. Dia hampir lupa bahwa saat ini dihadapannya sedang duduk seorang **Richard Park**. Presdir muda yang cukup kuat untuk menaklukan kerajaan bisnis dunia dibawah kakinya. Namun setelahnya Yoo Rachel tersenyum, berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Langkah kakinya dibawa berputar menuju tempat duduk Chanyeol. Mendengar suara ketukan heels mendekatinya membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan seringaian tipisnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi, tabiatnya masih tidak berubah sejak dulu. Wanita itu memiliki keberanian sampai dimana meninggalkan harga dirinya. _Phoenix_ Chanyeol mendongak ketika wanita itu telah sampai dihadapannya. Senyumnya semakin tertarik dikedua sisi ketika Yoo Rachel mengangkat kakinya dan bertumpu tepat ditengah kedua paha Chanyeol. Membuat belahan tinggi yang terletak dipinggir gaun pendeknya kini terlihat, menyibak kulit pahanya yang begitu putih. Tubuhnya begitu condong kedepan ketika kedua tangannya bertumpu dikedua sisi kursi Chanyeol.

"Oh ayolah presdir, yang terpenting adalah saat ini aku bermaksud untuk tetap meneruskan kontrakku dengan _JD Enterprises_ " ucap Yoo Rachel tidak lupa dengan menyematkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu berhasrat untuk bekerja dibawah perusahaanku" ucap Chanyeol. Jemari lentik wanita itu kini terangkat, bermain-main diatas dasi Chanyeol.

"Bukankah itu ide yang bagus ?. Lagipula kita memiliki proyek untuk setahun kedepan. Ngomong-ngomong.. Aku juga tidak masalah bekerja dibawahmu"

Chanyeol mendecih. _Ah_ , jalang.

Manik hitam oasisnya masih asik memandang kedua _phoenix_ Chanyeol juga sesekali tersenyum kecil ketika menarik kecil dasi Chanyeol.

"Kukira kau kesini hanya akan membahas kontrakmu, Rachel" ucap Chanyeol masih membiarkan wanita itu bermain-main dengan dasinya.

Yoo Rachel adalah wanita yang cantik. Chanyeol tidak akan mengelak untuk fakta itu. Surainya yang panjang kecoklatan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi orang-orang disini juga karena kulitnya yang putih namun tidak pucat. Memiliki kakinya begitu jenjang juga pinggang yang ramping membuat orang-orang langsung tahu bahwa wanita itu bekerja dibidang mode.

Chanyeol masih setia melihat kilatan dibalik iris legam Yoo Rachel. Wajahnya begitu tegas namun tetap memberikan kesan lembut entah bagaimana. Saat ini kedua wajah mereka begitu dekat karena wanita itu semakin mencodongkan tubuhnya kedepan. Perlahan jemari lentiknya bergerak turun, terus turun menyentuh perut keras Chanyeol. Kekehan tawa tidak bisa Chanyeol tahan ketika merasakan tangan wanita itu tepat berada diatas penisnya.

"Tidak kah kau begitu stress ?. Aku bisa membantumu untuk rileks"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kau membantuku ?"

Yoo Rachel tersenyum lebar karena sejauh ini Chanyeol tidak menghentikannya sama sekali, bahkan ketika tangannya telah berada diatas penisnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku membungkuk, lalu.." Yoo Rachel menjeda.

Jari-jarinya menarik pelan resleting celana Chanyeol. Hatinya telah bersorak-sorak didalam sana saat Chanyeol tidak menepisnya sama sekali. Mengenal pria itu sejak kuliah, membuat Yoo Rachel tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah pria ambisius dan sama sekali tidak membiarkan seorangpun untuk berada dekat dengannya. Namun semenjak dia mendengar kabar bahwa seorang Richard Park telah menikah dan yang mengejutkan adalah pasangannya merupakan seorang bocah. Yoo Rachel malah tersenyum lebar, merasa kasihan pada bocah itu. Dia sangat lemah, pikir Yoo Rachel. Bahkan bocah itu tidak melakukan apapun ketika beritanya dengan Chanyeol tersebar. Apalagi sekarang Yoo Rachel dan Chanyeol akan bersenang-senang. Oh bocah malang. Tidak tahukah bocah itu jika suaminya sedang memiliki waktu yang menyenangkan dengan wanita lain ?. Ugh, Yoo Rachel menjadi kasihan juga merasa senang disaat yang bersamaan.

"..lalu aku menempatkan mulutku didalam sini" lanjut Yoo Rachel saat tangannya telah selesai menarik resleting itu kebawah dan bersiap untuk meraih kejantanan Chanyeol.

Tidak.

Tidak sebelum suara pintu yang dibuka begitu kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara yang memekakkan telinga, menghentikan tangannya. Baik Chanyeol maupun Yoo Rachel menoleh. Mendapati seorang pria mungil yang kini berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Yoo Rachel menyipitkan alisnya untuk menerka siapa orang kurang ajar mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Baekhyun ?" lirih Chanyeol dengan matanya yang telah melebar mendapati kedatangan Baekhyun yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Yoo Rachel mengeryit ketika mendengar nama itu, lalu tersadar kemudian bahwa orang lancang ini adalah Park Baekhyun. Orang yang membuat Chanyeol dengan senang hati akan bersujud dikakinya. Karena itu adalah hal yang dipikiran Chanyeol saat ini. Dia tahu benar bagaimana jalan pikiran pria mungilnya itu.

"Hai, jalang" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum begitu lebar, dan Chanyeol tersentak ditempat duduknya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya. Seorang wanita begitu berani meletakkan kakinya diantara kedua kaki suaminya. Bukankah dia kehilangan akal ?. Baik Sangyeon, Juyeon dan Shinwan yang menemani Baekhyun kini tengah menahan napas mereka karena melihat tuannya yang bersedekap sambil menarik senyuman tipis ketika melihat presdirnya tengah digoda oleh seorang wanita. Baekhyun meledak ketika melihat tangan wanita itu kini telah berada ditubuh prianya. Dengan langkah begitu lebar, Baekhyun keluar dari ruang _cctv_ itu dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana Chanyeol dan jalang itu melakukan pertemuan. Sedangkan para pengawalnya yang melihat itu segera menyusul Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan _cctv_.

Sejak awal Baekhyun sudah merasa janggal ketika Shinwan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol memiliki pertemuan privat dengan Yoo Rachel tanpa menyertakan Minho. Ketika Baekhyun sampai didepan ruangan pertemuan itu, dia bertemu Minho yang terlihat terkejut saat melihatnya.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ , anda.. bagaimana bisa.." Minho kehilangan kata-katanya ketika melihat Baekhyun datang lengkap dengan emosi yang menguar disekelilingnya.

"aku ingin menemui wanita ular itu. Dia ada didalam kan ?" ucap Baekhyun hanya sekedar berbasa-basi. Minho mengangguk kaku. Dia tahu bahwa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Shinwan, matikan _cctv_ di ruangan ini sekarang" peritah Baekhyun.

"Tapi tuan, demi keselamatan anda-"

"Lakukan apa yang kukatakan. Ini bukan lagi masalah keselamatanku, ini adalah urusan rumah tanggaku dengan presdir kalian. Aku tahu benar bahwa orang yang bekerja pada Chanyeol adalah orang-orang yang menghormati urusan pribadi pimpinan mereka"

Telak sudah, tidak ada yang bisa membantah. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar dan mereka cukup sadar jika ini memang urusan pribadi pimpinan mereka. Setelahnya Shinwan segera mengangguk dan pergi untuk mematikan cctv diruangan pertemuan Chanyeol dan Yoo Rachel.

"Ah, aku tidak sabar untuk menyapanya" adalah kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun sebelum membuka pintu didepannya. Minho akan sangat bodoh jika dia mengira bahwa Baekhyun akan hanya sekedar menyapanya. Karena jauh dari sorot tajam kedua sabitnya, Minho tahu bahwa Baekhyun sangat ingin mematahkan leher wanita itu saat ini juga.

.

.

.

Dengan hati yang sakit juga emosi yang meledak, Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar. Seperti yang Baekhyun duga, baik Chanyeol maupun wanita ular itu sedikit terkejut karena kedatangannya. Baekhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya untuk mencegah bibirnya yang bergetar karena melihat tangan itu masih berada dibawah. Baekhyun yakin bahwa jemari lentik itu masih berada diatas kejantanan Chanyeol walaupun sebuah meja menutupi pandangannya. Wanita itu memakai gaun ketat pendek bewarna merah, juga berkerah rendah. Bibirnya dipoles dengan lipstick merah menyala begitu tegas. Oh dan jangan lupakan lekuk tubuhnya yang membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis. Dia bahkan bukan apa-apa dibanding wanita itu.

"Baekhyun ?"

Suaranya, Baekhyun sangat merindukannya sampai hatinya begitu sakit. Kapan tepatnya terakhir kali sejak Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa melihat kedua mata Chanyeol melebar. Tangannya mengepal sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, jika saja Yoo Rachel tidak disana, Baekhyun sekarang sudah pasti berlari untuk menghambur kepelukan pria itu. Jika saja Yoo Rachel tidak disana. Jika saja.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengontrol air mukanya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Dia lelah menangis berhari-hari. Baekhyun telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri sebelum terbang ke _Forks_ bahwa dia datang untuk menegaskan apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya karena kelihatannya wanita itu begitu buta dan tidak membawa akalnya ketika berita omong kosong itu terus berdenging dipendengarannya dan menyiksanya luar dalam. Maka hari ini Baekhyun tidak boleh mengkhianati apa yang telah dia katakan. Pada dasarnya Baekhyun menghormati seorang wanita. Bertindak kasar juga bukan gayanya. Tapi Baekhyun meragukan dirinya sendiri jika dia akan berlaku lembut pada wanita didepannya.

"Hai, jalang"

Chanyeol hampir saja menganga ketika mendenganya. Chanyeol bahkan ragu jika didepannya kini berdiri suaminya. Bukankah Baekhyun di Jeju ?. Lalu apa-apaan ini ?.

Kedua mata pemilik iris hitam legam itu melebar. Telinganya seketika panas, tidak terima ketika Baekhyun menyebutnya jalang. Yoo Rachel sebisa mungkin mengendalikan emosinya. Dia tidak bisa meledak dihadapan bocah itu. Senyumnya masih diulas sambil menurunkan kakinya dari kursi Chanyeol lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya diangkat kedepan, bersedekap didepan dadanya.

Kemudian dengan perlahan kaki jenjangnya dibawa untuk menghampiri Baekhyun, mengabaikan jika bocah itu tadi menyebutnya jalang.

"Byun Baekhyun ?. Senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu" ucap Yoo Rachel sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun menurunkan pandangannya, menatap tangan yang memiliki jari-jari lentik itu.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa mengatakan hal yang sama dan maaf, margaku bukan lagi Byun sejak menikah dengan Chanyeol. Tapi Park, Park Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun dengan api yang menyala disorot matanya. Yoo Rachel tersenyum kecil ketika tangannya hanya mengambang diudara. Bocah itu begitu angkuh, pikirnya.

"Ah, suami Richard ?" ucap wanita itu sambil menyimpan tangannya kembali.

"Karena kau telah membawa-bawa Richard, maksudku Chanyeol, can I ask you something ?"lanjut Yoo Rachel.

Baekhyun diam, menunggu wanita itu untuk berbicara kembali.

"Aku sudah penasaran dengan hal ini cukup lama. Apa kau mungkin mengancam Chanyeol ?, walaupun aku meragukannya" tanya Yoo Rachel.

"Yoo Rachel" peringat Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu ?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Oh _come on_ , tidak mungkin Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi belok seperti ini. Menikah dengan seorang bocah laki-laki ?" ucap Yoo Rachel.

Seperti ditempa sebuah beton juga ditusuk ribuan jarum, itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun sekarang. Apakah wanita itu baru saja menyebutnya bocah ?. Kedua matanya telah berkaca-kaca dan Chanyeol bisa melihat itu. Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya, wanita itu telah melewati batasnya.

"Hentikan Rachel. Ingat tempatmu" ucap Chanyeol kembali, rahangnya telah mengeras. Apakah Yoo Rachel baru saja bersikap kurang ajar dengan dearnya ?.

Akan tetapi Yoo Rachel malah tertawa. Seakan-akan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol adalah sebuah gurauan.

" _Shh_ Chanyeol. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka, you too, right ?" ucap Yoo Rachel sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol sebentar lalu kembali menatap remeh bocah laki-laki didepannya.

"Hentikan" ulang Chanyeol kali ini dengan nada begitu dingin.

Yoo Rachel bisa merasakan tubuhnya meremang untuk sesaat. Park Chanyeol memang luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa dia mendominasi bahkan dari kejauhan seperti ini hanya dengan ucapannya ?.

Yoo Rachel mengabaikannya, dia sedikit takut sebenarnya. Tapi wanita itu yakin bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol tidak benar-benar mencintai bocah didepannya. Buktinya pria itu bahkan membiarkannya bermain dengan tubuhnya. Berbekal kepercayaan itu, Yoo Rachel kembali menatap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih terdiam. Dia bisa melihat anak sungai kecil yang telah mengalir di pipinya. Sudah wanita itu duga, Park Chanyeol menikahi seorang bocah. Bocah cengeng.

" _Hey, you deaf ?. let's think rationally, there's no way Richard would be willing to marry a kid-_ "

 _Plak !._

Itu adalah suara ketika tangan Baekhyun mendarat di pipi Yoo Rachel. Menghentikan wanita itu untuk berbicara lebih jauh. Kedua sabit Baekhyun masih mengeluarkan airmata, namun tidak ada isakan yang yang terdengar. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat, tangannya begitu kebas. Yoo Rachel terkejut bukan main ketika mendapati pipi kirinya begitu panas.

"Kau, beraninya kau !"

Tangan wanita itu sudah akan menampar balik Baekhyun namun dengan cekatan, Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan wanita itu. Menahan pergelangan wanita itu dengan kuat.

"Perhatikan mulutmu Nona Rachel. Sungguh aku sangat menghormati seorang wanita. Tapi aku tidak berpikir untuk menghormatimu setelah apa yang terjadi"

Kedua mata wanita itu menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot yang tajam sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Baekhyun dari tangannya.

"Lepaskan !" pekik wanita itu.

Baekhyun melepaskannya sambil tersenyum miring. Wanita itu menggosok pergelangan tangannya yang sudah dilepaskan Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak menyangka suami seorang Park Chanyeol begitu kasar pada wanita"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka seorang lulusan _Yale University_ begitu jalang pada suami orang" balas Baekhyun.

"Apa ?",wanita itu terkejut.

Bagaimana bocah itu tahu dia pernah bersekolah di Yale sebelumnya ?, pikirnya.

Chanyeol yang tidak tahan segera menghampiri Baekhyun, memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang berharap bisa menenangkan pria mungilnya itu.

"Lepaskan Chanyeol" ,desis Baekhyun. Pelukan Chanyeol tidak lagi hangat, karena Baekhyun sudah dikuasai emosi.

" _Dear_.."

Bohong jika hatinya sedikit tenang ketika Baekhyun mendengarnya. Tapi Baekhyun memilih melepaskan rengkuhan tangan Chanyeol dengan paksa dan tubuhnya dibawa maju mendekati wanita itu.

"Aku bisa mengerti. Wanita ular tamak sepertimu memang tidak akan pernah cukup jika hanya menjadi jalang perusahaan kan ?. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan dengan menaikan kakimu didepan Chanyeol ?. Kau pikir Chanyeol semurah itu ?" ucap Baekhyun berapi-api.

"Lalu apa ?. Kau tidak lihat jika suamimu itu tidak menghindariku ?. Dia menyukainya Baekhyun, kau pikir baginya cukup hanya memiliki bocah cengeng sepertimu ?. Pada dasarnya hanya kami yang bisa memuaskan pria seperti Chanyeol"

"Yoo Rachel ! Hentikan sekarang juga !"

Chanyeol marah. Sangat marah. Baekhyun terdiam, dia ingin menjerit sekarang juga. Hatinya sudah terlampau berdarah-darah didalam sana.

"Tidak.." lirih Baekhyun kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yoo Rachel kembali.

"Tidak, Chanyeol bukanlah pria seperti itu. Jadi hentikan. Hentikan selagi aku masih berbaik hati padamu- **_Kwon Chae Won_** "

Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipisnya ketika melihat raut wajah jalang didepannya.

" _Wae_ ? terkejut ?. Penjualan narkoba sejak menjadi mahasiswa di _Yale_ , setelah lulus kau menjadi jalang perusahaan untuk bisa masuk didalam sana. Sebentar, bukankah kau menjual tubuhmu sejak akhir tahun kedua di universitas ?. Ah, kau juga melakukan korupsi uang perusahaan baru-baru ini benar ?. Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang yang begitu haus dengan uang" ucap Baekhyun begitu tenang menikmati raut keterkejutan wanita didepannya.

Yoo Rachel membeku ditempatnya. Wajahnya kini benar-benar pucat pasi.

"J-jangan bercanda !" teriaknya.

"Kau ingin bukti ?. Baik, aku akan memberikannya. Tapi dengan syarat kita akan membuka buktinya bersama pihak hukum. Bagaimana ?. Kukira kau masih menyayangi karirmu, tapi kurasa aku salah. Kau ingin mendekam dipenjara bukan ?"

"Tidak ! Kumohon jangan. Aku minta maaf, sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal, jangan laporkan aku Baekhyun" ,ucap Rachel sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan bersujud didepannya tepat setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa ini ?. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersujud padaku ?"

Wanita itu masih menangis, bersujud sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya kedepan.

" _Please.. I beg you_. Aku menyesal, aku menyesal. Aku minta maaf, tolong ampuni aku"

Baekhyun membenci bagaimana dia masih bisa merasakan sebersit perasaan kasihan terhadap wanta yang tengah bersujud didepannya ini.

"Kau menyesal ?"tanya Baekhyun. Wanita itu mengangguk dengan cepat sambil masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Baik. Perihal proyekmu dengan Chanyeol. Kau tidak akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol selama proyek itu berjalan. Nama kalian hanya akan ada diatas lembar persetujuan, tidak untuk saling bekerja sama secara langsung. Lagipula apa gunanya memiliki pegawai. Satu lagi, keluar dari _JD Enterprises_. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan orang sepertimu bekerja dibawah pimpinan suamiku"

"Tapi-"

"Kau menyesal, bukan ?. Ingat, karirmu berada ditanganku Kwon Chae Won"

Wanita bernama asli Kwon Chae Won itu menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Dia tidak berdaya. Hidupnya berada di tangan Baekhyun. Yoo Rachel bermain dengan orang yang salah.

"Baik, aku akan menuruti semua yang kau inginkan"

"Bagus. Sekarang, cepat enyah dari sini sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

Dengan tergesa-gesa wanita itu bangkit, meraih tas kecilnya kemudian berjalan cepat keluar ruangan.

Tubuh Baekhyun seketika lemas dan terhuyung kebelakang tepat ketika wanita itu menutup pintu ruangan. Beruntung Chanyeol segera mendekapnya.

" _Dear_ ? Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit panik.

"Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun.

"Aku disini, aku disini sayang"

Baekhyun meledakkan tangisnya saat itu juga. Chanyeol yang berubah bingung memutuskan untuk menggendong Baekhyun dan medudukannya keatas pangkuannya setelah mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi. Baekhyun masih menangis diatas dada Chanyeol sambil meremas kain kemejanya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk diam dan hanya mengelus punggung pria mungilnya yang bergetar. Dia benar-benar suami yang buruk. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat pria yang amat dia cintai menangis seperti ini ?. Chanyeol merasa dirinya benar-benar brengsek. Dia kembali ragu untuk sesaat. Dia bertanya-tanya kepada Tuhan, apakah pilihanNya benar menitipkan seorang malaikat berwujud manusia ini padanya ?.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _I can't believe we already in Chapter 20 of The Last Step !. Btw, sebelum lanjut ke chapter berikutnya, author penasaran, kejadian apa yang paling "membekas" bagi readernim di sepanjang cerita The Last Step ini ?_**

 ** _Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian di chapter ini ya ! See u !_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Sudut pandang Baekhyun._ **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST **

**Park Chanyeol (25)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (19)**

.

.

Aku telah berhenti menangis beberapa menit yang lalu. Selanjutnya baik aku maupun Chanyeol tidak ada yang bersuara. Kami memilih diam sambil menikmati suara detak jantung dari masing-masing yang bersautan.

"Chanyeol ?" lirihku sambil mengusakkan hidungku di dada Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"hm ?"

"Aku mencintaimu" ucapku.

Aku bisa melihat kening Chanyeol berkerut setelah aku mengatakannya.

" _Dear.._ " Chanyeol mendorongku dari tubuhnya. Kedua mataku mulai berkaca-kaca tanpa bisa kucegah entah kenapa. Ketakutanku masih belum juga pergi dan itu cukup menggangguku.

"Chanyeol aku mencintaimu, jadi jangan tinggalkan aku" rengekku sambil meremas lengan kemeja Chanyeol. Aku takut. Karena sejujurnya aku hanya berpura-pura terlihat kuat didepan wanita itu sedangkan pada nyatanya nuraniku benar-benar ingin menangis meraung-raung disana.

 _Lalu apa ?. Kau tidak lihat jika suamimu itu tidak menghindariku ?. Dia menyukainya Baekhyun, kau pikir baginya cukup hanya memiliki bocah cengeng sepertimu ?. Pada dasarnya hanya kami yang bisa memuaskan pria seperti Chanyeol._

Oh hatiku terasa seperti diremas ketika kembali teringat ucapan Yoo Rachel tadi. Wanita itu benar, mengapa Chanyeol tidak menghindar ketika wanita itu bermaksud menggodanya ?. Aku kembali ingin menangis ketika _phoenix_ Chanyeol mencari-cari kedua mataku.

Aku meyakinkan diri sendiri jika Chanyeol hanya mencintaiku.Tapi mengapa ucapan wanita itu membuatnya takut seperti ini ?.

Chanyeol membawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup pipiku.

"Baekhyun, sayang.. dengar. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan pernah, karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Sekarang, coba tatap kedua mataku. Apakah aku berbohong ?"

Kedua sabitku mencari-cari kebohongan kedalam _phoenix_ nya. Lalu aku tersentak, nihil. Tidak ada kebohongan didalam mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencintainya. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika sungai kecil kembali mengalir dikedua pipiku. Kenapa aku begitu sensitif seperti ini ?

"Apapun yang sedang berada didalam kepala kecilmu, hentikan. Membuat janji dihadapan Tuhan bukanlah hal main-main Baekhyun. Detik itu aku telah berjanji untuk selalu mencintaimu dan memberikan hidupku untukmu. Jadi jangan pernah meragukanku, jangan pernah. Mengerti ?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeka air mataku.

"Tapi kau membiarkan wanita itu menyentuhmu", perasaan takutku belum juga hilang.

"Dia hanya bermain. Dia tidak benar-benar menyentuhku Baekhyun. Seperti yang kau katakan padanya tadi, apakah kau pikir aku pria murahan ?"

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat. Tidak, Chanyeol bukan pria seperti itu. Bibir penuhnya tersenyum menarik tubuhku kembali kedalam pelukannya secepat aku melepaskan kembali membuat Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya keatas. Mengabaikannya, kedua tanganku meraih ujung baju yang kukenakan dan bermaksud menariknya keatas. Kedua mata Chanyeol melebar dan dengan cepat menghentikan pergerakan tanganku.

"Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanyanya dengan pandangan begitu sangsi.

"Chanyeol kau tidak merindukanku ?" cicitku.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu sayang"

Aku mengangguk kemudian menarik kembali bajuku.

"Baekhyun, berhenti. Kau tidak bermaksud memperlihatkan tubuhmu pada orang-orang kan ?" ucap Chanyeol menghentikan tanganku kembali, sempat membuatku kesal.

"Apa ?"

"Tuhan, disini ada _cctv_ " ucap Chanyeol.

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya lalu bergerak kedepan menarik Chanyeol kedalam sebuah ciuman. Kedua bibirku terangkat, tersenyum kecil tanpa bisa kucegah ketika merasakan kedua tangan Chanyeol digaris pinggangku. Chanyeol mungkin tidak mengetahuinya, tapi hal kecil seperti ini kerap kali membuat hatiku berdesir dengan cara yang menyenangkan tanpa bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ah, aku sangat merindukan bibir penuhnya. Kakiku selalu terasa seperti kesemutan setiap kali bibirku berada diantara gigi Chanyeol. Lidah kami saling berpagut, membelai langit-langit mulut masing-masing.

" _Nghh_ " rintihku ketika Chanyeol menarik belah bibir bawahku sebelum melepaskannya. Nafasku terengah tapi aku mengulas senyum pada akhirnya.

Kedua mataku terpejam, menyandarkan kepalaku sepenuhnya ketika tangan Chanyeol mengelus pipi kiriku.

"Aku tidak percaya kau membiarkan orang lain melihat bagaimana aku menciummu saat kau diatas pangkuanku"

Aku terkikik tanpa bisa kutahan lalu bergerak kedepan, mengecup hidung Chanyeol dengan singkat dan menarik tubuhku kembali.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang melihat Chanyeol. Aku sudah menyuruh Shinwan untuk mematikan _cctv_ nya" jawabku.

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku kira kau telah merencanakannya" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum miring.

"Memang. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mereka melihat langsung urusan rumah tanggaku ?" jawabku namun beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol terdiam. Aku yang tersadar akan perubahan suasana hati pria didepanku meletakkan telapak tanganku di pipi Chanyeol. Mengelusnya disana. Aku tahu, tanpa sadar telah membuat perasaan bersalahnya kembali menyeruak.

"Baekhyun"

" _Shh_ " mengangkat telunjukku didepan bibirnya. Menghentikan bibirnya untuk mengatakan apapun yang berada didalam pikirannya.

Kemudian tanganku kembali menarik bajuku kembali, membuangnya sembarangan. Kali ini benar-benar terlepas dan memperlihatkan tubuhku yang terekspos dihadapan Chanyeol dengan kedua puting merah mudaku yang telah mengeras. Bagaimana bisa ?. Bahkan kami belum melakukan apapun. Oh jangan tanyakan itu padaku karena aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa tubuhku bisa sebinal ini. Kehausan huh ?. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang pria yang ditinggal suaminya seminggu lebih bersama ranjang yang dingin ?. Aku sangat merindukan dada hangat Chanyeol dan gairahku yang ingin meledak. Jari-jari kurusku hendak membuka kancing celananya namun dihentikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin ? Kita bisa mengotori tempat ini Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol begitu serius tapi aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku, tidak peduli.

" _Then what_ ? ini tempatmu lagipula" ucapku begitu tenang membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku mendengar kau akan membeli perusahaan ini kan ?" lanjutku.

"Ya, tapi secara teknis kepemilikannya belum ditanganku" ucap Chanyeol.

Aku memutar kedua mataku. Kenapa dia membuat ini lebih lama ?

"Siapa peduli ?. Lagipula tempat ini akan menjadi milikmu pada akhirnya" ucapku.

" _Ah !_ " pekikku ketika merasakan ibu jarinya menekan garis pingganggu begitu kuat.

"Mata Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol memperingatiku. Oh Tuhan. Reflek seperti itu bukanlah hal yang bisa kukendalikan setiap waktu tapi aku harus menurutinya. Park Chanyeol memiliki toleransi yang buruk dalam hal itu dan aku cukup tau diri untuk tidak menggodanya.

Chanyeol kembali mengulum bibirku, terkadang aku akan merintih setiap kali Chanyeol menarik belah bibirku diantara giginya. Aku mengalungkan kedua lenganku dileher Chanyeol. Tidak membuatnya jauh barang sedikitpun. Kami berpagutan, berperang lidah, membelit satu sama lain. Aku kewalahan karena tidak bisa mengimbangi bagaimana hebatnya bibir Chanyeol yang bergerak didalam mulutku. Dadaku terasa sesak tapi egoku tidak ingin mengakhiri lumatan bibirnya didalam mulutku. Aku adalah pria yang egois dan aku tidak masalah untuk itu.

" _Ahh_ " lenguhan keluar dari bibirku ketika tangan kasar Chanyeol mulai bergerak diatas kulitku yang begitu sensitif.

Punggungku semakin melengkung kedepan ketika Chanyeol menggerakan kedua jempolnya melingkari kedua putingku, cukup membuatku untuk merengek dan merintih disaat yang bersamaan.

" _Chanhh_ " rengekku disela-sela ciuman kami. Aku tidak menyukai bagaimana Chanyeol menarik ulurnya seperti ini.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Bibirnya membuat jejak disepanjang garis rahangku. Terus bergerak turun menelusuri leher jenjangku. Aku mendongak, melenguh, merintih pada beberapa waktu ketika gigi Chanyeol bergesekan dengan kulit leherku. Lidahnya yang panas sesekali menjilatnya. Mulutku terbuka, disertai suara erangan lirih tapi cukup membuat Chanyeol menggeram dipangkal tenggorokannya sedang kedua mataku terpejam, menikmati sensasi ketika Chanyeol menggigit kulit leherku. Kemudian bergerak turun, membuat ciumannya berlanjut menuju tulang selangkaku. Mengecupi juga menggigit disana.

Napasku berubah menjadi pendek-pendek ketika bibir Chanyeol dengan perlahan bergerak ke bawah namun melewati kedua putingnya. Apa ?, batinku terang saja memberontak didalam sana.

Tidak lama sebelum kemudian aku tersentak, tubuhku melengkung kedepan ketika Chanyeol menekan kuat kedua putingku yang keras.

" _Ah !_ " memilin, memutar, lalu menarik kedua putingku secara bersamaan. Jemariku bergetar diantara surai Chanyeol yang kini telah berantakan. Seluruh tubuhku meremang merasakan jari-jari Chanyeol diseluruh tubuhku.

" _Mmhhh ah.. eunghh.._ " desahan terus-terusan menggema didalam ruangan ketika kombinasi jari-jari Chanyeol dan bibirnya melakukan gerakan mematikan diatas tubuhku.

Bibirnya mengecup diantara dadaku tepatnya diatas taju pedang ketika tangannya mulai bergerak kebawah, berusaha menarik turun celana yang kupakai. Mengerti, aku berusaha kembali menegakkan kepalaku yang sebelumnya mendongak, sabitku yang telah berkabut bersitatap dengan _phoenix_ Chanyeol yang berbinar begitu panas. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahku, aku berusaha mengangkat tubuhku, menekan kedua tanganku diatas bahunya. Membantu Chanyeol dengan segera melepaskan celana yang membalut kedua kakiku. Kemudian kedua pipiku merona, juga bibirku yang masih kugigit ketika kakiku yang telah telanjang bergesekan dengan kain celana Chanyeol. Aku telanjang, benar-benar telanjang sampai dimana aku bisa mendengar umpatan lirih dari mulut Chanyeol sehingga membuatku terkekeh pelan.

Chanyeol menggeram sekali lagi.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan dikehidupan sebelumnya sehingga mendapatkan seorang malaikat telanjang sepenuhnya diatas pangkuanku ?" ucapnya dan itu tidak membuat pipiku yang bersemu merah tidak lebih baik.

Aku hampir lupa dengan Chanyeol dan kata-kata manis mautnya. Dia baru saja melakukannya. Menerbangkanku ke langit ke tujuh dan jatuh dengan keras disisinya.

 _Phoenix_ nya yang berubah menyala tidak luput dari pandanganku. Apa yang kau pikirkan Chanyeol ?.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Chanyeol ?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

Dia tidak menjawab namun secara tiba-tiba menarik tubuhku kedepan, memagut bibirku kedalam sebuah ciuman memabukan seperti biasa.

" _Ahh_ " aku melenguh, menutup kedua mataku. Menyerah pada lidahnya yang- oh, sangat gesit. Pikiranku kembali tidak fokus ketika Chanyeol melarikan kedua tangannya disepanjang garis pinggangku. Terus bergerak kebelakang lalu tangannya menyebar, berhenti diatas bokongku.

" _Angh !_ " ketika Chanyeol mulai meremas bokongku dengan kedua tangannya.

Kami sibuk mencari lidah masing-masing, saling memagut didalam sana. Suara lenguhan akan terdengar dari mulutku setiap kali Chanyeol meremasnya begitu kuat atau menarik belah bibirku diantara giginya dan diwaktu yang lain aku akan mengecap rasa besi diatas bibirku karena Chanyeol menggigitku terlalu bersemangat.

Setelah itu Chanyeol menarik bibirnya kembali lalu segera berpindah diatas puting kananku sedangkan jarinya telah memelintir puting kiriku. Oh tidak, tidak, sentuhan ini- terlalu berlebihan untuk tubuhku.

" _Chanyeolhh.. Ahh please.. Akh !_ " aku memekik begitu keras.

Kedua mataku melebar ketika merasakan jarinya yang menerobos masuk kedalam lubang anusku. Gerakan jarinya tidak menghentikanku untuk berbicara lebih jauh. Aku mendesah dan mendesah atas siksaan nikmatnya. Chanyeol membuat gerakan jarinya memutar dan aku mendongak melepaskan rintihan begitu keras didekat telinganya.

"Ah, aku sangat menyukai desahanmu" ucapnya.

Aku menggeleng ribut ketika merasakan serangan bertubi-tubi dari bibir Chanyeol yang mengulum putingku dengan dua tangannya yang begitu hebat menyentak gairahku keluar, membumbung tinggi lalu menyeruak masuk diantara pangkal pahaku.

" _Mhh !_ " Chanyeol menambah dua jarinya sekaligus. Tidak menungguku, dengan cepat Chanyeol membawa ketiga jarinya bergerak maju-mundur didalam anusku.

Berikutnya aku merasakan jarinya telah menyentuh prostatku. _Ah !._ Jari-jari panjangnya benar-benar bermaksud membuang akalku. Aku bisa melihat melalui bulu mataku ketika Chanyeol menyeringai. Dia tahu, dia telah menemukannya. Karenanya setelah itu Chanyeol membuat ritme yang berantakan, cepat, tapi begitu kuat. Membenturkan ujung jarinya pada prostatku terus-menerus.

" _Ah ah ah nghh_ kumohon _.._ Chanyeolhh _ahh! mhh_ "

" _Akh !_ " putingku baru saja ditarik diantara giginya. Kedua tanganku meremas bahunya begitu kuat sampai meninggalkan kusut pada kain kemejanya.

Aku merengek ketika Chanyeol melebarkan kakinya membuat kakiku kini mengangkang lebar dipangkuannya tanpa menghentikan jarinya yang keluar masuk didalam anusku. Walaupun aku kesulitan melihatnya karena sibuk mendongak dengan desahanku sendiri, aku yakin saat ini penisku telah tegak begitu keras dibawah sana. Bagaimana bisa aku begitu yakin ?. Oh tentu saja karena penisku akan membentur perut keras Chanyeol setiap kali dia menarik putingku dengan giginya dan menusuk prostatku dengan jari-jarinya, mengobrak-abrik akalku didalam sana.

Aku telah begitu dekat, sangat dekat dan tak ada yang bisa menolongku kecuali Chanyeol. Jari-jari kakiku telah mengejan dan pusaran gairah telah bersiap untuk meledak. Desahanku berubah begitu keras dan tanganku juga meremat bahunya begitu kuat. Aku memejamkan mataku, melengkungkan tubuhku kedepan seperti sebuah busur dengan kakiku yang ikut bergoyang begitu binal siap untuk menuju langit ketujuh dan menjemput surgaku.

Namun tiba-tiba semuanya berhenti. Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang begitu jahat menghentikan semua kombinasi mematikan itu didalam tubuhku. Aku bisa melihat garis kemenangan pada bibirnya diatas kulitku.

"Chanyeol," erangku tidak terima.

"Belum,"

"Tidak !"

 _Sialan !_ , umpatku didalam hati.

Dia bernapas membuka resleting celananya. Batinku bersorak kegirangan didalam sana ketika melihat penis besar Chanyeol yang telah mengacung tegak dalam pandanganku. Gairahku yang begitu marah membuat tubuhku bergerak kedepan tapi Chanyeol menghentikannya. Aku ingin menangis.

"Tidak, Baekhyun" ucapnya.

Aku tidak mengerti. Aku telah telanjang, kedua penis kami sudah sangat jelas mengatakan bahwa kami menginginkan ini. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol mengatakan 'tidak'?.

" _Please.._ Chan kumohon.." aku memohon.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Park Baekhyun" kata-katanya begitu lembut dan sangat dekat dengan telingaku. Dan lenguhan tanpa sadar kembali keluar dari bibirku ketika Chanyeol hampir bersandar pada tubuhku namun cukup membuatku bisa merasakan penis kerasnya menyentuh penisku.

"Kau.. aku ingin kau Chanyeol" aku terengah dan jari Chanyeol bergerak diatas kulit paha dalamku.

"Bicara yang jelas Baekhyun, aku tidak mengerti"

Sial, sial, sial.

"Aku menginginkanmu Chanyeol. Berada. Di dalam. Tubuhku" Ucapku penuh penekanan diatas kilatan iris tajamnya.

Aku melihat lidahnya dan membasahi bibir bawahnya. Haruskah dia bersikap sepanas ini ?.

"Jika saja aku tidak ingat jika kau sedang mengandung _baby.._ " Chanyeol bergumam, tidak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Chanyeol ?" tanyaku sambil membawa tanganku untuk mengelus garis rahangnya yang begitu tajam.

"Tidak"

"Chanyeol.. katakan"

"Jangan membuatku mengatakan apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan pada akhirnya Baekhyun" ucapnya.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku mendapati kerutan halus dipangkal hidungnya.

"Chanyeol.. hanya katakan" ucapku sekali lagi.

"Aku sangat ingin menyentakmu dengan sangat kasar diatas meja ini Baekhyun"

 _Apa ? Dan semua udara menguap dari tubuhku._

"..dan aku tidak bisa melakukannya" lanjutnya.

 _Mengapa dia tidak bisa melakukannya ?_

"Kenapa ?"

"Baekhyun, kau sedang mengandung"

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol. Aku bisa menjaganya dan kau bisa melakukannya" ucapku sambil membawa tangan kiriku diatas perutku.

Aku dapat melihat sebuah keraguan didalam sorot matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyakitinya"

"Chanyeol dengar, kami akan baik-baik saja. Jadi lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padaku sebelum dokter Lim mulai melarangnya ketika usia kandunganku mulai bertambah. Kau percaya padaku kan ?"

Kubawa tanganku untuk mengenggam penisnya yang –astaga dia begitu keras dan aku tahu itu begitu menyiksa. Chanyeol menggeram rendah ketika jari-jariku mulai mengurutnya perlahan.

"Kau yakin dengan ini ? kau tidak bisa menghentikanku Baek" ucapnya penuh peringatan sambil membawa kedua tangannya kembali ke punggung telanjangku dan aku tersengal kembali. Aku mengangguk, mengganti kedua lenganku untuk melingkar dilehernya.

"Ya a _hh_ jangan berhenti Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menyodorkan tangannya didepan wajahku.

"Meludah" perintahnya dan perutku melilit karenanya.

Aku meludah diatas telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Berikutnya aku memekik ketika tubuhku diangkat dan merasakan kepala penisnya berada disekitar lubangku. Oh Tuhan. Aku merintih dan Chanyeol membawaku kedalam ciuman memabukkannya, mengalihkan rasa sakitku ketika penisnya merengsek masuk. Jari-kariku meremas surainya ketika penis itu memaksa masuk dalam lubang sempitku.

" _Mmhh_ " merintih disela-sela lumatan bibir Chanyeol. Itu begitu sakit sehingga aku ingin menangis. Kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman kami. Menatap kedua mataku yang mungkin kini telah berair.

"Rileks _dear_.. aku membutuhkanmu untuk rileks atau ini tidak akan selesai. Sekarang atur napasmu" ucapnya. Aku menarik napasku, menghirup udara sebanyak yang kubisa kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Lagi," perintahnya dan aku mengulangi menarik napasku.

"Lagi,"

"Kau akan terus melakukannya sampai aku tahu kau sudah rileks" dan aku melakukannya sebanyak lima kali lagi sebelum Chanyeol menghentikanku. Dia bertanya melalui matanya dan aku mengangguk padanya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat"

Sebelum aku bisa menjawabnya, Chanyeol telah menghentak penisnya ke dalam lubangku begitu keras, cepat dan aku menjerit. Bola mataku berputar kebelakang, memutih bersamaan dengan penisnya yang menghentak tepat menyentuh prostatku dalam sekali hentakan.

"Chanyeol.. _ahh_ …" aku merintih saat dia tenggelam dalam diriku.

"Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun" Chanyeol menarik napas dan mulai bergerak.

" _akh ! ah.._ " merintih ketika penisnya ditarik kemudian melesakkannya kembali dengan cepat. Kedua tanganku bertumpu diatas bahunya, meremat setiap kali Chanyeol bergerak didalam. Tangannya meremas kedua bongkah bokongku dan aku melenguh lebih keras. Dia mengulanginya kembali, begitu kuat, secara konstan.

" _Ahh ah ah Chanh ! Ahh_ "

Pinggulku ikut bergerak berlawanan dengan gerakan Chanyeol. Mengikuti ritmenya dari dalam diriku. Akalku hilang dan aku hanya dapat memuja Chanyeol semenjak penisnya terus menhentak prostatku terus-menerus. Tidak memberi jeda atau bahkan waktu sejenak untuk membiarkanku menarik napas.

"Chan _ahh_ yeol _ah ahh oh God_ " ketika bibirnya membuat jejak ciuman disana, mengulumnya. Menggigit, meghisap, memutar putingku diantara jari telunjuk dan jempolnya membuat mulutku mendesah lebih keras dibawah belas kasihannya.

Ereksinya menekanku lebih dalam. Tangannya berpindah melingkupi penisku, membuat gerakan tidak beraturan dibawah sana dan aku berteriak, kenikmatan membuncah dari dadaku langsung kearah lipatan pahaku.

"Chanyeolhh.." aku merengek kembali.

Merasa telah begitu dekat dan peluh telah membanjiri seluruh tubuhku. Akan tetapi kemudian dia menutup lubang kencingku, menghentikanku, dan itu membuatku menderita ketika dia mendorong pinggulnya lebih keras dan menekan prostatku yang telah ngilu.

" _Ah !_ Chanyeol, kumohon !"

Aku meneriakkan ratapan yang tidak jelas.. ini terlalu berlebihan. Chanyeol mengerang keras ketika aku merasakan penisnya yang telah menggembung didalam diriku. Menyodoknya lebih dalam, lagi dan lagi, berulang-ulang, dan aku tersesat, mencoba menyerap semua kenikmatan. Ini mengacaukan pikiranku, mengacaukan tubuhku, mencoba untuk mengontrol klimaksku yang hampir sampai, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak tertolong dan aku hanya miliknya, melakukan seperti apa yang Chanyeol inginkan. Airmata menusuk mataku, ini terlalu intens.

"Baekhyun" Chanyeol menggeram diantara desahanku yang tak karuan dan napasnya yang terengah mengejar puncak nafsunya.

Dua hentakkan keras terakhir dan aku meledak disekitarnya, lagi, dan lagi. Kakiku mengejan dan aku berteriak sekeras mungkin saat tubuhku terbang kelangit ketujuh, merobekku menjadi dua, membakar tubuhku. Aku kacau, air mata turun ke pipiku- tubuhku berdenyut dan bergetar. Berikutnya Chanyeol datang dengan keras didalamku saat tubuhku masih bergetar, rasanya begitu penuh. Ini sangat menguras, melelahkan, hedonisme gila yang sayangnya kusukai.

Chanyeol mencium mataku, turun kehidung, pipiku. Dia mencium air mataku, menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, wajahku memerah. Keningnya berada dikeningku, begitu juga dengan hidung mancungnya. Napasku masih tersengal, tapi kupu-kupu begitu penuh didalam perutku.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun" ucapnya, kedua matanya menyelami kedua sabitku. Oh suara rendahnya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Park Chanyeol" ucapku tak mau kalah, Chanyeol terkekeh dan kami berpagutan kembali.

.

.

.

Aku melenguh lirih sebelum membuka kedua mataku. Bibirku tertarik dikedua sisi ketika melihat Chanyeol dalam jarak pandangku. Aku bisa merasakan kedua lengannya merengkuhku begitu hangat. Kami sekarang telah berada di hotel tempat Chanyeol menginap. Chanyeol membawaku ke tempatnya karena kurasa aku jatuh tertidur, tepat setelah Chanyeol selesai menghentak tubuhku diatas mejanya dan mendapatkan klimaksnya oleh mulutku yang maju mundur mengulum penisnya. Kami memang baru berhenti setelah Chanyeol mendapatkan pelepasannya yang ketiga.

"Sudah bangun ?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _as you can see_ " jawabku sekaligus menggeser tubuhku, merapat didadanya.

"Kau harus makan" ucapnya sambil mengelus pipiku.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak lapar" ucapku memberengut dan dia tidak menyukai jawabanku.

"Baekhyun kau harus makan. Aku tahu kau belum makan siang, dan ini sudah jam 7 malam. Kau harus makan"

Lihat bagaimana dia berbicara ?, sungguh _bossy_. Aku hampir lupa bahwa dia bisa berubah sensitif mengenai kebutuhan makanku.

Aku mendengus dan kembali meringkuk diatas ranjang kali ini menjauhinya.

"Aku akan memanggil _room service_. Sambil menunggunya datang, bagaimana jika mandi ?" tawarnya.

Sontak aku langsung menaikkan selimutku ke atas dan Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ?" tanyanya dan pipiku merona atas asumsi yang diciptakan pikiranku sendiri.

"T-tidak ada" elakku.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat di bak mandi dan kau bisa berendam disana sambil menunggu makan malammu" ucapnya kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Tanpa sadar aku menghembuskan napasku. Bodoh, apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun ?. Kau pikir Chanyeol setega itu untuk menyetubuhimu setelah kalian mendapatkan pelepasan luar biasa di kantornya tadi ?. Astaga, hentikan sekarang juga otak mesummu, rutuk dewa batinnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol kembali, lalu dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuhku. Menggendongku di lengannya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Perlahan menurunkanku kedalam bak mandi yang telah terisi air hangat juga bau strawberry yang menguar. Aku meringis ketika merasakan airnya merengsek masuk menyentuh bagian selatan tubuhku. Aku juga merasakan sedikit nyeri di pinggulku.

Ah, Chanyeol memang terlampau hebat.

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian, merunduk mengecup pucuk kepalaku dan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah memastikan aku telah benar-benar nyaman.

.

.

.

"Kau jadi mengunjungi kakekmu ?" tanyaku ketika melahap makan malamku sedangkan Chanyeol dengan rum ditangannya.

"Entahlah. Aku bermaksud untuk membatalkan rencanaku untuk mengunjunginya karena sudah begitu lama disini dan aku menyesal meninggalkanmu sendirian"

"Tentu saja kau harus menyesal" ucapku begitu lirih melupakan bagaimana tajamnya pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Aku minta maaf Baekhyun.." suaranya mendayu dan aku tidak tahan.

"Berhenti minta maaf Chanyeol. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan .. _hanya saja membuatku_ _kecewa_ (batinku melirih). Lagipula aku disini, bersamamu. Tidakkah kau ingin menemui kakekmu ?"

"Haruskah ?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kenalkan aku juga padanya" ucapku.

"Aku yakin kakek akan menyukaimu"

"Kakekmu tahu perihal cucunya yang menikah kan ?"

" _Of course he knew_. Ayah telah mengabarinya tapi kakek tidak bisa datang karena sakit" jelas Chanyeol.

"Sakit ? bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ? " ulangku dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Sudah membaik, buktinya kakek sedang berlibur sekarang" ucapnya sambil sedikit terkekeh.

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Meletakkan garpu dan menarik tisu untuk mengelap mulutku.

"Aku heran kenapa kakekmu tinggal disini, sedangkan anaknya berada di Korea. Tidakkah kesepian ?" tanyaku.

Sejujurnya aku begitu penasaran dengan kakek Chanyeol. Aku masih ingat ketika dulu sebelum kami menikah, Chanyeol meninggalkanku untuk pergi ke _Manhattan_ untuk mengurus anggur kakeknya. Sekarang, kakeknya berada disini. Apa orang tua itu memang hidup berpindah-pindah atau bagaimana ?.

"Pamanku akan mengunjunginya seminggu sekali. Dia disini hanya sekedar berlibur. Tempat tinggalnya yang sebenarnya ada di _Washington_ walaupun dia lahir di _UK_ "

Tunggu, apa ?.

"Dia bukan orang korea ?" dan aku tidak menyangka saat Chanyeol mengangguk.

Pantas saja wajah ayah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tidak seperti orang Korea pada umumnya, hidung mancung juga rahang tajamnya. Mereka sama-sama memiliki garis wajah yang begitu tegas, berbeda dengan ibunya yang begitu lembut dan tenang.

"Bagaimana bisa ?" ucapku. Chanyeol menegak habis gelas berisi rum ditangannya.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk berbicara silsilah keluarga ?"

"Oh ayolah, aku penasaran Chanyeol" aku merengek tapi Chanyeol menggeleng sambil meletakkan gelas kosongnya.

"Tidak, sebaiknya kita tidur" ucapnya sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiriku, menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya.

"Tapi aku sudah tidur tadi"

"Nah, kita akan kesana besok pagi. Jadi sebaiknya tidur lebih awal"

Aku hampir memprotesnya kembali tapi Chanyeol langsung membungkam bibirku dengan bibir penuhnya dan mengangkatku tubuhku untuk dia turunkan diatas ranjang. Menarik selimut sampai diatas dada dan aku mendapatkan kecupan diatas keningku.

"Tidur" dan itu perintah, karena aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya tidak menginginkan argumen dimalam hari. Maka aku memutuskan untuk menurutinya, segera memejamkan mataku bersiap ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Tepat jam 9 pagi, kami sampai di rumah kakek Chanyeol. Ketika aku turun dari mobil, mulutku sempat menganga dan bertanya pada Chanyeol apakah kami berada di alamat yang benar karena aku tidak menyangka akan melihat rumah kayu sebesar ini walaupun arsitekturnya terkesan sederha.

Tanganku menarik bagian belakang jaket yang Chanyeol pakai ketika dia main masuk begitu saja. Tidakkah seharusnya kita menekan bel terlebih dahulu ?, maksudku sedikit sopan santun. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan aku yakin bahwa kami sedang berada di ruang tengah. Aku bisa melihat figur seorang pria tengah duduk menikmati kopi panasnya di sisi kanan. Ah, bau kafeinnya begitu kuat.

"Kakek, aku datang" ucap Chanyeol.

Oh ?. Dan benar saja ketika pria itu menoleh- dia sama sekali bukan orang korea !. Alisnya tebal namun telah sedikit memutih, hidung yang mancung dan iris mata berwarna abu-abu terang.

"Richard ? _You come ? Oh God.._ " kedua bibirnya menarik senyum begitu lebar ketika netranya menemukan Chanyeol.

Pria paruh baya itu sedikit kesulitan saat berdiri tapi Chanyeol segera membantunya untuk berdiri.

" _Are you very busy ? why is it taking so long to come here ?_ " ucap kakek Chanyeol lalu segera membawa cucunya itu kedalam pelukannya.

" _Don't whine, I'm already here_ "

Dan tepukan begitu keras dari kakek Chanyeol tidak terhindarkan setelah Chanyeol mengatakannya.

Aku menggigit bibirku ketika kedua mata kami bertemu, sangat canggung. Orang tua itu terlihat sedikit bingung, dan aku memakluminya.

" _Who is he ?_ " ucapnya setelah sebelumnya melepaskan pelukan. Aku telah akan memperkenalkan diri sebelum Chanyeol memberi gestur untuk membuatku berhenti berbicara.

" _Try to guess_ ," ucap Chanyeol sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana jeansnya.

Kening kakeknya semakin mengerut dan aku sudah cukup gugup diatas kakiku sendiri.

" _No idea ?_ " tanya Chanyeol dan kakeknya menggeleng.

Setelah itu aku benar-benar dibuat mematung ketika Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, menghampiriku dan meletakkan lengannya didepan perutku. Memelukku dari belakang, meletakkan dagunya dibahu kananku dan- oh jangan lupakan kecupannya dileherku. Di depan kakeknya ?. Ya, kau benar didepan kakeknya dan aku meminta Tuhan untuk membelah bumi dibawah kakiku sekarang juga sehingga aku bisa langsung mengubur diriku dalam-dalam. Aku malu !.

" _Well, I never bring anyone except this one to meet you so.._ " ucap Chanyeol menggantung dan perubahan raut wajah orang tua itu begitu jelas dimataku. Terkejut.

" _It can't be ! You must be Bekyon !_ "

Bekyon ? Uh.. aku tidak menyangka akan mendengar namaku seperti itu.

" _It's_ Baek-hyun. _Not_ Bekyon. _Can you just spell it properly ?_ "

"Shh.. Chanyeol, tidak apa-apa"

"Ah, aku minta maaf. Sudah lama aku tidak berbicara bahasa korea. Senang berkenalan denganmu.. Bae- Bek.. Uh.. Baekhyun ?"

Dan aku juga tidak menyangka orang tua itu bisa berbicara bahasa korea dengan fasih.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda, kakek" ucapku tidak lupa mengulas senyum.

"Kakek tidak melakukan apapun hari ini ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku memutuskan untuk istirahat. Pinggangku terasa sakit setelah kemarin duduk berjam-jam untuk memancing"

" _See, you never heard me. Watch your health ,you're old_. Aku akan naik ke atas bersama Baekhyun, dia butuh istirahat"

"Chanyeol-"

"Anak nakal ! siapa yang baru saja kau panggil-"

" _See you at lunch !_ " Ucap Chanyeol memotong ucapan kakeknya lalu segera menarikku keatas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya,kupikir.

.

.

.

"Tidakkah kau sedikit kasar ?" tanyaku sambil mensejajarkan kedua kakiku yang entah kenapa begitu pegal diatas ranjang, sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk membuka kemejanya dan menggantinya dengan kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam.

Dia sangat panas, dan terimakasih, aku menikmatinya. Sangat.

"Tenang saja, kami sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Apa yang kau lihat ?" tanyanya kini telah sepenuhnya menghadapku. Oh sial, mataku.

"A-apa ? aku tidak melihat apa-apa"

Chanyeol mendekat, mengambil tempat duduk disamping kakiku lalu mulai memijatnya.

"Chanyeol, tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja" ucapku mencoba menahan tangannya tapi Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol. Bersikeras memijat kakiku kembali. Tangannya kini berpindah memijat betisku dengan perlahan, begitu nyaman.

"Apakah sangat pegal ?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawabku.

"Apakah _baby_ begitu berat ?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Aku mengulas senyum. Membawa tanganku untuk mengelus pipi kirinya. Bohong jika aku tidak pegal. Aku tahu bahwa kandunganku masih belum bisa dikatakan besar. Tapi terkadang tubuhku mudah merasa lelah entah bagaimana. Aku sudah pernah menanyakannya pada dokter Lim dan beliau mengatakan bahwa itu wajar ketika seseorang yang mengandung mudah merasa lelah. Jadi aku pikir itu baik-baik saja.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali Chanyeol. Hanya saja kadang tubuhku terasa lelah, mungkin aku kurang olahraga" ucapku sedikit terkikik di akhir. Faktanya memang aku tidak terlalu suka olahraga.

"Kau yakin ?" tanyanya terlihat masih ragu.

"Ya, dokter Lim juga mengatakan bahwa ini wajar. Jadi lepaskan tanganmu, aku baik-baik saja hm ?"

Chanyeol mengecupku begitu tiba-tiba, sedikit membuatku terkejut.

"Biarkan aku memijatmu beberapa menit lagi. Berbaringlah"

"Bagaimana jika aku tertidur lagi ?"

"Aku akan membangunkanmu saat makan siang" ucapnya sambil mendorong tubuhku untuk berbaring diatas ranjang.

"Istirahat saja" ucap Chanyeol sekali lagi, dan aku benar-benar tenggelam ke alam mimpi 5 menit berikutnya.

.

.

.

Aku sedang berada di balkon lantai dua rumah ini. Pemandangan dari sini begitu hijau dan sejuk, sangat menyegarkan. Aku dan Chanyeol telah makan siang tadi bersama kakek, setelahnya dia meninggalkanku karena tiba-tiba Minho menelponnya, dan sekarang aku mati kebosanan.

"Baekhyun ?" terdengar suara dari arah belakang.

Aku menoleh.

"Ah kakek" ucapku sambil sedikit membungkuk ketika kakek Chanyeol berjalan menghampiriku.

"Kenapa berdiri ? duduklah" ucap kakek Chanyeol.

Aku mendudukkan diri di atas kursi kayu, tepat disampingnya.

"Aku mendengar dari Chanyeol, kau tengah mengandung. Benarkah ?"

"Ne.." sambil mengangguk, sedikit kaku.

"Sudah berapa bulan ?"

"Sekitar 3 bulan"

"Hmm, aku masih tidak menyangka cucuku menikah dengan seorang pria, dan pria itu kini tengah mengandung"

Aku terdiam, bingung akan menjawab apa. Dia sedang memberitahuku keterkejutannya ataukah kekecewaannya ?. Karena cucunya menikahi seorang berjenis kelamin sama, seorang pria.

Aku tersentak ketika merasakan telapak tangannya diatas punggung tanganku.

"Tolong selalu jaga kesehatanmu dan bayi yang kau kandung. Cucuku Chanyeol, bukan seseorang yang mudah mengutarakan apa yang dia rasakan. Tapi aku tahu bocah itu sangat mencintai kalian"

Ucapannya begitu tulus hingga sampai pada hatiku.

"Terimakasih kakek. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik" ucapku tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumanku yang begitu lebar. Aku hanya begitu bahagia.

"Bolehkah aku menyapanya ?" tanyanya. Tapi entah kenapa sorot matanya- bagaimana bisa kedua matanya berbinar juga mendung disaat yang bersamaan ?. Aku sedikit mengeryit namun tetap menganggukkan kepala, memberinya ijin.

"Tentu saja kakek"

Aku bisa melihat tangannya yang telah keriput itu sedikit bergetar diatas perutku, bergerak kekanan dan kekiri. Mengelus perutku. Tapi kemudian aku berubah panik ketika melihat airmata mengalir diatas pipinya.

"Kakek ? kakek tidak apa-apa ?" tanyaku. Namun kakek Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, menarik tangannya dari atas perutku lalu menyeka airmatanya.

"Ya, tentu. Maaf aku hanya terbawa suasana"

Punggungnya dibawa untuk bersender, sedang matanya menerawang kedepan, entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

.

.

.

Aku sedang mengeringkan rambutku setelah mandi ketika terdengar dering panggilan dari _smartphone_ ku. Aku mematikan _hairdryer_ lalu segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeobseo ?"

"…"

Dahiku mengeryit ketika hening yang terdengar.

"halo ?"

Aku hampir mematikannya ketika berikutnya jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat.

 _"Apa kau menyukai buket bunga yang kuberikan ?"_

Suara itu. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak-

"Maaf, sepertinya anda salah orang" ucapku masih berusaha untuk terlihat tenang. Kemudian suara tawa terdengar, dan cukup untuk membuatku tubuhku meremang karenanya.

"Hahahaha.. oh ya ? jadi ini bukan Park Baekhyun ?"

Jari-jariku seketika bergerak tergesa-gesa untuk langsung mengakhiri panggilan.

Kilasan ingatakan ketika rasa dingin ketika pisau menyentuh leherku beberapa waktu yang lalu kembali datang, tanpa sadar darah keluar dari ibu jariku ketika aku menggigitnya terlalu keras. Aku.. takut.

"Baekhyun ?"

Berikutnya kurasakan tangannya berada dibahuku, lalu memutar tubuhku untuk menghadapnya.

"Hei, ada apa ?"

Kedua manik _phoenix_ nya terlihat khawatir. Aku hanya menggeleng mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan airmataku yang ingin turun.

"Baekhyun.."

Ketika pandanganku mulai memburam dan akan meledak, Chanyeol menarikku kedalam pelukannya, merengkuhku begitu hangat. Kemudian tangisku pecah diatas dadanya. Aku takut.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA ! hehe._**

 ** _Short story_ , jadi semester ini dosen-dosenku lebih _strict_ dibanding semester kemarin. Entah itu dari tugas individu, kelompok, atau kuis tiap pertemuan. Karena sksnya juga lebih banyak dari semester kemarin, jadi agak susah untuk nyari waktu yang benar-benar luang, apalagi kalo udah _deadline sama_ revisi hm :). **

**_Since I'm not a multitasking person_ , jadi mohon maklum dan sabar ya jika updatenya lama. _But I made it !_ , _Thankyou so much_ buat kalian yang tetep setia di ff ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya !.**


End file.
